


톨비밀레 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, G24, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!milletian
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.톨비밀레 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러와 유혈묘사, 폭행, 사망소재, 집착 등의 소재를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 목차

현재 톨비밀레 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/01/22 기준 가장 최근 업로드: 톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (下)

  
**최종 업데이트; 2020. 01. 19.**

  
단장님들의 일기  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430

톨비밀레로 가볍게 개그물  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53140867

톨비밀레로 하나하키병 걸린 톨비쉬 보고싶어서 짧게  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53140921

톨비밀레로 소프트 SM 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53140957

톨비밀레로 피그말리온AU (1)~(4)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53140981

톨비밀레로 최면조교물 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141023

톨비밀레로 피아노 위에서 하는거 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141038

톨비밀레 귀족AU로 애증관계인게 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141086

톨비밀레로 생크림플 모유플 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141107

톨비밀레 HL로 집착남주 모먼트가 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141128

톨비밀레로 밀레가 과거로 타임리프 하는게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141158

톨비밀레로 마피아물 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141206

여밀레른 HL로 오메가버스 끼얹은게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141266

톨비밀레로 뱀파이어물이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141368

톨비밀레 HL로 사기결혼이 찐결혼 되는 로코물이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141389

톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (上)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53141407

톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (下)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254430/chapters/53421529


	2. 단장님들의 일기

# 단장님들의 일기

패러디 / 개그 / 망상글 / 톨비x밀레 / 20160316

[톨비밀레] 단장님들의 일기

**톨비쉬의 일기**

오늘 밀레시안님이 이상하다. 아발론 게이트에서 함께 저녁을 하기로 약속했다. 임무가 늦게 끝나 조금 늦은 것에 대해 밀레시안님께서 화가 났다고 생각했지만 아무 말이 없으셨다.

대화도 없었다. 그래서 밀레시안님께 우리가 얘기 할 수 있는 조용한 곳으로 가자고 제안했고 동의했다. 하지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

무슨 일이 있냐고 물었지만 ‘별 거 아니예요.’라는 말만 돌아왔다. 혹시 내가 늦은 것 때문에 화가 난 것이냐고 물었지만 화나지 않았고 나와는 아무런 상관이 없으니 걱정말라는 말 뿐이였다.

아발론 게이트로 돌아오는 길에 밀레시안님께 사랑한다고 말했다. 밀레시안님은 가볍게 웃으면서 큐파 인형만 만지작거렸다. 밀레시안님의 행동을 이해할 수도 없었고, 평소의 ‘저도요’라고 대답하지 않았는지 모르겠다.

아발론 게이트에 도착했을 때, 밀레시안님은 나를 없는 듯 취급했고, 아무 관련 없는 관계가 된 것 같았다. 밀레시안님이 나를 잊어버린 것 같았다.

밀레시안님은 그저 조용히 앉아 동상이 되셨다. 침묵과 먼 거리감은 없는 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 날이 깊어 잠자리에 들기로 결정했고, 한 시간 뒤 밀레시안님도 침대 옆에 앉았지만 여전히 위축된 듯 보였고 다른 생각을 하는 것처럼 보였다.

밀레시안님이 다시 잠수에 들어가셨을 때 나는 울었다. 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 도무지 모르겠다. 밀레시안님은 다른 NPC 생각을 하고 있는 것이 분명하다. 인생이 재앙이다.

**밀레시안의 일기**

키트가 새로 나왔다. 한 뭉 더 까야하나 고민이다.


	3. 톨비밀레로 가볍게 개그물

# 톨비밀레로 가볍게 개그물

톨비x남밀레 / 개그물 / 캐붕심함주의 / BL

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
  
벨바스트섬에서 북쪽으로 약 12km를 올라가 영혹의 숲과 외나무 다리를 지나서 북서쪽으로 1.6km.  
저주받은 나무숲과 큰 동굴을 통해 밝은 빛을 따라가면 나오는 숨겨진 세계가 있다. 사시사철 푸른 빛으로 빛나는 나무와 큰 무언가에 의해 부서진 몇몇 잔해를 지난다.

오직 돌다리로만 이어져있는 오래된 기억을 가진 성은 그 누구에게도 개방되지않은 성역의 문, 아발론 게이트였다.  
  
아발론 게이트는 일반적인 다난이라면 쉽게 생각하지 못할 곳에 있었고, 그 위치를 안다 하더라도 위험을 감내하고서까지 도달할만큼 매력적인 장소는 되지 못했기 때문에 몇몇 알반 기사단들만이 거주하고 있었다.  
그들 대개는 어릴적부터 외부와는 단절되다시피 키워져 임무를 제외하고는 아발론 게이트에서의 대기와 훈련만이 일상이었기때문에, 새로운 인물은 어느새 기사단들의 관심의 대상이 되기 마련이었다.  
  
제 아무리 큰 검과 해머를 휘두르고 활을 쏘는 기사라 할지라도, 알반 기사단의 몇 안되는 여성 기사단원들은 저마다 각자가 꿈꾸는 소녀의 로망이라는 것이 자리하고 있었다.

금발 벽안의 기사님이 끝까지 함께 자신과 싸워주거나, 계속 자신만을 쫓아다니던 어린 남동생같던 아이가 어느새 남성이 되어 자신과 함께 싸우거나, 만사가 귀찮은듯한 오빠지만 자신만을 바라보며 함께 싸우는 그런 로망.  
(여기서 우리는 이 소녀들이 통상적인 도시의 아가씨가 아니라 기사단원이라는 사실을 잊지 말도록 하자. 이 소녀들의 취미는 디저트 가게의 순회보다 씨트롤에게서 장식용 해산물을 얻어 방패를 꾸미는 것이었다.)  
  
그리고 아발론 게이트의 소녀들에게 있어서 무료한 견습기사 생활에 어느날 구원처럼 등장한 밀레시안님은 글자 그대로 '스쿠터를 탄 붉은머리 왕자님'이었다.

별에서 온 이방인이라는 수식어답게 소녀들의 눈에는 별처럼 빛나는 이 밀레시안님은 심지어 견습기사들의 단장이 되어 자신들의 생활의 일부를 함께하기까지에 이르렀다!  
  
밀레시안님이 온 이후부터 아발론의 소녀들에게 공통적으로 한가지 취미가 생겼는데, 바로 자신들을 훈련시켜놓고는 어느순간 조용히 먼 곳을 응시하며 조용히 석상처럼 앉아있는 밀레시안님을 훔쳐보는 것이었다.  
심지어 오늘은 어디서 가져온건지 모를 어린이용 풀장에서 입은 옷이 다 젖는지도 모르고 멍하게 누워있었다. 물에 젖은 남자는 저렇게 섹시하구나. 소녀들은 하던 훈련도 멈추고 밀레시안님의 젖은 셔츠 사이로 비치는 몸 실루엣을 보며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  
그리고 오후 늦게서야 멍한 낮잠을 끝낸 밀레시안님은 소녀들이 자신을 훔쳐본 사실도 모른 채 머리를 쓰다듬어주며 수고했다는 말을 남기며 훈련을 끝냈다.

이런 생활은 특별히 임무가 있을 때가 아니면 거의 매일 비슷하게 이루어졌다. '그 때' 까지는 말이다.  
  
그 때.  
  
때는 밀레시안님이 아발론 게이트의 견습기사 단장으로 부임한 지 138일하고도 10시간 37분이 막 지났을 무렵이었다. 멀리 임무를 수행하고 돌아온 다른 알반 기사단들의 귀환을 축하하면서 조촐한 파티를 연 이후부터 밀레시안님의 멍한 증세가 날로 현저히 줄어들었던 것이다.  
심지어 골드 스트라이크 연습을 할 때마다 피눈물을 흘리며 돈을 줍던 슈안조차 못본 척 하던 밀레시안님은 어느날엔가 갑자기 금색의 수표를 떡하니 가져와서는 슈안 앞에 보라는듯이 버리지를 않나, 외출이나 공식 행사가 아니면 입지 못하는 드레스나 정장따위를 잔뜩 들고와서 견습기사들에게 선물한다거나 하는 이른바 증세 없는 복지를 실천하기까지 했다!  
  
아발론 소녀들은 자신들의 몇 없는 취미가 사라지는것을 아쉬워했고, 소녀 중 행동력있는 몇몇은 보다못해 <밀레시안님 석상화 태스크포스>를 발족하기에 이르렀다.

이름모를 소녀들이 발족한 석상화 TF팀은 어느순간 거대해져 남성 기사단원까지 참여하는 등, 그 세를 부풀려나갔다.  
  
"앤캐....아닐까요?"  
  
밀레시안님 석상화 태스크포스, 이하 석상화 TF팀에서 가장 어렸지만 가장 민첩하게 밀레시안님의 변화를 캐치한 엘시가 밀레시안님이 부재중인 때 입을 열었다.  
  
"뭐? 앤캐?"  
"솔직히... 생각, 해봐도... 귀환파티... 이후로 말수도... 많아지시고, 특히... 피네님을 볼 땐..."  
  
수줍게 입을 열던 엘시는 말이 이어질수록 눈에 이채가 사라지고있었다. 옆에 앉아있던 카나가 엘시의 심상치않음을 눈치채고 재빨리 분위기를 수습했다.  
  
"그치만 피네 단장님은 카즈윈 단장님이랑 썸 타는 사이잖아? 앤캐가 피네 단장이라는건 좀..."  
"마, 맞아. 그리고 밀레시안님에게 다른 이유가 있을 지도 모르잖아."  
  
평소엔 까칠하던 아이르리스가 카나의 발언을 두둔하고 나섰다. 아이르리스 역시 엘시의 숨겨진 성격에 대해 이미 어릴적부터 간파하고 있었기 때문이다. 엘시의 눈에서 빛이 사라졌을 때, 그럭저럭 훈남 기사단원이 타라 왕실로 전출을 강력히 주장하며 짐을 싸고 하루만에 사라진 전적이 있었기 때문이다. 아발론 게이트에 남은 유일한 아이돌인 밀레시안님마저 그렇게 놔둘 순 없었다.  
  
"앤캐가, 아니라면... 결혼...?"  
  
다시 엘시의 눈이 어두워지기 시작했다.  
  
"아냐, 그럴 리 없어. 양안 시력 2.0인 내가 매의 눈으로 밀레시안님을 관찰했지만 손에 반지같은건 없었어."  
"악세사리 파츠니까 귀에 걸 수도 있지않을까?"  
"아, 안돼! 밀레시안님의 작은 귓볼이 늘어나는걸 허락할 순 없어!"  
"무슨 소리를 하는거야. 반지를 왜 귀에 거는건데."  
"그러는 깔창은 왜 악세사리 파트에 적용하겠어?"  
"잠깐, 밀레시안님은 깔창도 끼고 강아지 풍선도 들고다니는걸 보면..."  
  
아발론 소녀들의 빗나간 추리는 하나둘씩 맞춰져 어느새 결론에 다다랐다.  
  
"결혼은 아닌것같아."  
  
소녀들은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 다음 안건으로 넘어갔다. 다음 안건 역시 밀레시안님의 석상화 연장에 관한 의제였다.  
  
"엘시! 카나! 아리르리스! H랑 J랑 K도! 조장이 케이크 가져왔어, 식당으로 오래!"  
  
멀리서 디이가 석상화TF팀의 핵심 멤버들을 불렀다. 케이크라는 말에 몇몇 소녀는 안색이 밝아졌고, 엘시도 조장이라는 말에 죽어가는 눈빛이 다시 새파랗게 살아났다.

아발론 소녀들이 가진 로망은 저마다 조금씩 달랐지만, 적어도 지금의 목적지는 똑같았다.  
  
  
  
여섯 소녀가 식당에 도착했을 때, 이미 먼저 자리를 차지한 사람들이 있었다. 밀레시안님을 바라보며 눈을 반짝이고있는 알터와 그런 알터에게 주의를 주는 아벨린(사실 아벨린 역시 석상화 TF팀의 숨겨진 개국공신이었지만 그 사실을 아는 것은 엘시와 카나와 아이르리스밖에 없다.)과.......  
  
"가끔씩은 외부 음식도 좋은 기분전환이죠."  
  
밀레시안님의 등장 이전까지 아발론 소녀들의 0순위 아이돌(이었던) 톨비쉬였다.

톨비쉬는 왕년에 핥았던 최애캐를 천년의 시간을 넘어 우연히 보게 된 덕후마냥 자신을 바라보는 몇몇 소녀들의 시선을 느꼈다. 그리고 아이돌의 자본주의 미소를 지으며 케이크를 자르려던 밀레시안님의 손을 덥썩 잡았다. 밀레시안은 안절부절못하며 손을 빼내려 했지만 톨비쉬는 그런 그를 제지하며, 이미 밀레시안으로 덕질을 갈아탄 자신의 (구)소녀팬들의 여린 소녀감성에 크리티컬 저지먼트를 날렸다.  
  
"케이크 자르는 것 정도는 내가..."  
"머리 위에 그런 타이틀을 한 분을 홀대할만큼 나쁜 단장은 아닙니다. 케이크는 함께 자르도록 하죠."  
  
그제서야 소녀들은 밀레시안님의 머리위에 있는 타이틀을 올려다봤다.  
  
「톨비쉬와 함께한」  
  
'톨비쉬와?'  
'함께 한?'  
'뭘?'  
'언제?'  
'어떻게?'  
  
목적어가 불분명한 밀레시안님의 타이틀을 보며, 소녀들은 선지자들에게 게이트를 빼앗긴 것 처럼 서럽게 울어댔다. 그리고 주변에 있던 몇몇의 알 거 다 알게 된 나이의 기사단원들은 밀레시안과 톨비쉬를 번갈아보고는 미묘한 얼굴로 케이크를 먹기 위해 포크를 들기 시작했다.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
예전의 덕질 상대와 현재의 덕질 상대가 한 공간에서 상도덕없는 덕질 떡밥을 마구 던져주는 상황에 어찌할 바를 모르던 석상화TF팀의 소녀들은 한참을 울고나서야 제 2차 회의를 열었다. 회의야 늘상 있는 일이긴 했지만 모든 멤버들이 한 마음 한 뜻으로 대동단결을 외치며 회의에 전원참석하기는 이번이 처음이었다.  
훈련장은 생각외로 많이 참석한 인원을 수용할 수 없어서, 밀레시안님 석상화 TF팀의 발족 이후 처음으로 원탁의 회의장에서 모일 수 밖에 없었다. 물론 이 과정에서 아벨린 기사단장의 힘이 매우 크게 작용했다. 아벨린은 과연 이게 맞는 일인지 모르겠다면서도 착실히 회의장 사용 신청서를 상부에 제출했고, 이는 곧 반나절도 되지않아 받아들여졌다. 평소의 엄격한 이미지가 이럴 때 도움이 된다며 남은 소녀들이 수군거렸다.  
  
"밀레시안님과 톨비쉬 조장님은 대체 뭘 함께 한걸까?"  
"목적어가 없잖아, 목적어가."  
"마... 맞아. 함께 한다는게 꼭 밤을 보낸다는걸 의미하는게... 히익!"  
  
대부분의 소녀들이 암묵적으로 입 밖으로 내지 않던(그 사실이 진짜건 아니건간에 말했다간 기정사실이 될 것만 같아서였다. 알반 기사단 내에서 암암리에 활동중이던 RPS파들은 이미 톨비x밀레, 알터x밀레로 온리전까지 열었던 전적이 있었는데 이는 노말만 파던 몇몇 소녀들의 눈총을 받곤했다. 물론 그 비난하던 기사들 중의 대다수는 몰래 부엉이를 통해 통신판매로 소장했다는건 판매자만 아는 사실이지만.) 사실을 눈치없이 이야기하던 H가 모두의 눈총을 받았다.  
  
"혹시 일전의 그 사건... 아닐까 싶군요."  
  
호기심으로 가득차 조잘대던 소녀들의 수다는 낭랑하고 똑부러진 아벨린의 목소리에 찬물을 끼얹은 듯 조용해졌다. 소녀들은 아벨린에게 집중했지만 아벨린은 손으로 머리를 짚으며 눈을 감았다.

유일하게 아벨린보다 나이가 많은 견습기사 하나가 아벨린에게 다음 이야기를 하라는 듯 눈빛으로 재촉했다. 호기심과 의문과 재촉이 가득담긴 좌중의 시선을 느끼며 아벨린이 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"선지자와 사도가 게이트를 점령하던 그 때의 전투. 그 때 저를 비롯해서 다른 단장들은 전부 쓰러졌지만 톨비쉬 단장은..."  
"그럼 그 전투를 함께 했다는 의미로?"  
"역시, 그 가설이 가장 확률이 높겠네요."  
"맞아! 그 때 단장님이 밀레시안님과 함께 싸우면서...."  
  
소녀들은 일제히 당시의 전투를 회상했다. 전투 당시 각자의 사정은 달랐으나 처해진 상황을 볼 눈과 들을 귀는 똑똑히 있었다.  
그리고 그 때 톨비쉬 단장이 밀레시안님에게 했던 말은 여전히 톨비x밀레를 미는 몇몇 소녀들 사이에선 앞으로 최소한 삼 대는 걸쳐서 입에 오르내릴만큼의 명대사였다. 조용히 앉아있던 소심한 한 소녀가(석상화TF팀의 멤버이자 숨겨진 톨비x밀레 RPS 모임의 A급 멤버) 홀린듯 외쳤다.  
  
"모든 걸 혼자 짊어지려 하지 마세요. 마지막까지 제가 당신과 함께하겠습니다......."  
  
좌중은 고개를 끄덕이며 대부분 인정하는 분위기였다. 그 와중에 숨겨진 톨비x밀레모임의 또다른 멤버는 자신의 선견지명에 감탄했다.  
이젠 공식이 떠먹여주다못해 위장에 깔대기를 꽂아주는 격 아니냐 기쁨의 눈물을 흘려댔다. 노말만 파던 대다수에서 고난의 가시밭길같은 마이너길만 걷던 몇몇 소녀들은 갑자기 자신의 인생에 이런 대메이저가 걸릴줄은 몰랐다며 벌써부터 축제분위기였다.

한편, 다른 소녀들은 스쿠터를 탄 왕자님과 자신의 신데렐라 스토리를 꿈꿨지만 유리구두는 커녕 기사단복 선물도 못 받는 현실에 개탄하며 탈덕을 준비하려는 소녀들도 있었다.  
몇몇 또다른 소녀들은 그래도 뇌내 망상은 자유 아니냐며 여전히 자신이 꿈꾸는 커플링을 파겠다 선언하기도 했다.  
  
혼란과 무질서의 공식커플대란속에서 엘시만은 고요하게 침잠한 눈으로 자신의 자리를 지켰다. 그런 엘시의 모습을 보고 문득 본능적인 촉을 느낀 카나가 엘시를 달랬다.  
  
"에, 엘시? 너 괜찮은거야?"  
"... 네에... 전, 괜...찮아요, 언니."  
"어쩌면 이게 더 좋은 걸수도 있잖아. 내가 가질 수 없으면 디바도 피네 단장님도 밀레시안님이랑은 엮여선 안된다구. 차라리 잘생긴 애들끼리 붙어먹는게.... 아니야, 이건 잊어줘 헤헤."  
  
밀레시안 석상화TF 소녀들의 모임은 다 타버린 행복회로를 돌리며 10분만에 쫑이 났다.  
  


  
  
다음날도, 그 다음날도 여전히 훈련은 계속되었고 아발론 게이트내의 평화는 이어졌다. 밀레시안님의 석상화가 줄어들고 톨비쉬 단장과의 접촉이 잦아질수록 석상화TF팀은 점점 두 개의 파로 분열되기 시작했다.  
  
"이건 믿을 수 없어! 저건 그냥 소설에서 흔히 보이는 남자들간의 끈끈한 우정일 뿐이야. 브로맨스라고!"  
를 외치는 노말파와,  
  
"톨비쉬 단장님이 밀레시안님을 보는 눈에서 꿀이 떨어지다못해 넘치잖아. 저건 진짜 트루럽 참사랑이 아니면 설명할 수가 없어!"  
를 외치는 슬래시파로 분파된 와중에, 슬래시파는 다시  
  
"상체 1.0 하체 1.0에 어딘가 멍한 구석도 있는게 이건 어딜 봐도 미인수, 천연수, 아방수 아니겠어?"  
를 외치는 밀레시안 오른쪽파(이들은 주로 복흑공, 뒤통수공, 상관공을 선호했다)와,  
  
"무슨소리야, 밀레시안님이 18세포에 깔창 끼고 아이돌신 신으면 당빠 떡대공에 먼치킨공이지!"  
를 외치는 톨비쉬 오른쪽파로 붕당 전쟁을 시작하게 되었다!  
  
  
시간이 지나갈수록 각 당파간의 갈등은 점점 심화되기 시작했다. 예나 지금이나 캐해석으로 나는 싸움은 어느 한 쪽이 포기하기까진 끝나지 않는 난제임은 지당한 논리였다. 그러나 영원히 풀리지 않을것만 같았던 석상화TF팀 내의 커플링해석 논쟁은 어느날 우연한 계기로 인해 대통합의 장이 열리게 되었다.  
  
(계속)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

실마리의 발단은 톨비쉬가 게이트로 귀환한 지 3일쯤 지났을 때 일어난 사건이었다.  
아발론 게이트에 상주하는 많은 기사단원들의 식사시간은 언제나 분주하고 왁자지껄하기 마련인데, 모처럼 밀레시안님이 함께한 저녁 식사시간은 특히나 더 활기에 차있었다. 로간은 존경하는 자신의 단장을 위해 모처럼의 힘을 써보겠다며 아침 훈련도 제끼고 준비한 음식을 잔뜩 내왔다. 밀레시안님은 난처해하면서도 주변의 성의를 거절하지 못한 채 스테이크를 향해 포크를 들었지만, 곧이어 톨비쉬의 한마디에 제지당했다.  
  
"밀레시안님, 과한 식사는 이후의 일에 지장이 있을 것 같으니 조금 자제하시는게."  
'이후의 일?'  
'무슨 일?'  
'저녁식사 후에?'  
'뭘?'  
  
톨비쉬의 단 한마디에 왁자지껄한 식당이 순식간에 조용해졌다. 톨비쉬는 아무렇지않은 듯 식사를 계속했지만, 밀레시안님은 갑자기 눌러앉은 정적에 안절부절 못하며 좌우를 둘러보기만했다. 건너편에 앉은 석상화TF 멤버들은 저마다 질투에 활활 타는 눈으로 포크끝만 깨작거리거나 기대에 가득 찬 눈으로 얼굴을 붉혔다. 전자는 대부분 어린 소녀들이었고, 후자는 그럭저럭 세상의 때를 묻어 성인 타이틀을 단 멤버들이 많았다는것은 우리들만의 비밀로 해두도록 하자.  
  
아니나다를까 저녁식사후에 게이트의 여성 숙소 한복판에는 거대하게 둘러앉은 소녀들의 긴급회의가 개최되었다. 엘베드 단장의 단 한마디는 기사단원들에게 굉장한 파급효과를 냈는데, 대표적으로 저녁식사 직후 석상화TF 모임에 가입 신청수를 늘리는 데 일조한 것이라 할 수 있었다. 처음에는 단 네 명의 개국공신으로 시작한 밀레시안 석상화TF모임은 어느새 두 자리수를 한참 넘어, 이미 그 존재는 기사단 내에서도 TF 멤버들은 어디에도 없지만 모든곳에 있다고 할 만큼 그 크기가 비대해졌으나 여전히 그 존재목적은 변하지않은 채 건재했다. 단 하나, 밀레시안님의 석상화! 그리고 자신들의 미적 관음욕 충족!  
  
"제276 회 밀레시안님 석상화 임시 회의를 시작하도록 하죠. 다들 착석하셨나요?"  
  
낭랑한 아벨린의 목소리가 게이트의 여성숙소를 채웠다. 많은 인원수에도 불구하고 정적만이 감돌던 숙소에서 한순간 울먹거리는 목소리가 들려왔다. 요즘은 막장드라마도 브로맨스는 필수라고 외치며 밀레x본인 커플링을 파는 골수 RPS파 소녀, L양이었다.  
  
"흐흑... 난 적어도 밀레시안님이 XX유전자를 고를 줄 알았어요! 설마 남캐가 XY를 팔 줄은 몰랐지, 씨X!"  
"진정해, L."  
"맞아요. 결혼도 이성끼리 되는 마당에 XY끼리 붙어먹을줄은 몰랐지."  
"옳소, 옳소."  
  
L양의 발언을 시작으로 노말파들이 앉은 곳에서 노기 서린 분통이 터져나왔다.  
한편, 톨비밀레냐 밀레톨비냐를 두고 분파 된 슬래시파들중에서도 서서히 톨비밀레가 공식인 것 같다는 말이 나오는 참이었다.  
  
"이성적으로 생각 해 봐. 밥을 많이 먹어서 지장이 있다는건 빼박 밀레시안님이 오른쪽이란 이야기지."  
"개소리 하지말지? 단어 바꾸기가 얼마나 은혜로운 지 알아? 하극상은 진리요 관계는 역전이라는 옛 말도 몰라? 사전적 순서로 봐도 밀레톨비가 먼저거든? 기껏 믿어주고 일 도와줬더니 은혜를 침대에서 갚는 공이 얼마나 개쩌는데!"  
"뭐? 그런걸 보고 뒤통수 친다고 하는거거든? 에린 유구한 역사 모르냐, 금발은 전부다 통수캐였어!"  
"미X년이? 우리 오빠 까면 사살이야!"  
  
캐해석으로 난 논쟁은 어느새 흑색선전으로 이어지기 시작했다. 뒤에서 이 모습을 지켜보던 몇몇의 중립파 기사단원은 이를 제1 차 붕당전쟁이라 명명하고 그 때의 상황은 흡사 모이투라 전쟁과 같았다고 설명했다는 것은 이후의 일이었으나, 폭풍의 중심인 밀레시안님은 이 일을 알 턱이 없었다.  
고조되는 전쟁의 중간에 똑똑, 하고 여성 숙소에 노크소리와 함께 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
"저, 미안한데. 아벨린이나 다른 조장좀 불러줄 수 있을까?"  
  
밀레시안님이었다.  
전쟁과 같았던 숙소는 물 끼얹은 듯 조용해졌고, 이내 정신을 차린 아벨린이 문을 열고 밀레시안을 맞았다. 석상화TF의 소녀들은 제각기 방으로 들어가 방문을 빼꼼히 열고 밀레시안님을 훔쳐보거나, 방에 미처 들어가지 못한 몇몇은 딴청을 부리며 아벨린과 밀레시안님의 대화에 귀를 기울였다. 대화인 즉슨, 톨비쉬에게 용건이 있는데 그가 어디있는지 모르겠다는 게 밀레시안님의 용건이었다.  
  
"단장실에 없다면 부엉이들에게 가있을 확률이 높겠군요. 상부에 보고할 것이 있다고 들은 것 같습니다."  
"단장실에 먼저 가있어야겠네... 아벨린, 고마워요."  
  
밀레시안이 멋쩍은 듯 볼을 긁으며 몸을 돌렸다. 아벨린이 고민하다가 밀레시안을 불렀다.  
  
"밀레시안님."  
"응, 왜요?"  
  
아벨린의 물음에 밀레시안이 뒤로 돌아봤다. 그리고 밀레시안을 향해 시선이 쏠려있던 소녀들은 보고야 말았다. 밀레시안의 머리가 흔들리면서 목덜미를 살짝 덮는 머리카락 사이로 보이는 붉은 자국을!  
  
"시, 실례가 되지 않는다면 톨비쉬 단장과의 일이 무엇인지 여쭤봐도 될까요!"  
'아벨린님, 나이스 서포트!'  
  
소녀들은 제각기 속으로 쾌재를 부르며 아벨린을 응원했다. 그리고 다음에 나올 밀레시안의 말을 두근거리며 기다렸다. 그리고 밀레시안님은...  
  
"어... 비, 비밀."  
  
이라는 외마디를 외치며 얼굴을 붉힌 채 단장실 방향으로 황급히 사라졌다. 그리고, 숙소는 제2 차 붕당전쟁이 시작되었다.  
  
  
  
"믿을 수 없어..."  
"믿고 자시고 할 게 없어. 이건 아튼 시미니님의 농간이야. 난 오늘부터 날아다니는 스파게티괴물교로 개종하겠어."  
"미쳤어? 아무리 그래도 이계신을......!"  
"여보세요, 거기 이단심문부죠? 여기 이계신을 믿는..."  
  
숙소는 아비규환이 따로 없었다. 집단멘붕에 빠진 소녀들은 제각기 아무말을 쏟아내며 패닉에 빠진 채였고, 전쟁판같은 숙소내에서 내내 침묵을 지키던 엘시가 조용히 방으로 들어가 해머를 챙겨나왔다. 평소의 소심했던 엘시의 모습은 온데간데 없고, 푸른 눈 대신 밤바다에 침전된 남빛 죽은 눈을 깜박이며 해머를 바닥에 끌고 어디론가 향하기 시작했다. 해머가 대리석 바닥과 부딪히며 돌을 긁어내리는 날카로운 소리를 냈다.  
좌중은 싸움을 멈추고 일 났다는 얼굴로 엘시의 앞을 가로막으며 엘시를 달래기 시작했다. 일전에 생긴 모종의 기사단원 전출사건으로 게이트 내 기사단원들 사이에서도 엘시는 '평소에는 소심하지만 빡돌면 맨손으로 하시딤 원킬 낼' 타이틀이 달려있었던 참이었다. 두 번째 희생자는 무한환생이 가능한 밀레시안님이 아니라 톨비쉬 기사단장이 될 확률이 굉장히 높았다.  
  
"자, 잠깐만. 엘시?"  
"일단 우리 이야기부터 들어봐, 엘시. 진정하고, 응?"  
"너도 잘 알잖아, 언니들이 망붕이 좀 심한거. 원래 최애캐가 병크내면 실드러도 있고 배신당한 가련한 다난 코스러도 있고 죄 없는 자만이 돌을 던지라는 이계신러도 있고... 아무튼간에 다 우리가 후고구려 세울만큼..."  
  
그나마 엘시를 잘 안다고 자부하는 몇몇 선배 기사단원들이 엘시를 제지하려했지만 엘시는 이내 죽은 눈에서 흉흉한 살기를 빛내며 짧게,  
  
"닥치고, 비켜."  
  
하고 나직히 속삭이며 숙소를 빠져나갔다. 숙소는 다시 침묵에 휩싸였고, 보다못한 기사단원 몇몇과 아벨린, 아이르리스, 카나가 엘시의 뒤를 뒤따랐다.  
당연하게도, 그 목적지는 톨비쉬의 단장실이었다.  
  


  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
  
엘시가 해머를 들고 단장실을 가는 도중에도 석상화 TF멤버들은 엘시를 말리는데 여념없었다. 지나가다 만난 디이와 카오르, 로간은 영문도 모른 채 카나와 아이르리스에게 끌려가며 팔자에도 없는 엘시 달래기에 합세해야했다.  
그리고 회의실을 지날무렵 아발론에서 경계근무를 끝내고 온 알터가 당황하는 아벨린에 따라붙고, 재미있어보인다며 피네가 카즈윈을 데리고 따라붙으면서 이로써 신의기사단 메인스트림조가 완성되었다.  
  
톨비쉬의 단장실 앞에 도착한 메인스트림조는 저마다 각자의 생각을 가지고 굳게 닫힌 문만을 바라봤다. 그리고, 엘시가 해머를 들어 단장실 문을 찍어내리려는 순간이었다.  
  
"흐읏-!"  
"엄살이 심하십니다."  
  
문틈 사이로 들리는 밀레시안님과 톨비쉬의 목소리에 모두의 귀가 쫑긋했다. 엘시조차도 설마하는 표정으로 해머를 내려놓고 벽에 몸을 기대 귀를 기울였다.  
  
"앗, 아아... 아파요, 살살..."  
"늘 하던대로 하는데도. 이제 익숙해질 때도 되었지 않습니까?"  
"흐윽! 이런 거, 익숙해 질 리가..."  
  
액체가 질척거리는 소리 사이로 신음과 울음 섞인 밀레시안님의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그리고 이어서 들리는 내용이 가관이었다.  
  
"앗, 거기 싸면 안돼!"  
"이런. 싸버렸군요."  
"아 정말... 안에다 싸지 말라고 했잖아."  
  
밖에서 듣고 있는 입장인 메인스트림조는 환장할 노릇이었다. 정조와 순결을 지키며 아튼 시미니님께 인생을 바쳐야 할 신의 기사단이 반신과 사무실에서 차마 입에 꺼내지 못할 행위를 하고 있는것으로도 모자라서, 더티톡이라니.  
여태 성적으로 면역이 없는 어린 소녀 몇몇은 얼굴이 발그레해진 채 집중해서 단장실 안의 상황을 망상하고 있었고, 아벨린은 이마를 짚으며 이 일을 어떻게 상부에 보고해야할 지 고민중이었으며, 알터와 엘시는...  
  
"......."  
"......."  
  
침묵만을 지키고 있었지만 둘 다 눈에 생기는 없었다.  
  
"으, 내 체온보다 따뜻하네. 뜨거운 느낌..."  
"닦을 걸 가져오도록 하죠."  
  
단장실의 문 밖에 바로 누군가가 있을거라는 생각도 못한 톨비쉬가 예고없이 문을 열었다.  
문 밖에 있던 메인스트림조는 당황해서 움직일 생각도 못하고 속수무책으로 열리는 문을 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 유독 문이 열리는 과정이 슬로우 모션으로 보이는 것 같았다. 그리고 밀레시안과 톨비쉬는 자신들을 바라보는 수 명의 다난들과 눈을 마주쳤다.  
  
"...!"  
  
단장실 소파에 앉아있던 밀레시안은 상의를 탈의 한 상태였고, 온 몸 여기저기가 울긋불긋하게 생채기가 나 있었다. 밀레시안은 상기 된 얼굴로 흐트러진 숨을 내쉬고 있었고, 문을 연 톨비쉬도 평소의 갑옷차림이 아닌 평상복이었으나 단추 두어개가 풀어져있는 등 움직이기 편한 모습이었다.  
문이 열린 이후부터, 그곳에 있던 모두는(밀레시안과 톨비쉬를 포함해서) 서로 석화상태라도 된 것 마냥 굳은채 움직이지 않았다. 눈동자가 도록도록 굴러가는 소리가 들리는 것 같은 침묵이 이어졌다.  
  
"드, 들었어? 요?"  
  
밀레시안이 제 머리보다 더 빨개진 얼굴로 문 밖의 사람들에게 물었다. 죽은 눈을 하고 있는 엘시와 알터가 문을 활짝 열고 밀레시안님에게 향했다. 그리고 밀레시안의 무릎에 있는 검정색 이물질을 발견했다. 자세히 보니...  
  
"이건..."  
"훈련장의..."  
  
고양이였다.  
  
  
사건의 전말은 이랬다.  
밀레시안이 아발론 게이트에서 벨테인 특별조 단장에 임명되고 얼마 지나지않아 훈련장 지붕에서 뛰어오는 검정 고양이를 발견했다는 것이다. 주인 없는 고양이라고 판단한 밀레시안은 특유의 넓고 하해와 같은 마음으로 고양이를 키우기로 결심했고, 마땅하게 재울 곳이 없어서 톨비쉬의 양해를 구해서 잠시 부재중이던 톨비쉬의 단장실에서 고양이를 키우기 시작했다는 것이다.  
  
"그럼 4천숲을 슈안님 앞에 버린건..."  
"고양이 사료를 사줘야하는데 슈안에게 직접 돈을 선물하면 부정청탁수수로 기사단 내에 기강이 안 산다고 안받더라고."  
"저희한테 옷을 선물한 건..."  
"퀘스트가 왔거든. 겸사겸사 인장상자에서 나온것도 있고."  
"저흰 톨비쉬 단장님이 귀환하신다는 거에 기분이 좋아서 그러시는 줄 알았어요."  
  
어느새 톨비쉬의 부름을 받고 수건을 가져 온 단원이 고양이가 흥건하게 싸놓은 소변을 닦아내기 시작했다. 단장실의 모두는 그 모습을 보며 침묵했다. 여전히 한가지 풀리지 않은 의혹 하나는 디이의 호들갑으로 단순하게 해결되었다.  
  
"조장, 근데 옷은 왜 벗고 있었던거야?"  
"옷에서 고기 냄새가 나는지 고양이가 계속 할퀴니까. 톨비쉬가 소독 해주고 있었어. 왜?"  
  
밀레시안이 가리킨 손끝에는 소독솜과 빨간 소독약, 거즈따위가 여기저기 널부러져 있었다. 물론 밀레시안을 제외한 모두의 생각은 당연하게도,  
  
'밤에 마력을 공급하려는 줄 알았지'  
  
였다. 심지어 톨비쉬조차도 남들이 보면 충분히 오해 할 만한 상황에 웃음을 터트렸다.  
  
"하하, 모두들 오해가 있었던 것 같군요."  
'댁이 할 말은 아니지!'  
  
메인스트림조는 마치 서로가 디바인 링크라도 연결된 것 마냥 속으로 외쳤다. 밀레시안은 자신의 무릎 위에서 몸을 둥글게 말고 세상 모르게 자는 고양이를 쓰다듬었다.  
자고로 잘생긴 남자와 동물의 조합은 동서고금을 막론하고 가장 잘 어울리는 조합임은 부인하지 못한다는 모 석상화 TF 멤버의 말마따나, 하나같이 진성 얼빠만 모인 메인스트림조는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 보며 '설마 밀레시안님이 톨비쉬님과 그런 사이일리가 없지' 혹은 '역시 밀레시안님은 대단해!'따위의 알터나 할 법한 생각을 하며 각자의 숙소로 돌아갔다.  
  
모든 상황을 정리되고, 가장 마지막으로 자리를 뜨는 가장 말단 기사단원(임과 동시에 석상화 TF팀의 중립 겸 사관을 맡고 있는)의 등 뒤로 톨비쉬의 나직한 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
"자, 그럼. 오늘은 재우지 않겠습니다. 각오하세요."  
  
  
(끝)


	4. 톨비밀레로 하나하키병 걸린 톨비쉬 보고싶어서 짧게

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (18.07.08 7차 추가 / 각주제외 공백포함 16932 미포함 12908)

# 톨비밀레로 하나하키병 걸린 톨비쉬 보고싶어서 짧게

톨비x남밀레 / 캐붕주의 / G21 스포일러 / BL

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  


1.  
그가 처음으로 뱉은 꽃은 노란 장미*였다.  
식도를 타고 역류하는 토기에 화장실로 달려가 눈물과 함께 쏟아져나온 노란 장미꽃잎을 본 순간, 톨비쉬는 자신의 눈을 의심할 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
"....... 꽃?"  
  
이윽고 숨이 막힐듯한 압박감과 함께 토기가 다시 고개를 들었다. 벽을 부여잡고 최대한 입을 열어 속을 게워냈다. 점심에 먹었던 아티초크나 샐러드따위가 나오길 바란 것은 아니였지만 차라리 그 편이 나았다. 꽃이 나오는 것 보다야.  
두어 장의 노란 꽃잎을 뱉었나 싶었을 때, 사레들린 듯 큰 무언가가 숨구멍을 막는 느낌에 재빨리 입으로 손을 집어넣어 기도를 확보했다. 쿨럭거리며 쏟아져내린 것은 두 송이의 노란 장미-기묘하게도 꽃받침만 겨우 붙은 채 여린 생화 그대로였다-와 붉은 장미 꽃잎*, 그리고 몇몇 낯선 꽃잎이었다. 독이 든 꽃이 아니라는 점에 감사해야겠다며 톨비쉬는 채 뱉어내지 못한 두어 개의 꽃잎을 자근거리며 눈 앞의 꽃들을 바라봤다. 부드럽게 짓이겨진 꽃잎이 자아내는 쓴 맛이 혀를 타고 머리를 울렸다.  
톨비쉬는 이 비현실적인 모습에 조소를 금치 못했다. 이 상황이 모두 꿈이라면 좋으련만, 나직이 혼잣말하며 눈을 감았다. 다시 눈을 뜨면 익숙한 천장이 보이고, 무시무시한 악몽을 꿨다며 아침을 맞는 다른 기사단원들에게 농담삼아 말할 수 있기를 간절히 바라며 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 불행히도, 톨비쉬의 눈에 가장 먼저 비친 모습은 선연한 흰 빛을 내며 물에 잠겨 흔들리는 배꽃*이었다.  
  
* 노란장미: 질투  
장미: 애정  
배꽃: 연모  
  
  
2.  
이쯤에서 우리는 그가 어째서 이 기묘한 이야기의 주인공이 되었는지 거슬러 올라갈 필요가 있다.  
죽음과 가장 먼 곳에 위치한 밀레시안이었으나 외려 죽음과 가장 가까운 곳을 맴돌아야했던 밀레시안은 알터의 부상이 회복되고나서야 비로소 정상적인 일상으로 돌아올 수 있었다. 이 이야기는 그가 밀레시안에게 작별을 고하고 밀레시안의 시야에서 벗어났을 무렵, 그러니까 밀레시안이 알터에 대한 감정을 자각하기 시작한 시점으로부터 시작된다.  
  
열이 끓어오르고 내리기를 반복하는 알터의 옆에서 꼬박 삼일을 지새운 밀레시안이 불현듯 어깨를 퍼덕거리며 잠에서 깼을 때, 앳된 목소리가 밀레시안을 반겼다.  
  
"밀레시안님, 깨셨어요."  
"알터?"  
  
삼일간 눈도 뜨지 못한 채 고통에 찬 숨소리만 헐떡이던 목소리가 제 모습을 갖추고 밀레시안을 맞이했다. 명료한 목소리에 잠이 깬 밀레시안은 고개를 들어 목소리의 주인을 바라봤다. 창문사이로 새어드는 이웨카의 달빛과 침상을 겨우 밝히는 작은 촛불빛에 의지해 겨우 알터를 눈에 담았다. 땀에 젖어 차분히 가라앉은 머리와 수척해진 뺨이 밀레시안의 눈을 찔렀다.  
밀레시안은 저도 모르게 양 손을 뻗어 알터의 목을 감쌌다. 갑작스러운 포옹에 알터의 목이 긴장으로 뻣뻣해지고 귀끝이 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 연신 다행이다를 속삭이는 밀레시안의 어깨너머를 바라보던 알터는 이윽고 떨리는 손으로 밀레시안을 등을 안고 가볍게 쓸어내렸다. 그 다정한 손길에 밀레시안의 천천히 알터의 목을 놓고 고개를 떨궜다. 맺혀있던 눈물이 침상으로 후두둑 떨어지면서 밀레시안의 온 얼굴을 씻어내렸다. 눈물방울이 침대시트에 떨어져 짙은 족적을 남기며 그 자리를 넓혀갔다.  
  
"눈을 떴는데 처음으로 본 사람이 밀레시안님이라서 다행이에요."  
  
알터가 엄지로 밀레시안의 눈가를 부드럽게 닦았다. 그럼에도 연신 흘러내리는 밀레시안의 눈물줄기는 멈출 줄 몰라서 알터의 손바닥까지 전부 적시고나서야 겨우 잦아들었다. 조심스럽게 입을 여는 알터의 목소리에는 숨길 수 없는 벅찬 감정이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"보고싶었어요, 밀레시안님."  
  
눈물로 젖은 밀레시안의 얼굴이 들어올려지고 봉긋한 이마에 알터의 마른 입술이 닿았다. 눈썹을 타고 내려와 젖은 속눈썹에 다다라 가볍게 입맞추곤 눈꼬리를 타고 흘러내리는 눈물을 혀로 슬쩍 핥아내렸다. 눈물자국을 따라 볼에 닿을 듯 가볍게 스치며 내려가 창백한 입술에 겹쳐졌다. 살짝 다물린 입술 사이로 소금기 어린 눈물이 스며들었다.  
말 없이 한참을 서로 맞댄 그림자는 의무실 문을 두드리는 기사단원의 노크소리에 비로소 떨어졌다. 두 손이 소리없이 포개지고, 손끝에서 느껴지는 맥박이 하나로 얽혀졌다.  
  
3.  
"톨비쉬님은......."  
  
발작하듯 몸을 움츠리며 웅크린 밀레시안의 모습에 알터는 톨비쉬의 이름을 입에 담았다가 다시 씹어삼켰다. 밀레시안이 고개를 떨구고 눈물을 삼켰다. 입술을 깨물며 북받쳐오르는 감정을 식도 아래로 내려보냈다. 원망인지 후회인지 모를 덩어리가 목을 타고 내려가 밀레시안의 명치끝을 태울듯 휘돌다가 사라졌다. 그 일련의 과정동안 밀레시안은 미동도 하지 않고 알터에게 잡힌 제 손만 하염없이 바라보고 있었다.  
알터가 눈을 뜨기까지 수십 번이나 이와 비슷한 걱정을 삼켜왔지만 그것은 몇 번이나 반복한다 해서 결코 익숙해지는 일은 아니었기에 밀레시안은 온 몸을 굳히며 잠시동안 멈춘 듯 앉아있었다.  
  
"죄송해요. 저보다 밀레시안님이 더 그분을 걱정하고 계실텐데."  
  
밀레시안은 생각을 떨쳐내듯 머리를 강하게 휘저었다. 고개를 들면 참았던 눈물이 흘러내릴 것만 같아 여전히 고개를 떨군 채 제 손으로 알터의 손등을 가볍게 긁어댔다. 뭉툭한 손톱이 지나가면서 알터의 손등에 붉은 실같은 자국을 남겼다가 금새 사라졌다.  
  
"밀레시안님."  
"......."  
"저를 봐주세요, 밀레시안님."  
  
기사단원이 열어놓고 간 창문사이로 서늘한 밤바람이 침상을 훑고 지나갔다. 어슴푸레한 달빛이 눈물을 숨겨주기를 바라며 밀레시안이 천천히 고개를 들었다. 두 눈이 마주치고, 알터의 얼굴이 밀레시안에게 다가왔다. 다시금 두 사람의 그림자가 겹쳐지고 주위는 정적에 휩싸인 듯 고요해졌다. 밀레시안은 목을 타고 뒤통수를 쓰다듬는 알터의 다정한 손길에 안도하며 천천히 눈을 감았다.  
  
4.  
을씨년스러운 밤바람이 커튼을 젖히고 의무실에 서서히 스며들었다. 촛불빛이 바람에 일렁이면서 겹쳐진 두 그림자가 지워질 듯 위태롭게 흔들렸다. 두 인영은 한참동안 얼굴을 붙인 채 움직이지 않았고, 창 밖에서 그 모습을 보던 톨비쉬 역시 한동안 굳건히 그 자리에 서서 바라보기만 할 뿐이었다.  
시간이 얼마나 지났을까. 영원과 같았던 찰나가 지나고, 밀레시안이 울음이 받친 목소리로 다음을 기약하며 문을 나설 때조차도 톨비쉬는 어둠에 녹은 채 한참을 우뚝 서 있었다. 면과 면이 마찰하며 부드럽게 바스러지는 소리가 지나고 규칙적인 숨소리가 들릴 때에야 발을 움직여 의무실로 향했다. 세월이 묻어 색이 바란 손잡이를 한동안 잡고 놓기를 반복했다. 분명 밀레시안도 자신처럼 이 손잡이를 잡기까지 많은 고민을 했을거라는 생각을 하자 애틋함과 질투가 손끝을 저리게 만들었다.  
문을 열자 녹슨 경첩이 맞부딪치는 소리가 톨비쉬의 귀에 유독 크게 들렸다. 흠칫하며 천천히 문을 열고 누워있는 알터의 기색을 살폈지만 그는 편안한 얼굴을 한 채 깊은 잠에 빠져있었다. 톨비쉬가 조용히 알터에게 다가갔을 때, 알터가 몸을 뒤척이며 나지막이 앓는 소리를 냈다.  
  
"으으…. 밀레시안님……."  
"……."  
  
그리움과 간절함이 섞인 목소리에 알터를 내려다보던 톨비쉬의 눈길이 매서워졌다. 배 속에서 홧홧한 덩어리가 치고 올라오는 느낌에 애써 마른 침을 삼키며 냉정을 찾으려 했으나 그 어두운 감정의 덩어리는 식도를 태울듯 뜨겁게 달아오르며 제 몸집을 불려나갔다. 떨리는 손이 저도 모르게 알터의 목으로 향했다. 숨죽인 듯 얕은 맥박이 톨비쉬의 손바닥을 울렸다. 겨우 어린 티를 벗은 울대뼈가 엄지끝으로 만져졌다. 소년의 극단과 청년의 초입을 맞고있는 알터의 얼굴은 아직 앳된 티를 벗지 못한 채였기에, 그 얼굴을 보던 톨비쉬는 아랫입술을 질끈 깨물며 제 손을 천천히 거뒀다. 갈 곳 없는 손이 공중을 배회하다가 제 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.  
  
"나는…, 내가 무슨 짓을……."  
  
주체할 수 없는 증오와 후회가 톨비쉬의 머리끝부터 발끝을 훑고 지나갔다.  
그리고 어느순간 갑자기 찾아온 구토감에 톨비쉬는 재빨리 자리를 떴다. 가장 가까운 화장실로 들어간 그는 두어번의 헛구역질끝에야 질투를 게워냈다.  
  
"……. 꽃?"  
  
그리고 두어 차례 더 감정을 게워내고나서야 치솟던 감정이 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. 휘돌아가며 내려가는 꽃잎을 눈에 담으며 톨비쉬는 천천히 눈을 감았다.  
밀레시안이 보고싶었다.  
  
5.  
비석조차 쓰지 못한 자들이 묻힌 곳이 있다. 살아생전 이름을 버리고 신에게 바친 자들이었고, 죽어서까지 온전한 육신을 남기지 못한 채 존재조차 잊혀진 다난들의 무덤. 죽어서까지도 아발론의 초입에서 성소를 지키는 자들의 요람. 수백 년만의 방문자에게 그 침입을 허락한 기사단의 묘지에 톨비쉬가 서 있었다. 세월에 풍화되어 얼굴을 잃은 동상 앞에 선 톨비쉬는 그나마 잔존한 비석을 하나하나 훑었다. 낯익은 이름들을 눈에 담다가, 어느 순간 치밀어오르는 익숙한 토기에 가장 가까운 나무를 잡고 속을 게워냈다. 절로 다리에 힘이 빠져 한쪽 무릎을 꿇은 채 앉을 수 밖에 없었다.  
백일홍*이 선연하게 붉은 빛을 내며 톨비쉬의 발치에 폈다. 몇 송이의 꽃을 발치에 피워내고 나서야 구역질은 잦아들었고, 차가운 밤바람만이 톨비쉬를 위로하듯 그의 주변을 맴돌았다.  
  
"고인들을 위로하기엔 화려한 꽃같군요."  
  
톨비쉬가 헛웃음을 내며 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. 다음엔 국화꽃을 가지고 오도록 하죠, 하고 덧붙이며 고개를 들고 일어서려는 순간이었다.  
  
"거기, 누구 있어요?"  
  
익숙한 목소리에 톨비쉬가 흠칫 굳었다가 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 꽃을 토해내면서 생리적으로 흘러내린 눈물이 채 갈무리되지 못한 채 눈 아래를 적시고 흘러내렸다. 뿌연 시야속에서도, 그렇게나 애달프게 보고싶었던 밀레시안의 모습이 그의 눈 안에 선명하게 가득 찼다.  
밀레시안은 알터의 병문안을 갔을 때와 마찬가지로 편한 셔츠를 입은 채 양 손에는 작은 꽃다발을 들고 있었다. 조문을 온 것처럼 보이는 그 모습에 톨비쉬는 당황을 감추고 그저 잔잔한 미소만을 띄며 고요하게 서 있었다. 밀레시안에게 다가간다면, 그의 눈을 마주친다면, 그 얼굴을 눈에 담는다면 어찌해야할 지 몰랐기에 그는 하릴없이 밀레시안을 바라보기만 했다.  
  
"톨비쉬?"  
"……."  
  
그 목소리를 누가 설명할 수 있을까. 단지 세 음절의 소리로도 자신을 격정에 몰아넣고 호흡조차 멎게 만드는 벅찬 목소리. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안이 자신의 이름을 부르는 것을 좋아했다. 입을 열고 그를 부를 때마다 그의 성대를 울리고 혀끝과 입술 사이로 강물처럼 부드럽게 흘러 애처롭게 사라지는 그 순간은 언제나 환희에 휩싸여 머리가 녹진녹진하게 녹아내릴 것만 같았다.  
그렇게도 바라마지않던 그 목소리가 들리는 순간, 톨비쉬는 눈을 감았다. 눈으로 밀레시안을 새기면서 귀로 그의 목소리를 담은 채로 그에 대한 감정을 숨기기에는 너무나 벅찼기에. 밀레시안이 다가오는 발걸음이 느껴졌다. 톨비쉬는 시선을 아래로 고정한 채 천천히 눈을 떴다.  
밀레시안은 톨비쉬에게 다가가는 그 순간까지도 그가 눈물을 흘리고 있는 것을 모르고 있었는데, 첫째로는 어둠의 장막이 그 둘의 사이를 막은 까닭이었고, 둘째로는 밀레시안 안의 톨비쉬는 눈물을 흘릴 성정이 되지 못한 자였기 때문이었다. 톨비쉬에게 가까이 다가갈수록 그의 발치에서 이웨카빛에 반사되어 화려하게 빛나는 꽃이 눈을 찔렀다. 그리고 둘의 거리가 다섯 걸음이 남았을 때에야, 밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 울고 있는 것을 알아차렸다.  
  
"울고있는거예요?"  
"……."  
  
어느덧 휘돌던 바람소리는 사라지고, 톨비쉬의 귀에는 오직 밀레시안의 목소리만이 박혀들어왔다. 밀레시안의 소매가 톨비쉬의 눈끝을 훔쳤다. 그의 손끝이 볼에 닿았다. 스치듯 지나가는 손끝사이로 금방 꺾은 꽃의 풋한 풀내음과 꽃향기가 스며들듯 코를 찔렀다. 그 찰나의 접촉으로도 톨비쉬의 척추를 자극하고 머리를 끓게 만들었다. 톨비쉬는 그 손을 잡고 자신에게 당겨 입맞추고싶은 충동이 들었다. 그리고 아마도, 밀레시안이 입을 열지 않았더라면 그 욕망을 실행에 옮겼을 것이다.  
  
"조문용 꽃 치고는 화려하네요. 발 아래에."  
"밀레시안, 이건……. 네, 과거의 동료들에게 바치는 추모의 뜻입니다."  
  
톨비쉬는 변명하려다말고 잔잔한 미소를 띄며 밀레시안의 말을 긍정했다. 이 이상한 병은 그 누구에게도 들키고싶지 않았다. 특히, 눈 앞의 밀레시안에게는 더욱 더.  
  
"갑자기 사라져서 모두들 걱정하고 있어요."  
"……."  
"돌아와줬으면 좋겠어요."  
  
톨비쉬는 입안을 맴도는 누구를 위해서? 라는 물음을 씹어삼켰다. 그 대답의 답은 생각할 것도 없이 자명했다. 기사단을 위해서.  
  
"저는… 그간 저지른 과오를, 질서를……."  
  
톨비쉬는 말을 채 끝내지 못한 채 고개를 떨궜다. 밀레시안은 걱정에 찬 눈길로 톨비쉬를 쳐다봤고, 톨비쉬는 또다시 배를 치고 솟아오르는 구토감을 느꼈다. 손을 덜덜 떨며 젖은 제 얼굴을 감싸안은 톨비쉬는 급하게 몸을 돌려 다시금 감정을 토해냈다. 오목하게 모인 노란 꽃이 톨비쉬의 목젖을 간질이듯 자극하며 발치로 떨어졌다. 샛노란 망종화*가 바람에 휘날려 밀레시안의 발끝에 닿았다.  
  
"꽃……?"  
"……."  
"괜찮아요?"  
  
밀레시안이 톨비쉬의 등을 두드리며 그의 안색을 살피기 위해 고개를 숙인 순간, 톨비쉬의 그림자가 밀레시안을 덮쳤다.  
  
* 백일홍: 그리움  
망종화: 변치않는 사랑  
  
6.  
절제되지 못한 욕망은 성급한 입맞춤으로 그 포문을 열었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 어깨를 강하게 잡아 끌어안으며 잡아먹을듯 밀레시안과 입술을 겹쳤다. 갑작스러운 그 행동에 놀란 밀레시안이 딱딱하게 굳은 채 속절없이 톨비쉬에게 몸을 맡기는 수 밖에 없었다. 코가 부딪치고 뜯어먹을듯 난폭한 키스가 계속됐다. 마찰되며 서서히 부어오르는 입술이 예민해지기 시작했다. 톨비쉬를 먹어치울듯한 기세로 밀레시안의 입술을 씹어댔다. 톨비쉬가 혀로 밀레시안의 이를 훑어내리며 입을 벌리기를 종용했으나, 자신에게 닥친 일을 채 인지하지 못한 밀레시안은 그저 톨비쉬의 어깨 너머 풍경만을 바라보고 있었다.  
톨비쉬는 이 상황을 쉬이 인지하지 못하는 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡고 가볍게 목을 뒤로 꺾었다. 부드러운 머리카락이 실크처럼 흔들리며 손톨비쉬의 손등을 간지럽혔다. 손가락 사이로 부드럽게 빠져나가는 머릿결을 느끼며 밀레시안의 뒤통수부터 목 뒤까지 훑어내렸다. 고개가 뒤로 꺾이면서 저절로 벌려진 밀레시안의 입속으로 톨비쉬의 혀가 침범했다.  
밀레시안은 안으로 밀려들어오는 이물감을 느끼며 저도 모르게 눈을 감았다. 부드럽게 젖은 타인의 것이 자신의 치열을 하나하나 훑거나, 날을 세워 입천장을 긁는 느낌이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 키스라기보다는 성교를 한다는 생각이 들어 저도 모르게 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 한참동안 이어지는 깊은 키스는 밀레시안의 폐를 자극했다. 입안을 난도질하듯 거침없이 범하는 톨비쉬를 받아들이며 눈앞이 아득해지고 숨을 쉬기가 괴로웠다. 밀레시안은 구속하듯 자신을 안은 톨비쉬의 몸을 밀어내며 어깨를 뒤틀었지만 번번이 실패했다. 삼키지 못한 침이 입술사이로 새어나오고, 맞닿은 두 입술은 어느새 누구의 것인지 모를 침으로 번들거렸다.  
  
"읏, 흑……."  
  
밀레시안이 내는 새된 소리에 그제서야 톨비쉬의 얼굴이 밀레시안에게서 떨어져나갔다. 색색 숨을 몰아쉬는 밀레시안의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올라있었고, 동공은 어지러운듯 초점없이 허공을 맴돌았다. 톨비쉬가 손을 올려 밀레시안의 입꼬리를 타고 흐르는 침을 가볍게 훔쳤다. 그 손길에 흠칫 놀란 밀레시안의 눈이 톨비쉬를 향해 고정됐다. 떨리는 입술사이로 울음 섞인 목소리가 새어나왔다.  
  
"왜……?"  
  
모순적이게도, 톨비쉬는 그 애처로운 모습에 죄악감을 느꼈고 동시에 가학적인 성애욕을 자각했다. 톨비쉬는 한 손으로 밀레시안을 끌어안은 채 다른 한 손으로 그의 귀 뒤로 머리카락을 넘겨주면서 귀 끝을 매만졌다. 다분히 성욕이 가득한 그 손길에 밀레시안의 몸이 긴장하면서 온 몸의 근육이 수축하고 목이 뻣뻣해졌다. 손끝을 타고 밀레시안의 귓바퀴가 긴장으로 뾰족하게 날이 선 것이 느껴졌다. 엄지로 귓바퀴를 누르듯 문지르며 톨비쉬가 조용히 속삭였다. 웃는 것 같기도하고 떠는 것 같기도 한 그 음성이 밀레시안의 귀를 타고 녹아내렸다.  
  
"그러고 싶었으니까요."  
  
말이 끝남과 동시에 풀썩 소리를 내며 두 인영이 하나로 포개졌다. 성인 남자, 그것도 제대로 훈련받은 기사의 무게를 감당하지 못하고 밀레시안은 톨비쉬에게 깔린 채 등을 잔디에 내어줄 수 밖에 없었다.  
톨비쉬는 한 쪽으로는 여전히 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안고, 다른 한 손으로는 바닥을 짚고선 자신의 얼굴을 밀레시안에게 가까이했다. 눈 먼 밤에도 불구하고 밀레시안의 검붉은 동공에 자신의 얼굴이 거울처럼 선명하게 비쳤다. 밀레시안의 눈에 비친 자신의 모습은 마치 처음으로 열렬한 사랑에 빠진 소년처럼 정염에 불타오르고 있었다.  
  
"당신이 알터에게 웃어줄 때 저는 노란 장미*를 토해냈습니다."  
"……."  
"잠시라도 밀레시안 당신을 보지 않으면, 붉은 백일홍*을 토해냈고."  
"……."  
"당신을 눈에 담고서야 망종화*를 뱉어냈죠."  
  
서서히 거친 숨이 잦아들었지만 밀레시안은 여전히 두려움에 휩싸인 얼굴로 톨비쉬와 눈을 마주쳤다. 제 눈에 비친 벽안의 기사는 괴로운 얼굴로 마치 고해성사하듯이 말을 계속 이었다. 반듯한 이마가 잔뜩 찡그려져있어 톨비쉬의 미간을 매만져주기위해 손을 올렸다. 그러다가, 금방이라도 울 것 같은 그의 표정에 밀레시안은 손을 움찔거리며 다시 내렸다. 조금이라도 닿았다가는 그가 울 것만 같다는 생각이 들었다.  
  
"지금이 아니면, 당신을 이렇게 품에 안을 수도 없을테니까……."  
"……."  
"나의 구원자여. 저를 용서하지 마세요."  
  
그 말을 끝으로 톨비쉬의 입술이 밀레시안의 쇄골에 닿았다.  
  
* 노란 장미: 질투  
백일홍: 그리움  
망종화: 변치않는 사랑  
  
7.  
톨비쉬의 숨결이 내려앉자 밀레시안의 어깨가 바르르 떨다가 긴장으로 잔뜩 힘이 들어갔다. 톨비쉬의 머리가 조금 아래로 내려가더니, 입으로 밀레시안의 셔츠단추를 하나하나 풀어내기 시작했다. 젖어드는 셔츠깃 사이로 가벼운 금사같은 머리카락이 밀레시안의 가슴께 위에서 춤추듯 흔들렸다. 마지막 단추가 풀릴 때 까지, 밀레시안은 어찌할 바를 모른 채 톨비쉬의 손에 잡혀 멀뚱멀뚱 그의 정수리만 바라보고 있었다. 아니, 오히려 금으로 짠 실타래같은 그 머리가 자신의 어깨를 지나 가슴을 타고 배 아래로 내려가는 그 모습이 너무나 이질적이었고 한편으로는 다급해보였기에 차마 거부 할 생각조차 하지 못했다는 것이 더 옳을 것이다.  
뜨거운 입술이 셔츠를 가르고 배꼽 주위를 문질러왔다. 갑작스러운 자극에 놀란 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 허리를 들어올렸고 톨비쉬의 손이 밀레시안의 어깨에서 날개뼈를 훑고 내려와 밀레시안의 허리에 안착했다. 검사의 손이라고는 믿겨지지 않을만큼 가늘고 긴 손이 밀레시안의 허리와 둔부 사이를 쓰다듬으면서 천천히 바지를 벗겼다. 밀레시안의 다리가 드러나면서 톨비쉬의 눈을 자극하기 시작했다.  
  
"히익!"  
  
참지 못한 짧은 비명이 밀레시안의 입술을 비집고 새어나왔다. 밀레시안은 자신의 입에서 나온 그 소리에 소스라치게 놀라며 제 손으로 입을 막았다. 톨비쉬의 입술이 점점 아래로 내려갈수록 밀레시안의 몸에 긴장이 더해지면서 입을 막은 손이 덜덜 떨리기 시작했다. 손끝에서부터 시작된 떨림은 이윽고 상체를 타고 내려와 톨비쉬에게까지 전해질 정도였다. 그제서야 톨비쉬는 고개를 들어올려 밀레시안을 바라봤다.  
어슴푸레한 이웨카빛이 눈 먼 밤의 어둠을 밝히면서 톨비쉬와 밀레시안의 사이를 비췄다. 넓어진 동공사이로 입을 막고 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴듯한 밀레시안의 얼굴이 뇌리에 박히듯 들어왔다. 순간 톨비쉬와 밀레시안의 눈이 마주쳤다. 밀레시안은 그 찰나의 시간조차 용납하지 않겠다는 듯 금새 눈을 꼭 감고 머리를 흔들었고, 톨비쉬는 영원과 같았던 그 짧은 시간을 계속해서 곱씹으며 입을 열었다.  
  
"목소리를 듣고싶군요."  
"……."  
  
밀레시안이 그의 말을 외면하며 자신의 입을 막은 손에 힘을 줬다. 가련하게 떨리는 손끝은 어둠이 가린 장막을 뚫고도 충분했기때문에 톨비쉬는 그 이상의 요구는 하지 않은 채 다시 밀레시안의 아래로 고개를 숙였다.  
한 손으로 밀레시안의 다리를 들고 허벅지에 입을 맞췄다. 긴장으로 굳은 허벅지에 입술이 쓸릴 때 마다 작게 경련하는 근육이 입술과 볼을 타고 전해졌다.  
  
"읏……!"  
  
적당히 마른 도톰한 허벅지 안쪽을 깨물자 예민한 신음이 튀어나왔다. 두어 번 더 핥고, 깨물고, 빨아당기자 부드럽고 흰 살결에 붉은 자국이 선명하게 남아 색정적인 모습을 자아냈다. 젖은 입술은 움찔거리는 허벅지를 지나 무릎에 입을 맞추고 종아리를 내려가 메마른 발등에 이르렀다. 뼈모양이 두드러지게 나 있는 발등에 입맞추며 톨비쉬가 밀레시안을 올려다봤다. 그런 톨비쉬의 시선을 외면하듯 고개를 돌린 채 입을 막고 끙끙대는 밀레시안의 모습에 톨비쉬는 자신의 배 안에서 치밀어오르는 무언가를 느꼈다.  
마치 꽃을 토할 때와 같은 뜨거움과 척추를 타고 온 몸의 피를 식히는 싸늘함이 섞여 형용할 수 없는 감정을 낳았다. 그는 조금 거친 손길로 밀레시안의 발목에 걸려있던 바지를 마저 벗겼다. 싸늘한 밤바람에 밀레시안이 정신을 차리고 손을 들어올려 톨비쉬의 머리를 밀어냈다. 손가락 사이로 얽혀오는 머리카락이 마치 손을 마주잡는 것같은 느낌에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 손에 힘이 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 그 때를 놓치지않고 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 남은 브리프까지 단숨에 벗기고 단숨에 밀레시안의 성기를 입에 넣었다.  
  
"아읏, 싫어, 이런거……."  
  
상체를 일으키며 톨비쉬를 확고히 밀어내려는 그 움직임은 톨비쉬의 손에 의해 제지되고 말았다. 강한 힘이 팔목을 누르며 반쯤은 바닥에 눕듯이 앉혔다. 습하고 더운 입속이 성기를 타고 느껴졌다. 오돌토돌한 혀가 기둥을 감싸듯 핥아내리는 것이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 성기를 입 안에서 굴리듯 간지럽히며 빨다가 살짝 이를 세워 긁듯이 훑기도 하고 때로는 눈앞이 아찔할 정도로 강한 압력으로 흡입하기도 했다. 뿌리까지 먹힌 채 입안에서 희롱당하는 느낌에 밀레시안은 온 몸에 힘이 빠진 채 연신 신음과 같은 말만 반복할 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
"으, 하으… 하아……. 톨비쉬이…, 이런거… 으응……."  
  
축 처져있던 성기는 어느새 빳빳하게 고개를 들고 있었고, 금방이라도 터질듯한 사정감에 밀레시안이 다급하게 허리를 뒤로 빼며 톨비쉬에게서 벗어나려 시도했다.  
  
"자, 잠깐만요. 나올, 것 같… 으흑……!"  
  
톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 저항에 아랑곳하지않고 더 밀레시안의 성기를 깊게 빨아들였다. 순간, 밀레시안은 눈 앞이 아득해지며 동공이 텅 비는듯한 착각이 들었다. 저도 모르게 입이 벌려지고 차마 온전한 단어가 되지 못한 음절들이 신음소리처럼 흘러나왔다. 은밀한 부분에서부터 터져나오는 배출감은 단지 그 아래에만 국한되는 것이 아니어서, 온 몸을 타고다니며 머리를 멍하게 만들고 동공을 비우고 종국에는 환희에 가득 찬 기쁜 몸을 만들어줬다. 거친 숨을 내뱉으며 밀레시안의 초점없는 시야가 이리저리 흔들렸다. 오래도록 남아있는 사정감이 긴장한 몸을 녹진하게 덮쳐와 피로감을 선사했다.  
밀레시안이 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 멍하게 하늘을 보다가, 흠칫 놀라며 톨비쉬를 내려다봤다. 그의 입술 사이로 채 갈무리하지 못한 체액이 흘러내렸다.  
  
"그걸, 먹…었어요……?"  
"당신으로부터 기원된 모든 것이라면 기꺼이."  
"……."  
  
밀레시안은 할 말을 잃은 채 멍하게 톨비쉬를 바라봤다. 톨비쉬는 그런 밀레시안의 시선을 피하지않은 채 입술을 타고 흘러내리는 흰 채액을 엄지로 쓸어올리며 남김없이 핥았다. 그 색정적인 모습에 밀레시안은 애써 눈을 피하며 톨비쉬의 품에서 벗어나려했으나 어깨를 잡고 옥죄듯 구속해오는 그 단단한 팔에 피할 새도 없이 갇혀버렸다.  
겹쳐진 두 입술 사이로 애욕과 정염으로 가득찬 액체의 비린맛이 물씬 풍겼다.

8.  
뭉툭한 흉기가 예고없이 밀레시안의 아래를 지분거리다가 숨 쉴 틈 없이 침범했다.  
밀레시안의 다리 사이에 견고하게 자리잡은 톨비쉬의 몸은 오랜 시간 그 자리를 지켜온 고목처럼 굳건해서 밀레시안의 저항에도 흔들림없이 그 무게를 지킨 채 가장 은밀한 부분을 범했다. 사정감으로 축 처진 몸은 갑작스러운 삽입의 충격과 고통으로 뻣뻣해졌다. 통증은 회음부에서 시작되어 꼬리뼈에 잠시 머물렀다가 척추를 타고 빠르게 온 몸을 굳혔다. 순간 온 몸이 차게 얼어붙게하는 격통이 파도처럼 밀려와 밀레시안을 잡아삼켰다. 목 뒤까지 싸해지는 통증에도 불구하고, 밀레시안의 작은 심장은 오히려 더 빠르게 맥동했고 혈관을 타고 머릿골을 부술 듯 시끄럽게 울려댔다.  
몸이 흔들리고 본능적으로 무릎이 모아지면서 밀레시안의 다리가 톨비쉬의 허리를 감싸안았다. 톨비쉬가 허릿짓 할수록 그의 허리를 감싼 다리는 재촉하듯 제 안의 것을 감싸안았다. 발목이 교차되고 몸이 흔들리는 박자에 맞춰 밀레시안의 발꿈치가 가볍게 톨비쉬의 척추를 두드렸다. 톨비쉬는 그 규칙적인 리듬이 마음에 든 듯 추삽질에 박차를 가했다.  
  
"흐아, 앗…! 아흑, 아파……. 으읏……."  
"……."  
"흐으, 너, 너무 깊…어요. 천천, 히이……."  
  
밀레시안은 아랫입술을 깨물며 최대한 소리를 삼켰다. 젖은 살과 살이 맞부딪치는 소리가 고요한 묘지를 음란하게 채우고 있었다. 밀레시안이 톨비쉬의 어깨를 밀어내려 할수록 그의 것은 더 집착하듯 밀레시안의 깊은 곳을 탐했다. 한 치의 틈도 없이 맞물린 채 이어지는 추삽질은 시간이 지날수록 그 강도와 속도를 더하다가 밀레시안의 아래가 톨비쉬의 것을 빠듯하게 조여오자 그 절정에 달했다. 밀레시안의 아래가 팽팽하게 선 톨비쉬의 성기를 끊어낼 듯 조여오자 톨비쉬는 자신도 모르게 잇새로 무거운 신음을 흘려냈다.  
  
"흑, 흐윽……!"  
"읏……."  
  
흐느끼는듯한 두 사람의 신음이 겹쳐질 때, 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 안에 사정했다. 뜨끈한 액체가 밀레시안의 안을 채우자 온 몸에 약한 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 자신도 모르게 눈을 꼭 감고 어깨를 움츠린 밀레시안은 마치 자신이 사정한 것 마냥 작은 어깨를 가늘게 떨었다. 아래를 채우는 이물감에 어느정도 적응이 되었을 때, 밀레시안은 참았던 숨을 내뱉으며 천천히 눈꺼풀을 올렸다. 그리고, 벽안의 사내와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
  
"이제야 눈을 마주쳐 주시는군요."  
"……."  
  
목소리에 감정이 있다면 분명히 웃고 있을 것이다. 밀레시안을 향해 다정하게 바라보며 건네는 그 목소리는 가쁜 숨을 숨기면서도 기쁜 것 처럼 들렸다. 밀레시안은 그의 눈을 급하게 피하며 눈을 내리깔았다. 어두운 밤에도 불구하고 그와 자신의 하체가 교접한 부분이 충격적일 정도로 생생하게 눈에 들어왔다. 한 번 배출했음에도 불구하고 쉽사리 그 크기를 줄이지 않는 톨비쉬의 성기가 흉흉한 붉은 빛을 내며 밀레시안의 안으로 들어왔다. 정액으로 번들거리는 그의 것은 이전보다 더 수월하게 밀레시안의 아래를 꿰뚫었다.  
  
"잠, 흐윽…. 잠깐만……."  
  
밀레시안이 톨비쉬를 밀어내기 위해 팔을 들자, 톨비쉬가 적극적으로 밀레시안에게 몸을 겹쳐왔다. 얼떨결에 포옹하듯 몸이 겹쳐지자 밀레시안의 팔은 갈 곳을 잃은 채 허공을 허우적거렸다. 톨비쉬가 느릿하게 허릿짓하면서 밀레시안의 안에 깊고 무겁게 박혀들어왔다. 깊숙한 곳을 울리는 둔한 통증과 알 수 없는 쾌락에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 톨비쉬의 등에 매달렸다. 새겨넣을 듯 천천히, 그리고 이전보다 깊숙히 들어오는 그의 것이 뚜렷하게 느껴졌다. 주름 하나하나를 훑듯이 애태우듯 느리게 들어온 그의 것은 한참을 더 들어가지도, 나가지도 않은 채 밀레시안의 얇은 뱃가죽 아래에 머물렀다.  
밀레시안은 제 아랫배를 차지하는 톨비쉬의 것으로부터 시작된 맥박이 온 몸으로 녹아드는것 같다는 느낌이 들었다. 규칙적인 맥박은 밀레시안의 안에서 펄떡이듯 거친 자극으로 치환되었는데, 이미 한 번의 사정으로 힘없이 늘어진 밀레시안의 성기는 그 이질적인 느낌에 조금씩 그 경도를 더하기 시작했다.  
귓가에 톨비쉬의 잘게 떨리는 숨소리가 들려왔다. 인내심있는 그 숨결은 밀레시안의 귓가를 적시다가 이윽고 이마에 쓸어내리듯 가라앉았다. 톨비쉬의 입술이 땀으로 젖은 밀레시안의 이마에 다정하게 내려앉았다. 입술이 부벼지며 간지러운 마찰을 일으켰지만 밀레시안은 아래를 뭉근하게 덥히는 그 감각에 사로잡혀 톨비쉬의 입술은 안중에도 없는 듯 보였다.  
  
"흐으……. 더……."  
"더?"  
"……."  
  
흐느끼는듯한 밀레시안의 울음에 톨비쉬가 말꼬리를 잡듯 짓궂게 물었다. 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 나오는 애원과 같은 말에 스스로도 놀란듯 소스라치게 도리질쳤다. 그런 밀레시안의 모습에 톨비쉬가 싱긋 웃으며 밀레시안의 눈두덩이에 입을 맞췄다. 그리고는 금방이라도 깨질듯한 유리공예품을 다루듯 조심스럽게 제 성기를 빼내 밀레시안의 끝에 겨우 걸쳤다. 성기가 빠져나오면서 짙은 농도의 정액이 접합부 사이로 조금씩 새어나왔다. 엉덩이골을 타고 흘러내리는 액체의 느낌에 밀레시안의 허벅지에 저절로 힘이 들어갔다.  
긴장으로 허벅지가 잘게 바르르 떨리는 것이 피부를 타고 전해졌다. 귀두만 겨우 걸친 채 잠시 뜸을 들이던 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 아래를 거칠게 박아올렸다. 빠른 추삽질에 음낭과 엉덩이가 맞부딪히고, 더이상 들어갈 수 없을만큼 깊은 곳까지 뿌리를 밀어올렸다. 고통스러운 그 쾌감은 밀레시안의 가장 은밀하고 예민한 곳을 사정없이 찔러댔다.  
  
"히익, 기…, 흑, 기분, 흐으……!"  
  
주체할 수 없는 신음이 밀레시안의 잇새를 타고 새어나왔다. 숨이 목 끝까지 차오른 채 헐떡거리며 눈물을 흘리고, 포식자의 허리를 감싼 다리가 더 좁혀졌다. 의지를 잃은 팔은 어느새 톨비쉬의 목 뒤에 걸려 힘없이 흔들리다가 절정에 달하는 순간 딱딱하게 굳었다. 밀레시안의 허리가 바들바들 떨리고 성기는 금방이라도 사정할 듯 껄떡거리며 톨비쉬의 아랫배에 부딪혔다. 다시 찾아온 사정욕은 밀레시안의 눈가를 붉히면서 톨비쉬의 짓궂은 가학욕을 자극했다.  
톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 부푼 성기를 잡아 가볍게 어루만졌다. 금방이라도 사정할 듯 밀레시안의 성기가 뻣뻣했다. 엄지로 가볍게 요도구 주변을 쓸던 그가 밀레시안의 성기를 꽉 감싸쥐었다. 타인의 손에 의해 막힌 배출욕은 갈 곳을 잃고 밀레시안의 온 몸을 헤집다가 날카로운 아픔으로 변모해서 아랫배를 찔렀다. 생리적인 눈물이 터져나왔다.  
  
"힘드시다면 이대로 빼겠습니다."  
"잠깐, 흑, 싫어요……."  
  
톨비쉬가 금방이라도 자신의 것을 빼낼듯 상체를 일으키자 밀레시안이 본능적으로 외쳤다. 그 탓에 민감하게 부어오른 아래가 톨비쉬의 성기를 빠듯하게 좁혀왔다.  
  
"제 것으로 가고싶다고 말해주세요."  
"흐윽……."  
"절 사랑한다고 말해주세요."  
  
톨비쉬의 마지막 말은 마치 고해성사와 같았다. 밀레시안은 연신 눈물을 흘리면서 입술을 열었다 닫았다만 반복했다. 그 일련의 행동이 열락때문인지 고통때문인지는 알 수 없었지만, 밀레시안은 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"톨, 비쉬…걸로, 가…가고싶어요……."  
"그리고?"  
"으흑……. 사, 사랑…… 흣!"  
  
밀레시안의 말은 미처 이어지지못한 채 톨비쉬의 입술에 먹혀들었다. 혀가 맞부딪히고 거친 숨소리가 얽혔다. 성기를 감싼 압박이 사라지고. 뜨거운 쾌락이 밀레시안의 아래를 거칠게 찔러오자 밀레시안은 숨이 멎는듯한 충동을 느끼며 사정했다. 진한 정액이 밀레시안과 톨비쉬의 상체를 적셨다.  
짐승과 같은 입맞춤을 끝내고 발갛게 달아오른 밀레시안의 얼굴에는 사정의 여운과 피로가 역력했다. 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 턱선을 부드럽게 쓸어내렸다. 밀레시안은 그 다정한 손길을 느끼며 졸린듯 천천히 눈을 깜빡이다가 어느새 정신을 놓은 양 까무룩 의식을 잃었다.  
  
  
9.  
밀레시안이 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그는 침대에 누워있었다. 불빛 하나 없이 컴컴한 방이었으나 익숙한 이불의 촉감에 자신이 있는 곳을 알아차렸다. 한 때 기사단장이었던 자의 집무실 한 켠에 마련되어있는 간이침대는 이전에도 몇 번인가 그 몸을 누인 적 있었기에.  
시야가 어둠에 익숙해질 무렵 밀레시안은 조용히 몸을 일으켰다. 창틈새로 스며드는 어스름한 이웨카빛에 의지해 절뚝거리며 방문으로 발을 옮겼을 때였다.  
  
"좀 더 주무셔도 됩니다."  
  
익숙한 목소리가 밀레시안의 뒤에서 들려왔다. 밀레시안은 손잡이를 잡은 채 열지 못하고 멈춰섰다. 밀레시안은 차마 뒤를 돌아보지 못한 채 우두커니 서서 굳은 듯 서있기만 했다. 그런 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 익숙한 인기척이 다가와 손잡이를 잡고 있는 손 위에 자신의 손을 포개올렸다. 오랜 시간동안 검을 잡아야했던 기사의 손은 투박했고, 크고 작은 상처가 생기고 아문 흉터가 이곳저곳에 자리잡고 있었다.  
밀레시안은 멍하게 자신의 손을 감싸쥔 타인의 손을 내려다보았다. 그리고 어둠을 틈타 스며들듯 다가온 톨비쉬를 바라보기 위해 고개를 들어올렸다. 하지만 밀레시안의 눈에 보이는 것은 그의 벽안이 아닌 자신의 어깨에 내려앉은 금발 고수머리뿐이었다. 어깨와 목 뒤를 타고 그가 내쉬는 들숨과 날숨이 소름끼치도록 선명하게 느껴졌다. 본능적으로 살짝 움츠린 어깨사이로 그의 표정이 변하는 것이 느껴졌다. 웃고 있을지 울고있을지, 혹은 화내고 있을지도 모른다는 생각에 밀레시안은 톨비쉬를 제대로 보기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.  
하지만 밀레시안의 손을 타고 올라가 양 손으로 팔꿈치를 잡아서 몸을 돌리지 못하게 만든 톨비쉬는 한동안 밀레시안의 어깨에 머리를 묻은 채 침묵을 지키다가 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"과거의 저는, 아발론의 묘지에 비석을 세울 권리를 스스로 포기했습니다."  
"……."  
"이렇게 당신을 만날 줄 알았더라면, 이렇게 괴로울 줄 알았더라면……."  
"……."  
"차라리 그 때 아튼 시미니께 영원한 안식을 선사해달라 기도드릴것을."  
  
그의 말은 어둠에 침전되어 낮고 나직했으나 격정적으로 들리는 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 몸을 굳힌 채 자신이 잡고 있는 문 손잡이만 응시한 채, 차마 뒤를 돌아보지 못했다. 잡힌 것은 자신의 팔뿐이었으나 그의 말이 자신의 몸을 옭아매는 것만 같은 착각에 사로잡혔기에.  
  
"처음 밀레시안 당신과 조우한 이래로 이웨카가 차고 기우는 것을 수십 번이고 본 뒤에야 당신에 대한 이 감정을 깨달았고."  
"……."  
"언젠가 아튼 시미니께서 허락하시는 날, 밀레시안 당신에게 제 모든 것을 바치겠다 마음먹었건만."  
  
나긋하게 속삭이는 그 말은 말투와는 다르게 울분과 탐욕이 배어있는것만 같았다. 그리고 그 어두운 감정들은 밀레시안의 발끝을 타고 덩굴처럼 기어올라와 밀레시안을 옥죄는듯한 기분이 들었다.  
  
"제가 당신께 바칠 수 있도록 허락된 감정은 이 꽃들밖에 없으니."  
"꽃……?"  
"……. 언젠가 다시 만날 수 있기를 바랍니다."  
  
물기 어린 목소리가 밤어둠에 녹아들어 사라졌다. 어깨를 누르던 존재는 사라졌으나 그가 닿았던 곳은 열이라도 난 것처럼 홧홧하고 뜨거웠다. 밀레시안은 한참을 멍하게 서있다가 정신을 차리고 천천히 뒤를 돌아봤다. 모든것이 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 조용했다. 밀레시안은 발걸음을 옮겨 침대 옆으로 다가갔다. 자신이 자는 동안 그가 서 있었을 그 자리는 한 때 기사였던 자의 철저함답게 어느 흔적조차 남기지 않았다. 단, 붉은 꽃무릇* 한 송이만 제외하고.  
  
* 꽃무릇: 죽음, 이룰 수 없는 사랑

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	5. 톨비밀레로 소프트 SM 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BL, 감금, 방치, 자해, 스팽킹, 강압적인 소재가 사용되었습니다. 민감하신분들은 주의!  
> * 공백포함 8,630자 / 공백 미포함 6,613자

# 톨비밀레로 소프트 SM 보고싶어서

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안이 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 눈 앞에 보이는 것은 온통 검붉은빛이었다.  
손을 올려 눈을 비비려했으나 무언가에 의해 자신의 손은 등 뒤로 묶여져있었고, 묶인 지 꽤나 오랜 시간이 지났는지 손 끝이 아리도록 저려왔다. 상황을 파악하려던 밀레시안은 한쪽으로 눌린 어깨에서 느껴지는 찌릿한 감각에 자신이 새우잠자듯 모로 누워있음을 깨달았다.  
뻐근한 어깨의 통증을 무시하며 본능적으로 자신이 누워있는 침대에 얼굴을 부볐다. 소름끼치도록 부드러운 실크의 촉감이 눈두덩이와 관자놀이 부근에서 미끄러지듯 흔들렸으나 결코 벗겨지지는 않았다. 귓바퀴를 덮고 머리뒤로 이어지는 천의 이음새를 눈치 챈 밀레시안이 침대에 머리를 처박고 연신 눈을 가리고있는 천을 벗기 위해 발버둥쳤다.  
단단하게 동여맨 매듭이 뒤통수에서 느껴졌다.  
한참동안 머리와 어깨를 흔들고, 비비고, 밀어댔으나 아무런 소득도 없었기에 밀레시안은 조용히 자신이 처한 환경을 확인했다. 눈을 가린 천 한꺼풀 사이로 어스름히 스며드는 어둠. 밤이 스며든 방 안은 쥐 죽은 듯 조용했고, 누군가의 인기척은 전혀 느껴지지 않았다.  
어둠 속에서 완벽하게 혼자가 된 밀레시안은 덜컥 두려움에 사로잡혔다. 시야를 빼앗기고 양 손마저 묶여 자유롭지 못하다. 눈이 보이지 않으니 발이 자유롭다한들 움직일 수 있는 반경도 제한될 것이다. 결국 누군가가 자신을 찾아올 때 까지 기다려야 한다는 뜻이었다.  
혹시나 납치 된 것이라면? 상대가 잔인한 포워르들이라면 제아무리 밀레시안이라 하더라도 속수무책으로 당할 수 밖에 없을것이다. 포워르가 아니라면 원한을 품은 다난일 가능성도 있었다. 상식적으로 생각해보자면 후자가 더 그럴싸하다는 생각에 밀레시안은 어느정도 긴장의 끈을 놓을 수 있었다. 무엇보다, 죽이지않고 단지 묶어두었다는 자체만으로도 협상의 여지는 충분하다 생각했으므로.  
  
"후우……."  
  
침대에 누운 채 한숨을 내쉬다가 번뜩 자리에서 일어났다. 언제까지고 누워서 상대를 기다릴 수는 없었기에 조금이라도 움직여보겠다는 심산이었다. 운이 좋다면 탈출도 가능하리라는 생각도 함께.  
밀레시안은 발 끝을 더듬어 침대 가장자리에 발을 내렸다. 본능적으로 주변을 살폈지만 시야는 여전히 짙고 붉은 세계로 가득 차 있었다. 눈을 가린 실크는 겨우 빛과 어둠만 구분할 수 있을정도로 두꺼웠기에 자신이 어디를 향해있는지, 어디를 향해야하는지조차 알아차리기 어려웠다.  
  
"이래서야 나가기는 커녕……."  
  
밀레시안은 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 한참을 누워있었던 탓에 순간 눈 앞이 새까매지며 현기증이 일었다. 손이 묶여 어딘가를 짚지도 못한 채 다리에 힘이 풀려 다시 쓰러지듯 침대에 주저앉았다. 이마를 타고 흘러내리는 식은땀이 눈을 가린 천에 스며들었다. 발목이 시큰거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 주저앉을 때 발목을 접질린 모양인지 날카로운 통증이 아킬레스건과 복숭아뼈를 찔러댔다. 밀레시안의 성대에서 끄응, 하고 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다.  
순간, 밀레시안은 조용하던 방에서 얇은 옷감이 스치는 소리를 들었다. 차단된 시야는 시각을 제외한 감각을 예민하게 만들기 충분했기에 적막한 방에서 들렸던 그 소리는 밀레시안의 귀에 천둥과 같이 크게 들렸다.  
  
"누구, 누구있어요?"  
"……."  
"날 가둔 사람이지? 당신 누구야? 베임네크? 케흘렌? 여왕의 명이야? 아니면, 포워르?"  
"……."  
  
대답없는 물음이 계속 이어졌다. 밀레시안은 무작정 몸을 일으켜 소리가 난 쪽으로 향했다.  
부드러운 카펫의 촉감이 맨발바닥에 닿았다. 짧게 일어선 카펫의 융단이 발에 눌리면서 발가락 사이를 간질였지만 밀레시안은 아랑곳않고 발을 옮겼다. 채 두 발도 가지 못해 발끝에 단단한 것이 채였다. 발에 채인 것이 무엇인지 인지하기도 전에 단단하고 견고한 무언가가 밀레시안의 무릎을 막아섰다. 쿠당탕 거리는 요란한 소리와 함께 밀레시안과 무언가가 동시에 쓰러졌다.  
  
"아윽!"  
"……."  
  
비스듬히 누운 채 뒤로 엉덩방아를 찧은 밀레시안은 자신의 발치에 나동그라진 단단한 물체를 찾기 위해 발을 더듬거렸다. 한참을 더듬었으나 밀레시안의 발끝에는 움직임에 따라 쓸리는 카펫의 부드럽고 간지러운 융단만이 느껴졌다. 함께 넘어졌으니 분명 제 주위에 있을것이 분명한데도 감쪽같이 사라진 그 물체를 인지하자, 밀레시안은 거의 확신에 가까운 목소리로 입을 열었다.  
  
"무슨 짓을 하려는지는 모르겠지만, 일단 눈부터 풀어주지 않겠어?"  
"……."  
"아니면, 내가 또 다치길 원해? 내가 발이 걸려 넘어지자마자 스툴을 치운 사람이?"  
"……."  
  
여전히 돌아오는 대답은 없었으나 밀레시안은 확신했다. 상대는 절대 자신이 상해를 입도록 내버려두지 않을 것이라고. 그리고 이 상황을 타개하기 위해서 가장 효과적인 방법은 자해라는 사실도.  
밀레시안은 간신히 상체를 일으켜 엉덩이를 뒤로 뺀 채 슬금슬금 물러났다. 몇 번 물러나지않아 등 뒤로 침대 매트리스가 닿았다. 닿은 것만으로도 매트리스의 모서리에 등이 베일 듯 예민하게 소름이 끼쳤지만 밀레시안은 아랑곳하지않고 침대의 옆에 등을 붙인 채 침대 헤드로 향했다. 마치 알 수 없는 미지의 것에 두려움을 느껴 도망치는 모습처럼 보이기도 했고, 다가오는 죽음을 필사적으로 피하려는 어린 미물의 발악처럼 보이기도 했다.  
여전히 상대는 입을 열지않고 쥐 죽은 듯 조용히 밀레시안이 하는 양을 지켜보고 있었고, 밀레시안에게 이는 자신의 의도를 보여줄 수 있는 최상의 기회였다. 왼쪽 어깨가 침대헤드와 벽에 걸쳐진 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 눈을 꾹 감고 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 그리곤 상대가 말릴 겨를도 없이 강하게 머리를 벽에 찧었다. 충격으로 머리 전체가 통증으로 뒤덮혔고 귀가 멍멍하게 울렸다. 단단한 벽에 부딪힌 반동으로 목뼈부터 허리까지 척추를 따라 농도짙은 통증이 올라왔다. 두어번 더 시도한다면 피부가 짓이겨지고 찢어져 피가 흐를지도 모른다는 확신이 들었다.  
다시금 머리를 벽에 찧기 위해 목을 젖힌 순간, 거친 손바닥이 왼쪽 귀와 뺨을 터트릴듯 강하게 감싸는 것이 느껴졌다. 그와 거의 동시에 뜨겁게 흥분한 숨결이 콧잔등과 뺨을 훑고 지나갔다. 목 깊은 곳에서 울리는듯한 낮은 목소리가 코앞에서 들려왔다. 씨근덕거리는 숨결에서 상대가 꽤나 화가 나있다는 것이 느껴졌다.  
  
"이건……. 저를 화나게 하려고 했다면 성공했군요."  
"톨비쉬?"  
  
상대의 목소리에 밀레시안의 어깨가 들썩였다. 여전히 팔은 묶여있었고, 시야는 어둠을 닮은 핏빛이었지만 톨비쉬의 화난 얼굴이 선명하게 눈 앞에 떠올랐다.  
  
"손… 아니, 눈 풀어줘요. 응?"  
"아니오, 함부로 몸을 상처입히려했으니 벌을 받아야하지 않겠습니까."  
  
벌? 되묻는 밀레시안을 원망하듯 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물곤 붉게 부어오른 이마에 길게 입을 맞췄다. 금세 붉게 부어오른 이마에서 뜨끈한 열감과 쉴새없이 뛰는 심장박동이 톨비쉬의 입술을 타고 전해졌다.  
톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 양 팔 사이에 손을 넣고 일으켜세웠다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 몸에 자신의 몸을 반 정도 묻은 채 부축받듯 겨우 몸을 가눴다. 아니, 가누려고 시도했으나 이내 자신의 등을 내리누르는 손길에 톨비쉬의 무릎 위로 엎어질 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
"잠깐, 읏!"  
  
당혹이 담긴 밀레시안의 신음소리는 곧 침대에 처박혀 묻혀버렸다. 톨비쉬는 침대끄트머리에 앉은 채 밀레시안을 제 무릎위에 엎어 자세를 고쳐앉았다. 얼굴과 어깨가 침대에 묻힌 채 밀레시안은 앞으로 다가올 알 수 없는 두려움에 몸을 가늘게 떨어댔다.  
  
"그렇게 떨지 않아도 됩니다. 혹독한 체벌은 자제할테니까요."  
"읍, 으우……."  
  
우악스러운 손길에 바지와 속옷이 거칠게 벗겨졌다. 갑작스러운 한기에 밀레시안의 새하얀 둔부에 작은 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 오금께에 걸쳐진 바지와 속옷은 발버둥치는 밀레시안의 움직임을 따라 이리저리 움직이다가 발목에 걸렸다. 움직일수록 오히려 몸이 더 부자유스러워진다는 것을 깨달은 밀레시안은 발버둥을 멈추고 묶인 손으로 셔츠를 잡아끌며 둔부를 가렸다.  
  
"내려줘, 내려줘요!"  
  
울먹이는 밀레시안의 목소리에도 아랑곳않은 채, 톨비쉬는 왼손으로 밀레시안의 팔목을 잡고 단단히 고정했다. 굳은살 박인 단단한 손바닥이 밀레시안의 여린 손목을 부여잡자 밀레시안의 어깨가 발작하듯 푸드덕거렸다. 제 손으로 밀레시안의 손을 묶다시피 견고하게 잡은 톨비쉬는 다른 한 손으로 밀레시안의 꼬리뼈부터 허리까지 부드럽게 쓸어올렸다. 밀레시안이 애써 가린 셔츠는 그가 쓰다듬는 손길 한 번으로 허무하게 구겨져 올라갔다.  
기사의 손이라기보다는 연주자의 손이 더 어울릴법한 기다란 손가락이 밀레시안의 허리를 톡톡 두드리며 쓰다듬었다. 늑골에서 골반으로 이어지며 잘록하게 파인 허리를 한 손으로 잡아 그 두께를 가늠하듯 슬슬 쓸다가 엉덩이 위, 움푹 파인 아폴로 보조개를 엄지로 꾹 눌렀다. 톨비쉬의 손길이 조금씩 아래를 향할 때마다 밀레시안은 어깨를 움찔거리며 속으로 울음을 삼켰고, 이를 알면서도 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 애무하는 손길을 멈추지 않았다.  
이리아 북대륙을 가르는 협곡처럼 깊이 파인 척추를 검지로 하나하나 쓸어내렸다. 비로드처럼 부드러운 살결위로 손가락이 지나간 자리를 따라 어린 솜털이 완만한 경사를 이루며 돋아났다. 손가락이 꼬리뼈에 닿자 밀레시안의 귀끝이 뾰족하게 긴장한 채로 온 몸에 힘이 들어가는것이 무릎을 타고 느껴졌다.  
톨비쉬는 목울대로 나직하게 웃으며 밀레시안의 둔부를 한 손으로 잡을듯 크게 어루만졌다.  
  
"처음이니 열 대만 때리겠습니다. 중간에 숫자를 틀리거나 세지 않으면 열 대씩 더 추가할테니."  
"무슨……?"  
"엉덩이에 힘 빼세요. 그렇게 아프지는 않을겁니다."  
  
밀레시안이 의문을 제기 할 틈새도없이 찰싹! 하고 손과 살이 맞닿는 소리가 방 안의 정적을 깼다. 첫 스팽킹에 밀레시안은 자신이 무슨 행위를 당한지도 모른 채 의문에 차 고개를 올려 톨비쉬를 바라보려 했다. 하지만 여전히 가려진 눈은 밀레시안의 시야를 차단한 채 시각을 제외한 모든 감각을 예민하게 만들었기에, 날 선 감각들은 모두 둔부로 향했다. 엉덩이를 쓰다듬는 손길과 그 어지러운 지문마저 피부로 느껴지는 듯했다. 둔부와 허벅지가 이어지는 봉긋한 부분에 피가 몰리면서 따끔하고 더운 감각에 허벅지가 저절로 굳었다. 피학적인 감각이 금세 밀레시안의 몸을 적셨다.  
  
"흑!"  
"숫자를 세라고 했을텐데요."  
"아흣……. 이, 이런거 싫어……."  
"이제부터 제대로 세지 않으면 정말로 많이 혼날겁니다."  
  
톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 집요하게 매만지며 밀레시안의 통증이 완화되기를 기다렸다가 다시 손을 올렸다. 딱딱하게 굳은 허벅지가 바르르 떨리며 그의 손길을 기대했다.  
짝, 음란하고 찰기있는 소리가 다시 울렸다. 밀레시안은 새된 울음소리를 내며 입을 열어 숫자를 세기 시작했다. 숫자가 여덟을 향할 때 쯤, 손가락이 바들거리는 허벅지를 쓰다듬듯 타고 올라왔다. 붉게 부어오른 오른쪽 엉덩이를 손바닥으로 쓰다듬다가, 기다란 손가락이 밀레시안의 음낭과 회음부를 찌르듯 위아래로 어루만졌다. 곧 다가올 통증을 기대하던 밀레시안은 금방이라도 항문을 침입할듯 회음부를 지분거리는 톨비쉬의 손가락에 머리가 새하얘질 것만 같았다. 체모 하나 없는 보송한 음낭이 손가락의 움직임에 따라 이리저리 흔들리고 구멍 주름을 셀 듯 느릿하게 움직였다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 무릎에 어린아이처럼 둔부를 노출한 채 엎어진 자신의 모습이 상상되면서 얼굴로 피가 쏠렸다. 한 대만 더 맞으면 눈물이 주룩주룩 흐를것만 같아 울음을 삼키며 어서 이 시간이 빨리 끝나기만을 기다렸다.  
톨비쉬는 자신의 손가락의 움직임을 따라 밀레시안의 허벅지와 엉덩이가 수축하고 이완하는 것을 생생하게 느꼈다. 본능적으로 움츠러드는 무릎과 허벅지가 사랑스러웠고, 분홍빛의 작고 주름진 항문이 금방이라도 자신의 손가락을 빨아당길듯 벌름거리는 것을 보고 당장 바지를 내려 자신의 것을 꽂고 흔들고 싶은 충동에 빠졌다. 그는 자신의 욕망을 그대로 실천하는 대신 손을 올려 밀레시안의 둔부를 내리쳤다.  
  
"흣……! 여, 여더, 흐윽……."  
"여덟번째입니까?"  
"아, 아홉!"  
  
톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 왼쪽 둔부를 쓰다듬으며 밀레시안에게 다정하게 말을 걸었다. 비록 목소리에 담긴 내용은 잔인했을망정, 밀레시안을 향한 그 목소리는 다정하고 아주 달큼했다.  
  
"숫자 열 개를 세지 못하다니, 아주 귀엽군요. 벌로 열 대 더 추가하죠."  
"흐윽, 싫, 싫어……. 그만, 아프단말이에요……. 손도, 아프고, 히끅. 이런거, 부, 부끄러워서……."  
  
소리없이 흘러내리는 눈물이 채 땅에 닿지 못하고 눈을 가린 실크에 스며들어 둥근 눈물자욱을 남겼다. 이마를 타고 내려오는 식은땀과 눈물이 함께 젖어 밀레시안의 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 둔부를 둥글게 매만졌다. 몇 번 때리지도 않았건만 새하얗던 양 볼기가 손바닥 자국으로 발그랗게 상기되어 울긋불긋한 열꽃을 피우고 있었다.  
톨비쉬는 유독 붉은 자국이 남은 부분을 계속해서 매만지다가 검지를 옮겨 밀레시안의 구멍에 집어넣었다. 애무도, 예고도 없이 불쑥 침범한 손가락에 밀레시안의 머리가 하늘로 치솟고 입이 저절로 벌려졌다. 길고 가느다란 손가락이 피스톤질을 하면서 유독 튀어나온 손가락 마디마디가 구멍에 걸리는 느낌이 들었다.  
  
"아…, 아……. 하으, 손가락……."  
"아픕니까?"  
  
밀레시안은 고개를 가로로 젓다가 다시 끄덕이고, 다시 내저었다. 삽입의 생경한 감각에 아무런 생각도 하지 못할만큼 머리가 멍해졌다. 벌려진 입에서 침이 흘러내렸다. 고통인지 성감인지 모를 감각에 밀레시안의 목이 뒤로 꺾였고 묶인 손에도 불구하고 양 날개뼈가 맞부딪힐듯 등이 좁혀졌다.  
  
"흐읍……. 이상해, 힉, 갈 거 같아……. 안, 넣었는데, 흐윽."  
"맞는 것만으로도?"  
"나, 이상해졌어요……?"  
  
톨비쉬는 어깨를 떨며 낮게 웃었다. 여전히 눈은 가려진 채 자신을 향해 얼굴을 돌린 밀레시안을 보자 눈을 가린 천을 없애고 깊게 키스하고싶었다. 눈물자국으로 얼룩진 실크천을 풀어내리면 창백하게 패인 눈이 자신을 응시할 것이다. 붉게 달아오른 눈꼬리와 아랫속눈썹에 가득 괴인 눈물방울을 핥아마시며 이 갈증을 채우고싶었다. 동그란 이마와 가지런히 정리된 숱 많은 눈썹에 차근차근 입맞추고 조각처럼 깎아내지른 높은 콧대에 입술을 묻고싶었고 몽글하게 솟아오른 버선코같은 코끝을 살짝 깨물어 잇자국도 남기고 싶었다. 장밋빛으로 상기된 볼에 가볍게 입맞추고 작고 뾰로통하게 튀어나온 입술을 씹어먹을듯 잘근잘근 깨물다가 아픔으로 입이 열릴 때를 틈타 서로의 살덩이를 섞고싶은 충동이 톨비쉬를 뒤덮었다.  
톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 결박한 손을 풀고 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 늘 창백했던 우윳빛 피부가 수치와 고통으로 발갛게 익어있었다. 고개를 숙여 그 젖은 이마에 가볍게 입맞추고 헝클어진 잔머리를 한올한올 정리한 후, 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬던 톨비쉬가 입을 열었다.  
  
"고통은 훌륭한 체벌이지만."  
"……."  
"동시에 리비도를 자극하기도 하죠."  
  
밀레시안의 대답이 채 떨어지기도 전에, 톨비쉬의 손이 매섭게 밀레시안의 둔부를 때렸다. 아홉, 열, 열하나…… 밀레시안은 거의 정신을 놓은 상태로 그의 손에 몸을 맡겼다. 열두 번째에 알 수 없는 감각이 어깨를 움츠러들게 만들었고 열다섯 번째에 묶인 손이 본능적으로 톨비쉬의 손을 잡았다.  
머리카락을 헤집던 톨비쉬의 손이 밀레시안의 교차되어 묶인 손목을 강하게 부여잡아 고정시켰고, 열여덟 번째에는 세 개의 손가락이 밀레시안의 구멍 안 깊숙한 곳을 헤집었다. 짧게 깎은 손톱이 아프지않게 점막을 긁다가 뭉툭한 손끝으로 꾹꾹 누르기도하고 빠르게 손가락을 흔들면서 내장 여기저기를 쑤셔댔다.  
톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 깊숙한 곳을 유영하듯 헤집던 어느 순간, 밀레시안은 비명소리조차 내지 못하고 어깨를 부들부들 떨며 온 몸의 근육을 수축시켰다. 밀레시안의 입에서 비명소리가 겨우 언어로 조립되어 간신히 입 밖으로 빠져나왔다.  
  
"흣! 톨비, 쉬, 그만…, 힉, 잠깐만……!"  
"손가락만으로 가기엔 이르지 않습니까?"  
"흐앗, 힉……."  
"앞쪽에 있네요. 살짝만 찔러줘도 혼자서 가버리면 난감해요."  
  
톨비쉬는 제정신이 아닌 밀레시안에게 계속 말을 걸면서도 밀레시안의 가장 민감한 부분을 세밀하게 자극했다. 밀레시안은 양 둔부의 화끈한 통증과 아래를 찔러대는 감각에 금세 숨을 쉴 수조차 없는 쾌감의 극에 달했다. 발가락이 곱아들어 발목에 걸린 바짓자락을 물고, 양 어깨가 다시 활짝 펴졌다가 강하게 수축했다. 목근육이 가늘게 경련하면서 밀레시안의 머리 전체가 바르르 떨렸다. 아래를 범하는 세 개의 손가락으로 부서진 밀레시안의 이성은 파편처럼 흩어졌고 붉은 실크에 가려진 시야는 곧 까맣게 암전되었다.  
극심한 쾌감으로 기절한 밀레시안의 기색을 눈치챈 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 돌려안고 침대에 고쳐눕혔다. 작은 단도를 갖다대자 손목을 결박한 실크천이 언제 그랬냐는듯 부드럽게 끊어졌다. 결박한 모양으로 붉게 부어오른 손목에 키스하며 입술로 작게 뛰는 맥박을 잠시 느끼다가, 눈을 가린 천의 매듭을 풀었다. 창백하게 패인 눈두덩이는 눈을 누르던 압력이 사라진 것이 반가운지 작게 경련했지만 눈물어린 눈은 굳게 닫혀있었다.  
톨비쉬의 밀레시안의 발목에 걸쳐진 옷가지를 마저 벗긴 후, 밀레시안의 다리 사이로 파고들었다. 몸을 숙여 밀레시안의 봉긋한 이마와 눈썹에 입맞추고, 젖은 속눈썹 사이를 핥고, 푹 꺼진 눈두덩이에 깊게 키스했다. 이어지는 관자놀이로 입술을 대고 쓸듯이 입맞추다가 작고 조밀한 귓바퀴와 귓볼을 핥았다. 귓바퀴와 혀가 마찰되면서 젖은 소리가 울려퍼졌다.  
  
"밀레시안."  
"……."  
  
톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 귀에 조용히 그의 이름을 불렀을 때, 밀레시안은 나락과 같은 어둠에서 천천히 눈을 떴다.  
밀레시안의 눈 앞에는 짙고 붉은 색의 세상 대신, 금발의 기사가 밀레시안의 시야를 가득 채웠다.

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	6. 톨비밀레로 피그말리온AU (1)~(4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 가독성 및 연속성을 위해 2018. 09. 30. ~ 18. 10. 21. 간 작성된 '톨비밀레로 피그말리온AU(1)~(4)' 글을 합쳤습니다. 다소 길더라도 양해부탁드려요

# 톨비밀레로 피그말리온AU (1)~(4)

톨비밀레 / BL / AU / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 다수

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

(1)

* 18. 09. 30 공백포함 3,482자 / 미포함 2,650자

> Tired with all these, from these would I be gone,
> 
> Save that, to die, I leave my love alone.
> 
> 이 모든 것에 싫증나 나 죽고자 하노라,
> 
> 죽는 것이 사랑을 두고 가는 것이 아니라면
> 
> \- 셰익스피어 소네트 66

돌은 죽어있다.

바람이 숨을 불어넣고 팔라라의 빛이 그 몸을 데운다한들 돌은 새털같은 한숨조차 내쉬지는 않을것이요, 그 뺨이 장밋빛으로 물들지는 못함이라. 정교한 옷자락을 깎는다하여 옷감을 닮은 돌덩이가 바람에 날리지는 않을 터였으나 한 금발의 남성은 주위의 만류에도 불구하고 수 년간 잡아왔던 대검을 내려놓고 제 손보다 약간 큰 끌을 쥐었다.

돌을 깎는다는 것은 마치 그간 그가 행했던 기도와 같은 수행이라.

인세의 미련을 한겹한겹 벗기듯 돌덩이를 한덩이씩 베어낸다. 고행과 같은 기도를 끝내고 신의 품에서 새 생명을 얻듯이, 돌은 조각칼에 제 몸을 내어줌으로써 비로소 대자연의 일부분에서 다난의 얼굴을 가진 조각으로 태어났다.

여기, 톨비쉬라는 이름을 가진 금발의 조각가가 있다. 기실 그에게 익숙한 것은 한 손에 잡히는 끌이나 망치가 아니라 손때묻은 대검이었으나, 최근 그의 주변을 채우는 것은 전장의 살기나 피비린내가 아니라 깎여진 돌의 잔재들이었다. 이 금발의 기사에 대해 주변의 소문 그 어느것도 알려진 바 없으나 이 글을 읽는 여러분들의 이해를 위해 간단하게 그의 생을 요약하자면 다음과 같다.

신의 기적이 현현하고 모든 생명이 태어난 공중도시에서 새 생명을 부여받은 구도자는 다난으로서의 절명조차 그곳에서 맞이했다. 표면적으로는 순교의 이름을 하고 아발론의 관문을 봉인한 채 전설로만 전해졌다. 기사로서의 이름을 지우고 방랑자로 살아가던 그는 울라대륙 북쪽의 어느 작은 시골마을에 정착하게 된다. 신들의 저주로 멸망한 종족의 후예들이 간신히 도망친 낙원은 방랑자의 삶의 일부에서 가장 큰 전환점을 만들어주었다. 그리고 이 이야기는 방랑자의 전환점에 대한 이야기이다.

티르 코네일의 북서쪽, 라이미라크 성당에서 조금 더 올라가 금지된 철책을 지나 어느 이름모를 산 중턱에는 숨겨진 작은 공터가 있다.

마을의 전경이 한 눈에 들어오는 그곳에 지어진 집이 방랑자의 거처였다. 이 거처는 가장 높은곳에 올라 전체를 탐색해야했던 과거 기사단장으로서의 습관이 남아있었던 탓에 그곳에 별장을 짓겠다던 땅주인-철모자를 쓴 열 살 남짓된 남자아이였는데 과연 그 아이가 진실로 그곳의 주인이었는지는 아직까지 의문이다-과 한참의 씨름끝에 쟁취한 승리의 결과였는데, 평범한 다난 한둘이 살기에는 썩 괜찮은 집이라고 해두겠다.

다시 그가 대리석을 깎을 끌을 처음으로 쥐었을 때를 돌아보자면, 그 해는 신의 기사단의 초대 단장이 영면에 든 지 10년이 지난 해였고 다른 별에서 방문한 이방인들의 수가 네 자리수를 넘은 해였으며 동시에 방랑자가 티르 코네일에 처음 발을 딛은 때였다. 많은 수의 밀레시안들이 대륙을 채웠고, 그들의 노랫소리가 닿는 곳은 대륙의 북쪽낙원도 예외는 아니었다.

촌장집 아래 작은 광장에는 언제나 장작타는 냄새와 모험가들의 허세어린 자랑소리가 광장에 울려퍼졌다. 음유시인들의 류트선율이 마을을 채웠고 연이은 방문자들의 발걸음에 주민들의 얼굴에 웃음꽃이 피어났다.

연일 이어지는 축제같은 분위기속에서 톨비쉬가 첫 끌질을 한 계기는 그저 이름도 얼굴도 모를 한 밀레시안의 제안이었다. 술에 거나하게 취한 채였으나 제 손으로 타라 대성당의 조각을 빚었다 자랑하던 어느 밀레시안의 반짝이는 눈과 마주쳤을 때, 쑥쓰럽다는듯이 가방에서 자신의 조악한 첫 작품을 꺼내던 상처투성이 손을 보았을 때, 끌과 망치를 잡았던 첫 순간을 탄생에 비유하던 그 목소리를 들었을 때. 방랑자는 그제서야 검과 의무를 내려놓았다.

처음 잡은 끌은 또다른 몸처럼 아끼던 검의 칼자루보다 삼분의 일은 얇았고 뼈와 살을 베던 힘은 커다란 돌을 깨트릴만큼 투박했다. 이름 모를 여행자이자 조각가였던 밀레시안은 그들 특유의 권태와 무료함을 떨쳐줄 소일거리가 생긴것에 기뻐하며 금발 기사의 새로운 출발을 응원했다.

톨비쉬가 처음으로 빚은 돌은 작고 조잡한 방패모양 브로치였다. 통상적으로 미숙한 조각가가 만들법한, 기대와 포부에 가득 차 어설픈 화려함을 보이는 첫 작품과는 달리 해골이 양각된 브로치는 한 쪽 모서리가 부서진 모습을 하고 있었다. 일반적인 다난들의 반응과는 사뭇 달랐던 그의 첫 졸작에 대해 주변의 밀레시안들과 다난들은 그의 성정에 의문을 품기도했으나-대개는 외모와는 다르게 음험하다거나 살인자였을지도 모른다는 질투와 경계가 담긴 헛소문이었다- 질 나쁜 가십거리가 으레 그렇듯 다른 화젯거리가 생겨나자 금새 수그러들었다.

많은 모험가들이 떠나고 돌아오고, 다시 떠나기를 반복했다. 오랜 시간동안 그의 손을 거쳐간 돌은 수도없이 많았으나 대부분은 미완성인 채 산산이 부서지거나 창고 구석에 내팽겨쳐졌고, 그나마 완성된 작품들은 작은 소동물이나 건축물 혹은 모형의 형태를 하고 있었다. 오랜 시간을 끌과 망치로 돌을 깎으며 인내하던 톨비쉬가 다난의 형태를 가진 조각을 빚어낸 것은 한 때 그가 조각을 시작하도록 도와주었던 이름 모를 밀레시안의 부고를 들은 지 얼마 지나지 않아서였다.

세 번의 팔라라가 지고 네 번의 이웨카와 라데카가 밤하늘을 밝히고나서야 톨비쉬가 조각칼을 내려놓았다. 빛 한 점 없는 어두운 작업실에서도 조각상은 달빛을 반사하며 창백한 빛을 내고 있었다. 눈을 감은 채 땅에 박힌 듯 서 있는 조각상은 철저히 제작자의 이상에 부합되는 외모를 가지고 있었다. 어린 소년의 얼굴을 가진 조각상에 그가 손을 뻗어 볼을 쓰다듬자 조각상의 얼굴에 짙게 음영이 지면서 수심어린 청년의 모습으로 변모했다.

이제 그가 빚어낸 첫 인간형 조각상에 대해 설명해보자면, 그것은 깊은 꿈을 꾸는 아이의 얼굴처럼 보이기도했고 미래에 대한 불안을 머금고 비장하게 마지막 안식에 든 젊은이의 얼굴처럼 보이기도 했다. 버선코처럼 동그랗게 마감된 코끝이 조각상 특유의 날카롭게 뻗은 콧날을 부드럽게 만들고, 살짝 처진 입꼬리는 마치 통속 소설따위에서 비극적인 결말을 맞는 주인공처럼 예민한 얼굴을 보는것 같기도 했다. 목으로 부드럽게 이어지는 얇은 턱선과 어깨는 작고 유약해보였지만 허리로 이어지는 판판한 가슴과 매끈한 피부는 막 피어나는 청년의 것을 하고 있었고, 뼈마디가 살짝 튀어나온 팔꿈치와 팔목은 손에 쥐면 금방이라도 부서질 듯 위태해보였다.

이쯤에서 우리에게 문득 떠오르는 의문에 대한 답을 찾아보자면, 그간 그를 지탱하고있던 탐욕과 색을 멀리해야하는 기사로서의 맹세와 고결한 신앙은 그가 여태껏 여성의 몸을 충분히 관찰할 기회를 박탈시켰고, 이는 무의식중에 자신과 동일한 남성의 모습을 가진 조각상을 빚어냈다는 답을 도출할 수 있을것이다.

닳아빠진 지문으로 턱선을 쓰다듬었다. 대리석으로 만들어진 몸은 여전히 밤바람에 싸늘하게 식어있었다. 아무리 정교하게 깎아낸다한들 돌은 죽어있었기에. 톨비쉬는 눈앞의 조각에게 밀레시안이라는 이름만을 지어주었다. 그가 어째서 조각을 밀레시안이라 칭했는지는 아무도 알 수 없었다. 당연하게도, 지어준 이름을 부른다하여 조각상이 눈을 뜬다거나 움직이는 일은 일어나지않았고, 톨비쉬는 그저 자신이 만든 피조물을 매만지며 그 이름만을 연신 불러댔다.

"밀레시안. 밀레시안. 밀레시안……."

모두가 잠든 낙원의 어느날 깊은 밤. 신의 은총인지 저주인지 모를 기적이 낙원의 한 구석에서 일어났다.

(2)

* 18. 10. 07. 공백 포함 3,292자 / 공백 미포함 2,495자

아발론의 관문을 재우고 자신의 이름마저 묻은 채 수십 년간 사막의 뙤약볕을 걷고 혹한의 추위를 견뎌냈다. 사막의 망령에 시달리며 작은 소리에도 잠을 깨야했고 느닷없이 불어닥치는 모래폭풍은 갑주틈을 비집고 들어와 절그럭거리기 일쑤였다. 사방이 눈으로 뒤덮여 방향조차 알 수 없어 천체의 흐름을 따라 겨우 작은 마을에 도착하기도 했고, 굶주린 늑대의 습격에 새하얗던 눈이 진득한 피가 쌓이고 그 위에 다시 눈이 쌓일만큼의 오랜 시간을 겨울과 보내기도 했다. 하늘조차 가릴만큼 높은 침엽수가 군락을 이루는 밀림숲과 맹수 가득한 평원을 지나고, 신기루같은 사막의 오아시스에 발을 담그는 그 순간까지도 그는 검을 놓지 못했다.

마치 수도승의 순례와 같은 여행을 중단하고 잠시 티르 코네일에 적을 두는 동안, 조각가로서의 삶은 그의 평생에 있어서 안정된 시기라고 할 수 있었다. 여전히 외로움과 고독을 들이키며 정처없이 시간을 죽였지만, 적어도 죽음의 위협은 없었기에.

티르 코네일 북쪽의 얕은 언덕 위, 작은 집에도 예외없이 팔라라의 빛그림자가 창가에 늘어섰다. 약간의 먼지 냄새와 이른 아침의 차가운 냉기보다 톨비쉬를 반긴 것은 작은 쇳덩이가 무언가와 가볍게 부딪히는 소리였다. 평화로운 마을이라고는 하나 가끔씩 겁 없는 포워르나 소소한 행운을 노리는 도적단따위가 아주 없지는 않았다. 물론 이 불청객들은 보통 복작복작한 마을 대신 외따로 떨어진 그의 집에서 유명을 달리하곤했지만.

인적이 드문곳에 위치한 그의 집에서 작은 소란을 피우는 인기척에 톨비쉬는 눈을 감은 채 조심스럽게 베개밑에 숨겨둔 단도에 손을 옮겼다. 무늬없이 투박한 칼자루가 손끝에서 느껴졌다. 그는 침실 밖에서 느껴지는 인기척에 천천히 눈을 뜨고 조용히 몸을 일으켰다. 방문 뒤에 서서 한참을 숨죽인 채 침입자에게 신경을 곤두세웠다. 갈무리하지 못한 살기가 삭막한 침실을 가득 채우고, 문 틈새로 새어나갈 것같았다. 가벼운 발소리가 침실을 향해 다가오는 것이 느껴지자 톨비쉬는 칼을 겨눈 채 먼저 문을 열었다.

"……!"

"어?"

시퍼렇게 날이 선 칼날끝에 있는 사람은 강도따위나 침입자가 아니였다. 오히려 그가 최근들어 가장 자주 보고, 가장 오랜 시간을 함께 보낸 '것'이었다.

"……. 밀레시안?"

톨비쉬의 눈 앞에 있는 것은, 어젯밤 잠에 들기 전까지만 해도 대리석으로 빚은 자신의 조각이었다. 약간의 다른 점이 있다면 달빛에 반사되는 창백하고 희끄무레한 돌이 아니라 발갛게 혈색을 띠며 살아있는 살덩이라는 점이었다. 그는 본디 어지간한 일에도 크게 놀라지않는 성정이었으나 지금만큼은 두려움에 질린 채 자신을 보고 있는 눈 앞의 것이 믿기지않았다. 목을 가르고 심장을 헤집기를 기대했던 단도는 시퍼런 날빛만 흉흉하게 빛내고있었다.

톨비쉬에게 밀레시안이라 불려진 그 '조각'도 당황한 나머지 몸을 굳힌 채 눈알만 도록도록 굴리며 금발의 조각가와 그의 단도를 번갈아보기만 했다. 한참동안 두 사람은 아무 말도 않은 채 서로를 응시했다.

구름에 가려졌던 팔라라의 빛이 열린 침실 문을 통해 새어들어왔다. 부드러운 곡선을 가진 새하얀 어깨 뒤로 빛무리가 어룽졌다. 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 상대의 모습에 톨비쉬는 당황하며 단도를 고쳐잡았다. 칼날보다 무딘 칼등이 상대를 향했다.

"누구십니까."

"어……."

"함부로 남의 집에, 아니, 그것보다 당신은 대체."

톨비쉬는 혼란스러운 얼굴로 상대의 목에 칼등을 갖다댔다. 사실 그는 눈 앞의 사람이 누구인지 잘 알고 있었다. 아니, 모를 리가 없었다. 빛을 받아 엷은 색을 띄는 실타래같은 머리카락부터 미숙하고 어린 모습을 한 얼굴, 약간 좁은듯한 어깨부터 부드럽게 내려오는 평편한 가슴과 털 한 올 없는 맨들한 다리까지. 어느 하나 제 손이 거치지 않은 곳 없는 몸이었다.

심지어 '그것'을 만들 적에, 끌질을 하던 중 창문을 타고 우연히 불어오는 바람에 생긴 재채기가 남긴 가슴의 깊은 상흔까지 그대로였다. 칼에 꽂혔다가 아문듯한 그 상처는 야트막한 두 언덕의 정중앙에 선연하게 제 존재를 보이고 있었기에 톨비쉬는 한참을 그 가슴께에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다.

한참의 침묵끝에 입을 연 것은 살아있어서는 안되는 '그것'이었다. '그것'의 목소리는 톨비쉬가 상상했던 목소리와 많이 흡사했으나 잘게 떨고있었다.

"밀레시안이라고, 당신이, 나를… 불렀으니까."

"……."

"그러니까……. 나는 밀레시안이야?"

두려움에 떨면서도 되묻는 상대의 목소리에 결국 톨비쉬는 쥐고 있던 단도를 떨어뜨렸다. 그와 그것은 둘 다 혼란스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 뱃속에서 요동치며 뒤틀리는 불과 같은 무언가를 느꼈다. 정체를 알 수 없이 뜨겁게 타오르는 이것은 심장을 태울듯이 끓어올라 체온을 덥혔다. 자유로운 두 손으로 얼굴을 덮고 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다.

한 때, 톨비쉬는 조각을 끌질하며 이 조각상이 살아 움직이는 순간을 그려본 적이 있다. 두상과 상체만이 겨우 제 형상을 갖췄을 때였으나 내리감은 눈두덩이 열리고 작은 입술을 재잘대며 얕은 가슴께에서 뛸 맥박을 상상해본 적이 있다. 새하얀 셔츠를 입힌다면 가장 위의 단추를 두어개 풀어 협곡처럼 깊고 가냘픈 쇄골이 보일 수 있도록 깊게 깎았고, 몸을 숙여 옷이 쓸려내려간다면 보일 허리는 가늘지만 남성의 것이라고 인지할 수 있을만큼 진중한 선을 가지도록 끌질했다. 이 조각이 생명이었다면 분명 누구에게나 사랑받을 수 밖에 없을것이리라. 그의 생은 전투와 죽음으로 가득찼지만 그 손으로 빚어낸 것은 꿀과 설탕처럼 달고 봄볕의 햇빛처럼 따뜻한 안온함으로 구성되기를 바랐다.

톨비쉬는 자신을 관찰하듯 훑는 조각의 눈빛에 다시 현실로 돌아왔다. 생명이 깃든 '그것'은 자신이 상상했던 것 보다 더 아름다웠고 애처로웠고…….

"아튼 시미니시여……."

톨비쉬는 여전히 얼굴을 감싼 채 눈을 감고 있었다. '그것'의 손이 톨비쉬의 손목을 잡고 아래로 끌어내렸다. 본능적으로 상대를 응시한 톨비쉬는 눈 앞의 '그것'에 홀린듯 시선을 떼지 못한 채 한참을 바라봤다. '그것'의 작은 입술이 오물거리며 움직여 물음을 뱉어냈다. 그 입술을 한참 멍하게 보다가 대답을 재촉하듯 응? 하는 소리에 시야를 돌려 눈을 바라봤다. 가엽게 처진 눈꼬리가 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 기억속으로 흩어지는 '그것'의 물음의 조각을 모아 더듬더듬 대답했다.

"당신은 누구야? 나는 밀레시안이야?"

"저는……. 알반… 아니, 그저 조각가입니다. 당신은……. 그래요, 밀레시안입니다. 나의 밀레시안."

톨비쉬는 살며시 밀레시안의 뺨을 감쌌다. 창백한 상앗빛의 뺨은 그의 손길에 곧 발그스름한 혈색이 돌았다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 이마에 입을 맞추고 속삭였다.

"고맙습니다. 당신이 이곳에, 나에게 와 주어서. 내 앞에 실재해 주어서."

(3)

* 18. 01. 14. 공백 포함 4,371자 / 미포함 3,337자

처음 밀레시안이 에린에서 눈을 뜬 때는 밤의 장막이 서서히 걷힐 무렵이었다. 그가 조각상이 아닌 하나의 생명체로서 처음으로 받아들인 풍경은 새벽 어스름위에 스며드는 팔라라의 창백한 빛이었다. 평화로운 시골의 지평선에서 밤바다같은 어둠 위를 수놓는 빛무리들이 보였다. 밀레시안은 창문을 열고 새벽이슬 머금은 축축한 공기를 들이마셨다. 고즈넉하고 아늑한 마을의 전경을 바라봤다. 이른 아침을 맞이하는모양인지 굴뚝에서 연기가 피어오르는 집이 드문드문 보였다. 밀레시안이 숨을 내뱉자 흰 입김이 피어오르다가 금새 부서지듯 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 창틀에 몸을 기댄 채 잠시 생각에 잠겼다.

눈을 뜨기 이전의 기억은 전혀 생각나지 않았지만 복잡한 머리사이로 꿈을 꾼듯한 기억이 뇌리를 스쳤다. 검은 날개를 한 여자가 자신을 불렀던 것 같기도하고, 흰 머리의 소녀가 자신에게 무어라 이야기 한 것 같기도했다. 자신은 온통 새하얀 세계에 서 있었고, 다정한 시선과 상냥한 대화가 있었다는것만이 어렴풋하게 기억났다. 밝게 터지는 빛에 저도 모르게 눈을 감자 몸이 아득하게 추락하는 느낌이 들어 두려운 나머지 한참을 눈을 감고있었다. 그리고 어느 조각가의 집에서 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신이 에린에 몸을 의탁했음을 본능적으로 깨달았다.

길지 않은 회상을 끝낸 밀레시안은 주변을 둘러보다가 어둠이 새어나오는 침실문을 조심스럽게 열었다. 소리없이 열린 문틈 사이로, 깊은 잠에 빠진 금발의 사내가 밀레시안의 시야에 들어왔다. 가까이 다가가 고개를 숙여 그 얼굴을 바라봤다. 잠이라는 짧은 죽음에 평온히 몸을 누인 그의 얼굴은 단정하지만 어딘가 모르게 날카로워보이기도 했다.

그의 잠든 얼굴 위로 새벽 어둠보다 짙은 그림자가 졌다. 그의 얼굴을 한참 바라보다가 이마에 붙은 두어 가닥의 머리카락을 떼어내기위해 손을 뻗었다. 손끝이 그의 이마에 내려앉기도전에, 앓는 소리를 내며 뒤척이는 남자의 움직임에 밀레시안은 화들짝 놀라 소리없이 뒤로 물러났다. 급하게 허리를 일으키자 번쩍이는 먼지가 시야 여기저기에서 꿈지럭대며 기어다녔다.

발소리를 죽여 침실에서 나온 밀레시안은 방문에 등을 기댄 채 눈을 감고 팽팽 도는 시야를 진정시켰다. 영문도 모른 채 어디인지 알지 못하는 곳에 떨어진 제 상황이 도무지 믿겨지지않았기에 꿈에서 만난 소녀와의 대화를 곱씹다가 이내 머리를 흔들었다. 상념에 젖어있을 틈이 없다는 생각에 주변을 휘휘 둘러보다가 작업대 위에 널브러져있는 끌과 망치에 시선이 멎었다. 그 순간 익숙한 목소리가 뇌리를 스치고 지나갔다.

'밀레시안. 밀레시안. 밀레시안…….'

밀레시안. 두려움에 눈을 감고 끝없이 추락하고 있을 때 자신을 부르던 목소리가 아직도 생생히 들리는 듯 했다. 어느 때에는 애정을 담아 부르기도하고, 격렬하게 갈구하며 울부짖듯 뱉어내기도하고, 귀애하듯 애끓는 목소리로 속삭이며 불렸던 그 이름.

밀레시안은 귓가에서 그 목소리가 들리는것같은 착각에 괜스레 부끄러워져 끌과 끌을 부딪히며 생각을 환기시켰다. 그러다가 문득, 저 침실의 주인이 자신을 부른 사람인가 궁금해져 끌을 내려놓고 침실문을 열었다.

이른 아침의 작은 소동은 톨비쉬가 옷장에서 자신의 셔츠를 꺼내 방기한 알몸을 가리는 것으로 끝이 났다. 예기치못한-그 어느때고 조각가의 집에 반가운 손님이 있었겠냐마는, 대부분 싸늘히 식어서 사라진 객들과는 다른 의미의 손님이었다- 존재의 실존은 톨비쉬의 머리를 뒤죽박죽으로 만들었지만, 이내 그의 신경은 자신을 연신 흘끗거리며 훔쳐보는 밀레시안의 시선으로 쏠렸다.

접시 두어개가 겨우 들어갈법한 작은 식탁을 사이에 두고 앉아있는 두 사람 사이로 묘한 기류가 흘렀다. 밀레시안은 차마 톨비쉬의 눈과 마주치지 못한 채, 겸허하게 닫힌 그의 입술을 바라보다가 조금 용기를 내서 높게 솟아오른 코끝으로 시선을 올렸다. 혹시나 눈이 마주칠까봐 황급히 시선을 내렸다가 이번에는 좀 더 대범하게 콧대를 타고 올라가 고운 미간으로 시선을 옮겼다. 새파란 불꽃같은 벽안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 반달모양으로 가늘게 접히며 상냥하게 웃는 그의 모습에 밀레시안은 못본 척 눈을 내리깔고 식탁만 바라봤다. 밀레시안은 나무로 만든 식탁에 새기듯 박혀있는 겹겹이 쌓인 둥근 나이테 무늬만 바라봤다.

정적을 깬 것은 톨비쉬였는데, 그는 알 수 없는 말을 먼저 늘어놓았다.

"저는……. 더이상 신의 검도 아니고, 구도자도 아니며, 변절자는 더더욱이 아닙니다."

"……."

"단지, 과거를 잊지 못한 조각가에 불과합니다. 하지만……."

톨비쉬는 잠시 망설이듯 하다가 다시 말을 이었다. 평온하고 잔잔한 목소리였으나 그 안에 숨겨진 벅찬 감정은 채 갈무리되지못하고 조금씩 새어나왔다.

"저에게 밀레시안 당신을 안배해주신것은……. 모두 아튼 시미니 님의 은총이겠지요."

"……. 당신이 나를 만든 게 아니야? 나를 부른 게 당신이 아닌거야?"

혼잣말같은 톨비쉬의 말에 혼란스러워진 밀레시안이 고개를 들어올려 그를 바라봤다. 여전히 쑥스러웠지만 잔뜩 뒤따라오는 의문이 부끄러움을 덮었다.

"제가 당신을 만들었습니다. 당신의 머리카락 한 올부터 발가락 끝까지 어느 하나 제 손이 닿지 않은 곳 없으니까요. 열리지않을 눈을 바라보며 이름을 부른 사람 역시, 네, 제가 당신을 불렀습니다."

그의 목소리는 열에 상기된듯 흥분된 것처럼 들리기도했고, 고해성사를 하듯이 비참하게 들리는 것 같기도 했다. 밀레시안이 대답하기도 전에 그가 먼저 입을 열었다. 고결하고 망설임없는 신앙심은 오랜 시간에도 풍화되지않고 오히려 더 견고하고 날카롭게 벼려져있었다.

"당신이 이곳에 실재하는 것조차 이 모든 것이 주신께서 안배하신 계획이라면……. 저는……. 저는 당신의 뜻에 따르겠습니다. 당신의 뜻이 곧 아튼 시미니 님의 뜻일테니."

밀레시안은 눈앞의 조각가를 응시했다. 차분하게 말을 잇고 있었지만, 식탁 위에 올려진 그의 손은 집중해서 보지 않으면 모를 정도로 미세하게 떨리고 있었다. 조각상이 인간이 된 기적, 밀레시안이 어느순간 다시 돌이 되어 거품처럼 사라질지도 모른다는 두려움, 지금 당장이라도 입맞추고 싶은 애욕과 지키고싶다는 의지까지. 여러 가지 감정이 끝없이 톨비쉬의 어깨를 짓눌렀다.

상대에 대한 독점욕이라는 어둡고 끈적한 감정은 특히나 더 무겁고 잔인한 성정을 가진 터라, 한 때 기사였던 그의 인내력조차도 게걸스럽게 먹어치우며 그 숙주를 본능으로 이끌었다. 톨비쉬가 떨리는 손을 밀레시안의 볼에 갖다댔다. 그 떨림은 마치 전염이라도 시킬 듯 밀레시안의 신경을 곤두서게 만들었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손을 살며시 감쌌다. 그의 강마른 손등위로 새살이 돋은 흉터가 선연히 느껴졌다.

주변 피부에 비해 더 얇고 어린 살갗 위로 밀레시안의 온기가 덮였다. 상처는 오래전에 아물지언정 그 흔적은 여전히 남아 가끔씩 그 때의 기억을 상기시키곤 한다. 밀레시안이 매만지는 그 상처는 그가 밀레시안의 가슴께에 상처를 남겼을 때 함께 생긴 과오의 흔적이었다.

"나는 끝없이 떨어지고 있었는데 그게 너무 무서워서 눈을 감고 얼른 끝나기를 빌고 있었어."

"……."

"떨어지는 도중에도 귓가에 당신의 목소리가 들렸어. 당신이 나를 불렀으니까…… 당신이 나를 만든 거야."

"밀레시안, 저는……."

밀레시안에게 손이 잡힌 톨비쉬는 멈칫하다가 한숨을 터뜨리며 혼잣말하듯 되물었다. 그의 물음은 밀레시안을 향한 것이라기보다는 스스로를 향한 질문에 가까웠다.

"아무도 모르게 이곳에 당신을 가둬놓고…… 저만을 바라보게 하고싶고."

"……."

"한편으로는 제 모든 것을 바쳐서라도 당신의 눈길 한 조각만이라도 받길 원하니."

"……."

"당신을 에린에 보내주어야 하는것이 옳다는 것을 알면서도……. 저는 대체 어떻게 해야 할까요."

밀레시안은 여전히 톨비쉬의 손을 감싸안은 채 다른 한 손으로 천천히 셔츠단추를 풀었다. 그리고 그의 손을 이끌어 명치 바로 위, 더운 피가 맥동하는 피부를 짚었다. 규칙적으로 오르내리는 가슴위로 새하얗게 돋아나 아문 상처가 남아있었다.

"당신이 나를 만들어줬어. 내 몸도, 이 흉터도."

흔들리는 푸른 눈동자에는 걱정과 죄책감, 절박함과 숨길 수 없는 불안이 확연하게 나타났다. 저도 모르게 일그러지는 표정을 보던 밀레시안은 눈을 두어번 천천히 깜박이다가 보조개가 움푹 파일정도로 입꼬리를 끌어올려 웃었다. 자신의 가슴을 짚은 손을 맞잡고, 고개를 숙여 그의 팔에 얼굴을 묻었다.

"이 몸을……."

"……."

"당신이 아닌 사람에게 이 상처를 보이고싶지 않아요."

밀레시안의 이마를 타고 톨비쉬의 팔뚝에 힘줄이 솟아오르고 근육이 팽팽하게 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 짧은 말 한 마디에 애정의 이름을 한 독점욕이 조각가의 발 밑에서 고개를 내밀었다. 어쩌면, 머리 위에서 폭포처럼 쏟아지는 것일지도 몰랐다.

밀레시안은 굳어있는 톨비쉬의 팔에 어린 짐승처럼 머리와 볼을 부볐다. 그의 단단한 팔은 말없이 밀레시안의 몸을 감싸왔지만 밀레시안은 과묵한 그의 손길에서 환희로 가득찬 두려움을 느꼈다.

(4)

* 18. 11. 04. 3차 추가 공백포함 11,786자 / 공백미포함 9,052자

조각가는 누군가가 자신에게 그의 자부심에 대해 물었을 때 인내심과 자제력을 자랑스레 꼽았다. 신성 기사단의 가르침이 그러하듯 그 역시 금욕과 절제의 삶을 살아왔다. 많은 전쟁과 전투에서 살아남고 승리를 거머쥐며 종국에는 성역의 봉쇄라는 최후의 의무까지 이루어낸 기사단의 초대 단장에게 있어, 그 위업의 숨겨진 이면에는 체화된 절제와 신중함이 함께했음은 모두가 아는 사실이리라.

기사로서의 첫 맹세를 읊고 신에게 제 삶을 봉헌하는 그 순간까지도 철저한 금욕주의자였을 금발의 기사는 손끝이 밀레시안의 흉터에 닿고나서야 자신이 모든 짐을 내려놓았음을 깨달았다. 밀레시안의 부드러운 머리칼과 발간 볼이 팔뚝에 비벼지자 약한 소름이 돋았다. 말간 눈이 자신을 올려다보자 톨비쉬는 몸을 일으켜 밀레시안의 어깨를 붙잡고 깊게 입을 맞췄다.

두 입술이 맞닿고, 더운 살덩이가 섞이고, 누구의 것인지 모를 타액이 입꼬리를 타고 흘러내렸다. 가까워질수록 더 맞닿고싶은 욕망은 커져가고, 더 겹쳐진다. 두 사람의 사이에 자리한 나무 테이블이 덜컹거리며 요란한 소리를 내며 주위를 환기시켰다.

"으응……."

먼저 떨어진 밀레시안은 숨을 헐떡이며 눈 아래가 붉게 물든 채 수줍게 톨비쉬를 올려다봤다. 가쁜 호흡을 내쉬는 밀레시안의 눈동자는 눈물이 방울방울 맺힌 채 위태롭게 흔들리고 있었다. 작게 벌려진 입술이 타액으로 번들거렸다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 입술을 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가 시선을 올려 그의 눈을 바라봤다. 밀레시안의 눈에 비친 자신을 바라보았다는 것이 정확할 것이다.

정착하지 못하는 시선에 비치는 그의 모습은 욕망에 차 있었고 어딘가 조급해보였다. 위급한 상황일수록 차갑게 식어 그를 호위하던 신중함의 갑옷과 지성의 칼날은 이미 닳아버렸기에 그는 그제서야 욕망이라는 무자비한 맹수에게 자신의 몸을 내던졌음을 깨달았다.

톨비쉬는 마지막 남은 이성을 그러모으며 테이블을 한쪽으로 밀고 한 손으로 밀레시안의 어깨를 지키듯 감싸안았다. 밀레시안의 좁은 어깨가 그의 품안을 채우고도 반 뼘이 더 남았다. 손으로 어깨뼈를 감싸자 큼직한 손안에 적당히 마른 살이 느껴지고, 무딘 쇄골이 툭 튀어나와 중지와 검지 사이로 만져졌다.

밀레시안은 자신을 감싸안는 따뜻하고 큰 손에 어깨를 맡겼다. 그의 품에서 마른 햇볕의 냄새와 부서진 돌의 메마른 냄새가 났다. 그와 생사고락까지 함께 했을 검의 피비린내는 평화롭게 흐르는 아델리아 천에 씻겨 흘러갔을 것이고 발레스의 혹한마저 이겨냈을 냉정한 죽음의 그림자는 시골에서 피어오르는 모닥불에 녹아내렸을 것이다. 밀레시안은 그의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 조각처럼 깎여진-지극히 톨비쉬의 고고한 미적 취향에 부합하도록 깎여졌을 밀레시안의 몸을 상상해보라!- 콧대 주변을 맴돌던 그의 체향은 코와 기도를 타고 밀레시안의 폐를 가득 채웠다. 내쉬는 숨조차 아까워 그의 체취를 곱씹듯이 뱉어내는동안, 그 둘은 몇걸음 떨어지지않은 침실에 들어섰다.

새벽 어둠이 아직 가시지 않은 침실에 두 사람이 들어서자 팔라라가 박명의 빛을 틔우며 그 밝은 고개를 내밀었지만 금세 커튼에 가려 금실같이 희미한 선만 남겼다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 이끌어 침대 끝에 걸터앉아 무릎 위에 마주보듯 앉혔다. 머리 반 개정도 높아진 밀레시안의 눈을 바라보다가 그의 뒤통수와 등을 감싸안으며 매달리듯 입을 맞췄다. 무언가를 갈구하듯이 절박하고 성급한 입맞춤에 밀레시안의 입술이 톨비쉬의 입 속으로 사라졌다. 밀레시안의 아랫입술을 물어뜯을 듯이 씹었다. 이내 부어오른 입술에서 생채기와 함께 핏기가 내비쳤다.

"흐응. 따가워……."

밀레시안은 탁해진 목소리로 속삭였지만 그 속삭임 역시 톨비쉬의 입속으로 금방 사라졌다.

그의 첫 키스는 시트러스 계열의 싱그러운 레몬맛도 아니었고, 그렇다고 혀가 아릴듯 달콤한 초콜릿의 맛도 아니었으며 피어나기 직전의 장미꽃이 뿜어내는 관능적인 맛은 더더욱 아니었다. 혀를 감아오는 비릿하고 짠듯한 피맛. 아이러니하게도, 톨비쉬의 첫키스는 한 때 포워르와 이단교도를 도륙했던 그의 본능을 깨웠다. 낭만따위는 전혀 없이 실로 포식자와 희생양의 관계와 같은 그 행위에서 톨비쉬는 본능적인 허기를 느꼈다. 머리를 쓰다듬고 등을 어루만지던 손길이 밀레시안의 셔츠를 찢을듯 벗겨냈다. 몇 안되는 단추가 투둑 소리를 내며 뜯어져 바닥을 굴렀고 밀레시안의 몸을 간신히 덮었던 셔츠는 너덜하게 바닥으로 처박혔다.

밀레시안은 입을 맞춘 채 서툰 손길로 톨비쉬의 바지 버클을 풀었다. 혀를 감싸고 빨아당기는 감각이 아찔하게 온 몸을 적시고 정신을 아득하게 만들었기때문에 아랫도리를 벗기는 손이 계속해서 헛손질을 하다가 서너 번의 시도끝에야 버클이 겨우 달칵 소리를 내며 밀레시안의 손 안에서 열렸다.

입맞춤이 점점 농밀해지면서 타액이 턱을 타고 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 이번에도 먼저 몸을 뗀 것은 숨에 차 헐떡거리는 밀레시안이었다. 밀레시안이 어지러운 초점을 겨우 맞추며 톨비쉬를 바라보자 그는 기쁘게 웃으며 밀레시안의 시선을 받아냈다. 길고 쭉 뻗은 손가락이 밀레시안의 입술을 스치듯 매만지다가 턱으로 내려가 흘러내리는 타액을 다정하게 훔쳤다. 눈이 마주치고 서로 마주보며 웃는 그 순간, 밀레시안은 시간이 멈추는듯한 착각을 느꼈다. 귓가에서 심장이 쿵쿵대며 시끄럽게 뛰고, 부어오른 입술에서 피가 멈췄다가 다시 퍼지는 아릿한 통증이 느껴짐에도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 오롯이 그 곳에는 자신과 톨비쉬만이 존재하는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 골반에 걸쳐진 바지를 마저 내렸다. 브리프 윤곽만으로도 그의 성기가 바짝 서 있음이 한 눈에 보였다. 밀레시안은 긴장으로 떨리는 손에 의식적으로 힘을 주며 브리프 위로 선명하게 존재를 알리는 그의 성기를 감싸잡았다. 얇은 천에 싸여있음에도 울퉁불퉁하게 솟은 핏줄 하나하나가 손바닥에서 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 손으로 겨우 감싼 톨비쉬의 것은 밀레시안의 손이 아래위로 조금씩 움직일 때마다 그 크기를 키워나갔다. 밀레시안은 질린다는 얼굴로 톨비쉬의 얼굴과 팽창하는 그의 성기를 번갈아봤다.

"아픈 건 싫은데……."

"곧 익숙해질겁니다. 고통이든, 쾌락이든, 아니면 둘 다."

밀레시안의 허리를 쓸어내리던 톨비쉬의 손가락이 자연스럽게 척추와 꼬리뼈를 타고 내려와 분문에 닿았다. 타액으로 축축하게 젖은 손가락이 가장 은밀한 곳의 주름을 세듯이 주변을 차근차근 맴돌았다. 가볍게 꾹꾹 누르는 그 손길의 이질감에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 톨비쉬의 목을 양 손으로 껴안았다. 금방이라도 구멍을 뚫고 들어올듯한 그 손가락의 움직임에 밀레시안의 온 몸이 긴장했다. 꿇어앉았던 다리에 힘이 풀려 옆으로 널부러지고 어깨가 둥글게 말렸다. 톨비쉬는 자신의 머리를 껴안는듯한 모습으로 허리를 움찔거리는 밀레시안의 모습을 놓치지않고 박제라도 할 듯한 기세로 바라봤다.

밀레시안의 찡그린 미간 사이로 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 아랫입술과 점막을 깨문 채 흘러나오는 신음소리를 참는 밀레시안의 얼굴에서 들뜬 쾌락이 엿보였다. 톨비쉬는 금방이라도 꿰뚫어버리고싶은 욕구를 인내하며 밀레시안의 유두에 입을 맞췄다.

"히익……!"

까슬한 혀돌기가 유륜에 닿자 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 새된 소리를 흘렸다. 밀레시안은 팔에 더 힘을 줘서 톨비쉬를 끌어안았고, 그는 더 집요하게 혀로 밀레시안의 것을 유린하기 시작했다. 혀로 톡톡 건드리다가 주변을 크게 핥자 밀레시안의 팔에 약하게 소름이 돋았다. 뜨거운 살정이는 금방이라도 유두를 누를듯이 유륜을 훑어댔다. 분홍빛의 작게 튀어나온 돌기는 톨비쉬의 혀로 희롱당하면서 단단하게 서기 시작했다. 뾰족하게 선 유두를 희롱하며 이로 살짝 씹자 가늘게 앓는 소리가 전해져왔다. 톨비쉬는 기분좋은 웃음을 삼키며 어린 아이처럼 밀레시안의 가슴을 빨아댔다.

"앗, 으응……. 거긴, 안 나오는데……."

"뭐가 안 나옵니까?"

"그게……."

밀레시안은 귀끝까지 붉힌 채 머뭇거리다가 듣는 사람이 없음에도 불구하고 톨비쉬의 귀에 속삭이듯 대답했다.

"그……. 젖… 말이에요……. 난 남자니까……."

톨비쉬는 유쾌하게 웃으며 밀레시안의 볼에 사랑스럽다는듯 입맞췄다. 엉뚱한 밀레시안의 대답이 귀여웠던 탓인지 아랫배가 뻐근하게 당겨왔다. 밀레시안의 칭얼거림이 멎기도 전에 아래를 맴돌던 손가락이 구멍을 꿰뚫었다. 갑작스러운 이물감에 밀레시안은 다시 새된 소리를 내며 톨비쉬에게 안겼다. 어깨가 바들바들 떨리면서 온 몸으로 잔잔한 떨림이 전해졌다. 뭉툭한 손가락 끝은 자아를 가진 것처럼 점막을 여기저기 헤집었다. 갈고리같은 손마디가 안을 쑤시며 구멍에 걸릴 때마다 밀레시안은 연신 숨을 들이키며 신경을 곤두세웠다.

"한 개 더 넣어볼까요."

"……."

밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 어깨에 머리를 묻은 채 대답없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 검지와 중지가 구멍안을 헤집을수록 밀레시안의 허벅지에 힘이 들어가면서 파르르 떨렸다. 톨비쉬의 혀가 밀레시안의 가슴을 세게 빨고 손가락이 아래를 넓힐수록 밀레시안의 몸은 움찔거리며 본능적으로 허리를 세웠다. 검지가 겨우 들어간 비문이 녹진녹진하게 풀렸을 즈음, 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 머리를 안은 채 거의 무릎으로 서있다고 해야할만큼 눈높이가 달라져 있었다.

톨비쉬의 대문니가 뾰족하게 발기한 밀레시안의 유두를 깨물었다. 밀레시안은 목에서 울리는 비명을 닮은 그 소리를 참으며 톨비쉬의 머리를 감싼 팔에 힘을 실었다. 톨비쉬는 유두를 입안에서 굴리던 것을 멈추고 가볍게 빨아당기면서 밀레시안의 그 반응을 더 유도했다.

"당신이 절 내려다 보는것도 나쁘진않지만……."

"응?"

"당신이 헐떡거리는 모습이 더 보고싶군요."

말이 끝나기가 무섭게 톨비쉬의 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 아래로 내렸다. 그의 성기는 어느새 짙은 붉은색을 띄며 꼿꼿하게 서 있었다. 무릎에 안긴 하제로 허벅지에 그의 것이 닿자 밀레시안은 금세 울상이 된 얼굴로 톨비쉬를 바라봤다. 에메랄드빛과 바다빛이 어우러지는 벽안은 이미 참을 수 없다는 눈빛으로 자신의 머리부터 발끝까지 훑어내리고 있었다.

시선만으로도 잡아먹히는듯한 느낌에 밀레시안은 입술을 깨물면서 톨비쉬의 상체에 몸을 묻고 어깨를 밀었다. 톨비쉬는 얼떨결에 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 몸을 겹친 채 침대에 제 등을 기댔다. 밀레시안에게 덮쳐진 모습이 되어버린 톨비쉬의 급히 몸을 일으키려했으나 가슴팍에서 밀레시안의 머리가 도리질치며 힘이 들어갔다. 셔츠를 사이에 두고 머리카락이 나부끼며 가슴팍을 간지럽혔다.

밀레시안이 그의 품에 안긴 채 고개를 들어 톨비쉬를 바라봤다. 그의 시야에는 이제 온통 밀레시안의 얼굴로 가득 차 있어서 천장의 무늬따위나 팔라라빛이 새어나오는 빛그림자따위는 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 그야말로 오롯이 자신이 만들어낸 그릇만이 눈 앞에서 살아 움직이고 있었다. 눈을 깜박일 때마다 길고 촘촘한 속눈썹이 잠자리의 날개처럼 애처롭게 떨리는 순간, 도드라지게 솟은 콧날을 타고 땀방울이 흐르는 모습, 인중을 타고 도톰하게 튀어나온 큐피트 궁이 오르내리는 그 순간까지도 슬로우모션처럼 천천히 흘러가는 듯했다.

"내가, 넣을거예요."

"네?"

밀레시안은 톨비쉬에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 손을 뒤로 옮겨 그의 탄탄한 허벅지를 쓸었다. 허벅지를 더듬고 올라가다가 샅에서 멈춘 밀레시안의 손은 이내 결심한 듯 톨비쉬의 성기로 향했다. 발기한 그의 성기를 조심스레 손으로 흔들다가 조심스럽게 구멍에 맞췄다. 성기의 끝에서 진한 백탁액이 새어나오고 있었다. 둥근 선단을 타고 흘러내리던 정액이 밀레시안의 구멍을 적셨다. 미지근하게 식은 정액이 더운 구멍끝에 닿자 찬물에 닿은 듯 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 밀레시안은 예민하게 선 피부를 느끼며 그대로 잡아먹듯 톨비쉬의 것 위에 주저앉았다. 곧게 선 흉기가 무자비하게 뒤를 꿰뚫고 밀레시안의 안을 틈새 없이 가득 채웠다. 구멍 주변의 세밀한 주름들이 빠듯하게 팽창했다.

"밀, 밀레시안!"

"아으……, 흐으……. 흣!"

아래를 뻐근하게 조이는 감각에 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 몸을 빼내려했으나 밀레시안의 손이 그를 제지했다. 밀레시안은 자신의 골반을 잡고있는 톨비쉬의 손을 풀고 마주잡았다. 삽입의 고통에 찬 밀레시안의 손이 톨비쉬의 손가락 사이로 파고들었다. 두 사람의 손이 얽히면서 맞닿은 아래가 금방이라도 터질 듯 요동쳤다.

"흑, 아프, 아파……."

"숨을 들이쉬세요. 천천히, 옳지, 잘 하고 있어요."

밀레시안은 눈물을 죽죽 흘리면서도 톨비쉬의 말에 따라 입을 벌려 천천히 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬기를 반복했다. 생경한 이물감이 어느정도 적응되고 숨이 안정되었을 무렵에야 밀레시안은 자신이 아래에 품고있는 것을 찬찬히 느낄 수 있었다. 그저 바라보기만 해도 무서웠던 그의 남근은 자신의 속에서 쿵쿵 시끄러운 혈류소리를 내며 그 부피를 조금씩 더 키우고 있었다.

"더, 커지면…… 흑, 안되는데……."

밀레시안이 물기어린 목소리로 헉헉대자 톨비쉬가 난감하게 웃었다. 목 안에서 침잠하듯 낮게 울리는 웃음이 듣기 좋다고 생각했다. 밀레시안은 아찔하게 놓을 것 같은 정신을 되찾으려고 머리를 흔들었지만 소용없이 더 어지럽기만 했다. 그러던 와중에 밀레시안의 시야에 톨비쉬의 흐트러진 금발이 눈에 들어왔다. 고운 실타래같았던 그의 머리카락이 제 주인의 이마위에 산재하듯이 흐트러져있었다. 밀레시안은 깍지 낀 손을 풀고 그의 이마와 머리칼을 옆으로 쓸어넘겼다. 고불고불하게 말린 머리카락이 밀레시안의 손을 가볍게 휘감았다.

톨비쉬는 자신의 머리를 정리하는 밀레시안을 한참 바라보다가 손목을 잡고 입가에 가져왔다. 어지러운 밀레시안의 시선에 눈맞추며 손등에 가볍게 키스를 했다.

"그렇게 사랑스러운 눈으로 보지말아주세요. 제 머리카락에 질투가 날 지경입니다."

"읏……."

그의 입술이 닿은 자리가 뜨겁게 타는듯한 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 혈관이 찌르르 수축하며 볼이 붉어지는 것을 느꼈다. 부끄러움에 팔을 들어 얼굴을 가리려고했지만 톨비쉬의 손이 금세 그 손을 잡아채버렸기에 그 시도는 수포로 돌아갔다.

밀레시안은 팔을 잡힌 채 숨소리만 헐떡이고 있었다. 톨비쉬의 성기가 자신의 내벽을 가득 채우는것이 느껴졌다. 그의 것에 그대로 내려꽂히는 자신의 몸무게에 압도되어 움직이지도 못하고 입만 벌린 채 딱딱하게 굳어있었다. 숨을 쉴 수록 저도 모르게 다리가 벌려지고, 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 톨비쉬의 옆구리에 닿은 밀레시안의 마른 허벅지 안쪽이 파이듯 갈라지며 바들바들 떨렸다.

"히잇, 깊어……. 아…으, 흑……."

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 손목을 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 촉, 축축한 입맞춤 소리가 선정적이었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 손목에서 입술을 떼지않은 채 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 동맥의 고동이 입술을 타고 연하게 전해져왔다. 마치 밀레시안의 체취마저 가지겠다는듯 밀레시안의 손에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다. 식은땀으로 젖은 밀레시안의 손바닥 위로 톨비쉬의 들숨과 날숨이 새털처럼 내려앉았다.

그 작은 숨결에 간지러운지 밀레시안은 눈물을 도록도록 흘리는 와중에도 일그러진 얼굴로 웃었다. 눈꼬리가 접히면서 고여있던 눈물이 마저 흘러내렸다. 볼을 타고 눈물길이 생기며 턱 아래로 떨어져 톨비쉬의 가슴께로 떨어졌다. 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 있던 톨비쉬의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 대리석을 닮은 창백한 피부에 새하얀 손자국이 남았다가 이내 아스라히 스며들듯 붉게 그 족적을 남겼다.

밀레시안이 손을 거두려한다면 충분히 가능했을만큼의 악력이었으나, 밀레시안은 숨을 할딱거리는 와중에도 톨비쉬에게 잡힌 그 손을 거두지 않았다. 오히려 그가 자신의 손부터 발까지 모두 먹어주었으면 하는 욕망에 차올랐다. 먹어주세요, 뼈조차 남기지않고 당신에게 먹히길 원해. 밀레시안은 차마 입 밖에 내지 못한 채 성대위로 치솟는 목소리의 덩어리를 눌러삼켰다.

밀레시안의 들썩이던 어깨가 진정되고, 아래를 빠듯이 채우는 이물감에 어느정도 적응이 되었을 무렵이었다. 톨비쉬가 허리를 뭉근하게 쳐올리며 깊은 곳을 찔러댔다. 깊은 곳보다 더 깊은 곳을 탐하며 허리를 들썩이자 밀레시안의 아래가 톨비쉬의 남근을 물어뜯을듯 조여왔다. 어느순간 톨비쉬의 큰 손이 밀레시안의 엉덩이로 옮겨와 멍이 들 정도로 강하게 붙잡았다.

부드러운 둔부가 톨비쉬의 한 손에 가득 잡혔다. 봉긋하게 살이 붙은 볼기를 슬슬 쓰다듬다가 강하게 붙잡자 밀레시안의 목에서 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다. 톨비쉬는 아래로 자신의 것을 삼킨 채 눈가를 발갛게 붉히며 신음을 참는 밀레시안을 기특한 눈으로 올려다봤다. 손을 벌벌 떨면서도 싫다고 밀어내지않는 밀레시안이 애틋하기도했고, 오히려 더 울리고 엉망진창으로 만들고싶기도 했다.

"우는 겁니까?"

"윽……. 힉! 괜찮…, 앗, 잠깐만! 흐윽……!"

톨비쉬는 한 치의 틈조차 용납하지 않겠다는듯이 밀레시안의 안속 깊이, 더 깊은 곳에 자신을 밀어넣었다. 흉흉하게 발기한 성기가 밀레시안의 내벽을 난잡하게 난도질했다. 밀레시안의 골반과 엉덩이를 잡은 채 톨비쉬의 허리가 퍽퍽 치솟았다. 톨비쉬의 움직임에 밀레시안의 몸이 튕겨오르듯 움직였고 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 밀레시안의 음낭이 톨비쉬의 샅에 부딪히며 음란한 소리가 연신 울려퍼졌다.

삽입의 고통은 이내 성교의 쾌락에 잠식되어, 밀레시안의 페니스도 금세 분홍빛으로 달아올라 아랫배에서 껄떡거리며 흔들렸다. 목까지 차오르는 배출욕과 사정욕에 눈 앞이 가물가물했다. 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 손으로 자신의 페니스를 흔들기 시작했다.

"밀레시안."

톨비쉬가 자신의 이름을 부르자, 밀레시안은 홀린듯이 자신의 성기에서 손을 떼고 톨비쉬를 내려다봤다. 가물가물한 시야에서도 땀에 젖어 일그러진 그 얼굴이 보기 좋았다. 왜? 밀레시안은 입을 벙긋거리며 그의 가슴에 손을 짚었다. 격하게 쳐올리던 그의 기세가 수그러들고, 대신 진하고 뭉근하게 안을 휘젓는 그 느낌에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 어깨를 움츠렸다.

그가 느릿하게 아래를 쳐올리다가 어느 지점에 닿자 밀레시안이 사지를 펄떡이며 몸을 벌벌 떨어댔다. 밀레시안의 입이 점점 벌어지고 그를 보던 시야가 이리저리 허공만 맴돌았다. 숨을 쉬는 방법조차 잊은듯 절정에 달하는 밀레시안의 그 모습을 조금이라도 놓치지 않겠다는듯 전부 눈에 담았다. 긴 속눈썹이 눈물에 젖어있고, 섬세하게 빚은 이마가 잔뜩 찡그려진다. 목이 뒤로 젖혀지고 남성체치고 약간 좁은 어깨가 안쪽으로 둥글게 말린다. 목과 어깨가 하늘을 바라보는 거북처럼 높게 쳐오르며 마른 잔근육이 팽팽하게 서고, 양 둔부 사이는 좁혀지며 구멍을 조였다풀며 사정없이 자신의 것을 품는 그 순간. 흐느끼는듯한 신음소리를 토해내며 밀레시안의 성기가 뿌연 액체를 쿨쩍이며 토해내기 시작했다.

밀레시안의 아래에서 울컥이며 맺히는 정액을 보며 톨비쉬는 다시 한번 허리를 쳐올렸다. 아직 남은 사정의 여운에 예민해진 밀레시안의 몸은 그저 작은 움직임만으로도 묽은 액체를 쏟아냈다. 고통에 가까운 쾌감이 다시 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 다정하게 몰아붙이며 퍽퍽 치고 올라오는 움직임에에 밀레시안은 몸을 숙여 톨비쉬의 목을 감싸안고 허리를 흔들어댔다.

"흐응, 흑……."

한계에 다다른 톨비쉬가 성기를 빼자 밀레시안은 아래가 텅 빈듯한 허전함을 느꼈다. 원래 있어야 할 것이 사라진듯한 싸늘함은 꼬리뼈를 타고 척추로 올라가며 등에 약한 소름을 남겼다. 톨비쉬는 한 손으로 밀레시안의 둔부를 가볍게 받친 채, 다른 손으로 자신의 것을 흔들기 시작했다. 껄떡이는 귀두끝이 밀레시안의 엉덩이골을 때리며 음란하게 젖은 소리를 냈다.

밀레시안이 톨비쉬를 올려다보며 애원했다.

"넣, 넣어줘요."

"하……. 밀레시안."

"안에, 내 안에서. 안에 싸주세요, 응?"

"지금 무슨 소리를 하는 지 알고……."

고문에 가까운 밀레시안의 애원에 톨비쉬가 한숨을 닮은 웃음을 내뱉었다. 여전히 시선은 밀레시안을 향해 있었다.

엉덩이를 받쳤던 손이 밀레시안의 구멍 주변을 매만졌다. 금방이라도 찢어질듯 통통하게 부어오른 구멍이 손끝을 인지한 것 마냥 벌름거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 검지를 갖다대자 밀레시안의 밀부는 그 손가락을 게걸스럽게 먹어치울듯 오물거렸다.

"흐으, 빨리이……."

밀레시안의 재촉에 톨비쉬의 성기가 밀레시안의 안으로 쇄도하듯 들이닥쳤다. 짓눌린 목소리 사이로 숨길 수 없는 열락의 신음이 새어나왔다. 깊게 파고드는 톨비쉬의 것에 밀레시안은 본능적으로 허리를 흔들었다.

가차없이 흔들리는 시야가 어지러웠다. 현기증을 닮은 오르가슴이 서서히 온 몸의 신경을 지배했다. 목 뒤가 뻐근해지면서 머리 끝에서 폭죽이 터지는듯 정신이 혼미했다. 금방이라도 쓰러질 것 같아 몸을 지탱하고자 아래를 더듬던 밀레시안의 손에 판판한 무언가가 닿았다. 밀레시안의 손길에 셔츠가 바스락 소리를 내며 구겨지고, 그 아래로 톨비쉬의 복근이 선명하게 드러났다. 칼에 베였다가 아문 흉터들이 즐비했다.

정신없이 흔들리는 와중에도 밀레시안이 톨비쉬의 배에 새겨진 흉터를 하나하나 새길듯 매만지자 조밀하게 잘 짜여진 복직근이 더 선명하게 드러났다. 뚜렷하게 도드라진 근육위로 밀레시안의 손이 연신 미끄러졌다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아 고정시키고 연신 추삽질을 하는 와중에도 밀레시안의 손길이 닿는 그 모든 곳에 신경을 기울였다. 이미 오래전에 아문 상처들 위로 밀레시안의 손끝이 스칠 때마다, 마치 그의 손에 베인 양 홧홧한 느낌이 들었다. 그는 흉터를 덮는 다급한 밀레시안의 손길을 색사로 덥혀진 체온의 탓이라 여기며 허벅지에 잔뜩 힘을 줬다. 밀레시안의 손만큼이나 뜨거운 점막이 톨비쉬의 페니스를 끊을듯이 감싸왔다.

어느새 밀레시안의 성기가 다시 발갛게 솟아올랐다. 흔들리는 몸에 따라 분홍빛 음경이 헐떡이며 아래위로 흔들렸다. 앞선 사정에 한동안 쉽사리 다시 서지 않았을 것만 같았던 제 성기가 아랫배를 치는 것을 느낀 밀레시안은 황급히 눈을 감고 고개를 숙였다. 제 눈에 보이지 않는다 해서 가라앉을 종류의 것은 아니었으나 저도 모르게 한 행동이었다.

밀레시안의 허리를 잡던 손이 얼굴을 감쌌다. 땀과 눈물로 얼룩진 뺨을 부드럽게 매만지며, 약간은 아플정도로 강한 힘이 밀레시안의 하관을 꾹 눌렀다. 고개를 들고 자신을 보라는 듯한 손길에 밀레시안은 조심스럽게 눈을 떴다.

"그래요, 저를 보세요."

"흣, 어지러워……. 무서워, 죽을 것 같아……."

"아직도 아파서?"

톨비쉬의 물음에 밀레시안이 고개를 저었다. 다정한 물음과는 다르게 아래는 여전히 성내듯 마구잡이로 쳐올리고 있었다. 아래와 위의 서로 다른 간극에 밀레시안의 눈에서 다시 눈물이 비죽비죽 새어나왔다. 구멍을 짓이기듯 흔들어대는 성기가 멈출 줄 모르고 내벽을 찔러대며 허릿짓이 절정을 달리고 있었다. 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 자신의 몸무게가 실려 아프리만치 날카로운 쾌락이 온 몸을 잠식했다. 참을 수 없는 사정감이 다시금 아랫배를 뻐근하게 울리고 있었다. 밀레시안이 어린아이처럼 칭얼거리듯 울음을 토해냈다.

"나, 나……. 가고싶어, 응? 힉, 아…, 으응……!"

"읏!"

톨비쉬의 목에서 한숨처럼 작게 침음하는듯한 소리가 새어나왔다. 밀레시안은 자신의 안이 젖어드는 것을 느끼며 거의 동시에 사정했다. 뜨끈하고 점성있는 액체가 아래를 가득 채우는 느낌에 몸이 떨렸다. 긴장으로 수축했던 근육이 사정과 함께 풀리며 몸이 앞으로 픽 고꾸라졌다. 톨비쉬는 바들바들 떠는 밀레시안에게 어깨를 빌려준 채 그의 관자놀이에 길게 입을 맞췄다.

끊어낼듯 빠듯하게 조였던 아래는 가늘게 경련하며 여전히 톨비쉬의 성기를 물고 있었다. 사정의 여운을 즐기며 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 머리에 코를 묻고 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 습기 어린 물냄새와 뜨겁게 달군 돌냄새가 나는 것 같았다. 그제서야 톨비쉬는 자신이 안고있는 사람이 제가 만든 조각상이었음을 다시금 상기해냈다. 돌로 만들어졌다고는 생각하지 못할 정도로 부드럽고 따뜻한 몸이었다.

지친 밀레시안은 어느새 톨비쉬의 품에 안겨 쌕쌕거리며 잠에 빠져있었다. 그는 무겁게 내려앉은 밀레시안의 눈두덩이에 길게 입맞추고 귓가에 속삭였다.

"나의 빛, 나의 기적. 나의 전부이며……."

나의 신이여. 톨비쉬는 마지막 말을 목 안으로 씹어삼켰다.

희미했던 박명의 빛이 선연하게 밝은 빛을 내며 창문 틈새로 쏟아져내렸다. 산란하는 빛의 조각들이 이리저리 방안을 부유하고 있었다. 조각가가 빚어내고 신이 불러온 기적. 조각가에게 있어서, 신앙을 닮은 사랑의 가장 이상적인 시작이었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

* 19. 04. 07. (1)~(4) 통합; 공백포함 22,936자 / 공백미포함 17,534자


	7. 톨비밀레로 최면조교물 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 18. 12. 02. 3차 추가 공백 포함 13,194자 / 공백 미포함 10,087 자  
> * 최면, 성기 비하용어 및 약한 스팽킹, 일부 더티토크가 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해주세요.

# 톨비밀레로 최면조교물 보고싶어서

BL / 남밀레른 / 톨비밀레 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 / 메인 스트림 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

전쟁에서 눈을 감은 병사들은 죽어서야 비로소 기사로 추서된다. 수도 왕성의 한 켠에 빼곡히 이름적혀 비문이 세워지고, 살아생전 결코 허락되지 않은 화려한 휘장은 그제서야 차가운 목관 위에 수여된다. 머리카락 한 올조차 멀리서나마 봤을 여왕이 그들의 시체에 다가가 이마에 입맞추고, 시퍼렇게 굳은 손 위에 국화꽃 한 송이를 쥐어준다. 결국, 죽음으로써 그 영화를 누릴진데 지옥도에서 살아온 자들은 어찌 되는가. 우리는 멀리 가지 않아서 그 살아온 자의 예시를 찾을 수 있다. 죽음의 영광조차 감히 누리지 못하는 다른 세계의 이방인, 별에서 온 여행자, 밀레시안.

흙먼지 피어오르는 전장은 끝이 보이지 않을 만큼 많은 포워르들로 가득했다. 이미 아군은 반 이상 절멸했고, 탈틴의 지원병은 사흘 째 감감무소식이었으며, 남은 군수품도 바닥을 드러내고 있었다. 전보를 매단 부엉이 여섯 마리중 셋은 날갯짓과 동시에 적군의 화살에 퍼덕거리며 절멸했고 둘은 두려움에 우왕좌왕하다가 각자 다른 방향으로 날아가 버렸으며 겨우 한 마리만이 간신히 산을 넘어 타라로 향했다. 과연 날개달린 이 전령이 제 임무를 완수할 지는 아튼 시미니에게 달려있었기에 사령관이 할 수 있는 일은 오직 기도밖에 없었다.

바라마지않던 아군이 왕국군의 막사를 찾아온 것은 부엉이를 타라로 향해 날린 지 채 세 시간도 지나지 않았을 때였다. 미형의 청년이 병사의 경계와 엄호를 받으며 사령관의 막사로 들어왔다.

사령관은 의심으로 가득 찬 눈으로 청년이 건넨 지령서를 건네받았다. 왕가의 직인이 찍힌 봉랍을 조심스레 뜯자 짧게 휘갈겨 쓴 비서관의 필기체가 한 눈에 들어왔다. 내용은 단 두 줄 뿐이었다.

「 밀레시안.

\- 왕국의 번영을 위하여, 시네이드.」

사령관은 제 눈을 의심했다. 지령서와 눈 앞의 청년을 번갈아보며 한참을 생각하다가, 옆에 선 부관의 재촉에 그제서야 정신을 다잡고 청년을 향해 입을 열었다. 여전히 의심의 기색은 사라지지 않았다.

"자네가 밀레시안인가? 그 그림자의 영웅?"

"……."

밀레시안은 뺨을 살짝 붉히며 고개를 끄덕였다. 저를 수식하는 그 호칭이 부끄러운 모양인지 어깨를 으쓱하며 주변을 바라보다가, 사령관과 눈이 마주쳤다. 피곤과 세월이 얽혀 무언가로 정의할 수 없는 깊은 눈이 사령관을 꿰뚫는 것만 같았다.

패전의 기색이 완연한 이 상황을 고작 한 명의 밀레시안으로 뒤집을 수 있으리라곤 생각하지 않는다. 사령관은 왕성이 이 전쟁을 버림패로 인식하고 있다는 결론을 내렸다. 사령관은 미간을 짚으며 고민하다가 부관을 시켜 짧게 속삭였다. 적당히 후방에 배치해. 죽지 않는다고 해도 변고가 일어나면 사기가 떨어져. 밀레시안을 내보낸 뒤 사령관은 생각에 잠겼다. 오늘이 격전의 밤이 될 것이다. 이미 병사들의 사기는 바닥을 치닫고 있었고 물자는 기껏해야 이틀 치밖에 남아있지 않다. 혹여나 왕성에서 찾아 온 밀레시안이 포워르들을 반 이상 섬멸한다 하더라도 사상자들의 수습만으로도 살아있는 병력 대부분이 투입되어야 했다. 인정하기는 싫지만, 전쟁의 승세는 포워르들이 잡고 있었다. 사령관은 조용히 침음하며 의자에 등을 깊숙히 묻었다. 왕국군의 깃발을 미리 끌어내려야 하나? 항복을 선언하면 목숨은 부지시켜 줄 것인가? 그 포워르들이? 안전은 고사하고 곱게 죽지도 못할 것이다. 결말이 뻔한 통속소설을 읽어내리는 것 같았다. 밀레시안이 막사를 떠난 뒤에도 막사는 암울한 절망만이 가득했다.

불온한 기색이 감도는 막사를 환기 시킨 것은 급하게 달려 온 어린 소년병의 전갈이었다.

"사, 사령관 님! 큰일났습니다!"

"무슨 일이지?"

"저, 전멸했습니다. 포워르가요!"

"뭐?"

사령관과 기사들은 소년병의 외침에 자리를 박차고 밖으로 달려나갔다. 우왕좌왕하는 병사들을 진정시키고 무구도 착용하지 않은 채 달려가자, 전장의 한복판에 피를 뒤집어 쓴 청년이 서 있었다. 불과 한두 시간전에 막사에서 보았던 말갛고 해사한 청년의 얼굴이 보였다. 밀레시안의 주변에는 누구의 것인지 모를 피웅덩이와 살덩이가 낭자했다. 웅성거리는 소리에 밀레시안이 그제서야 뒤를 돌아 병사들을 바라봤다. 밀레시안의 눈이 헐떡이며 달려온 사령관과 기사들을 주욱 훑었다.

"후방에서 지원하는건 좀이 쑤셔서. 혹시 명령 불복종으로 혼내시진 않겠죠?"

유쾌하게 던진 밀레시안의 말이 기사들의 몸에 꽂혔다. 이건, 이게 대체……. 사령관은 말을 더듬으며 상황파악을 위해 주변을 바라봤다. 전쟁터 이곳 저곳에 죽음의 냄새가 코를 찔러왔다. 포워르의 시체가 여기저기 널려있었고, 나무가 불탄 흔적도 보였다. 마치 운석이 충돌한 것마냥 바닥 여기저기가 크게 움푹 패여있었고, 또 어떤 포워르의 사체는 날카롭고 긴 가시 채찍에 휘감긴 것마냥 심각하게 훼손되어 있었다. 하지만 그 어디에서도, 아군의 시체는 보이지 않았다.

"설마…, 이걸 전부 당신이?"

"일단은요. 체인 블레이드가 보급품이라 그런지 금방 부서지더라고요. 이거, 시네이드 씨한테 청구하실거죠? 잘 말해주세요, 제 잘못 아니라고."

너무 무리했나, 허리가 뻐근하네. 밀레시안은 손으로 제 허리를 툭툭 두드리며 허리춤에 차고 있던 검을 근처 병사에게 건넸다. 엉겁결에 검을 받은 병사를 뒤로하며 밀레시안은 씻고 올게요, 가볍게 말하며 우물가로 발길을 옮겼다.

패전의 기색이 감돌았던 전쟁터는 단 한 사람의 밀레시안으로 인해 전세가 뒤집혔으나 그 곳에 있는 그 누구도 쉽게 기뻐할 수 없었다. 그저 밀레시안에 대한 두려움과 경외감, 혹은 공포로 점철된 무언가가 기사들을 뒤덮었다. 다난들이 수십 일간 끌어왔던 싸움터에서 단신의 몸으로 전쟁의 종지부를 찍은 그 존재에 대해 그 누가 덮어놓고 찬양만 할 수 있을까. 그가 변절해서 왕성을 뒤엎는다면 다난들은 그를 막아낼 수 있을것인가. 사령관은 병사들 앞에서 꼴불견을 보이고싶지 않았기에 후들후들 떨리는 몸을 진정시키고 승전을 외쳤다. 얼떨떨한 병사들 사이로 어린 병사의 만세가 울려퍼지고 이윽고 병사들의 기쁜 외침이 폐허를 덮었다. 왕국이 승리했다.

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

그 날 저녁, 병영 막사에는 승전을 축하하는 작은 파티가 열렸다. 어린 소년병들과 부관들이 분주하게 술과 고기를 실어나르고, 환향의 꿈에 젖은 병사들과 기사들은 요란하게 술잔을 맞부닥치며 왁자지껄 떠들어댔다. 사령관의 축사가 이어지고, 취한 병사가 옆 기사의 잔을 빼앗아들며 소리를 외쳐대고, 빈 접시 위로 따끈하게 데워진 스프와 고기따위가 잔뜩 올라갔다. 화톳불 옆에서 조용히 앉아 차만 홀짝이던 밀레시안의 곁으로 술잔을 든 사령관이 다가왔다. 술을 건넸으나 밀레시안은 고개를 저었다. 왠지 모르게 술을 마시고 싶지 않았다.

"술과 여자를 거부하는 남자도 있나?"

"몸이 찌뿌듯해서 그런지 그다지 끌리진 않아서요."

"어제도 전쟁터를 구르셨나보오."

"설마요. 아발… 아니, 집무실의 서류와 전쟁하긴 했지만……."

애매하게 말을 흐린 밀레시안은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 어제 서류를 다 끝내고 뭘 했더라? 복잡한 생각에 휩싸인 밀레시안에게 사령관은 너털웃음을 지으며 승전 이후의 일에 대해서 대충 늘어놓았다. 수도의 남문에서 왕성까지 이어질 퍼레이드, 시민들의 환호와 축복, 하늘을 가득 메울 폭죽과 종이로 만들어진 꽃장식들, 죽은 병사들의 국장과 병사들의 귀환까지 시시콜콜한 잡담이 이어졌다. 하지만 밀레시안은 사령관의 말을 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하며 자신의 생각에 여념없었다.

"분명히 집무실에 누군가 왔었는데……?"

"누가 왔다고?"

"어, 아니에요."

밀레시안은 황급히 상념을 접었다. 수많은 사건을 겪은 탓에 몇몇 사건을 기억을 못할 때도 많았으나 이번처럼 통째로 도려낸 느낌은 처음이었다. 밀레시안은 이 위화감의 출처를 찾기 위해 이곳을 떠나야 한다고 생각했다. 한참을 갈등하다가 밀레시안은 사령관에게 먼저 자리를 뜨겠다 통보하듯 허락을 구했다. 안절부절하지 못하던 밀레시안의 모습을 지켜보던 사령관은 고개를 끄덕이며 밀레시안의 요청 아닌 요청을 받아들였다.

"그래서, 어디로 갈 것이오? 말을 빌려주겠네. 타라? 탈틴?"

"괜찮아요. ……승전 축하드려요."

밀레시안은 배시시 웃으며 막사를 벗어나 북쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 사령관의 시선은 밀레시안이 보이지 않을 때까지 그의 뒤를 좆았다. 사령관의 예상이 맞다면, 밀레시안이 향한 방향은 주택 거주지 방향이었다. 가족이라도 있는건가? 사령관은 밀레시안의 인간적인 면모에 거듭 놀라며 맥주를 들이켰다. 그리고, 이어지는 흥에 취한 병사들의 주먹다짐 소동에 사령관은 밀레시안에 대한 생각을 까맣게 잊어버렸다.

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

주거지 지역에 들어선 밀레시안은 골목 사이를 걷다가 홀린듯이 어느 집 앞에 섰다. 무의식적으로 문 손잡이를 잡고 돌렸다. 딸깍 소리를 내며 손잡이가 돌아가며 문이 열렸다. 집 안에는 창문을 통해 쏟아지는 빛 사이로 키 큰 남성의 인영이 보였다. 밀레시안은 빛을 등진 그의 얼굴을 자세히 보기 위해 손을 이마에 대고 그늘막을 만들었다. 눈 앞의 남성의 정체를 알아차린 밀레시안이 눈에 띄게 당황했다.

"당신은……."

"불멸의 시편 속에서 그대는 시간과 하나가 되나니."¹

방 안을 울리는 진중하고 차분한 목소리가 밀레시안의 머리를 뒤흔들었다. 밀레시안의 눈에서 이채가 가라앉고 어둠만이 찾아온 듯 생기를 잃었다. 현관이 닫히고, 한 치의 틈도 허용하지 않을듯 딱딱하게 굳은 밀레시안의 얼굴은 만개한 벚꽃처럼 불그스름하게 달아올라 마치 꿈을 꾸는듯한 미소로 변했다. 밀레시안은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 웃으며 눈 앞의 남성에게 달려가 폭삭 안겼다.

"톨비쉬. 나의 신, 나의 주인님. 나의 세상, 나의 전부."

맹목적인 찬양과 같은 말들이 쏟아졌다. 무던했던 눈이 초승달처럼 접히며 톨비쉬만을 향하고 굳게 닫혔던 입은 사랑스럽게 벌어졌다. 눈이 마주치자 톨비쉬의 손이 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 감싸안았다. 밀레시안은 까치발을 든 채로 천천히 다가오는 그의 얼굴을 보며 눈을 감았다.

톨비쉬의 얼굴은 따뜻하고 말랑한 입술이 서로 닿기 직전에야 멈췄다. 서로의 숨결이 얽힐 정도로 가까운 거리를 유지한 채 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 가볍게 내리감은 긴 속눈썹이 잘게 떨렸다. 앞니가 살짝 보일정도로 그러모은 입술이 호흡을 따라 얕게 움직였다. 사랑에 빠진 얼굴을 한 밀레시안의 얼굴은 꿀처럼 달큰했고 몽마보다 매혹적이었다.

톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 낮게 읊조렸다. 목 깊은 곳에서 울리는 낮고 듣기 좋은 저음이 밀레시안의 몸을 떨리게 만들었다.

"어제 알려준 것은 기억하시나요?"

"으응… 기억해요."

"밀레시안 당신의 입으로 직접 듣고싶군요. 부끄러운가요?"

밀레시안은 고개를 저으며 천천히 눈을 떴다. 뺨을 발그레 붉히며 부끄러운 듯 눈웃음을 짓다가 그의 목에 팔을 두르곤 조막만한 입을 열었다.

"아무한테도 제 구멍 안보여줬어요. 검사하면서 어제처럼 제 구멍에 톨비쉬 좆으로 채워주세요. 밀레시안 보지에 맛있는 자지 뿌리까지 쾅쾅 박아서 망가뜨려주세요. 깊은 곳까지 넣고 애기씨 싸 주세요."

제정신이라면 부끄러워 생각조차 하지 못했을 말들이 밀레시안의 입에서 거침없이 쏟아졌다. 밀레시안의 얼굴은 안색 하나 변하지 않고 아무렇지도 않은듯 술술 읊었다. 방 안에는 서로를 끌어안은 두 사람만이 존재했으나 밀레시안은 그 누구에게도 알려줄 수 없다는 듯 속삭이며 계속 말을 이었다.

"톨비쉬 우유 먹고싶어요. 큰 자지 목구멍까지 넣어서 맛있는 우유 입보지에 잔뜩 주세요. 밀레시안 구멍은 톨비쉬 자지 받으려고 난 구멍이에요. 밀레시안 구멍 전부 다 톨비쉬 꺼로 채워주세요, 네?"

밀레시안의 야하고 나긋한 목소리가 공기중에 스며들었다. 톨비쉬는 난감한듯 말없이 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라보기만 했다.

대답 않는 그의 반응에 밀레시안은 발정난 듯 달아오른 뺨을 톨비쉬의 어깨에 비볐다. 그러다가 뺨의 붉은기가 톨비쉬의 흰 옷에 물들었을까봐 깜짝 놀라 그와 어깨를 번갈아 보더니, 이윽고 다시 사르르 녹아내리듯 웃었다. 그제서야 톨비쉬가 살풋 눈을 접어 소리없이 미소를 지어줬다.

"이러다가 다른 남자만 봐도 구멍을 벌리겠네요."

"아니에요, 밀레시안은 톨비쉬 자지만 먹을 거예요. 빨리이, 응?"

"하하. 당신의 이런 모습도 마음에 드는군요."

밀레시안은 금방이라도 톨비쉬의 것을 핥을 것 마냥 목울대를 울렁이며 갈망하는 눈으로 그를 바라봤다. 열렬한 그 시선에 톨비쉬가 옷 벗으세요, 말하자마자 밀레시안은 허겁지겁 제 셔츠를 벗어던졌다. 버클을 풀려고 버튼에 손을 갖다댔으나 다급한 손길이 번번이 잠금쇠를 비꼈다. 간신히 버클을 풀고 바지를 내리자 분홍색의 맨들한 성기가 바로 보였다. 밀레시안의 알몸은 이미 탐스럽게 익어있었다.

"속옷을 입지 않았네요."

"네에……. 어제 톨비쉬가 입지말라고 해서 안 입었어요."

"착하네요, 말도 잘 듣고."

"착하니까, 상 주세요. 밀레시안 입보지에 톨비쉬 자지 넣게 해주세요."

밀레시안은 그의 대답도 듣지않은 채 무릎을 꿇고 톨비쉬의 하의를 벗기기 위해 손을 뻗었다.

"입으로 벗기세요."

밀레시안의 머리 위에서 다정한 목소리가 내려앉았다. 이를 세워 그의 바지 단추를 풀어헤치고, 지퍼를 물고 내렸다. 지이익- 지퍼 내려가는 소리가 밀레시안의 이를 타고 진동했다. 골반에 걸친 바지를 물자, 톨비쉬의 장골에 훅하고 밀레시안의 더운 숨결이 지나갔다. 침으로 옷이 젖어들고 흥분을 감추지 못하는 콧김이 톨비쉬의 허벅지를 간질였다. 흉흉하게 몸집을 키운 그의 성기가 브리프 아래에서 선연하게 제 존재를 드러내고 있었다.

톨비쉬의 샅을 감싸고 있는 속옷 위로 밀레시안의 혀가 닿았다. 브리프 위로 도드라진 선을 따라 입술을 쓸었다. 얇은 천 위로 불끈 선 핏줄과 갈라진 선단이 확연하게 느껴졌다.

"톨비쉬 자지 빨게 해주세요. 큰 자지, 흐응, 얼른 먹고싶어요. 진한 정액, 밀레시안 입에 싸주세요."

금방이라도 울 것같은 목소리로 밀레시안이 애달프게 그를 올려다봤다. 밀레시안이 말을 할 때마다 입술보다 더 붉은 혓바닥이 이 사이로 얼핏얼핏 보였다가 사라졌다. 말 하던 중간에 신음같은 한숨을 내쉴 때마다 저도 모르게 혀로 입술을 축이는 모습이 야했다.

톨비쉬가 나직하게 웃으며 허락하자 밀레시안은 그의 브리프를 벗기고 한번에 그의 성기를 머금었다. 축축하게 젖은 입 안으로 그의 것이 가득찼지만 아직 기둥의 반 정도가 더 남아있었다. 턱이 아플 만큼 입을 벌렸으나 밀레시안의 작은 입은 그의 것을 전부 삼키기엔 역부족으로 보였다. 밀레시안이 안절부절 못하며 숨을 들이마시고 목을 주욱 뺐다. 조금이라도 더 그의 것을 받아들이겠다는 그 태도가 기꺼워, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 머리를 가볍게 쓰다듬었다.

"쉬이…, 천천히 숨 쉬세요. 입으로 머금기만 할건가요?"

"흐으응……."

밀레시안은 그의 허벅지를 잡고 천천히 호흡했다. 깊은 들숨이 그의 짙고 선정적인 살내음을 폐포까지 인도했다. 그의 체향으로 폐가 가득 차고, 그 은밀한 향기가 모세혈관을 타고 온 몸을 구석구석 채우는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 온 몸의 피와 세포마저 그의 것으로 가득 차기를 소원하며 그의 성기를 맛있게 빨아댔다. 얇고, 뜨겁고, 부드러운 혀가 성기 기둥을 쓸었다. 오돌토돌한 설유두가 기둥을 훑을 때마다 핏줄이 불끈 솟아올랐다. 두 갈래로 갈라진 귀두관을 따라 혀 끝으로 쓸어핥자 밀레시안의 머리를 잡은 손이 움찔거리며 힘이 들어갔다.

"하아……."

톨비쉬의 짙은 한숨이 새어나왔다. 곧이어 밀레시안이 숨을 쉴 틈도 없이 그의 성기가 거칠게 밀레시안의 목구멍까지 들이닥쳤다. 입천장을 긁으며 매끄럽게 침범한 그의 성기는 밀레시안의 목구멍을 단단히 막았다. 깊숙히 박히는 성기에 밀레시안의 목구멍이 조여들었다. 성기에서 새어나오는 프리컴이 목구멍 너머로 흘러내려갔다.

숨이 막힌 밀레시안의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오르고 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다. 밀레시안의 속눈썹이 등불에 뛰어드는 부나방의 날갯짓처럼 애처롭게 떨리다가 눈물로 젖어들었다. 그 눈물에 잔인한 가학성이 고개를 치들었다. 어느 전쟁에서도, 심지어 죽음의 직전에서도 흘리지 않았던 눈물을 자신의 아래에서 흘린다는 그 사실 하나만으로도 톨비쉬를 흥분시키기에는 충분했다.

한참을 밀레시안의 입에 추삽질하다가 사정 직전에서야 성기를 빼냈다. 톨비쉬의 것과 밀레시안의 혀 사이에 침인지 쿠퍼액인지 모를 얇은 실이 이어지다가 이내 끊어졌다. 흥분으로 부푼 성기가 입 안에서 빠져나가자 밀레시안이 쿨럭거리며 거친 숨을 토해냈다. 불규칙하게 숨을 내쉬며 기침하는 밀레시안의 얼굴에 톨비쉬가 성기를 갖다댔다. 눈물로 젖은 밀레시안의 얼굴에 사정했다. 끈적이고 비린 정액이 밀레시안의 눈썹과 뺨, 입가까지 잔뜩 적셨다. 진한 수컷의 향기가 진동했다.

톨비쉬는 애완동물을 쓰다듬듯 밀레시안의 턱선을 쓰다듬다가 손가락으로 부드럽게 밀레시안의 뺨을 흐르는 정액을 훔쳤다. 밀레시안은 눈을 천천히 끔벅거리며 그의 손길을 느끼다가 작게 입을 벌렸다. 그의 손길에 모인 정액이 입 안으로 흘러들어왔다. 밀레시안은 그의 사정액을 맛있다는듯 눈을 감고 손가락을 쪽쪽 빨아댔다.

그의 엄지를 빨아대다가 살짝 입을 벌려 엄지 가장 깊은 골짜기까지 머금었다. 불룩 튀어나온 마디뼈를 혀로 살살 훑다가 이를 세워 자근자근 씹기도 했다. 혓바닥으로 투박한 그의 엄지 전체를 감싸안으며 조여내자 그의 손끝이 입 안에서 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌다. 톨비쉬는 잡아먹힌 엄지는 입 안에 그대로 둔 채, 나머지 손가락으로 밀레시안의 뺨과 눈 아래를 슬슬 쓸어댔다. 트러블 하나 없는 매끈한 피부는 결 좋은 벨벳을 쓸어내리는 것 같았다.

"가르치지 않은 것까지 배웠군요."

"시어요?"

싫어요? 엄지를 문 채 대답하는 통에 발음이 새어나갔다. 그조차도 사랑스럽다는듯 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 눈꼬리를 가볍게 훔쳤다. 마르지 않은 눈물이 지문 사이사이로 파고들었다.

"이런 건 대체 누구한테 배웠을까."

"마시써어."

"입은 이제 충분할테니……. 아래는 어떤가요?"

톨비쉬의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 밀레시안의 입에서 그의 손가락이 빠져나왔다. 밀레시안은 입을 모아 츕, 젖은 소리를 내며 그의 엄지를 놓아주었다. 아쉬운듯 입맛을 다시며 톨비쉬를 올려다봤다. 눈썹에서 흘러내린 정액이 속눈썹에 고인 채 엉겨붙어, 그를 올려다보기 힘들었다. 밀레시안은 눈을 깜박이며 시야를 맞추려 했으나 그럴수록 점점 눈가에 내려앉으며 눈점막에 스며들었다. 손을 올려 눈을 훔치자 미끈한 정액이 밀레시안의 손에 흥건하게 묻어나왔다.

밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 것이 묻은 손가락을 살짝 핥다가, 아래로 옮겨 제 구멍으로 향했다. 말랑하고 부드러운 둔부 사이를 문질렀다. 스스로의 손가락만으로도 구멍이 흥분하며 벌름거렸다. 노곤하게 힘이 풀리는 허벅지에 애써 힘을 주며 손가락으로 비부를 적셨다. 항문 주름 사이사이로 진득한 점액질이 퍼지는 느낌이 어색해 밀레시안의 온 몸에 약한 소름이 돋았다.

이미 밀레시안의 성기는 톨비쉬의 것을 빨기 전부터 꺼떡거리며 아랫배를 치고 있었지만, 구멍 주변을 매만지는 자신의 손길에 밀레시안은 뱃속이 짜르르 울리며 성기로 온 몸의 피가 집중되는 느낌에 숨을 헐떡거렸다.

"검사, 검사 해 주세요. 음탕한 밀레시안 아랫보지 벌려서, 흐읏, 손가락으로… 헤집어, 주세요. 흐으응……."

"보여주세요. 다리 벌리고. 당신 아래를 건드린 사람이 있나요?"

"흐응, 아무한테도… 안 보여줬어요, 안 만졌어요……."

밀레시안은 뒤로 돌아 개처럼 몸을 엎드렸다. 아래만 높이 쳐든 채 손으로 양 둔부를 양 옆으로 활짝 벌렸다. 은밀하게 숨겨져있던 골짜기 속이 드러났다. 구멍의 입구가 한번 사출해 낸 정액을 머금은 채 번들거리며 그 붉은 점막을 적나라하게 보여줬다.

"잔뜩 젖었네요, 외설적이에요."

"으응…, 톨비쉬 거, 빨리 먹고싶어서……. 음란한 밀레시안 구멍을, 흐읏, 자지로 혼내주세요."

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 음낭을 타고 회음부, 구멍까지 주욱 손가락으로 그어올렸다. 형용할 수 없는 감각에 둔부를 가르고있던 밀레시안의 손끝이 희게 질렸다.

항문을 배회하던 그의 손가락이 밀레시안의 안을 침범했다. 밀레시안의 입만큼 작고 따뜻한 내벽이 손가락을 감싸안았다. 갈고리처럼 손가락을 굽혀 구멍 안을 헤집었다. 구멍의 입구부터 꼭꼭 눌러가며 둥글게 주변을 넓혔다. 두 마디도 겨우 삼켰던 구멍이 더 원하듯 오물거렸다. 차근차근 아래를 헤집다가, 손가락을 하나 더 넣어 약간 거칠게 휘젓자 밀레시안의 몸이 퍼드득 경련했다. 둔부를 벌리고 있는 밀레시안의 손은 점점 힘이 빠지는 모양인지, 벌린다기보다는 감싸안는다는 표현히 정확할만큼 간신히 엉덩이를 잡고 있었다.

"흐아, 넣어, 주세…, 간지러워……. 흐으으……."

"잘 참으셨습니다. 확실히, 다른 사람의 손을 타지 않았네요."

"응응…, 구멍은 톨비쉬 거니까, 간지러워도 참았어요. 그러니까, 맛있는 자지 넣어주세요. 빨리 먹고싶어요."

밀레시안이 눌린 목소리로 애원하자 한 풀 꺾였던 톨비쉬의 성기가 다시 고개를 들었다. 성난 성기에 핏줄이 퍼렇게 올라왔다. 밀레시안의 골 사이에 성기를 비비며 마찰시키자 새하얗던 엉덩이가 금세 붉게 달아올랐다. 성기가 말랑하고 아기 피부같이 부드러운 여린살에 사정없이 방아질쳤다.

뭉툭한 선단이 밀레시안의 입구에 닿았다. 주름이 펴지면서 서서히 톨비쉬의 성기를 받아들였다. 갈라진 둥근 끝이 찌를듯 안을 갈랐다. 두껍게 튀어나온 귀두관이 삼켜지자 밀레시안의 구멍이 빠듯하게 톨비쉬의 것을 조여왔다. 몇 번을 허락해도 쉽게 익숙해지지 않는 크기에 밀레시안이 흐익, 힉, 소리를 내며 거친 숨만 간신히 뱉어냈다. 둔부를 쥔 손은 이미 바닥으로 떨어져 있었고, 밀레시안은 바닥에 엎드려 얼굴이 눌린 채 우는 소리만 낼 수 밖에 없었다.

"흑, 흐으……."

"잘 하고 있어요. 많이 아픕니까?"

밀레시안은 그 물음에 긍정하면 혹시나 그가 빠져나갈까봐 황급하게 머리를 흔들었다. 바닥에 머리를 비비는 꼴이 되어 머리카락이 바닥을 쓸었지만 밀레시안은 아랑곳않고 좋아, 좋아요, 소리를 하며 허리를 흔들어댔다.

"읏, 톨비쉬 자지가, 밀레시안 보지에…, 들어왔어요. 마구 찧어주세요, 흑……!"

"밀레시안."

"으응, 좋아……. 더 아프게 해줘요, 자지주사, 아, 응, 읏, 하윽……!"

흉흉하게 발기한 성기가 밀레시안의 구멍 안으로 뿌리 끝까지 들어갔다. 밀레시안의 얇은 뱃가죽 위로 톨비쉬의 성기가 불룩 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안은 무의식중에 아랫배로 손을 올려 살살 쓰다듬었다. 마치 그의 성기를 임신한 느낌에 기분이 이상했다. 그가 천천히 허리를 뒤로 빼자 밀레시안의 아랫배가 푹 꺼졌다가 다시 찔러오면 살을 찢고 나올듯 선명한 윤곽이 잡혔다. 조금 느린듯한 톨비쉬의 움직임에 밀레시안이 스스로 허리를 움직였다. 단순히 앞뒤로 허리를 흔들기만 하는 그 동작은 서투르기 짝이 없어, 밀레시안은 애가 탔다. 아무리 스스로 움직여도 채워지지않는 답답함에 밀레시안은 입을 벌리고 꺽꺽거리기만 했다.

톨비쉬는 달아오르는 몸을 주체못하고 아래를 흔드는 밀레시안을 바라보며 꽤 흡족했다. 본능적으로 음란하게 개처럼 허리를 흔들면서도, 다른 이를 받아본 적 없다는 듯 서투르기만 한 그 움직임이 귀여워 손바닥으로 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 짝, 소리나게 때렸다. 갑작스러운 스팽킹에 밀레시안의 허리가 멈칫하고 구멍이 성기를 끊을듯 조였다. 숨을 쉴 수 없을만큼 좁혀오는 압박감이 쾌감을 자극시켰다.

"하, 아주 발정 난, 모습, 이네요. 이런 몸, 후우…, 으로 에린을, 돌아다녔나요?"

"흐잇, 으응. 임신, 할만큼… 씹질 해줘요, 흣, 하아, 아파. 좋아, 하, 흐윽……!"

"입도 아주 야하고 정말. 어디까지 천박해지실 작정인가요, 밀레시안."

톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 허리를 움켜지고 사정없이 아래를 박아댔다. 프리컴이 새어나오며 찌걱찌걱대는 소리와 살과 살이 부딪히는 소리가 적막한 집안을 채웠다. 빠르게 박아대며 내벽을 찌르다가, 성기끝이 유독 불룩 튀어나온 내벽에 닿았다. 밀레시안의 척추를 타고 상체가 덜덜 떨리는 진동이 고스란히 느껴졌다. 계속해서 성기가 밀레시안의 전립선을 찌르자 밀레시안은 뭉개진 발음으로 앙앙 울어대며 도망치듯 앞으로 기었다. 밀레시안의 텅 빈 동공에 쾌락과 두려움이 가득 찼다.

"흐아, 이상해, 시러어…, 흐읏!"

밀레시안은 무릎에 힘이 풀려 허벅지를 세우지도 못하는 와중에도 앞으로 벽을 향해 팔을 놀렸다. 하지만 단단하게 아래를 받쳐오는 톨비쉬의 팔에 잡혀 그 움직임은 수포로 돌아갔고, 밀레시안은 그에게 거의 들리다시피 한 자세로 톨비쉬를 받아들였다. 아래를 퍽퍽 찧는 둔통과 내벽을 자극하는 예민한 감각이 밀레시안의 사정을 부추겼다.

빠르게 들쑤시는 성기를 따라 분홍색 매끈한 내벽이 같이 딸려나왔다가 들어가기를 반복했다. 금방이라도 망가질 것 같은 구멍 사이로 프리컴이 조금씩 새어나오고, 격렬한 추삽질에 체액은 적나라하게 거품이 일었다.

"흑, 싸고 싶어요, 흐아아……."

밀레시안의 성기는 붉게 부어올라 바짝 서서 톨비쉬의 손등을 툭툭 치고 있었다. 실금하듯 새어나오는 정액이 톨비쉬의 손등과 바닥에 툭툭 떨어졌다. 허락해주세요, 싸고싶어요, 밀레시안은 미칠듯한 쾌감에 울면서 톨비쉬의 허락을 구했지만 톨비쉬는 참을성이 부족하군요, 속삭이며 아래를 짓이기는 속도에 박차를 가했다. 훤히 드러나는 엉덩이는 이미 장밋빛으로 새빨갛게 익은 지 오래였다.

밀레시안은 더이상 참을 수 없어 왈칵 사정했다. 온 몸의 근육이 긴장하며 수축됐다. 동시에 울컥, 안쪽보다 약간 더 뜨거운 액체가 밀레시안의 안을 적셨다. 사정의 여운과 몸 안을 적시는 이질감에 밀레시안의 허벅지가 무너졌다.

앞으로 고꾸라지듯 허물어진 밀레시안을 따라 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 몸을 감싸안고 함께 상체를 겹쳤다. 겹쳐진 가슴과 등을 타고 서로의 심장이 격렬하게 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 두 심장소리가 겹쳐 하나가 되었을 때에야, 밀레시안의 등을 짓누르던 더운 체온이 사라졌다. 아랫구멍을 막을듯 꽉 채운 살덩이가 빠져나갔다. 허전하게 빈 아래로 진득한 액체가 천천히 흘러내렸다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 비부에서 흘러내리는 자신의 체액을 물끄러미 쳐다보다가, 여전히 거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 밀레시안의 몸을 훑었다. 바닥에 엎어진 채 발긋한 열꽃이 핀 듯 얼룩덜룩한 몸에 규칙없이 입을 맞췄다. 쪽쪽대며 작게 쪼는듯한 입맞춤에 밀레시안은 간지럽다는듯 힉힉대며 웃음인지 신음인지 모를 소리를 냈다.

"아래에 잔뜩 싸 드렸으니 하루종일 품고 있으세요."

"네에……."

"착하게 말을 잘 들으면 상을 드리죠."

"흣, 말, 잘 들을게요."

밀레시안은 연신 고개를 주억거리며 고개를 돌려 제 몸을 덮은 톨비쉬를 바라봤다. 두 사람의 눈이 마주쳤다. 밀레시안의 눈은 여전히 텅 비어있었고, 서글프게 웃는 톨비쉬의 얼굴이 가득 차 있었다. 공허한 눈이 새삼스럽게 현실을 상기시켰다. 자신을 향해 살며시 웃으며 빛처럼 빛나던 밀레시안은 더이상 남아있지 않았다. 자신의 짙은 어둠과 오물과 비열함으로 빚어낸 가짜만이. 오직 그것만이.

톨비쉬는 웃는 건지, 우는 건지 모를 얼굴로 밀레시안의 얼굴에 입을 맞췄다. 이곳에 있었던 모든 일은 잊고, 잠에 빠져드세요. 밀레시안의 귓가에 신의 힘을 빌린 언어를 나지막하게 속삭였다.

"우리에게 허락된 여름은 너무도 짧도다."²

(끝)

  
\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹, ² 셰익스피어 소네트 18번 (**의 경우 임의로 종결어미 변형)


	8. 톨비밀레로 피아노 위에서 하는거 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 18. 12. 09. 2차 추가 공백 포함 9,275 자 / 공백 미포함 6,905 자

# 톨비밀레로 피아노 위에서 하는거 보고싶어서

톨비밀레 / BL / 남밀레른 / 캐붕주의 / 제너레이션 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

낮은 도 음으로 시작되는 봄의 소리가 수원지를 타고 내려간다. 수원지는 성소를 휘이 감고 공중도시의 아래로 폭포수처럼 떨어진다. 성소에서 시작되는 봄은 아발론으로, 벨바스트로, 에린으로 흘러간다.

계절의 처음은 너의 손가락에서 시작된다. 한 마리 나비가 춤추는 듯한 음이 팔랑팔랑거린다. 가볍게 음을 튕기다가 이내 쿵, 여섯 음이 함께 울리면, 그 때서야 늦은 밤에서 깨어난 봄꽃들이 활짝 피기 시작한다. 그렇다, 밀레시안의 피아노 소리는 봄을 닮아있다. 그저 피아노 소리 뿐일까. 너의 목소리는 미 음과 파 음의 중간을 닮아있다. 차마 건반으로 칠 수 없는 그 오묘한 성음. 그리 높지도, 낮지도 않은 그 목소리가 나직이 허밍하며 오르내릴 때면 이 성소의 모든 꽃과 나무들이 함께 흔들린다는 것을 그대는 알고 있을까.

"흠, 흐흠~"

성소의 가장 안쪽에서, 뚜껑도 열지 않은 피아노 위를 손가락으로 두드린다. 톡톡톡, 물방울 튀는 소리처럼 손톱과 손가락이 건반 뚜껑위를 현란하게 두드리고, 그 움직임을 따라 작고 둥근 지문이 그 족적을 남긴다. 소복이 쌓인 눈밭에 찍힌 고양이의 발자국처럼, 밀레시안은 새카만 피아노 위로 손길이 머문 흔적을 남기는 것이다. 덧없이 녹아내려 사라질 눈 위의 발자국대신, 그의 손자국은 비단 피아노 뿐만 아니라 성소의 입구에도, 책 한권 한권의 사이에도, 폐허 사이의 부서진 조각상에도, 심지어 나의 관에도 머무른다. 나이테같은 소용돌이가 성소 여기저기를 지날 때마다, 그의 지문은 마치 오선지 위에 쓰여진 현란한 음표처럼 보인다.

닫혀있는 피아노를 열고 건반을 쓰다듬는다. 밀레시안의 손가락이 백건을 스칠 때마다 마치 피아노를 애무하는 것 같아 가끔씩 무생물조차 시기하던 때가 있었다. 내리깐 눈 사이로 밀레시안이 건반을 훑어내리고, 도와 미와 솔이 부드러운 화음을 내며 울려퍼진다. 정교하게 조율된 그 음이 마음에 드는지 부끄러운듯 입술을 달싹이며 웃는다. 그가 누르는 멜로디 하나하나가 내 목을 조르는 느낌에 나는 그저 뒤에서 몸을 숨길 수 밖에 없었다. 건반을 누르는 너의 손길이 숨통을 조인다. 그 무심한 웃음 하나로 나의 심장은 저 가장 낮은 곳까지 곤두박질친다. 너의 시선에 무참히 짓밟히고, 손길에 비참할만큼 살해당할 것만 같아, 수원지에 뿌리내린 세계수의 뒤에 몸을 숨긴다.

잠시동안 의미없는 멜로디가 울려퍼지다가 봄을 닮은 연주가 시작된다. 같은 음을 세 번 반복하며 톡톡톡 울리고, 낮은 도와 높은 도를 오가며 엄지와 새끼손가락을 주욱 피면 그의 마른 손등에는 다섯 개의 손등뼈가 두드러진다. 약간의 변주를 주며 튀기는 왼손의 코드, 모데라토로 시작되는 봄꽃같은 연주. 밀레시안의 노래, 손길, 그 존재 자체가 완벽한 피조물일진데, 내가 어찌 너를 사랑하지 아니할 수 있단 말인가.

너는 간간이 성소를 찾아온다. 성소를 둘러보다가 피아노에 혼자 앉아서 들을 이 없는 연주를 시작한다. 그 때에야 비로소 그가 나에게만 바치는 독주가 시작된다. 적막한 성소에는 천사의 나팔소리대신 피아노 소리만이, 오직 나를 위한 너의 성가만이.

"밀레시안."

나는 늘 너의 이름을 불렀다. 때로는 밀레시안 씨, 어느 때에는 밀레시안 님. 너의 이름을 부를 때마다 늘 속으로 '나의 밀레시안', '나의 신'을 씹어삼킨다. 너의 이름 앞에 숨겨둔 나의 감정은 나의 생각보다 더 거대하고 무거웠음을, 이제야 안다. 너를 떠나고 나서야 깨달은 것이다.

너를 미워하기에는 나는 너무 오랜 시간을 너만을 그리며 살아왔고, 너를 사랑하기에는 내가 짊어진 짐이 너무도 많았다. 그때문에 나는 결국 당신을 떠났다. 당신을 향한 이 감정이 나의 길에 독이 되어버릴까봐, 주신을 위해 휘두르는 검이 내 심장에 꽂히게 될까봐. 감히 품어서는 안되는 이것이 나의 모든 것을 불태우고 너조차 감히 잡아먹을까 두려웠으며, 신의 검이 주인을 배신하고 너에게 나를 내어주게 될 것 같아 무서웠다.

한 때에는 신이 안배한 너라는 별을 재앙이라 생각한 적이 있었다. 차라리 너의 목소리를 듣지 않고 온전히 눈을 감았으면. 아무 것도 모른 채 모든 것이 평화롭다 믿으며 숨을 거뒀다면 좋았을거라 생각한 적이 있었다. 하지만 끝만을 남겨둔 나에게 너는 별빛처럼 내려왔고, 나는 멍청하게도 너에게 매달렸다. 재앙이 닥치고, 전쟁이 일어나고, 포워르와 이교도가 나타난다는 당신의 예언에 나는 수백 년간을 떠돌아다녔다. 너를 위해, 당신을 만나기 위해.

피조물의 삶은 신이 안배하신 실타래로 엮여있다. 시계의 정교한 톱니바퀴처럼 모든 것은 주신의 의도대로 흘러간다. 수백 년동안 썩지않고 한결같이 살아 온 이 육신도, 나를 붙잡은 너의 빛조차도. 나의 이 삶에 대해 희랍에서 온 여행자는 모이라이¹ 여신의 뜻이라 했고, 바다를 건너온 북쪽 대륙의 여행자는 노르니르²의 결정이라 했다. 네가 에린에 정착했을 때, 그 때서야 나는 주신이 내린 수백 년의 방랑에 종지부를 찍었다. 어쩌면 이기적이게도, 이전의 모든 삶은 당신을 만나기위한 과정이었을지도 모른다 생각하고있다. 오랜 외로움의 끝에서 너는 내가 내민 손을 잡아주었다. 밀레시안, 당신은 나에게 있어서 오랜 겨울의 끝이었다.

어느새 너의 연주는 끝을 향해 달려가고 있다. 나는 문득 네가 보고싶었다. 너만이 기억할 나의 존재가 잊혀지는 것이 두려웠다. 그렇다, 어떠면 이것은 역겨운 핑계일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 나는 너의 심장에 나를 꽂았을 때에도, 새로운 힘을 얻은 너를 떠난 이후조차도 그 어느때고 당신을 사랑하지 않은 적이 없다. 너에게로 향하는 길은 언제나 열려있었지만 혹시나 나를 향한 너의 길이 닫혀 있을까봐 두려워 감히 너의 앞에 나타나지 못했다. 참으로 모순적이게도, 네가 나를 미워하지 않을 것임을 스스로도 잘 알았음에도 너에게서 경멸과 증오의 편린이 떠오를까 두려웠다. 당신의 앞에서 나는 비겁한 겁쟁이가 될 수 밖에 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 나는 밀레시안 당신이 보고싶었다.

너의 연주가 끝나갈 무렵에야 나는 너를 향해 발을 뻗었다. 너는 연주가 끝나고 한참이 지나서야 피아노에 몸을 기댄 나를 알아차렸다. 네가 고개를 들어 나를 바라볼 때 수만 가지의 생각이 머릿속을 스쳤고, 반대로 아무런 생각도 할 수 없었다. 그저 너를 안고 울고싶었다.

너의 눈에서 당황을 읽었다. 언제나 에린을 담았던 그 눈동자에 내가 담겨있었다. 금방이라도 울 것처럼 비친 나의 모습에 나는 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 그런 나에게 너는 늘 한결같던 목소리로 말을 걸어왔다.

"잘 지냈어요?"

"……."

"피아노 소리가 많이 시끄러웠나? 소스테누토라도 밟아둘 걸 그랬나봐요."

너와 나의 헤어짐이 언제였냐는듯 여상스러운 너의 태도에 나는 머릿속이 새하얗게 날아갔다. 그저 아무런 생각도 하지 않고 고개를 숙여 입을 맞췄다. 그저 입술만 얹을 수 밖에 없었다. 갑작스러운 나의 태도에 놀라 당황한 너의 얼굴이 보였다. 너의 모습을 박제하듯 눈동자 뒤에 각인한 채 천천히 눈을 감았다. 너의 뒤통수를 감싸안고 코끝에서 느껴지는 너의 향기를 깊이 들이마신다. 너에게서는 나뭇가지에서 피는 새순같은 싱그러운 봄향기가 났다. 혹시나 나의 죽음의 냄새가 너를 잠식할까 두려워 금세 입술을 뗐다. 너의 눈빛을 마주보기가 무서워 차마 눈을 뜨지 못한 채 너의 어깨에 이마를 묻었다. 네가 너무도 보고싶었다. 나를 바라보는 너의 혐오조차도 달게 받아들이겠다 마음먹을 때 즈음에, 너는 입을 열었다. 너의 어깨를 타고, 나의 이마를 울리는 네 목소리가 듣기 좋았다. 그 어느 악기조차, 그 어느 음표조차 너의 목소리를 흉내내지 못할 것이다.

"많이…, 보고싶었어요."

너를 떠나고나서 나는 너의 모든 것이 희미해졌다. 바닥까지 보이는 바닷물처럼 선명하게 아름다운 기억들 위로 나는 서서히 침몰했다. 침강하는 기억의 늪은 끝없이 어둡고 외로워, 그저 울음을 참는 것이 고작이었다. 바람에 흩날리던 당신의 머리카락색도, 귓가를 녹이며 공기로 사그라드는 너의 목소리조차도 금방이라도 잊어버릴 것 같아서 밤마다 너를 찾아헤맸다. 아발론 게이트에서 평온히 잠든 너의 모습을 눈에 담을 때마다 나는 네가 되고 싶었다. 너의 일부분이 되어, 나의 존재가 네 존재가 되고싶었다.

나는 너의 단 두 마디에 허물어져내렸다. 눈가가 달아오르며 떨리는 것이 느껴졌다. 스스로가 한심하게 망가진 것이 느껴졌다. 그럼에도, 나는 지금 내 앞의 너를 떠날 수 없었다. 아니, 떠나지 않았다. 너의 심장을 꿰뚫고, 나의 신을 위해 너를 배신했다 경멸의 말을 쏟아내는 대신에 보여주는 당신의 태도는 실로 기적이라 할 수밖에 없었다.

나는 고개를 들어 너의 눈을 바라봤다. 한 때에는 불처럼 타오르는 붉은색이었고, 어느 때에는 맑은 바닷빛이었으며, 때로는 칠흑같은 검정, 수정빛의 자안과 황금보다 반짝였던 금안. 너의 외모는 새롭게 태어날 때마다 시시때때로 바뀌었으나, 네가 밟아온 족적은 너의 깊은 눈동자에 차곡차곡 쌓여 지금처럼 네가 가진 모든 색을 내비친다. 색색의 꽃으로 가득찬 봄빛의 향연으로도 보이고, 수천 년을 숨죽여온 귀중한 광물처럼도 보인다.

너의 눈을 바라보며 나는 너의 셔츠를 풀어내린다. 반듯한 선을 가진 셔츠가 구겨져 바닥에 떨어지고 바지가 흘러내렸다. 너는 가만히 나의 손에 몸을 맡긴다. 실오라기 하나 걸치지않은 너의 흰 나신이 눈부시다.

피아노 의자에 앉아있는 너의 아래에 무릎을 꿇었다. 오직 나의 주신만을 찬미하기 위하던 이 경건한 의식을 당신에게 바쳤다. 당신에게 나의 모든 것을 바치겠노라, 너의 자비를 나에게 베풀어 다오.

너의 허리를 잡는 나의 손길에 당신은 흠칫 몸을 떨어댄다. 어깨로 부드럽게 이어지는 너의 목선에 가볍게 입을 맞추고 일자로 뻗은 쇄골을 베어먹듯 이를 세워 물었다. 부드럽고 연약한 살 위로 금세 붉은기가 올라왔다. 혀를 아래로 내리며 분홍빛 유두를 머금고 핥았다. 편편한 가슴 위로 단단하게 올라온 돌기를 혀로 마음껏 유린했다. 질척이는 소리를 내며 강하게 빨아당길 때마다 짓눌린 신음이 가슴을 타고 울린다.

"흐으……."

내 머리를 감싸려던 너의 손은 내 어깨를 잡고 살짝 밀어낸다. 거부의 의사로는 보이지 않는 그 손길에, 나는 목에 힘을 주고 너에게 더 파고들어 빨고, 핥고, 깨문다. 갈 곳을 잃은 너의 손은 허공을 배회하다가 나의 뒤에 있는 피아노를 짚는다. 소음에 가까운 피아노 소리가 귀를 어지럽히지만 아랑곳하지않고 그의 유륜을 깨물어댔다. 납작했던 돌기는 어느새 뾰족하게 올라와 살짝 부어있었다. 나의 색으로 물들였다는 생각에 심장이 짓눌리듯 빠르게 뛰어댔다.

반대쪽 유두로 입술을 옮기다가, 얕은 가슴골 사이에 시선이 머물렀다. 새살이 돋았는지 오목하게 파여 주변보다 더 어린 살이 혀끝을 타고 느껴졌다. 혀로 상아색의 흉터를 쓸었다. 나의 검이 꽂혔던 자국, 내가 행한 배신의 증거. 네가 나를 받아들인 성흔, 영원히 내가 너에게 종속될 죄악.

너를 찌른 것에 후회는 없다. 주신을 위하고 에린을 구하기 위함이 변명이 되지 못하리라는 것은 스스로도 잘 안다. 너를 연모하는 것이 당연한 것처럼 신의 뜻을 따르는 것이 자연스러운 섭리이기에, 나는 나로 너의 심장을 꿰뚫었다. 너를 잃을까 무서웠지만 오만하게도 너를 잃지않을 자신이 있었다. 밀레시안이라는 성배로 이계의 힘을 막고자 하였음이 죄가 된다면, 나는 아튼 시미니의 심판에 따라 지옥의 업화에 내 몸을 스스로 태우겠노라. 허나 그 맹렬한 불꽃조차 너를 향한 이 연정은 불태우지 못할 것이다.

한참을 너의 가슴께를 지분거리닫가, 너의 아래에 손가락을 넣었다. 너의 아래를 헤집을 때마다, 마치 밀려오는 파도를 손바닥으로 막는 것 같은 충동이 든다. 밀어내는듯 하면서도 손가락을 조이며 안으로 빨아당기는 너의 비부가 사랑스럽다. 나의 아래는 이미 오래전부터 단단하게 부풀어올라있으나, 차오르는 사정감은 아직 부족했다. 아직 덜 여문 너의 몸이 충분하게 달아오를 때까지 나는 과연 기다릴 수 있을까.

너는 작은 소동물의 울음소리처럼 끅끅대며 나의 목을 안아왔다. 너의 땀과 눈물로 나의 등이 젖어들어갈 때에야 나는 몸을 일으켜 너를 안았다. 너의 마른 허벅지와 종아리가 내 허리를 감싸안았을 때, 나는 너와 하나가 되기도 전에 꼴불견의 모습을 보일 뻔 했다.

"쉬이, 채근하는 법도 아시는군요."

"간, 지러워……."

나의 것이 너의 좁고 습한 구멍의 입구에 맞닿자 너는 파드득 놀라 다리를 뻗고 내 목에 매달렸다. 너의 발길질이 건반을 눌러 요란하게 놀란 소음을 연주했다. 너의 몸은 예민하고 값진 악기와 같아서, 오랜 시간동안 조율하고 물들여야했음을 나는 아직 잊지 않았다. 아랫배를 찌르듯 커져만가는 삽입의 충동에도 나는 너의 등을 먼저 쓸어내렸다. 어린 아기를 토닥이듯이 손바닥으로 너의 등을 감싸며 천천히 쓰다듬는다.

날개가 있었던 자리가 긴장으로 불룩하게 솟아올라있고, 그 사이를 가르듯 움푹 파인 척추뼈가 손 끝으로 선명하게 느껴졌다. 천천히 공을 들여 너의 등을 쓸어내리자 바짝 올라온 어깨뼈가 서서히 내려가고 과호흡이 걱정될만큼 짧고 가쁜 숨결이 서서히 잦아들었다.

목에 매달려 조곤조곤 숨을 내쉬는 너의 엉덩이 아래를 잡고 천천히 가르면, 귓가에서 울리는 너의 호흡이 순간 멈춘다. 너의 단정하고 수줍은 얼굴이 부끄러움으로 물들여지고, 너의 숨이 산산히 바스라진다. 그 순간이 나를 더 애끓게 한다.

너와 내가 하나가 되는 그 순간은 마치 오선지 위에 흩뿌린 물감을 연주하는 소리처럼 들린다. 색색이 수많은 색으로 연주하는 너의 목소리가 듣기 좋아 너의 허리를 잡고 아래를 흔들면, 너의 탄식은 화려하고 달콤한 변주로 탈바꿈한다. 욕망으로 젖어드는 너의 그 음색에, 나는 너를 범하고 있음에도 더 망가트리고 싶은 상상을 한다.

"핫, 흐응……."

내벽이 성기를 잡아물고 더 깊은 곳으로 잡아이끈다. 너의 갈라진 둔덕을 그러쥐고선 따라오기 조금은 벅찬 추삽질을 계속하면, 너는 아래로 나의 것을 강하게 문 채로 나의 몸에 따라 흔들린다. 신음을 참기위해 입술을 까득 물고 내 어깨에 이마를 기대는 그 움직임이 사랑스럽다. 귓가로 들리는 너의 숨 찬 색색거리는 소리와 차마 숨기지 못하고 나오는 억눌린 신음소리가 귀를 녹인다.

찌꺽이는 소리와 철퍽이는 소리가 퍼진다. 너의 아래는 잔뜩 녹아 나의 것을 잔뜩 삼키고 있다. 흉흉하게 선 것이 너의 안을 침범할 때마다 너의 아래는 입과는 다르게 나의 성기를 게걸스럽게 먹어치운다. 야금야금 조이며 나의 것을 감싸안는 축축한 너의 안이 황홀하다. 너를 안고 있음에도 더 너를 가지고 싶다. 음습한 욕심에 허리를 쳐올려 너의 아래를 쾅쾅 박아대자 너는 울면서 나에게 강하게 매달린다. 더, 더 나를 필요로 해 주기를 원한다.

"읏, 너무, 빨라… 으응!"

"밀레시안, 밀레시안."

"흐아… 안아줘, 요. 어지럽, 흣… 어지러워."

서로 맞닿은 가슴을 타고 너의 고동이 울린다. 나의 허릿짓에 너의 유두가 가슴에 쓸리고 너의 맥박은 엇박으로 뛰며 더 빨라진다. 너의 안쪽 가장 깊숙한 곳에 자리하자 너는 까마득한 쾌락에 몸을 부들부들 떨며 나의 어깨에 이를 박아 넣었다. 네가 주는 그 둔통이 나에게 얼마나 살아있는 느낌을 주는 것인지 너는 알고 있을까. 너에게 살을 뜯어 피를 마시고, 뼈까지 씹어먹히길 바란다. 너에게 잡아먹히는 그 순간이야말로 내가 살아있음을 깨치는 순간인것을.

너의 식은땀이 등에 맺혀 흘러 손을 적신다. 너의 교차한 다리가 나의 허리를 감싸고 얕게 떨린다. 소리조차 내지 못하고 히끅대며 숨을 멈춘다. 너의 온 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳어들어가고 입구가 급격하게 좁아져 나의 것을 끊어질듯 조여온다. 너를 몰아세우는 그 절정조차 나의 눈 속에 담아낸다. 나를 보지 않는 너의 그 어지러운 눈동자조차 눈부시다. 입을 벌리고 막힌 날숨만을 겨우 흘려보내는 네가 견딜 수 없어 입을 맞췄다. 너와 나의 들숨과 날숨이 얽히고, 너는 나의 모든 것을 빼앗아가려는 것마냥 강하게 나를 빨아들인다. 너의 눈물이 볼을 타고 흘러내린다. 맞닿은 입술 틈새로 스며드는 너의 눈물이 뜨겁다. 어디선가 새롭게 태어나는 별은 창백한 빛을 내며 가장 뜨겁게 타오르고 점점 붉은 빛으로 식어간다는 이야기를 들어본 적 있다. 네가 나로 인해 뜨겁게 흘러내리는 것이 기꺼워, 나는 나의 모든 것을 너에게 바치고 싶었다. 나의 모든 것을 손에 넣고, 네가 나를 흔들어주기를 바란다.

"흑, 하으, 그만…, 죽을 것 같…아."

"두려워 하지 마세요. 마지막까지 당신과, 함께 하겠습니다."

너의 성기가 쿨쩍이며 희뿌연 액체를 쏟아냈다. 맞닿은 서로의 몸에 끈적한 액체가 튀어 가슴을 적셨다. 끊어낼듯 조이는 너의 아래에 나는 너의 이름을 부르며 네 안에 사정했다. 나의 어깨에 이마를 묻고, 너는 한숨과 같은 숨을 몰아쉬며 나의 품에 강하게 안겨왔다. 그렇게 나를 옭아매고, 사정없이 묶어 너의 곁에 둬 주기를 바랐다. 먼저 떠난 것은 나였으나 나를 잡아 너에게 끌어넣어주기를 원했다.

나는 너의 얼굴에 쉴새없이 입술을 포갠다. 나에게 파고드는 너의 부드러운 머리칼을 한올 한올 잡아 옆으로 쓸어넘기고 땀과 눈물로 젖은 이마를 정리했다. 너는 눈을 감고 간지러운듯이 웃었다. 붉게 달아오른 뺨에서, 촉촉하게 젖은 속눈썹에서, 살풋 올라간 입꼬리에서 꽃이 개화하는듯한 미소가 피어난다. 에린의 봄은 너에게서 시작된다.

신에게 바친 나의 인생은 피로 가득한 설원이었다. 쪽빛을 머금은 아발론 대지를 이교도의 피로 적실 때에도, 사막을 횡단하며 백색의 어린 마법사를 가르칠 때조차도 나는 언제나 겨울의 한 중간에 있었다. 나의 겨울은 사방으로 흩날리는 진눈깨비같은 눈으로 발이 질척거렸고, 때로는 눈 앞이 보이지 않을 만큼 쏟아지는 함박눈 사이에서 갈 곳을 잃은 채 홀로 방황하기 부지기수였다.

참 오랫동안 너를 만나기 전까지 그러했다. 나의 신은 그 이후로 결코 나의 물음에 응답해주신 적이 없었다. 목걸이를 통해 너를 처음만난 이후로, 너를 원망하고 나의 삶을 한탄했다. 겨울은 언제까지고 끝나지 않을 것만 같았다. 나는 천천히 죽어가고 있었다. 허울뿐인 엘베드의 단장직으로 살아갈 때조차도 나는 답을 갈구하며 기도했건만 그 어떠한 계시도 들리지 않았다. 너라는 과거에 내 모든 것이 얽매여 숨통을 조이고 있었다.

그러고나서. 너를 실제로 만나고 나서야 나는 너를 인정하기로 했다. 끊임없이 너에게 의심을 심어주고 상처입혔음에도 너는 나를 믿어주었다. 당시의 너는 나의 간교한 계획의 일부분이었음에도 불구하고, 너는 아튼 시미니께서 나에게 인도해주신 나의 모든 것이었다. 나의 마지막 희망이었고, 첫 절망이기도 했다.

너는 나의 두 번째 신이다. 너를 감싸는 그 육신, 목소리, 너의 모든것이 신전이고 성가이며 나의 세계의 모든 것임을 인정한다. 너의 존재로 나의 겨울이 녹아내린다. 처음 너를 만난 후 나의 겨울이 시작되었고, 이 긴 겨울은 너를 다시 만남으로 인해 막을 내렸듯이, 나의 겨울이 지나고 너의 봄이 돌아오기를 바란다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 모이라이; 그리스 신화에 나오는 “필멸의 인간에게 복도 주고 화도 주는” 운명의 여신 세 자매이다. 이들 중 클로토는 운명의 실을 뽑아내고, 라케시스는 운명의 실을 감거나 짜며 배당하고, 아트로포스는 운명의 실을 가위로 잘라 삶을 거두는 역할을 담당한다.  
> [네이버 지식백과] 모이라이 [Moerae] - 개념이 의인화된 신 (그리스로마신화 인물백과)  
> ² 노르니르; 북유럽 신화에 나오는 운명과 예언의 여신. [두산백과]


	9. 톨비밀레 귀족AU로 애증관계인게 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 02. 24. 3차추가 공백포함 19,547 자 / 공백미포함 14,959 자  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 톨비밀레 귀족AU로 애증관계인게 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G21~ 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[톨비밀레 연성이라면 무엇이든 최고입니다! :)]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

지금부터 여러분에게 들려줄 이야기는 에일리흐 왕국의 어느 귀족의 역성혁명에 대한 누명에서부터 시작된다. 이 이야기의 진정한 의미를 알기 위해서는 에일리흐 왕국과 신성 기사단과의 관계, 그리고 신구 귀족들의 흥망사에 대해 자세한 설명이 필요하겠으나, 그러기 위해서라면 우리가 지금 서 있는 시간축에서 한참을 거슬러 올라가야 할 필요가 있기때문에 짧은 개괄로 자세한 설명을 갈음하는 것을 이해해주길 바란다.

그 해, 그러니까 에레원 마퀼 3세가 즉위한 그 해는 그림자 세계가 열리며 포워르와 탈틴 변경백의 싸움이 최고조에 이르던 해였다. 마퀼 왕조의 궁정백 작위가 시네이드 왕성 비서관에게 이양되는 시기였고, 법황파가 정벌파와 반전파로 나뉘던 해였으며, 비밀리에 활동하던 신성 기사단이 여왕의 훈장을 패용하고 여왕 직속 감찰기관으로 그 모습을 드러내는 시기였다.

또한 포워르와 다난들의 전쟁이 고조되면서 지지부진한 싸움은 한동안 끝날 기미가 보이지 않아 왕실 기사단의 기세가 서서히 꺾이면서, 종국에는 일부 귀족들이 포워르와 결탁하는 움직임을 보이는 시기이기도 했다. 결국 이 움직임은 시간이 지나면서, 새 시대를 꿈꾸던 일부 귀족들이 망조가 깃든 마퀼 왕조를 끌어내리고자 비밀리에 뜻을 모으고, 왕실에 대해 악의적인 프로파간다를 배포하면서 재야의 귀족들을 포섭하기까지 이르게 된다.

어린 여왕을 마지막으로 마퀼 왕가가 역사의 뒤안길로 사라지기 직전, 기적적으로 여왕의 권위를 소생시킬 수 있었던 것은 모순적이게도 어느 중도파 귀족의 몰락이라고 할 수 있었다. 일찍이 옷감과 비단을 왕실에 납품하면서 신흥 부르주아 계층으로 성장한 선대로부터 재산을 물려받은 이 귀족은 부패한 법황파와 고루한 왕정파 사이를 박쥐처럼 오가며 가세를 키우기 시작했고, 품위 유지를 위해 혹은 정치적 이유로 많은 금이 필요했던 구귀족들은 이 유산 계급에게 혁명의 죄를 씌워 몰락하게 만든다. 역사상 어느 정쟁의 패자들이 그러하듯이 직위와 재산을 하루아침에 몰수당한 귀족은 폐허가 된 저택에 한 명의 아들과 배다른 딸 하나, 억울하다는 투서 한 장을 남겨둔 채 종탑의 꼭대기에서 투신한다.

여왕의 치세에서 연좌제가 사라졌다 한들 반역에 대한 죄값은 심히 무거운 것이라, 어설픈 여왕을 대신해 기득권들의 횡포가 이어지게 됨은 더이상 말할 필요가 없으리라. 앞서 언급한 감찰기관의 가면을 쓴 신성 기사단은 여왕의-실제로는 구귀족들의- 명령을 받들어 죽은 귀족의 사체를 수습후 부관참시해 카타콤 입구에 효수하고, 살아남은 장남과 서녀를 체포하기에 이르게 된다.

설명이 길었음을 용서하라. 결국 이 이야기는 이 몰락 귀족의 장남과, 그를 체포하기 위해 저택을 찾아 온 금발의 기사가 만난 어느 추운 겨울날부터 시작되는 이야기이다.

이제는 그 누구도 함부로 입에 올리지 않을 가문-그렇기에 그의 성에 대한 서술은 줄이도록 하겠다-의 장자, 밀레시안은 체포되던 해로 막 스무 살을 맞은 젊은 청년이었다. 그는 그 나잇대 멍청한 청년들이 으레 그러하듯 모순이 가득한 기성 세대에 대한 불만과 세상의 불합리에 대한 정의심이 들끓어 으슥한 펍에 또래와 둘러앉아 왕정 체제에 대한 불만을 털어내기보다는, 저택의 창가에 앉아 햇볕을 쬐며 활자를 눈에 담는 것을 더 선호하는 조용한 성격의 소유자였다. 그의 아비가 종탑에서 투신하기 이틀 전까지만 하더라도 밀레시안은 왕성과 아카데미를 드나들며 고서의 사이에서 한적한 취미생활을 즐기곤했는데, 그의 이복 여동생은 그런 그를 가리켜 책보다 무거운 것이라곤 들어본 적도 없는 샌님 같다고 놀리며 종종 그와 주변 사람들을 난감하게 만들곤 했다.

타닐리엠, 모친을 닮아 유독 진녹빛의 눈동자가 인상적인 밀레시안의 이복 여동생은 소박한 밀레시안과는 달리 괄괄하고 발랄한 성격의 소유자였다. 사회적으로 서녀에 대한 인식이 그다지 좋지 않았던 것에 비해 그녀는 귀족적인 사치를 최소한이나마 부릴 수 있었는데, 그 배경에는 이미 출산으로 정실과 측실을 잃은 귀족이 자식들에게 가진 방임에 가까운 무관심과, 그런 아비의 태도에 대한 밀레시안의 죄책감에 가까운 배려가 있었다고 해 두겠다.

이야기의 처음으로 돌아가서, 밀레시안과 타닐리엠은 군홧발로 짓밟힌 자신들의 저택에서 푸른 망토를 걸친 한 남자와 만나게 된다. 톨비쉬, 몰락한 귀족의 마지막 처리를 떠맡은 신성 기사단의 기사단장인 그는, 대부분 사람들이 헬멧 아래에 거친 얼굴과 예의없는 성품을 숨기고 있을거라는 예상과는 달리 고전적이고 수려한 외모를 가지고 있었다. 여름날의 햇빛이 담긴 풍성한 고수머리와 이멘 마하를 둘러 흐르는 호수같은 벽안, 고전적인 턱선과 고아하게 올라간 입매는 종종 뭇 사람들로 하여금 그를 기사라기보다는 귀족 자제로 착각하도록 만들곤 했다. 그럼에도 어딘가 날카롭고 무거운 면모가 남아있어 유들하고 부드러운 말투에도 불구하고 휘하의 기사들은 그를 어려워하곤 했는데, 그것은 오히려 기사단장에 대한 위엄을 더 잘 보여주는 것처럼 보였다.

거친 군홧발이 저택을 자비없이 침범했다. 부유한 부르주아 계급의 저택치고는 작은 축에 드는 귀족의 저택은 갑옷을 입은 기사들로 가득 차 있었다. 주인 잃은 시종들의 울음소리는 절걱거리는 그리브 소리와 왁자지껄하게 떠드는 기사들의 목소리에 묻혔다. 내실과 이어진 복도를 울리는 기사들의 발소리가 가까워지기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 숨죽여 울고있는 타닐리엠을 토닥이면서도 다른 한 손으로는 벽을 더듬어 비밀스럽게 감춰진 밀실을 열어 소녀를 집어넣었다. 그런 밀레시안의 완강한 손을 잡으며 타닐리엠은 고개를 저었다.

"안돼, 밀레시안. 분명히 잡힐거야."

"타닐리엠."

"도망쳐야 해. 우리 둘 다 죽을지도 몰라. 응?"

"타니, 진정해."

밀레시안은 눈물을 흘리는 이복 여동생을 마지막으로 껴안으며 그녀를 진정시키기 위해 그 자신도 확신하지 못할 이유를 두어 개 늘어놓았다. 여왕이 즉위하던 날 읊었던 선언문들 중 연좌제를 폐지한다던 내용, 아직 아비의 누명에 대한 진상 조사가 곧 시작될 것이라는 점과 창밖으로 언뜻 눈이 마주친 남자는 세간에서 원만한 평을 받는다던 기사단장이라는 점을 속삭이며 타닐리엠을 달랬다. 급박한 발걸음이 더 크게 들려오기 시작했고, 밀레시안은 타닐리엠의 이마에 짧게 입을 맞추며 타닐리엠을 좁은 밀실로 밀어넣었다. 물기가 가득한 초록색 눈동자는 거부의 눈빛을 보냈으나, 밀레시안은 모른척하며 벽을 더듬어 비밀의 방문을 닫았다.

밀실의 문이 틈새 하나 없이 벽과 하나가 되는 것과 무섭게 내실의 문이 군홧발에 짓밟혀 떨어져나갔다. 예의라고는 눈꼽만큼도 찾아볼 수 없는 거친 사내들의 사이로 푸른색 꼬리깃을 단 기사가 걸어들어왔다. 신의 권능을 표상하는 푸른색 망토가 그의 발걸음에 발맞춰 펄럭였다. 그가 내실에 들어서자 기사들은 일제히 밀레시안을 포박해 손을 묶고 꿇어앉힌 후 일렬로 나란히 섰다.

또다른 두어 명의 기사들은 혹시나 있을 비밀스러운 방문을 찾기위해 이곳저곳을 헤집고 다녔고, 기사들이 벽을 더듬을 때마다 밀레시안은 금방이라도 타닐리엠의 존재를 들킬까봐 숨을 죽이며 바닥만 내려다봤다.

"밀레시안 씨가 맞습니까?"

"… 맞아."

조용하고 엄격한 목소리가 울려퍼졌다. 낮게 울리는 목소리에 볼품없이 갈라진 대답을 하며 밀레시안이 천천히 고개를 들었다. 톨비쉬와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그의 눈동자는 새파랗게 얼어붙은 호수같았다. 끝없이 깊고 차가우며, 흔들림조차 없이 견고하게 압착되어 푸른 빛으로 산란하는 그의 눈이 차갑게 밀레시안을 훑었다.

그 익숙치 않은 눈길에 밀레시안은 눈에 띄게 불편함을 드러내며 톨비쉬의 시선을 마주봤다. 죄를 뒤집어쓴 죄인들에게서 통상적으로 나오는 것-억울함을 호소한다거나 자신들을 향해 모욕적인 말을 쏟아내는 것과 같은-과는 다른 그 반응은 밀레시안이 살아온 귀족 사회에서 용인될 수 있는 행위였기도 했고, 밀레시안 특유의 올곧은 성정때문이기도 했는데, 금발의 기사는 그런 밀레시안의 반응을 꽤나 높이 살만하다고 생각했다.

아직 여왕의 삭탈령이 내려오지 않았기에 귀족의 지위를 가진 무릎 꿇은 밀레시안과, 충분히 무신 귀족이 될 능력을 가졌으나 그 출신이 어디인지 분명치 않아 기사의 지위로 있는 톨비쉬가 서 있다. 이 역설적인 상황은 한동안 침묵으로 이어졌는데, 곧이어 걸걸한 기사의 목소리가 그 숨막히는 정적을 깨트렸다.

"찾았습니다!"

"이거 놔!"

여자 아이의 비명소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안이 황급히 고개를 돌리자 기사의 우악스러운 손길에 붙잡힌 타닐리엠의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 최악의 상황이었다. 밀레시안은 사색이 된 얼굴로 눈 앞의 기사에게 애원할 수 밖에 없었다. 결코 비겁하게 목숨을 구걸하지 않겠다고 다짐했던 밀레시안의 집요한 고집은 결국 타닐리엠의 발각으로 인해 꺾일 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안은 기사의 권위에 호소하며 자비를 청하는 대신, 설득이라는 경건하고 우아한 형태로 타닐리엠을 부친의 죄에서 도피시키려 시도했다.

"타닐리엠은 죄가 없어…요. 저 아이는 출생부터가 비천한 사생아입니다. 모친은 귀천상혼이라고 할 수도 없을만큼 비천한 태생의 출신이고, 법적으로도 집안에 대한 계승권은 저에게만 있을 뿐더러 여왕께서 즉위식 때 연좌제의 폐지를…."

"저는 상부의 명령에 따를 뿐, 그녀에 대한 판단은 제 소관이 아닙니다. 밀레시안 씨."

"……."

"저를 원망하셔도… 괜찮습니다. 잠시만 참아주세요. 모든 건… 금방 끝날 겁니다."

단호한 대답이 떨어졌다. 밀레시안은 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 타닐리엠의 배제가 불가능하다는 것은 납득할 만한 이유였으나, 싸늘한 그의 반응은 밀레시안의 한가닥 희망마저 저버리게 만들기에 충분했다. 밀레시안은 자포자기한 목소리로 마지막 자비를 청했다.

"타닐리엠을 함부로 대하지 않겠다고 해 주세요. 아직 어린 소녀입니다."

"확답은 드릴 수 없겠습니다만, 노력해보겠습니다."

"……."

"어쨌든, 밀레시안 님께 죄송하다는 말씀을 드리고 싶습니다. 기사단의 일원으로서도, 개인적으로도요."

"무슨……?"

금발의 기사단자은 슬픔과 무력감이 가득찬 밀레시안의 얼굴을 뒤로하며 내실을 나섰다. 밀레시안은 기사들에게 이끌려 포박당한 채 그의 뒤를 따라 나섰고, 그의 이복 여동생은 밀레시안의 처절하고 간곡한 부탁으로 어떠한 부당한 제재없이 밀레시안의 옆에서 걸어갈 수 있었다.

그날 저녁, 에레원 마퀼 3세의 직인이 찍힌 칙서가 밀레시안의 앞으로 내려왔다. 밀레시안과 타닐리엠은 아버지와 성을 잃었고, 사형장이 아닌 재판장 위에 서게 되었으며, 재판까지 기사 단장의 감시 하에 놓여지게 되었다. 타라의 어느 저택, 밀레시안은 그의 자택에 연금되어 수도 한가운데에서 유배형 아닌 유배형에 처해졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

톨비쉬의 사저에 갇힌 밀레시안의 하루는 이전과 크게 다를 바 없이 흘러갔다. 다만, 배다른 동생을 만날 수 없다는 점과 행동에 있어서 약간의 자유가 제한되었다는 점이 밀레시안을 불편하게 했는데, 밀레시안은 이윽고 지하감옥에 갇히는 일반적인 죄수에 비해 호화스러운 유배생활에 만족하기로 했다. 그런 만족의 기저에는 금발의 기사가 자신의 권한이 닿는 한 밀레시안의 편의를 최대한으로 보장해주는 배려가 깔려있었음이 한 몫 했다고 볼 수 있었다.

특히나 그의 서재에는 병서나 성경과 같은 시중에 쉽게 구할 수 없는 고서들이 먼지에 눌려 잊혀져가고 있었는데, 톨비쉬가 밀레시안에게 사저 내의 모든 출입을 허락한 이후부터 밀레시안은 장밋빛 뺨을 붉히며 식사시간을 제외하곤 죽 서재에 처박혀 보기만 해도 머리 아픈 책들을 읽어내리기 시작했다. 죄인 치고는 참람한 대우에 그의 시종들이 수군거렸지만, 금발의 기사는 그가 아직 재판에 회부되지 않았으니 죄인의 신분이 아니라는 합리적이고 합당한 이유를 대면서 밀레시안에 대한 공공의 의견을 역행하는(?) 처우를 개진했다.

그리고 얼마 지나지 않아, 밀레시안과 톨비쉬의 사이는 어느 한 사건을 계기로 급격한 변곡점을 그리게 된다.

그것은 밀레시안과 타닐리엠이 톨비쉬의 사저에 연금된 지 사흘이 지났을 때였다. 밀레시안은 여느 때와 같이 책을 읽으려 정원-놀랍게도 밀레시안의 가택연금의 범위는 꽤나 넓었다. 그리고 물론 그 배경에는 톨비쉬의 정치력이 한 몫했다고 볼 수 있을것이다.-에 나가기 위해 복도를 지나갈 때였다. 집주인의 집무실을 지나치던 때, 열린 틈새 사이로 자신의 이름이 들렸다.

"…때문에 왕당파와 법황파 양 쪽에서 압박이 들어오고 있습니다. 아무래도 둘 중에 하나는 내놓아야 할 것 같은데요."

"밀레시안 씨를 내놓을 수는 없는 노릇이죠, 르웰린."

"저도 같은 생각이긴 합니다만… 아무래도 밀레시안 님이 걱정되는걸요."

밀레시안은 본능적으로 그들이 타닐리엠을 잿더미로 만드리라는 것을 확신했다. 밀레시안은 앞뒤 재지않고 급박하게 문을 열고 뛰어들어갔다. 두 기사가 갑작스러운 침입자를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 밀레시안의 어깨가 떨리고 있었다.

"내가…, 제가 장자입니다. 연좌제를 묻는다면, 그것은 제 몫이에요. 화형이든 교수형이든, 내가 받아야 한다고!"

밀레시안이 목소리를 드높였다. 말갛던 얼굴이 창백하게 변하고, 그 위로 분노가 올라와 뺨을 붉혔다. 흥분한 밀레시안을 진정시키기 위해 다가가는 톨비쉬를 밀쳐낸 밀레시안은 흐느끼며 뒷걸음질쳤다.

밀레시안은 자신의 생존의 대가를 치르기 위해 타닐리엠을 희생해야한다는 것이 용납되지 않았다. 자신은 정치적으로 쓸모가 없었다. 부친이 살아있을 적, 술에 취해 혼잣말하듯 제 두 자식들의 영혼이 바뀌어 태어난 것은 아니었나 하고 쓴웃음을 지었던 것을 기억한다. 그도 그럴 것이, 정치에도 사업에도 재능이 없던 밀레시안과 달리 타닐리엠은 장성한 청년의 그것만큼이나 담대한 기질을 지니고 있었고, 서녀로 태어나 썩히기에는 너무나 아까운 재녀로 자라났기에.

밀레시안은 타닐리엠을 무척 사랑했다. 이성적인 의미의 사랑이 아니라 가족으로서의 애정으로 그녀를 아꼈고, 꼭 그만큼의 사랑도 돌려받았다. 입술이 닿는 봉긋한 이마가 좋았고 그녀를 부를 때마다 흔들리며 자신을 바라보던 초록색 홍채를 사랑했고, 때로는 자신을 나무라는 그 낭랑한 목소리가 기뻤다. 타닐리엠이 보고싶었다.

밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 발 아래에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그가 황급히 밀레시안을 일으키려 했으나 밀레시안은 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 간절하게 애원했다.

"타닐리엠을 살려줘요. 아니, 내가 대신 죽을테니까… 내가 타니가 될테니까! 제발."

"밀레시안."

"밀레시안 님. 진정하세요."

밀레시안은 자신을 일으키는 남자의 손에 이끌려 비척비척 일어났다. 제 발로 일어섰다기보다는 억지로 일으켜지는 모습이었는데, 그 모습이 처연하고 처절해보여, 금발의 기사는 자신도 모르게 밀레시안의 요청을 수락할 뻔한 이성을 간신히 다잡았다. 밀레시안이 그의 품 안으로 무너지듯 쓰러졌다. 밀레시안을 안아든 톨비쉬의 낯빛이 흐려졌다.

집무실에서의 사건 이후, 밀레시안은 식사도 거부한 채 방에 틀어박혀 꼼짝하지 않고 있었다. 첫째날, 시종들의 요청에도 문을 열지 않은 채 밀레시안은 침대에 누워 하루를 보냈다. 이틀, 사흘, 식음을 전폐하는 시간이 늘어나자, 밀레시안의 감시와 생존의 책임을 맡은 기사단장은 한참을 고민하다가 따뜻하게 데워진 스프를 들고 그의 방을 찾기까지 이르렀다.

톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 방문을 조심스럽게 노크했다. 인기척이 느껴졌지만 대답은 들리지 않았다.

"밀레시안. 들어가겠습니다."

방 안은 싸늘한 밤공기로 가득 차 있었다. 밀레시안은 창틀에 걸터앉아 금방이라도 떨어질 듯 위태한 자세로 맥없이 벽에 몸을 기댄채 바깥만 바라보고 있었다. 금방이라도 꺼질 듯한 촛불같이 위태로운 그 모습이 불안해 보였다.

돌이켜보면, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 그의 저택에서 처음 만났을 때부터 담대하지만 어딘가 위태로운 그의 모습에 신경이 쓰였던 것 같았다. 그는 밀레시안을 무릎 꿇렸을 때, 그가 울거나 분개하며 저주를 퍼부을거라 생각했다. 누구나 그러하리라 예상하듯 억울한 이유로 부친을 잃고 작위까지 빼앗기는 상황에서 밀레시안이 그러하더라도 그것이 잘못된 행동이라 여기지는 않았을 것이다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 무던한 얼굴을 가지고 필사적으로 제 이복 동생을 변호했고, 그로 인해 자신이 입게 될 잠재적인 피해마저 오롯이 감내하겠다는 그 태도가 눈길을 끌었다. 그렇기에, 그는 밀레시안에게 타닐리엠의 생존에 대해 오해의 소지가 있을만한 교묘하고 두루뭉술한 어구로 대답했고, 그 본질적으로 기만적인 대답이 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정의 밀레시안을 여태까지 살려둔 셈이었다.

그는 인정하기로 했다. 밀레시안을 지키기 위해서 타닐리엠의 생존이 불가피하다는 것을. 그리고 안도했다. 다행히 그에게 그만한 권력이 있다는 것에.

"사흘째 아무 것도 안 드셨다고 들었습니다."

"……."

"……. 잠시 실례하죠."

잠시간의 침묵이 흐르고, 톨비쉬의 손이 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 감싸안았다. 고개를 돌려 자신을 바라보게 하는 그의 손길에 밀레시안의 고개가 힘없이 돌아갔다. 기운 없이 벽에 기대있던 밀레시안은 자신을 향해 다가오는 톨비쉬의 얼굴을 보고도 피하지 못한 채, 그의 입술에 잡아먹혔다.

"으응…!"

따끈한 액체가 식도를 타고 내려가는 것이 느껴졌다. 뱃속이 따뜻하게 데워지면서 허기진 위장이 요란한 소리를 내며 요동치기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 그가 황당한 방법으로 자신에게 음식을 먹였다는 것을 인지했다. 밀레시안은 눈만 껌벅이며 눈 앞의 사내를 바라보기만 했다.

다시 젖은 입술이 다가와 밀레시안의 입술을 덮었다. 뒤로 피하려는 머리를 붙잡은 손 악력에 눈물이 찔끔 맺혔다. 목 뒤로 넘어가는 스프에서 어쩐지 피맛이 느껴지는 것 같기도 했다. 스프보다 뜨겁고 더운 살덩이가 침범해 이를 쓸고 지나갔다. 까슬한 혓바닥이 입천장을 훑다가 혀를 감아 강하게 빨아당겼다. 두 혀가 얽히고 젖은 입술이 쓸리면서 질척이는 소리가 들렸다.

"읍, 흐윽…!"

입술이 떨어지자 격하게 숨을 들이키는 밀레시안을 내려다보다가, 두 팔로 머리 옆의 벽을 짚고 걸터앉았다. 창틀에 앉은 채 톨비쉬의 팔에 갇힌 형태가 되었다. 머리 위에서 나직한 목소리가 떨어져 정수리를 적셨다. 밀레시안은 차마 목소리의 주인을 올려다볼 엄두가 나지 않아 창 밖만 바라보고 있었다.

"내일부터 식사는 같이 하도록 할까요."

"……."

"타닐리엠 양의 방패막이 되어드리죠."

밀레시안이 놀란 눈으로 그를 바라봤다. 여전히, 처음 볼 때와 마찬가지로 시리도록 새파란 눈이었다. 밀레시안은 그의 말을 곱씹으며 그것이 과연 진지한 조치인지, 아니면 잠시 진정시킬 조치인지를 가늠했다. 그 미심쩍은 눈길에 톨비쉬는 하하하, 웃으며 이마에 짧게 입을 맞췄다. 그러고나서 빈 스프 볼을 들고 방문을 나서며 내일 아침 식당에서 보자는 말도 잊지 않고 남기며 방문을 닫았다.

밀레시안은 그가 입을 맞춘 이마가 홧홧하게 타오르는 것같은 느낌이 들어 손바닥으로 강하게 문질렀다. 모처럼의 따뜻한 식사에 위장이 기뻐했고, 밀레시안은 어째서인지 알 수 없는 이유로 밤을 꼬박 세웠다. 그리고 밀레시안은 수많은 궁금증과 도출되지 않은 답들을 가지고 씨름하는 와중에도, 단 한가지 확실한 결론은 낼 수 있었다. 금발의 기사단장은 비극을 희극으로 바꾸는 데 능숙한 자였다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

"표정이 좋지 않으시군요."

"……."

싱당에는 긴장감이 감돌았다. 시중을 들던 시종들은 주인과 환영받지 못한 손님이 은근한 신경전을 벌이는 것을 두려워했다. 부딪히는 식기들의 소리와 적막한 식당의 공기가 살얼음판을 걷는 것처럼 날카로웠다. 밀레시안은 저를 향해 말을 걸어오는 남자를 무시하며 묵묵히 빵을 입에 우겨넣었다. 밀레시안은 어떠한 대답도 하지 않고 식사를 했으나, 다만 톨비쉬가 이어가는 대화 중 타닐리엠이나 제 부친과 관련된 이야기가 나올 때에는 스프를 뜨던 손이 느려지거나 골똘히 생각에 잠긴듯 손을 멈추곤 했다.

밀레시안이 포크로 버터로 볶은 감자 소테를 뒤적이고 있을 때, 톨비쉬가 말을 건넸다. 밀레시안의 손길이 멈췄다.

"타닐리엠 양은 아마 탈틴 변경으로 가게 될겁니다."

"무슨 소리를…."

"탈틴을 거점으로 하는 전쟁이 치열해지고 있다는 것은 잘 아시겠죠. 부역이나 공역으로 착출하는 작인의 수는 한정되어있으니 보통 사형수나 죄인을 위주로 공출하는 것이 당연합니다."

"방패막이 되어 준다고… 타닐리엠을 살려준다고 했잖아요!"

밀레시안이 얼굴을 구기며 그에게 화를 내기 시작했다. 그리고 결국 울음을 참지 못하고 얼굴을 손에 묻었다. 눈물이 쏟아져 손 사이사이를 적셨다. 그녀를 구하지 못한다는 무력감과 스스로에 대한 분노가 머리끝까지 차올라 부글부글 끓었다가 어느 순간 찬물을 덮어쓴 것마냥 싸하게 식었다.

죽음이 연기처럼 피어오르고 피가 강을 이루는 전쟁터에 타닐리엠을 보낼 수는 없었다. 톨비쉬가 다가와 밀레시안을 진정시키기 위해 어깨를 잡았다. 밀레시안은 젖은 얼굴로 그를 바라봤다. 떨리는 입술 사이로 산산이 조각나는 목소리를 긁어모았다.

"아니에요…. 아버지는, 우리는 반역자가 아니에요."

"……."

"제발. 제가 갈게요. 타닐리엠을 보내지 마세요."

밀레시안의 처절한 울음에 금발의 기사는 고개를 저으며 대답없이 밀레시안의 눈물을 닦아주는 것밖에 할 방도가 없었다. 기실 밀레시안과 타닐리엠의 사형은 불가피한 것이었는데, 밀레시안이 연금되어 있는 동안 톨비쉬가 몰락한 귀족의 저택을 팔고 그 전액을 여왕에게 바치는 것을 조건으로 남매가 사형을 면한 것이 겨우 일주일 전의 이야기였다. 탈틴의 변경백과 총지휘관은 규칙을 지키는 완고한 자들이라고 소문이 났으나 어린 소녀에게까지 과한 부역을 시킬 정도로 냉정한 다난은 아니었기에 톨비쉬는 여왕과의 협상에서 타닐리엠을 넘겼다. 적어도, 밀레시안이 전선에 나가 의미없는 개죽음을 당하는 일 보다는 나았다고 생각했다. 그러니까, 금발의 사내에게 있어서는.

"배다른 여동생을 아끼는 것은 이해합니다. 다만, 밀레시안 씨가 전쟁에서 죽은 후에 타닐리엠 양에게 벌어질 일을 예상해 보셔야 합니다. 물론 타닐리엠 양이 충분히 총명하다는 것은 잘 아는 사실이긴 합니다만… 권력 이양이 막 이루어져 혼란스러운 정국에 어린 소녀가 가족도 없이 살아가기엔 쉽지 않을 겁니다."

"……그래서, 동생을 희생위에서 살아가라는 이야기예요? 내가?"

"예."

밀레시안은 숨이 막혔다. 시간이 멈추고 공기까지 멈추는 것 같았다. 감정을 추스르고자 방으로 올라가겠다고 짧게 대답한 뒤 자리에서 일어섰다. 갑작스럽게 일어난 탓에 시야가 핑 돌며 눈 앞이 암전되었다. 큰 손이 어깨를 감싸는 것이 느껴졌다. 겨우 시야를 확보한 밀레시안은 젖은 눈으로 톨비쉬를 올려다봤다. 망막 위로 눈부신 태양색의 금발이 가득 들어왔다.

밀레시안은 다급하게 자신을 바라보는 새파란 시선을 보는 순간, 고요한 호수 아래에 형용할 수 없이 파도치는 그 물결을 투시할 수 있었다. 어떻게 알게 되었는지 말할 수 없는 그 경험, 그 어떠한 언어로도 옮길 수 없는 모호한 그 감정의 파도를 깨달았다. 기민한 피식자의 본능을 가진 밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 자신에게 내비치는 호감에 가까운 감정과 자신이 처한 상황이 꽤나 관련이 많다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그리고 그 관계를 이용하는 것이 몇 없는 선택지 중 하나라는 사실 역시도.

방으로 돌아온 밀레시안을 눕히고 나가려는 톨비쉬의 옷깃이 구겨졌다. 밀레시안이 속눈썹을 내리깔고 애절한 눈으로 그의 옷깃을 잡았기 때문이었다. 톨비쉬는 이상함을 느끼며 밀레시안에게 다가가 이마에 손을 올렸다. 열이라도 오른 것일까 싶어 이마를 짚은 손 위로 밀레시안의 손이 덮였다. 밀레시안의 손이 잘게 떨리면서도 톨비쉬의 손등을 간질였다. 밀레시안의 손톱이 그어내린 흔적이 아플만큼 선명하게 느껴졌다.

두 사람만이 남은 방 안에서 셔츠 단추를 푸는 소리만이 가득찼다. 셔츠깃이 사각거리며 금세 흰 눈같은 피부를 내보이고, 가벼운 천바지가 종아리를 쓸어내리며 아래로 툭 떨어졌다. 쳐진 커튼의 틈새로 스며들어오는 팔라라빛이 희미하게 방 안을 밝히고 있었다. 나신이 된 밀레시안은 입술을 깨물며 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 톨비쉬의 버클을 풀어내려 했다. 말 없이 밀레시안의 모습을 바라보던 금발의 기사다 다급히 그의 손목을 잡았다. 얇은 손목뼈가 한 손에 다 들어와 부서질것 같았다.

"밀레시안 씨."

"……."

밀레시안은 그의 호명에 말없이 일어섰다. 자신보다 한 뼘은 더 큰 기사의 목에 팔을 감았다. 까치발을 하고 톨비쉬의 입술에 제 입술을 묻었다. 마주닿은 여린 표피 위로 심장소리가 들리는 것같았다. 더운 혀가 밀레시안의 입술을 핥다가, 틈 사이를 가르고 침범했다. 잡아먹히는 듯한 난폭한 키스가 이어졌다. 어디로 향할지 모르는 타인의 혀가 입 속을 유영했다. 서로의 입술을 빨아 당기고, 물어뜯는 진득한 입맞춤이 한동안 이어졌다. 미처 삼키지 못한 타액이 밀레시안의 턱을 따라 흐르고, 또 그것을 핥는 행위가 계속되었다.

"흐으……."

두 얼굴이 떨어지자 밀레시안이 거친 숨을 내쉬었다. 숨을 고르고 있던 와중에 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 감싸안고 침대 위로 눕혔다. 새파란 핏줄이 선 커다란 손이 뒤통수를 쓰다듬다가 뒷목을 잡고 단단히 고정시켰다. 다시금 두 입술이 마주쳤다. 뾰족하게 끝을 세워 잇몸과 치아를 하나하나 고르던 혀가 밀레시안의 목구멍 깊숙히 자리잡았다. 입술이 얼얼할 정도로 거친 키스에 밀레시안은 반쯤은 풀린 눈으로 자신의 위에 진 그림자의 주인을 올려다봤다. 바라보는 것만으로도 녹진녹진 녹아내리는 것만 같았다.

밀레시안의 얼굴부터 쇄골까지 발갛게 달아오르고 나서야 맞닿은 입술이 떨어졌다. 입매 끝을 스치듯 가볍게 쪼아대는 키스까지 마저 한 뒤에야 톨비쉬의 얼굴이 완전히 떨어져 나갔다. 그는 협탁의 서랍을 열어 액체를 꺼내 손을 적셨다. 머리가 아플만큼 진득한 단내가 쏟아졌다. 그 단순한 냄새조차 어쩐지 성적인 뜻을 담고 있는 것 같아, 밀레시안은 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. 감은 눈두덩 위로 듣기좋은 나직한 저음이 흘러내렸다. 속살거리는 듯한 그 웃음마저 부끄러웠다.

"먼저 원하신 건 밀레시안 씨가 아니십니까."

"……."

짙은 단내로 젖은 손가락이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 맨 살에 닿는 타인의 손길이 익숙치않아 온 몸에 약한 소름이 돋았다. 길쭉한 손가락이 골짜기 사이를 파고들었다. 밀레시안이 숨을 들이키며 온 몸의 근육을 수축시키는 와중에 톨비쉬의 입술이 밀레시안의 목덜미에 내려앉았다. 강하게 깨물고 빨아대는 간지럽고 아픈 그 기이한 통각에 밀레시안의 허리가 비틀렸다. 부드러운 피부를 짓이기는 치아가 생생하게 느껴졌다. 마치 흡혈귀가 이를 박아넣는 듯한 그 감각에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 달큰한 한숨을 내뱉었다.

톨비쉬의 입술이 위로 올라가 밀레시안의 입술을 베어먹었다. 입술이 겹쳐지는 것과 동시에 아래를 지분거리는 손가락이 밀레시안의 안으로 진입했다. 히끅대는 신음은 입 밖으로 나가지 못하고 그대로 남자의 입 안으로 먹혀들어갔다. 입술도, 목소리도, 숨결마저 먹어치울 기세로 입술을 빨아대는 느낌이 전신을 지배해, 밀레시안은 자신의 아래에 들어가는 손가락의 개수가 늘어나는 것을 인지하지도 못한 채 톨비쉬에게 매달렸다. 양 볼에 피가 돌면서 쥐가 난 것처럼 저릿했다. 볼 뿐만 아니라, 손끝과 발끝까지 뜨거운 전기가 흐르는 것 같았다.

톨비쉬의 바지가 소리없이 흘러내렸다. 바짝 성이 난 성기가 격렬하게 꿈틀거리며 밀레시안의 엉덩이골 사이에 닿았다. 땀과 향유로 젖은 톨비쉬의 손이 자신의 것을 주욱 훑었다가 밀레시안의 아래에 갖다댔다. 닿기만해도 압박감이 드는 그 크기에 밀레시안은 지레 겁을 먹고 어깨를 움츠렸다. 눈 끝이 붉어지고 있었다.

밀레시안의 무릎 사이로 몸을 파고든 톨비쉬는 한 손으로 성기를 잡고 아래에 갖다대고, 다른 한 손으로는 머리를 쓰다듬으며 밀레시안의 긴장을 풀었다. 머리 뿌리부터 하나하나 옆으로 넘겨주며 어르는 소리를 속살거리다가, 좁아드는 밀레시안의 무릎으로 손을 옮겨 허벅지를 잡고 옆으로 벌렸다.

"벌리는 편이 덜 아플 겁니다."

"……."

빠듯한 고통이 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 생살을 꿰매는 듯한 고통이 한번에 찾아왔다. 밀레시안은 결국 참아왔던 울음을 터트릴 수밖에 없었다. 발갛게 달아오른 눈 끝을 타고 눈물이 주룩주룩 흘러내렸다. 울먹거리며 아프다고 속삭이는 그 모습이 더 음습한 욕망을 자극한다는 것을 모르는 모양인지, 밀레시안은 손등으로 눈을 가리고 어린아이처럼 울기 시작했다.

톨비쉬의 손이 밀레시안의 손을 떼어내 머리 위로 단단히 고정시키곤 우물거리는 입술에 입을 맞췄다. 서로의 숨이 얽히고, 더 깊숙한 곳으로 달려들었다. 두터운 남근이 밀레시안의 안에 가득 찼다. 압박감에 질식할 것만 같았다. 날카로운 선단이 밀레시안의 내벽을 비집으며 깊숙히 파묻혔다. 느긋한 추삽질이 계속되고, 성기가 밀레시안의 안을 찧을 때마다 버거운 크기에 밀레시안의 입이 절로 벌어졌다. 전부 들어오지 못할 거라고 생각했던 것이 드나드는 고통과, 그 고통을 능가하는 쾌락이 밀레시안의 온 몸을 지배했다.

"흐, 흐으…. 너무 커…, 아프… 힉!"

점점 거칠어지는 허릿짓에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 톨비쉬의 어깨에 손톱을 박아넣었다. 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 잘 짜여진 근육 위로 밀레시안의 손톱자국이 붉은 실선을 남겼다. 성기가 내벽을 빠져나갈 때마다 구멍이 좁혀지고, 안으로 진입할 때마다 엉덩이가 경련하며 성기를 감싸안았다.

"잠시…, 응…! 싫엇, 힛, 으응…."

축축하게 젖은 신음이 방 안을 공기처럼 채웠다. 낯선 쾌감이 밀레시안의 몸에 얽혔다. 살과 살이 접붙는 차진 소리와 진득한 숨소리, 금방이라도 끊어질듯한 교성이 가득했다. 절정으로 치달을수록 아래를 박아대는 성기의 추삽질이 빨라지기 시작했다. 진득하고 단내나는 향유가 철퍽철퍽 소리를 내며 침대 여기저기로 튀어나왔다. 꺼떡거리던 밀레시안의 성기에서 정액이 찔끔찔끔 새어나오는 것을 보며 톨비쉬는 피스톤질에 더 박차를 가했고, 그럴수록 밀레시안의 가슴이 헐떡거리며 거칠게 아래위로 오르내렸다.

"흑, 싫어어… 그만, 아!"

밀레시안의 다리는 말과는 다르게 빠져나가려는 톨비쉬의 허리를 감싸안았다. 허벅지와 종아리를 타고 정교하고 탄력있는 근육이 움직이는 것이 느껴졌다. 등, 손, 어깨까지 불그스름한 손톱자국을 내며 매달리다시피하는 밀레시안에게 입을 맞췄다.

밀레시안의 안에 뜨거운 무언가가 퍼졌고, 밀레시안은 그 소름끼치는 감각에 어깨를 움츠렸다. 마지막 남은 정신의 끈을 놓기 직전, 가물가물한 시야 사이로 그의 눈을 바라보며 밀레시안은 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다.

"타니를… 살려줘."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

복수라거나 보복과 같은 추상적인 개념은 밀레시안에게 그다지 와닿는 개념이 아니었다. 신문 끄트머리에 적힌 친부의 이름과 그 시체의 처리에 대한 짤막한 왕명에 대해 허탈함과 함께 목 까지 차오르는 분노 비슷한 감정을 겪긴 했으나, 누군가를 원망하거나 혐오해본 적 없는 밀레시안의 온유한 일생에 있어서 그것은 머나먼 꿈과 같은 이야기였다. 어쩌면 밀레시안의 깊숙한 곳에 내재된 욕망이 그것을 원할 수도 있겠으나, 그 복수와 비난의 화살을 돌릴 이는 너무도 많았고, 더욱이 그럴만한 힘도 없었기에 밀레시안은 그저 넝마주이같이 헤진 감정을 추스르며 속으로 삼키는 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안이 눈을 뜨자마자 본 것은 촛불빛에 어른거리며 황금색을 빛내는 곱슬머리 사내였다. 부엉이로부터 받은 편지가 척추까지 이를 정도로 많고, 처리해야 할 서류들이 책상을 가득 채웠던 요 며칠간, 그의 집무실은 불이 꺼지는 날이 없었다. 톨비쉬를 지치게 하는 그 과도한 업무량은 그를 깊은 수마에 빠지도록 만들기에 충분했으리라.

밀레시안은 깊은 잠에 든 남자를 깨우지 않기 위해 조용히 그의 품에서 벗어나 침대에서 내려왔다. 온 몸이 얻어맞은듯 뻐근했고 허벅지와 허리가 얼얼했다. 잠든 기사가 한 차례 뒷처리를 한 모양인지 몸에 묻은 체액들은 말끔하게 정리되어있었으나, 안까지는 미처 정리를 못했던 모양인지 몸을 일으키자 허벅지 사이로 희뿌연 탁액이 흘러내렸다. 허벅지를 타고 흘러내리는 그 감각이 격렬했던 정사를 상기시켰다. 밀레시안은 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내리며 후회 아닌 후회를 하다가, 바닥에 내팽겨진 옷을 주워입고 방문을 나섰다.

방문을 닫고 타닐리엠이 갇힌 곳이 어디일지 한참을 생각하던 밀레시안은 창 밖을 바라봤다. 저택의 몇몇 창문 사이로 새어나오는 불빛이 푸르스름한 밤하늘 위를 수놓고 있었다. 가장 좋은 결정은 무의식적으로 결정을 내리는 감정적인 두뇌의 선택이라는 옛 성현의 가르침에 따라, 밀레시안의 발길은 거침없이 지하로 이어지는 복도를 향했다.

저택에서 유일하게 출입이 제한된 장소인 그곳에 타닐리엠이 있었다. 서늘한 겨울의 냉기가 돌벽을 타고 전해져왔다. 뼛속까지 시린 그 추위에 타닐리엠은 한 겹의 담요를 덮은 채 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 감옥에서 흔히 보이는 쥐나 벌레가 자신의 이름을 속살거리는 환청이 들린 것 같아 움찔했다. 감옥에 갇혀 미쳐가고 있는 것만 같았다. 그러다가, 덜컹이는 창살소리에 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 밀레시안, 그의 이복 오빠가 파리한 얼굴을 하고 서 있었다.

"밀레시안!"

"타닐리엠!"

타닐리엠이 창살 가까이 다가와 밀레시안의 손을 잡았다. 못 본 사이에 피골이 상접해 있었다. 언뜻 보이는 목덜미와 손목에는 새빨간 순흔이 남아있었는데, 일렁이는 횃불사이로 보이는 그 자국은 타닐리엠으로하여금 마치 폭력의 잔해들로 착각하게끔 만들었다. 그녀는 연금으로도 모자라 밀레시안을 굶기고 폭력까지 휘두른 금발의 기사를 향해 욕을 지껄였고, 밀레시안은 텅 빈 간수실에서 빼내온 열쇠를 꺼내들어 감옥의 문을 열었다.

"밀레시안, 설마……."

"이럴 시간이 없어. 도망가자. 내일이면 전쟁터로 끌려갈거야."

"무슨… 무슨소리야."

밀레시안이 타닐리엠을 이끌고 지하감옥을 빠져나왔다. 그들이 감옥에서 탈출한 지 얼마 되지 않아, 잠시 자리를 이탈했던 간수는 비어있는 열쇠걸이를 발견하고는 그들의 주인을 찾아 달려갔다. 이윽고, 저택의 횃불이 어둠을 밝혔다.

새파란 잉크를 뿌려놓은 듯한 밤하늘 위로 별이 떠오르고, 그보다 더 크고 밝은 횃불이 타라를 수놓았다. 말이나 마차도 없이 하룻밤만에 수도를 벗어나기에는 무리가 있었다고 판단한 두 남매가 발길을 재촉한 곳은 수도의 남문도 자신들이 살던 저택도 아닌, 지하 무덤 카타콤이었다. 멀찍이서부터 카타콤의 입구에 걸린 시체가 눈에 띄였다. 밀레시안은 타닐리엠의 눈을 가리고 먼저 지하 무덤으로 내려보냈다.

밀레시안은 타닐리엠이 뒤를 돌아보지 못하도록 주시하면서도, 지하 무덤으로 진입하기 전, 입구에 걸린 참혹한 시신을 마지막으로 눈에 담았다. 고약하게 썩은 시체냄새를 풍기며 발과 다리는 들개들에게 뜯겨 너덜너덜해지고, 토막토막 잘린 시체 사이로 시허연 뼈가 선명하게 드러나 있었다. 파리떼와 구더기가 들끓는 머리와 얼굴에서 그나마 익숙한 선을 찾은 밀레시안은 받치는 울분을 꾸역꾸역 눌러삼키며 카타콤의 문을 닫았다.

기사들의 외침소리와 갑주가 부딪히는 소리가 멀리서 들려오고 있었다. 타닐리엠은 걱정스러운 눈으로 밀레시안을 올려다봤다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 타닐리엠의 손을 꼭 붙잡고 끝이 보이지 않는 지하 무덤의 복도를 걸었다. 아득히 먼 곳에서 아스라하게 들리던 발소리들이 점점 가까워지는 것이 느껴졌다.

밀레시안의 잰 발걸음을 따라가던 타닐리엠이 결국 넘어졌다. 와장창, 요란한 소리와 함께 벽이 무너지면서 해골들이 타닐리엠의 발치 위로 쏟아져내렸다. 겁에 질린 타닐리엠을 위로할 새도 없이 바로 지척에서 사람의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"이쪽이다!"

"타닐리엠, 일어나. 어서!"

좁은 복도를 달리는 타닐리엠과 밀레시안을 향해 눈 먼 화살들이 쏟아졌다. 상해를 입힐 의도가 아닌, 발걸음을 멈추기 위한 화살들은 평소같았다면 그다지 위협적이지는 않았겠으나, 지하 무덤의 좁은 복도의 지형적 특성과 쫓고 쫓기는 자의 거리가 그리 멀지 않다는 점을 고려해볼 때, 그 화살의 위력은 충분히 두 도망자에게 자잘한 상처를 입히기에 충분했다.

유독 빠른 화살이 타닐리엠의 머리를 향해 날아왔다. 시취로 가득찬 공기를 가르며 날아오는 화살에, 밀레시안은 이것저것 재지 않고 몸을 던져 타닐리엠을 껴안았다. 날카로운 격통이 밀레시안의 등을 꿰뚫었고, 비릿하고 짠 생피의 냄새가 올라왔다.

"윽…!"

"밀레시안!"

쓰러진 밀레시안을 향해 달려오는 타닐리엠의 행동이 슬로 모션처럼 천천히 다가왔다. 울컥거리는 기침을 뱉어내자 피가 역류하기 시작했다. 나무의 어린 새살같은 눈동자가 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신을 껴안은 채 가슴에 박힌 화살을 빼내려 하는 타닐리엠의 어깨를 떠밀며 도망쳐, 하고 속삭였다. 뒤에서 다급하게 뛰어오는 발걸음 소리가 멎었다.

"당신들을 해치고 싶은 생각은 조금도 없습니다. 타닐리엠, 그리고 밀레시안."

"너, 당신 미쳤어? 밀레시안 건드리지 마! 저리 꺼지란 말이야, 이 살육자!"

"타닐리엠 양, 물러나십시오. 함부로 뽑았다간 부상이 심해질 거란건 이미 알고 계시지 않습니까?"

익숙한 목소리의 사내가 다가와 타닐리엠을 제지했다. 밀레시안은 흐려지는 초점 사이로 얼핏 무겁게 가라앉은 벽안과 눈이 마주친 것 같았다. 등과 허벅지를 받치는 단단한 팔이 느껴졌다. 몸이 가볍게 위로 들리는 느낌에 현기증이 나 눈을 감고 넓은 가슴께에 머리를 기댔다. 모든 것에 지쳐서, 더이상 움직이고 싶지 않았다. 밀레시안은 높게 울어대는 타닐리엠의 목소리를 마지막으로 다시금 잠의 나락으로 몸을 내맡겼다.

그 이후의 일에 대하여 알려주기엔 시간이 해결해 주는, 너무도 뻔하고 진부한 결말이기에 짧게 언급하자면 이러하다.

저택으로 돌아와 일주일 만에 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 이미 탈틴으로 떠난 타닐리엠의 소식을 들으며 다시 혼절했고, 사흘 만에 다시 무거운 눈꺼풀을 들어올릴 수 있었다. 어느 몰락한 가문의 장자는 그 해의 겨울을 고스란히 금발의 감시자 밑에서 지내게 되었는데, 밀레시안이 완전히 몸을 의탁한 곳은 이제 그에게 있어 몸은 편할망정, 한 가지의 끔찍하고 참혹한 측면-사랑하는 동생을 대가로 목숨을 이어나가야 한다는-에 있어서 이전의 이점이 전혀 없었다.

그리고 겨울동안 밀레시안은 살아온 햇수만큼의 자살 시도를 하게 되지만 번번이 감시자의 눈에 들켜 미수로 그치게 된다. 결국, 밀레시안은 집안의 명예와 가족을 잃었고 이어서 삶에 대한 생사여탈권마저 빼앗기게 된 것인데, 밀레시안은 종종 자신의 전유물이 아니라 빚이자 재산으로써 기능하는 이것-생존-이 금발의 기사에게 있어서 꽤나 비싸게 작용한다는 것을 깨달은 이후부터는 고의적으로 여보란듯 내팽겨치거나 가볍게 여기곤 했다.

기실 밀레시안이 자연스럽게 목숨을 가벼이 여기게 된 계기가 따로 있는 것은 아니었다. 처음에는 타닐리엠의 부재에 절망한 밀레시안이 벽에 걸린 장식용 칼로 팔을 그었고, 다시 깨어난 이후 똑같이 하지 않아야 할 이유를 생각해내지 못했기에 그것은 습관으로 정착되었을 뿐이었다. 결국 밀레시안을 지탱해주던 존재의 부재는 밀레시안의 나쁜 습관을 형성하게 된 것이었고, 이는 금발의 기사단장에게 있어서 꽤나 골치아픈 일이 되어버렸다고 해 두겠다.

그리고 모처럼 따뜻한 해가 뜬 겨울의 끄트머리, 창가에 걸터앉아있다가 떨어질 뻔한 자신을 겨우 붙잡아 팔 안에 가둔 톨비쉬를 물끄러미 올려다보던 밀레시안이 문득 그에게 입을 맞췄다.

"내가 죽을까봐 걱정돼요?"

"예."

"당신이 사라지면 해결 될텐데."

"하하하. 당신과 함께 사라진다면 나쁘지 않을것 같군요. 기사단이 아주 바빠지겠지만요."

수십 번의 죽음에서 억지로 자신을 끌어올리는 그의 집요함은 이제 밀레시안의 일부가 되어 있었다. 어깨가 빠질듯 잡아이끄는 손길도, 화를 낼 것같이 새파랗게 불타오르다가 입 맞추면 금세 녹아내리는 겨울 호수같은 벽안도, 사포처럼 거친 말에도 유들유들하게 넘기는 그 말투까지도.

명예를 박탈당하고, 가족마저 빼앗기고, 스스로의 생사여탈권까지 사라진 밀레시안이 갈아온 복수의 날붙이는 조금씩 세월의 풍화속에 무뎌지고 있었다. 밀레시안은 여전히 양보하지 않을 것이지만, 그럼에도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 자신에게 경건하게 입맞춤하는 이 기사에 대한 증오와 미움의 감정에 한동안 유예기간을 두기로 마음먹었다. 삭풍이 부는 겨울은 완연히 지나가고 있었고, 차갑게 얼어붙은 애증의 감정도 조금씩 녹아들고 있었다. 바야흐로, 봄이 다가오고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	10. 톨비밀레로 생크림플 모유플 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 04. 07. 3차추가 공백포함 15,858 자 / 공백미포함 12,022 자  
> * BL, 음식을 사용한 플레이 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의!

# 톨비밀레로 생크림플 모유플 보고싶어서

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G21~ 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

그리움이란 물이 담긴 컵으로 떨어지는 물방울과 같아서, 한방울 한방울 떨어지며 그 컵을 채우다가 눈 깜짝할 새 자신도 모르는 사이에 넘쳐흘러 종국에는 컵을 쥔 손조차 흠뻑 적시곤 한다. 그리고 모든 사람들이 가졌을 그것은 저마다 그 크기와 재질 역시 달라서, 혹자의 것은 눈물 한 방울 만으로도 넘쳐흐르기도, 또 다른 누군가의 것은 쏟아내리는 폭포수조차 가두는 거대한 댐으로 존재하기도 한다. 얄팍한 종이로 만들어져 수십, 수백 번을 채우고 또 새로 준비할 수 있는 전자와는 달리, 후자의 경우 그 쌉싸름한 감정의 물방울들은 대개 가득 차 둥그런 표면장력을 형성하다가 결국 마지막 한 방울로 넘쳐흐르면서 결국 영혼마저 익사시키는 것이다.

만약 우리가 그 익사한 영혼의 사진을 찍는다면 아마 막 전투를 끝마친 병사의 얼굴처럼 보일 것이다. 빛의 스펙트럼으로 빛나는 화려한 색의 눈동자는 흑백사진처럼 텅 비어있을것이고, 때로는 상처받은 얼굴을 하고 모든 것을 거부하고 떠나며 그들의 영혼을 스스로 고립시키는. 종국에는 스스로가 만든 그리움에 수몰되어버리는 비극적인 영혼의 얼굴이. 그럼에도, 역설적으로 그 그리움의 수원지에 기꺼이 몸을 던지는 모순이 그를 구성하는 본질이리라.

밀레시안은 참을성이 많았다. 말인 즉, 그는 당장의 충동을 억누르는 것이 이후에 찾아올 만족을 더 윤택하게 만들어 준다는 것을 일찍이 깨달은 현명한 사내였던 것이다. 그리고 밀레시안은 자신의 장점을 빛낼 수 있는 정점에 서 있었다. 바로, 태풍의 피해로 나빠진 민심을 수습하고 법황파를 견제하고자 여왕이 직접 주최한 왕실의 연회에.

금방이라도 끊어질 듯 높고 예민한 현의 울림과 경쾌한 피아노의 곡조가 귀에 익었다. 밀레시안은 가느다란 주둥이의 와인잔을 들고 춤 추는 귀족들을 바라보며 곡조를 흥얼거렸다. 이미 한 차례 창가 뒤로 사라졌다가 신시엘라크의 장자에게서 무시무시한 독설과 여왕의 심술궂은 잔소리를 들었기에 쉽사리 자리를 비울 엄두가 나지 않았다. 결국 밀레시안은 황금과 대리석으로 빚은 홀의 한 가운데에서 묵묵하게 서서 자신을 향한 시기와 경의를 감내해야 했다.

먼저 말을 거는 귀족들의 머리 사이로 한 뼘은 더 위로 올라와있는 머리를 발견했다. 엄밀히 말하자면 푸른색 꼬리털을 단 투구를 쓴 기사였는데, 밀레시안은 어디선가 그를 만난 것같은 익숙한 기시감에 고개를 갸웃거리며 그를 응시하다가, 그간의 행적에 대해 물어오는 한 귀족을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 시선을 돌렸지만 기사가 자신을 바라보고 있음은 확연히 느껴졌다. 말을 거는 귀족에게 으레 대하듯 통상적인 말만 짤막하게 대답한 그는, 그 불편한 시선을 벗어날 요량으로 옆에 있던 테이블에서 아무 디저트나 집어 보지도 않고 입으로 가져갔다.

가장 위에 올라간 슈가파우더가 설탕으로 만든 유리처럼 연약하게 이에 부서지며 입천장에 먼저 닿았다. 거칠게 갈라진 크랙과는 다르게 폭신한 시트가 대문니에 부드럽게 닿으며 갈라졌다. 이에 바스라지는 압력으로 안에 있던 크림이 잇새를 채우듯 부드럽게 새어나왔다. 설탕 알갱이가 씹히며 달고 부드러운 버터크림이 혀와 입천장을 촉촉하게 채웠다. 버터크림이 입 안에 고소하고 기름진 층으로 감싸며 부드러운 시트를 감쌌다. 오랜만에 먹어보는 다쿠아즈의 구름 같은 폭신함을 만끽하며 밀레시안은 지나가던 시종에게 스파클링 와인을 건네받아 단숨에 들이켰다. 크림과는 다른 달콤함이 입 안을 저릿하게 만들었다. 톡톡 튀는 탄산이 입 안을 씻어내린 후, 식도를 타고 내려갔다. 모처럼의 단 음식이 밀레시안을 기분 좋게 만들었다.

두 번째로 손에 잡은 것은 마카롱이었다. 연회장 귀부인들마다 들고 있는 레이스 부채 같은 삐에가 매끈한 꼬끄 옆으로 날개처럼 화려하게 올라와 있었다. 한 입 베어 물자 사각 소리와 함께 꼬끄가 반원 모양으로 갈라졌다. 구멍 없이 꽉 찬 꼬끄의 진득한 식감이 느껴졌다. 표면의 부드러운 연분홍색이 꼬끄의 중심으로 갈수록 진홍색으로 물들며 잼처럼 달콤한 맛이 느껴졌다. 산딸기로 맛을 낸 새콤한 필링이 혀에 닿자, 입 안에 침이 가득 돌기 시작했다. 마카롱을 한 입 물고 녹여먹듯 천천히 음미했다. 부드러운 크림 필링은 어느새 고소한 꼬끄와 합쳐져 입안에서 녹아내리자, 산딸기 씨앗이 입에 간간이 남았다. 작은 씨앗을 이로 오독오독 씹으며 아쉬움을 달래고 있는 와중에, 시종이 몇 가지 디저트가 담긴 그릇을 가져와 테이블에 세팅을 하기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 눈이 어느 때보다 빛났다.

눈에 띄는 디저트를 이것저것 입으로 가져다대던 밀레시안은 연회장의 한 구석, 마른 볏짚 같은 머리를 풍성하게 흩날리며 시종들을 진두지휘하는 남자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 아마도 왕성 지하 중심부, 기사단원의 땀보다 뜨거운 싸움을 하며 하루의 대부분을 보낼 사내였을 그는 큰 소리로 시종들에게 호통을 치고 있었다.

"연금술사는 뭘 하고 있는 거야, 그라니타가 녹고 있잖아! 푸딩은 여기! 크레이프는 저쪽! 다쿠아즈도 여기에 각을 맞춰 두란 말이야!"

"글루아스 씨."

이름이 불린 왕실 요리사가 신경질적인 얼굴로 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 글루아스의 키보다 약간 작은 밀레시안이 그를 올려다보고 있었다. 이미 여러 번 쥐를 잡아 준 전적이 있던 은인을 알아챈 요리사는 미간에 힘을 풀고 그를 반겼다. 그가 어깨를 들썩일 때마다 실크로 만든 스카프가 같이 움직였다. 그 스카프를 보고 주신의 권능을 지닌 자의 푸른색 망토가 떠올랐다. 그가 과오를 되돌릴 시간을 달라며 떠난 지 꽤 오랜 시간이 지나있었다. 밀레시안은 문득 요리사의 스카프에 눈을 고정한 채 멍하게 서 있다가, 자신을 지나치는 시종과 어깨를 부딪혔다. 그 순간까지도, 밀레시안은 안구 뒤로 그가 사라지기 직전의 순간을 그리고 있었다.

밀레시안의 눈 앞에 성소에서의 기억을 생생하게 떠올랐다. 날카로운 검이 밀레시안을 향해 날아와 처박히던 때. 제 키만큼 커다란 날붙이가 자유를 앗아가고, 입을 가득 채운 비릿한 핏덩이가 역류하던 과거를. 폐부를 찌르는 날카로운 고통에 어느 발악도 하지 못한 채 헐떡이던 고문의 영상이 파노라마처럼 선명하게 지나갔다. 손끝조차 움직일 수 없이, 압사당할 듯한 그 기억에 저절로 숨이 멈춰 한 순간을 꼼짝없이 서 있어야 했다. 밀레시안은 영원히 희미해지지 않을 그 기억에서도 그 남자를 찾고 있었다. 우습게도.

그 순간, 신성 기사단과 밀레시안은 본질적으로는 동일한 상황을 공유하고 있었으나 그들이 해석한 세계는 저마다 달랐고, 밀레시안 자신 역시 금발의 기사를 모두 이해할 수는 없었으나 그의 검에 피를 묻혀야 한다면 최후의 피는 자신의 것이기를 바랐다. 그것은 절망으로 가득 찬 과거의 그를 자신이 다시 삶의 전쟁터로 내몰았듯이, 그의 치열한 삶을 종식시키는 매개체 역시 자신이어야 한다는 부채감이라고 설명할 수 밖에 없으리라. 시간은 영원할 것만 같았던 그리움을 감쇠시키고 기억조차 퇴색시키는 법인데, 가슴에 남은 추한 흉터는 시간이 지나고 환생을 거듭해도 사라지는 법이 없었다. 결국 그가 밀레시안에게 끔찍한 기억과 커다란 상흔을 남겼음에도 밀레시안은 은연중에 가슴의 흔적이 지금은 떠나가버린 자와 이어주는 연결고리라고 생각하기로 했다. 그것은 우리가 생각하기에 비약적인 논리라 하더라도, 그것은 무너지기 직전의 자아를 지탱하는 밀레시안의 본능적인 방어기제였음을 이해해야 할 것이다. 함께했던 과거를 부정당하고 버림받은 자가 간신히 만들어낸 비참한 본능이었다.

눈 앞의 영상을 뒤엎고 밀레시안을 현실로 이끈 것은 어깨를 부딪힌 시종이 얼결에 쏟아버린 와인들이었다. 알싸한 알코올 냄새가 진동했다. 짙은 와인이 밀레시안의 옷을 적셨고 깨진 유리잔의 파편이 발치에 나뒹굴었다. 최고급 실크로 만들어진 연회복 위로 시뻘건 와인이 쏟아지며 얼룩지자 마치 피를 뒤집어 쓴 것 같았다. 살점이 떨어져 나가고, 피가 흐르고, 결국에는 영원히 사라지지 않을 상흔을 남긴 그 흉터. 흐물해진 섬유가 흉근에 달라붙는 그 질척한 느낌에 무의식적으로 가슴께를 더듬었다. 그가 만든 상처-거의 아물어 새살이 돋아 흉터만 남은-가 젖은 셔츠를 타고 느껴졌다. 미처 흡수되지 못한 와인이 손에 묻어나왔다. 밀레시안은 바지에 그것들을 닦아낸 후, 자신을 향해 연신 고개 숙여 사과하는 시종을 돌려보냈다.

침묵한 좌중의 시선이 밀레시안에게 쏠렸다. 작은 소란이 일으킨 호기심과 밀레시안의 대처에 대한 실망, 혹은 기대감이나 열망 따위를 제각기 품은 눈동자들에 압사당할 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 글루아스에게 케이크와 커피를 방으로 보내달라는 말을 건네며 그 시선들을 외면했고, 급하게 달려온 왕성 비서관을 따라 연회가 열리는 홀을 빠져나갔다.

왕성 비서관은 적당한 대기실이 없어 손님방으로 안내한 것에 대해 정중한 태도로 사과하며 그가 원한다면 하룻밤 묵고 갈 수 있도록 조치를 취하겠다는 말을 남기며 방문을 닫았다. 밀레시안은 젖은 옷을 벗어 바닥에 던져두고 욕실로 향했다. 연금술의 첨단기술을 시험이라도 하겠다는 양 벽에 붙은 수전을 이리저리 돌리자, 머리 위에서 가느다란 물줄기가 쏟아졌다. 거센 빗방울같은 물줄기가 밀레시안의 몸에 닿아 산산히 부서졌다. 창백하게 식은 몸이 뜨끈한 물줄기에 금세 데워졌다. 밀레시안은 눈을 질끈 감고 얼굴과 가슴으로 내리치는 물줄기를 맞으며 평정을 찾으려고 노력했다. 그럼에도 가슴과 손에 와인이 묻어있는 것 같이 끈적한 느낌이 들었다. 어쩌면 와인이 아니라 피일지도 모른다는 생각을 하며 가슴의 흉터를 만지다가, 곧 어이없는 생각을 한 자신에게 비웃음을 남기며 수전을 돌렸다.

밀레시안이 짧은 샤워를 끝마치고 나왔을 때, 발 빠른 시종이 왔다간 모양인지 티테이블에는 딸기가 올라간 생크림 케이크와 티포트가 올려져 있었다. 밀레시안은 수건으로 머리의 물기를 털며 티포트를 손바닥으로 감싸쥐었다. 조금 서늘한 방 안의 온도때문인지 유독 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 티포트 옆에는 궁정 요리사가 친히 적은 듯한 쪽지가 올려져 있었다.

[밤이 늦어서 커피보다는 설탕을 넣은 우유를 넣었다네.]

밀레시안은 쪽지끝을 매만지며 화려한 무늬로 가득 찬 티포트를 의미없이 내려다봤다. 새하얗게 올라오는 김이 밀레시안의 주변을 따끈하게 데우고 있었다. 발치로 뚝뚝 떨어지는 물기를 대충 닦은 채 허리에 수건을 감아매고 소파에 아무렇게나 앉았다. 포크를 들고 케이크의 사북자리를 베어낼 무렵이었다. 아무도 두드릴 리 없는 방문 뒤로 낮은 노크소리가 들렸다.

똑똑, 두 번 낮고 진중하게 울리는 그 소리에 밀레시안은 반사적으로 고개를 돌렸다. 대답 없는 반응에도 불구하고 노크의 주인은 꽤나 오랫동안의 침묵을 참을성 있게 기다린 후, 다시금 느릿하게 문을 두드렸다. 그 소리는 마치 심장의 고동과 닮아있어서 밀레시안은 홀린 듯이 문 앞으로 다가가 손잡이를 돌렸다. 밀레시안의 눈 앞에는 푸른 꼬리깃의 헬름을 쓴 기사가 서 있었다. 복도에 물든 새까만 어둠이 문틈 사이로 비집고 들어왔다. 헬름 사이로 언뜻 보이는 눈을 보는 순간 밀레시안은 눈 앞이 복도처럼 컴컴해지는 느낌이 들었다.

자신을 알아챈 밀레시안의 반응에, 입부분이 뚫린 헬름 사이로 희미한 미소가 걸렸다. 밀레시안은 눈 앞의 기사와 똑같은 입매를 가진 사내를 떠올렸다. 지금처럼 해가 뜨지 않는 밤이나 응달에서 볼 때면 어두운 아마빛처럼 약간의 오렌지색이 섞여있지만, 팔라라의 아래에서는 마치 금실을 녹여 실타래로 만든 듯한 빛나는 황금빛 고수머리를 가진 남자였다. 그 눈은 구름 한 점 없이 맑게 갠 날의 하늘색과 에메랄드빛 나뭇잎의 황록색이 섞인 정갈한 벽안이었다. 그의 눈은 무언가를 숨기고 있는 자의 것과 같은 눈을 하고 있었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 종종 그의 눈을 말 없이 빤히 쳐다보곤 했는데, 그럴 때마다 그는 눈 아래의 애굣살을 슬쩍 올리며 의뭉스러운 눈으로 밀레시안을 향해 빙긋 웃어주곤 했다. 그 눈이 지금 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다. 건틀릿이 삐걱거리는 소리를 내며 투구를 벗겼다. 살짝 감았던 기사의 눈꺼풀이 천천히 올라가고, 곧 청아한 눈동자 위로 밀레시안의 얼굴이 가득 찼다.

쥐가 난 것마냥 코 끝이 지릿했다. 시큰해지는 코끝에 잔뜩 힘을 준 채 밀레시안은 아득한 망망대해를 바라보듯 그를 바라보았다. 잊고싶었던, 그럼에도 잊지 못한. 경멸하고 싶었던, 그럼에도 결국 용서한. 톨비쉬, 푸른 빛의 색채를 가진 남자가 눈 앞에 서 있었다. 그가 떠난 뒤 수십, 수백 번을 회의하며 자조했던 시간이 밀레시안의 눈 앞을 스쳐지나갔다. 흉터가 만들어낸 고통의 양이 얼마인지는 뚜렷하지 않았다. 그저 그와 쌓아온 신뢰와 시간들이 붕괴되고 있는 두려움만이 남았을 뿐이었다. 그는 우리를, 나를 떠난 이후 한 번이라도 떠난 것에 미련을 두었을까. 수많은 그 밤들 중에서 잘못된 선택이라 자책한 적은 있었을까. 밀레시안은 그의 얼굴을 보고 나서야 그가 남긴 두려움의 정체를 알아차렸다. 그것은 그의 어느 한 부분은 가질 수 있을망정, 결코 온전한 모든 것을 가질 수는 없음을 의미했다. 가슴을 찌르던 칼날보다도 그 사실이 밀레시안을 괴롭게 만들었다.

"톨비쉬."

밀레시안은 격해지는 숨을 몰아쉬며 그의 이름을 불렀다. 단지 이름을 부르는 것만으로도 성대가 타들어가는 것만 같았다. 세 음절로 울리는 성대의 떨림에 온갖 감정이 튀어나왔다. 그리움, 원망, 애틋함과 증오, 생생한 기억과 희석되어가는 고통마저. 밀레시안은 느리게 눈을 감았다가 뜨는 방식으로 그 감정을 갈무리했다. 금발의 기사는 고아한 미소를 띠며 그런 밀레시안의 모든 모습을 지켜보았다. 그 어느 하나라도 놓치지 않겠다는듯이.

"밀레시안."

호명에도 밀레시안은 대답하지 않았다. 이미 아문 가슴의 상처를 그가 새빨갛게 달아오른 인두로 새롭게 지지는 것만 같았다. 명치 부근이 지글지글 끓는 느낌이 들었다. 입을 열면 그 설명하기 모호한, 뜨거운 감정이 입 밖으로 새어나올 것만 같아서 밀레시안은 새하얗게 질릴 정도로 아랫입술을 깨문 채 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 그를 밀쳐내고 싶었지만, 그럼에도 그를 끌어들이고 싶었다. 이 모순이 자신의 감정을 벼랑 끝으로 밀어내고, 종국에는 자신을 비참하게 만들지라도 밀레시안은 그를 받아들일 수 밖에 없었다. 아니, 받아들이고 싶었다.

문이 닫히고, 익숙한 남성이 다가와 익숙한 웃음으로 익숙한 인사를 건넸다. 그래서 더 참담했다. 아무렇지도 않은 듯 나타나 아무렇지도 않게 행동하는 그의 태연한 모습이, 마치 그에게 자신은 아무 것도 아니었던 것 같아서. 함께 등을 맞대고 서로를 의지하며 칼을 휘두르던 시간들이 그에게는 앨범 속에 남아있는 흑백사진으로밖에 보이지 않는 듯한 그 행동에. 더 나아가, 어쩌면 그가 세운 계획에 성가신 이물질로만 기억 되었을지 모를 그 의혹에. 그의 그런 능청스러운 태도가 자신의 존재를 흐릿하게 만드는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 문득 그가 낯설게 느껴졌다.

"저를 원망하시는 마음을 이해합니다. 그러실 수 밖에 없을 것이고요."

"……."

"오해하실 것 같아서 말씀드리자면, 그저 뒤에서 지켜보려고만 했을 뿐입니다. 하하, 변명같군요."

"오해는 안 했어요. 그저…."

"그저?"

밀레시안은 잠시 숨을 참았다. 눈물을 참는 것만으로도 벅찬 나머지 목소리가 떨리는 것을 숨길 수가 없었다. 거짓도, 진실도 말하기 어려워 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 불현듯 그에게 나를 지켜보고 있었나요, 묻고싶었지만 그 물음은 연구개만 두드린 채 삼키는 눈물과 함께 다시 뱃속으로 내려갔다. 무슨 대답이든 그의 모든 대답이 자신의 감정에 상처를 입힐 것만 같았다.

"아까 홀에서 우연히 마주친 사람이 톨비쉬라는 것에 조금 놀랐을 뿐이에요."

"……. 그 어떠한 일도 우연히 생겨나지 않았습니다. 지금까지의 저의 행보도, 당신의 의지도 어느 하나 우연히 이루어지지 않았어요. 아튼 시미니 님께서 안배해둔 것이겠지요."

지극히 그 다운 대답이 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안은 그의 입에서 낭만적인 사랑론이나 입바른 위로 따위를 기대하지는 않았다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 잘 알고 있었고, 그 만큼은 아니더라도 밀레시안 역시 톨비쉬에 대해 어느 정도는 파악하고 있었기에. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 내심 그에게서 인간적인 면을 기대했다. 주신의 뜻이나 수호자의 신념때문이 아니라 그저 자신이 처한 상황이 버거워서 자신을 포기했노라, 태양의 그림자에 숨어 손에서 모든 것을 놓은 채 자신만을 그려왔노라고 거짓된 희망을 불어넣어주기를 원했다.

톨비쉬가 황량하게 메마른 밀레시안의 시선을 피해 고개를 돌렸다. 밀레시안은 턱이 굳게 다물린 옆모습에서 그의 고뇌를 엿보려 노력했으나 그리 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 그가 신념을 관철하는 방식은 자신과 많이 달라있어, 단순히 초월성이라는 공통 분모를 가지고 있다고 해도 그를 쉽사리 이해하기 어려웠기 때문이었다. 밀레시안은 그 몰이해가 점점더 그와 자신의 사이를 갈라놓는 것 같아 두려웠다.

계속되는 침묵에 먼저 백기를 든 것은 밀레시안이었다. 피안의 세계를 바라보는 듯 먼 곳을 바라보는 톨비쉬를 지나쳐 소파에 앉아 티포트를 들었다. 티포트는 미지근하게 식어있었다. 그가 올 것을 예상이라도 한 듯 찻잔은 두 개가 준비되어 있었고, 밀레시안은 찻잔에 티포트를 기울였다. 설탕이 듬뿍 들어간 흰 우유가 단내와 약간의 흰 김을 피어올리며 찻잔 위로 넘실거렸다.

매우 많은 경우에 있어서 대화가 이루어지는 방식이나 친목이 행해지는 방법에 대해 공통적인, 그리고 전통적인 행위가 존재하는 법이다.그리 멀지 않은 과거에, 전투에서 만난 두 초월자에게 있어서 같은 적을 섬멸하는 공동목표가 그러했고, 전투에서 벗어난 두 사람에게 있어서는 섭식이라는 생명 활동의 연장이 그러했다. 성역의 문이 열리기 이전, 모두가 모여 앉아 식사를 했듯이 밀레시안과 톨비쉬는 찻잔을 눈 앞에 두고 같은 소파에 앉아 있었다. 그러나 그 행위만으로도 분위기는 다소 풀어져있었다.

짧은 근황에 대한 이야기와 농담이 지나갔다. 오랜 친구를 다시 만나는 듯한 느긋하고 노곤한 분위기가 밀레시안의 경계를 늦췄다. 둘 사이는 여전히 죄책감과 부채감을 비롯한 복잡하고 정교한 감정이 오랜 앙금처럼 남아있었지만 밀레시안은 애써 그 사실을 무시하기로 했다. 그와 떨어진 감정의 거리를 가늠하게 되면 금방이라도 그가 날아가 버릴 것만 같은 두려움에.

밀레시안이 제 찻잔에 티포트를 다시 기울일 때였다. 톨비쉬가 초조한 얼굴로, 혹은 무언가를 갈망하는 얼굴로 밀레시안의 손목을 잡았다. 샤워를 하고 나온 후 옷을 걸치지 않은 채였고 한 장의 수건으로 몸을 가린 탓에 밀레시안의 몸은 차갑게 식어있었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 자신의 손목을 잡아챈 톨비쉬의 손이 유독 뜨겁다고 느껴졌다. 손목을 감싼 그 손길 하나로도 온 몸이 긴장했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

게걸스럽게 장작을 핥는 벽난로의 불 움직임에 따라 이어진 두 사람의 그림자가 춤추듯이 일렁였다. 손목을 잡았던 손이 팔을 타고 올라가 쇄골을 더듬고, 가슴 위를 스쳤다. 얕은 둔덕의 가운데에 아문 화상처럼 남은 자상을 한참 동안 만지던 손은 이윽고 아랫배로 내려가 허리춤에 걸친 수건의 매듭을 풀어냈다. 손길이 지나치는 곳마다 간지럽고 지릿한 감각이 피어올라 길을 만들어 내는 것만 같았다.

톨비쉬의 입술이 밀레시안의 이마 위로 내려앉았다. 콧등을 타고 눈두덩이, 뺨, 인중을 내려가던 그의 입술은 밀레시안의 입매를 주저하며 배회하다가 결국 입을 맞추지 못한 채 턱으로, 목덜미로 내려갔다. 톨비쉬의 입술이 밀레시안의 얼굴을 훑어내리는 동안 밀레시안의 몸은 점점 뒤로 눕혀져, 그의 치아가 밀레시안의 턱을 살짝 깨물 때 즈음엔 날개뼈가 소파에 완전히 닿아있었다. 부드러운 금발이 마른 근육으로 섬세하게 짜여진 몸 위에 묻혔다. 톨비쉬가 아래로 내려갈 때마다 결 좋은 금발의 고수머리가 밀레시안의 몸을 간지럽혔다. 뜨거운 뺨과 입술이 서늘한 밀레시안의 몸을 덥히고 있었다.

다리 사이로 미끄러지는 손길이 부끄러웠다. 한 손으로 허벅지를 잡아 올리고 다른 한 손으로 성기를 주물러대는 온화한 손이 밀레시안의 척추에 긴장을 불어넣었다. 무르고 부드러운 성기가 커다란 손에 잡혔다. 타인에게 결코 보여줄 일도, 잡힐 일도 없었을 은밀한 곳에 길고 매끈한 손가락이 닿는 느낌이 생경했다. 아래를 슬슬 쓸던 손가락은 부드러운 음낭을 스쳐 엉덩이 사이를 비집었다. 구멍 주변을 배회하는 손가락은 삭풍을 견뎌내는 마른 나뭇가지처럼 건조했다. 밀레시안의 구멍은 긴장으로 굳게 다물려있었다. 금방이라도 틈새를 비집고 들어와 안을 쑤실 것 같은 그 손길에 허벅지가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다.

억지로 아래를 벌릴 수도 있었겠지만, 그는 더이상 밀레시안을 함부로 대하고 싶지 않았다. 항문 주변의 연한 살을 만지작대던 그는 주변을 둘러보다가, 바로 옆에 있는 생크림 케이크에 시선을 고정시켰다. 생크림 위에 올려진 딸기를 집었다. 허벅지를 쥔 손에 힘을 주자 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 허공으로 쑥 들렸다. 아치형으로 바짝 긴장한 허리가 소파에 푹 소리를 내며 파묻히고 밀레시안의 목이 침대의 팔걸이에 꺾여 숙여지면서, 밀레시안은 제 아래를 내려다보는 꼴이 되었다. 시야에 성기가 적나라하게 보였고, 딸기를 쥔 손가락이 구멍으로 향하는 것이 보였다.

"히익!"

무른 과일이 회음부에서 물크러지며 달콤한 냄새를 퍼트렸다. 딸기의 즙이 엉덩이골을 타고 흘러내리며 말랑말랑한 항문을 진득하게 적셨다. 톨비쉬는 반쯤 뭉크러진 딸기를 미끄러트려 밀레시안의 구멍 주변을 가볍게 내리눌렀다. 생크림 위에 올려져 있었기 때문인지 딸기의 한쪽 면은 미끈한 생크림으로 뒤덮여있어, 밀레시안의 살 위에서 부드럽게 으깨지면서 기름진 유막을 만들었다. 촘촘한 주름 사이로 핏물이 들듯이 빨간 액체가 스며들었다. 단단하게 닫혀있던 구멍 사이로 들어오는 이물질의 느낌에 밀레시안이 짧게 신음했다. 뭉글뭉글한 생크림이 체온에 닿아 녹으면서 정액처럼 진한 색을 띠며 아래를 적셨다. 다리 사이로 느껴지는 그 소름끼치는 감각에 밀레시안은 고개를 돌려 시선을 피했다.

허공에 약간 뜬 엉덩이 위로 톨비쉬의 얼굴이 파묻혔다. 설유두가 돋아난 혓바닥이 회음부부터 구멍까지 크게 핥았다. 혀 끝이 항문의 주름을 하나하나 셀듯이 정교하게 핥아대기 시작하자 밀레시안이 허리를 들썩였다. 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 다리를 어깨에 올린 채 허리와 골반을 고정시키며 구멍 안으로 혓바닥을 집어넣었다. 까슬하고 축축한 살덩어리가 부드러운 점막을 휘저었다. 혀는 마치 성기라도 된 것마냥 얕은 피스톤질을 하며 아래를 조금씩 넓히기 시작했다. 녹아내리는 생크림에 밀레시안의 구멍과 톨비쉬의 입가가 번들번들했다. 아래를 먹어치울 듯이 게걸스럽게 핥아대던 그가 고개를 들어 밀레시안을 바라보았다.

밀레시안은 새빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 숨기기 위해 팔을 교차한 채 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 손가락에 생크림을 묻혀 밀레시안의 입가에 가져다댔다. 크림 묻은 손이 밀레시안의 입 안을 휘젓자 밀레시안은 눈가를 찡그린 채 그의 손가락을 핥아댔다. 채 다물리지 못한 입가로 타액과 섞인 생크림이 흘러내렸다. 치아 사이로 모습을 드러낸 새빨간 혀가 입술을 쓸며 입가와 턱으로 흐르는 타액을 허겁지겁 훔쳤다. 톨비쉬는 금방이라도 밀레시안의 그 작은 입에 제 성기를 박아넣고 싶은 충동을 꾹 참으며 손톱으로 입천장을 가볍게 긁었다. 마치 성기 대신에 입 안을 차지하겠다는 것처럼.

그는 다시 손가락으로 생크림을 퍼 밀레시안의 목덜미부터 내려가며 생크림을 묻히기 시작했다. 손가락이 내려갈 때마다 부드러운 생크림이 살갗에 담뿍 묻어났다. 생크림들은 체온에 금세 녹아내려 뭉글뭉글한 거품과 함께 몸을 타고 흘러내렸다. 톨비쉬가 흘러내리는 생크림을 갈무리하듯 핥아내기 시작했다. 목덜미에 이를 세워 붉은 자국이 남고, 타액과 섞인 생크림의 흔적들이 밀레시안의 몸 여기저기에 미끌한 유막을 형성했다. 온 몸을 베어먹을 기세로 밀레시안의 몸에 입을 맞췄다. 간질간질한 그 입맞춤들이 아래로 향할 때마다 밀레시안의 입에서 참지 못한 숨소리가 터져나왔다. 먹어치우고 싶은 열망이 톨비쉬의 머리를 지배했다.

머리를 올려 밀레시안의 가슴을 핥았다. 유독 붉게 부어오른 유두를 자근자근 씹으며 달달한 체향을 음미했다. 미처 다 핥아내지 못한 생크림의 유막이 혀를 타고 달게 감겨왔다. 밀레시안의 어깨가 움츠러들면서 쇄골에 고여있던 생크림의 액체가 흘러내렸다. 끊어질 듯 연약한 신음에 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 허리를 고쳐잡고 계속해서 키스를 퍼부어댔다.

그것은 말로 표현하기 이상한 감각이었다. 얇은 피부로 흐르는 전류 같은 찌릿함이 느껴지고, 심장이 펌프질하며 더운 피를 내보내고, 귓가에 쿵 하는 소리와 함께 목에 걸린 무언가가 무거운 돌처럼 아랫배로 내려앉는 감각이. 마치 공포증처럼 숨을 멎게 하고 차가운 손으로 심장을 잡아 비틀어내는 듯한 그 느낌이. 돌기와 상흔을 핥아대듯이 맞춰대는 입술에 밀레시안은 전율하듯 몸서리치며 그의 어깨를 밀어댔다.

"읏…."

밀레시안의 손길에 순순히 밀려난 톨비쉬는 옆으로 팔을 뻗어 티포트의 손잡이를 그러쥐었다. 밀레시안의 움푹 파인 쇄골 위로 티포트의 주둥이를 기울이자 아직 따끈한 열기가 남은 액체가 유려한 선을 그리며 밀레시안의 몸 위로 쏟아졌다. 깊은 쇄골에서 넘친 우유는 발갛게 달아오른 유두 위로 조금씩 흘러내렸다. 둥근 우윳방울은 그것이 흘러내리는 길을 따라 새하얀 족적을 남기면서 정액처럼 보이기도 했다. 생크림의 유막을 타고 동글동글한 모양으로 흐르던 우유는 얕은 가슴골에, 오목하게 파인 배꼽으로 흘렀다. 우유가 든 티포트를 제자리에 놓은 후, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 돌기에 다시금 입술을 가져다댔다.

마치 모유 수유를 하는 것처럼 상체를 타고 흘러내리는 우유를 핥는 모습이 외설스러웠다. 그럼에도 부끄러움과 쾌감이 아래에 자리하기 시작했다. 단단한 대문니가 돌기를 잘근잘근 씹어대며 살갗 위로 흐르는 우유를 빨아먹었다. 부어오른 유두는 예민해질 대로 예민해져 있어, 살짝만 빨아당겨도 밀레시안은 실낱같은 신음을 흘리기 시작했다.

"아… 흐응…."

사라지지 않는 가슴골의 상처를, 일자로 얇은 길을 내며 배꼽으로 이어지는 마른 복근을 따라 흘러내리는 우유를 남김없이 핥아낸 톨비쉬는 자신이 만든 상처에 깊이 입술을 묻으며 밀레시안의 엉덩이 뒤로 손을 내렸다. 말랑말랑하게 풀려져있었으나 긴장으로 쉽사리 벌려지지 않는 구멍에, 톨비쉬는 잠시 망설이다가 케이크 위에 남은 생크림을 가득 퍼 제 성기 위에 펴발랐다. 달큰한 냄새가 진동했다.

벌어진 다리 사이로 톨비쉬의 몸이 가득 자리했다. 뭉툭한 귀두가 젖은 구멍 입구 위로 문질러졌다. 닿는 것만으로도 예상되는 부피감에 밀레시안은 온 몸이 간지럽고 숨을 쉬기조차 힘들었다. 오일을 잔뜩 바른 듯 미끄덩한 크림의 질감이 도톰한 둔부 사이로 느껴졌다. 구멍을 벌리고 묵직하게 진입해오는 성기는 밀레시안의 호흡을 앗아갔다. 구멍이 형체도 남기지 않고 짓이겨지는 느낌이 들었다. 깊숙하게 내장을 찔러오는 성기에 밀레시안의 입에서는 처량한 울음소리가 새어나왔다.

숨이 가빠졌다. 한계까지 벌어진 다리와 구멍이 시릴 정도로 아렸다. 푹, 하는 소리가 날 만큼 성기가 밀레시안의 아래를 찔러왔다. 중심과 가까워질수록 두터워져가는 크기에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 그의 성기를 조여대자 톨비쉬가 깊게 숨을 삼켰다. 밀레시안이 젖은 입술로 그의 이름을 부를 때마다, 그의 성기가 밀레시안의 안으로 강하게 치달았다. 살이 부딪히면서 애타는 목소리가 딸꾹질처럼 끊어져 나왔다. 밀레시안은 눈을 질끈 감은 채 머리를 이리저리 흔들며 몸부림쳤다.

"앗, 아! 톨비, 쉬! 흐윽, 흐… 앗!"

뜨끈하고 부드러운 점막이 성기를 조이자 밀레시안의 얇다란 허리를 잡고 사정없이 쳐올렸다. 제 크기에 맞춰 좁혀들어오는 내벽에, 그는 금방이라도 사정할 듯한 충동에 휩싸였다. 팔을 버둥대며 소파를 긁어대는 밀레시안의 손을 잡아 깍지를 꼈다. 손가락이 얽히며 만들어내는 따끈한 온도에 참을 수 없는 갈증이 목을 태웠다. 조금 더 깊숙히, 더 많은 부분을 닿고 싶었다. 추삽질을 계속할 때마다 녹아내린 생크림이 윤활유 역할을 하며 철벅거리는 소리를 자아냈다. 붉게 상기된 얼굴과 초점을 잃고 이리저리 흔들리는 눈동자가, 물기 섞인 채 애원하는 목소리, 울긋불긋하게 달아오른 알몸, 소파 위로 흐트러진 머리카락들이 모두 아찔했다.

온 몸이 쪼개질 것만 같았다. 아래를 가득 찬 성기가 빠져나가면 배가 홀쭉하게 빈 느낌이 들었다가, 속도를 높여 빠르게 파고들어 내장 깊은 곳까지 찔러댈 때면 삽입의 쾌감에 이성조차 날아가는 것 같았다. 온 몸에 지릿한 전류가 돌았다. 성기가 빠져나갈 때마다 발갛게 익은 내벽이 딸려나가는 느낌이 선명했다. 아픔과 쾌락이 섞인 성교는 끔찍하리만치 이성을 흔들어댔다. 안을 가득 채우며 부피를 늘리는 그의 것에 밀레시안은 쾌감에 신음을 숨기지 못하고 아래를 꼭꼭 조였다. 단단한 성기는 의지가 있는 것처럼 밀레시안이 가장 느끼는 곳을 찾아 파고들었다. 밀레시안은 그의 아래에서 어느 하나 제 뜻대로 몸을 가누지 못한 채 쾌감에 신음하는 수 밖에 없었다. 이름을 부르며 애원하면 그는 얽힌 손에 힘을 주며 격정적으로 허릿짓했다.

"아…, 으으…, 흐, 잠깐, 만…!"

발음이 뭉개지고 잇새로 억눌린 흐느낌이 흘러내왔다. 꼿꼿하게 발기한 밀레시안의 성기에서는 요도를 가득 채운 사정액이 꾸물거리며 체액을 토해내고 있었다. 절정에 가까워진 듯한 그 모습에 톨비쉬의 허릿짓이 조금 더 빨라지기 시작했다. 소파와 배 위로 여기저기 튀는 프리컴에도 아랑곳하지않고 추삽질을 하던 톨비쉬는 마치 밀레시안을 부스러트릴 기세로 거세게 박아대기 시작했다. 결국 밀레시안이 눈물을 터트리며 사정했다. 숨막히는 쾌감에 전신의 근육이 오그라들며 톨비쉬의 성기를 쥐어짰다.

깊게 꿰인 성기가 끊어질듯 거듭 조여들었다. 머리 끝까지 어지러운 쾌감이 치달아오르고 눈 앞이 새하얗게 암전했다. 톨비쉬는 낮은 신음을 내뱉으며 밀레시안의 배 안에 뜨거운 정액을 쏟아부었다. 성기를 빼내자 미끌미끌한 크림과 섞인 정액들이 좁아드는 구멍 사이를 비집고 꾸역꾸역 흘러나왔다. 사정의 여운이 담긴 나른한 한숨이 톨비쉬의 입에서 쏟아졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

화롯불이 남기는 빛의 파편은 여전히 두 사람을 조영하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 전신을 휩쓰는 탈력감에 소파에 누워 눈만 깜빡이며 눈 앞의 사내를 바라보고 있었다. 석양을 닮은 화롯불이 톨비쉬의 아마빛 머리를 따뜻한 오렌지색으로 보이게 만들었다. 그는 왕실 문양이 새겨진 자줏빛 벨벳의 소파에 앉은 채, 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 머리카락을 한올한올 정리해주며 나직하게 속삭였다. 밀레시안은 들려오는 그의 목소리가 자장가 같다고 생각했다.

"아까 말씀 드렸다시피… 뒤에서 그저 지켜볼 생각이었습니다."

따뜻한 손이 밀레시안의 이마 위에 얹힌 채 기분 좋은 묵직함으로 이마를 쓸어올렸다. 밀레시안은 노곤한 눈으로 눈꺼풀을 올려 그를 바라보았다. 새파란 동공이 가늘어지고 다정한 미소가 잡혔다. 은은하게 올라간 입꼬리와 대조되는 씁쓸한 말투는 마치 그가 스스로를 힐난하는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"처음에는 가능할 거라 생각했습니다. 여태까지 늘 그래왔듯이."

"……."

"그런데…. 당신과 눈이 마주쳤을 때."

그는 꿈을 상기하는 듯한 태도로 입을 열었다. 불과 몇 시간 전의 일이었지만 수 년 전의 일처럼 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 이어지는 그의 말을 들을수록 목에 무언가가 걸린 듯한 태도로 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 그의 눈가에 씁쓰레한 미소가 비꼈다.

"깨달았습니다. 저의 편협한 수용력이 여기까지라는 것을요."

"……."

밀레시안은 그가 자신을 그리워했다는 함의를 담은 그 말에 빈 속이 칼로 에는 것처럼 쓰렸다. 그는 어째서 자신에게 이런 이야기를 하는걸까. 왜 당신은 나를 찾아온 걸까. 왜 당신은 나와 밤을 새운 걸까. 밀레시안은 그의 앞선 대답이 자신의 모든 의문에 대한 대답임을 이미 알고 있었다. 눈물이 나올 것만 같아 눈을 감지 않으려고 안간힘을 썼다. 눈을 깜빡였다간 눈물이 흘러내릴 것만 같았다.

"보고싶었습니다."

시야에 어른거리는 물방울이 사방으로 물감을 퍼트리듯 번졌다. 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다. 누군가가 가슴의 상흔에 다시 칼을 박아넣는 것만 같았다. 뭉개진 그리움이 다시금 고개를 들었다. 자신의 근간을 뿌리채 뽑아 흔들어대는 그가 원망스러웠고 그럼에도 황홀했다. 꾹꾹 눌러왔던 눈물이 새기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 그 고백이 그리움의 컵을 흘러넘치게 할 마지막 물방울이었음을 알아차렸다. 거대한 댐을 무너트릴, 그 뿐만 아니라 자신마저 수몰시킬.

밀레시안은 다가오는 그의 입술을 순순히 받아들였다. 잇새를 비집고 들어오는 혀를 받아들이고 눈물 젖은 타액을 삼켰다. 그의 그리움에, 자신의 그리움에 빠져죽을 것만 같았다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	11. 톨비밀레 HL로 집착남주 모먼트가 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 06. 02. 3차추가 공백포함 22,531 자 / 공백미포함 17,109 자  
> * HL, 약간의 유혈묘사와 살인요소 등이 포함되어 있습니다.

# 톨비밀레 HL로 집착남주 모먼트가 보고싶어서

톨비밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G21~스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

궁정 악사의 음악으로 가득 차야 할 연회홀을 채운 것은 그리브의 쇠붙이들이 맞부딪히는 소리였다. 대리석의 열주가 늘어선 회랑을 지나 연회가 열리는 그레이트 홀의 문을 연 기사들은 경건한 얼굴로 칼을 빼들었다. 드레스를 입은 귀부인들은 비명을 지르며 기둥뒤와 식탁 아래로 숨기 바빴고, 남성들은 허울뿐인 레이피어를 뽑아들고 어설픈 전투태세를 취했다. 왕의 호위를 맡은 기사들이 칼을 뽑아들고 초대받지 못한 손님들을 향해 달려들었으나, 앳된 얼굴의 기사들에 의해 목이 잘려나가거나 총신의 섬광에 피를 쏟기 부지기수였다.

아비규환의 현장 속에서 기둥 뒤에 숨어있던 밀레시안은 그들의 갑옷에 달린 눈에 익은 엠블럼을 확인하고는 재빨리 몸을 숙여 식탁 아래로 숨었다. 식탁이 흔들리며 식기들이 요란한 소리를 냈지만 이내 소란에 묻혀 그 누구도 밀레시안이 숨은 것을 인지하지 못했고, 밀레시안은 식탁 아래에 숨은 채 혹여나 옷자락이 삐져나갈까 재빨리 드레스를 갈무리하기 바빴다.

밀레시안의 몸을 숨기기에는 충분히 길었으나 바닥까지는 채 닿지 않는 식탁보의 틈새로 바닥에 고인 피웅덩이가 보였다. 천장마저 비출것만 같았던 대리석 바닥 위로는 금속성의 물체가 끌리는 소리, 귀가 찢어질 듯한 비명소리, 비릿한 핏물이 튀는 소리가 끊이질 않았다. 식탁과 멀지 않은 곳에서 한 법황파 귀족이 피를 토하며 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 밀레시안과 눈이 마주친 노신사는 식탁을 향해 손을 뻗어 밀레시안에게 도움을 청했으나 이내 심장에 박히는 날붙이에 한 마디 단말마조차 내지 못한 채 숨을 거뒀다. 회빛이 도는 탁한 흰자로 핏방울이 번져가고 있었다. 죽기 직전 토해낸 핏물이 시체 위로 튀어올라 흘러내렸다. 피눈물을 흘리는 유리알같은 눈동자는 여전히 밀레시안을 향해있었다. 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 터져나오는 비명을 참기 위해 손으로 입을 막았다. 온 몸이 떨리고 있었다.

끝없이 이어질 것만 같았던 소란은 한 발소리로 금세 잦아들었다. 쇠붙이와 돌바닥이 부딪히며 자아내는 그 발소리는 리드미컬하면서도 느긋하게 들렸지만 그 누구도 재촉하지 않으며 차분하게 그를 기다리고 있어, 밀레시안은 그 발소리의 주인이 여간 높은 지위가 아님을 눈치챌 수 있었다. 발걸음이 연회장의 입구에서 멈췄다. 그와 동시에 피웅덩이와 싸늘한 시체들의 사이로 무거운 적막이 내리깔렸다.

"무례하다! 신성한 왕성에서 이 무슨 야만스러운 짓인가!"

왕좌에서 끌려내려온 여왕의 날카로운 목소리가 적막을 찢었다. 손이 묶여 억압된 채 어깨를 눌려 무릎이 꿇려졌다. 에레원의 독설이 깨진 유리파편처럼 기사들을 향해 쏟아졌다. 발걸음은 악을 쓰는 에레원을 지나 밀레시안이 숨어있는 식탁으로 걸어갔다. 쇳소리가 가까워질수록 밀레시안의 심장이 거세게 뛰기 시작했다. 발걸음의 주인은 확인사살이라도 하듯 밀레시안을 바라보고있는 뜬 눈의 시체의 목을 내리쳤다. 침묵 사이로 미처 숨기지 못한 유약한 귀부인들의 울음소리가 딸꾹질처럼 흘러나왔다. 토막 난 머리와 목 사이로 피가 쏟아졌다. 피웅덩이는 마치 피로 만들어진 응달처럼 보였다. 분리의 반동에 머리는 저 멀리 굴러갔고, 근처에 있던 귀부인들은 그 상황을 참지 못하고 하나둘씩 혼절하기 시작했다.

식탁보 사이로 익숙한 그리브의 앞코가 보였다. 밀레시안은 그 그리브의 주인이 누구인지 본능적으로 깨달았다. 아니, 깨달을 수 밖에 없었다. 밀레시안은 몸을 떨며 고개를 떨궜다. 드레스 자락에 몸을 숨기듯 둥글게 말았다. 터질 것만 같은 울음을 숨기기 위해서는 그렇게 할 수 밖에 없었다.

새하얀 손이 식탁보의 끝을 쥐었다. 밀레시안은 창백해진 얼굴로 식탁보를 걷는 그 손을 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 모든 상황이 서서히, 슬로 모션처럼 느리게만 다가왔다. 바닥 틈새로 들어오던 샹들리에의 눈부신 빛이 밀레시안의 눈을 찔렀다. 식탁보를 걷은 그는 허리를 숙여 밀레시안을 향해 자비로운 손을 내밀었다. 검을 잡은 기사의 손이라기엔 길고 고운 손가락이었다. 뼈마디가 툭툭 도드라지고, 길게 이어진 손가락과 단단한 손바닥이 눈에 들어왔다. 잡으세요, 남자의 속삭임이 들리는 것만 같았다.

대리석으로 빚은 듯 희게 빛나는 손은 고집스럽게 밀레시안을 향해 있었다. 밀레시안은 입을 틀어막은 채 도리질쳤다. 시야를 내려 그의 눈을 피했다. 그의 손을 잡은 이후의 일이 두려워, 눈조차 똑바로 쳐다보지 못했다. 피웅덩이 속에서도 반질하게 윤이 나는 그리브는 마치 이조차도 신의 당연한 뜻이라는 양, 샹들리에의 빛에 시허연 반사광을 퍼트리고 있었다.

"밀레시안."

나직한 목소리가 귓가를 파고들었다. 밀레시안은 어딘가 불안하고 위태로운 그 목소리가 심장을 잡아 비트는 것만 같았다. 그것은, 그가 만들어낸, 그리고 이미 예전에 지워져 흔적조차 남지 않은 가슴의 상처를 다시금 칼날로 난도질하고, 갈가리 찢어 흔적조차 남기지 않는 것으로서 죽음보다 더한 격통을 선사하고 있었다. 그렇기에, 여태껏 그려왔던 그리운 목소리였으나, 그것은 어째서인지 앞으로 일어날 불행을 암시하는 듯한 불안함을 가져오고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 떨칠 수 없는 불안감 속에서도 기이하게 뒤틀린 욕망을 읽어냈다.

다시금 채근하듯 낮게 울리는 목소리에 고개를 들었다. 그의 손이 다가와 밀레시안의 팔을 붙잡고 식탁 밖으로 그녀의 몸을 끌어올렸다. 강압적이지도, 난폭하지도 않은 손길이었으나 밀레시안은 감히 그의 손을 내칠 수가 없었다. 금방이라도 무너질 듯한 밀레시안의 몸을 지지하는 양 그의 손이 밀레시안의 어깨를 단단하게 틀어쥐었다. 지나치게 다정한 그 손길에, 그녀는 천천히 고개를 들었다.

식탁보의 응달에서 벗어난 밀레시안이 가장 먼저 본 것은 자신의 어깨를 잡고 있는 손의 주인이었다. 금사를 엮어 꼬아놓은 듯한 금색, 에메랄드와 사파이어의 중간을 띠고 있는 맑은 파랑, 잘 벼린 칼날처럼 날카로우면서도 정교하게 짜여진 골격들과, 얼마든지 극적일 수 있으나 자연스럽게 주변으로 녹아드는 온화한 그 분위기. 그럼에도 불구하고 그에게서 사막을 홀로 방랑하는 순례자의 황량한 고뇌가 엿보여, 밀레시안은 그와 눈이 마주친 순간 시간이 멈춘 듯한 감각에 사로잡혔다. 아니, 과거로 되돌아 간 듯한 착각이 들었다.

톨비쉬, 그는 밀레시안과 처음 만났을 때와 같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 양 날개를 지키던 성대 빈 해골들도, 두 겹으로 겹쳐진 날개도 보이지 않았다. 그저, 엘베드의 갑옷을 입고 두려움으로 가득찬 연회장의 가운데에 서 있었다. 여태 그가 그러했듯이 정의와 이지의 갑주를 두른 채 늘 추악한 괴물들과 위험의 한 가운데에 기꺼이 몸을 던지는, 그 모습 그대로. 스스로를 위해 살아본 적 없이 신의 뜻으로 삶을 써내려간 신의 기사의 모습으로.

밀레시안은 그런 그의 모습에 성소에서 있었던 모든 것이 꿈처럼만 여겨졌다. 밀레시안은 그의 이름을 부르려했으나 망설여져 그의 얼굴만 물끄러미 바라보았다. 물어볼 것이 많았고 해야할 말이 많았지만 응어리진 말은 온갖 감정들이 엉켜있어 쉽사리 목 밖으로 쏟아내지 못했다. 오랫동안 세게 맞닿은 어금니때문에 턱 아래가 아렸다.

"왜…, 왜 알반 기사단이 여기에……?"

"제자리로 돌리기 위해 왔습니다. 돌이킬 수 있는 일들과 없는 일들…. 제 과오의 일부를요."

"무슨……."

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡아끌며 빈 옥좌를 향해 걸었다. 이성적인 태도와는 다르게 그의 얼굴에는 고뇌가 만들어낸 공허함이 남아있고, 굳게 다문 입은 더이상 열리지 않아, 밀레시안은 더이상 그에게 어떠한 물음도 할 수 없었다. 왕좌의 아래에 무릎꿇린 채 앉아있던 왕과 눈이 마주쳤다. 밀레시안은 에레원의 이름을 부르며 다가가려 했으나 어깨를 잡은 완고한 손길이 그녀를 막았다. 힘줄이 돋아난 손등이 밀레시안의 어깨를 억죄며 왕좌로 이끌었다. 커다랗고 단단한 손바닥은 도드라진 둥근 어깨뼈를 감싸고도 충분했다.

"밀레시안. 이전에 말씀 드렸죠. 저 뿐만 아니라 당신 역시 이 땅의 진정한 수호자라는 것을요. 저는 세계의 수호자로서 제 역할을 다할 생각이었습니다. 알반 기사단과 함께요."

"……."

"그리고 저는… 오랜 시간의 고뇌 끝에 결론 내렸습니다. 모든 신의 왕 되는 분, 주신께서 이룬 이 세계를 당신과 나 우리 둘만이 지켜낼 수 있다고."

"무슨 소리를… 하는 거예요?"

밀레시안은 주변을 둘러보다 문득 깨달았다. 바닥에 널부러진 시체들은 일부 강경 왕당파를 제외하고 대부분이 법황파 귀족들이었음을. 그리고 한 점의 주저도, 우회도 없는 그의 대답에서 깨달았다. 톨비쉬가 에레원을 끌어내리고 그 빈 자리를 자신으로 채우리라는 것 역시. 그의 계획은 이교도와 선지자뿐만 아니라 법황청마저 배제하는, 아튼 시미니의 성채를 쌓아올리는 것이리라.

"안 돼, 안 돼요. 이런 식은 안 되는 거잖아요. 싫어! 알터, 아벨린!"

밀레시안은 다리에 힘을 주며 안간힘을 썼으나 피에 젖은 구두굽만이 바닥을 긁는 요란한 소리를 낼 뿐, 어깨를 잡힌 몸은 하릴없이 왕좌로 끌려가고 있었다. 시체와 피로 만들어진 호수는 붉은 융단처럼 고여있었다. 그에 의해 왕좌에 앉혀지는 그 순간까지도 밀레시안은 여왕의 옆에 기립해 있는 기사들의 이름을 차례로 외쳤다. 이름을 불린 이들은 저마다 조금씩 다른 반응을 보였으나 공통적으로 침울한 기색으로 그녀의 외침을 무시했고, 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 가슴팍을 밀어내며 그에게서 빠져나오려 발버둥쳤다. 그가 밀레시안의 발악을 무시한 채 단호하게 밀레시안을 옥좌에 앉혔다. 

"당신에게 어울리는 자리는 영웅이 아니라 이곳입니다, 밀레시안."

속삭이는 목소리에 밀레시안은 고개를 숙였다. 톨비쉬의 시선에서 벗어나려는 듯 발 끝만 응시했다. 톨비쉬는 좀처럼 얼굴을 보여주지 않는 밀레시안의 턱을 잡아 들어올렸다. 두려움에 질린 시선들은 여전히 그와 그녀를 향해 있었다. 어색한 기류가 계속되고 있었다. 뭉툭한 손끝이 턱선을 타고 올라가 귀끝을 매만지고, 귓불을 닳을듯 문지르다가 밀레시안의 목덜미에 손을 올렸다. 톨비쉬는 그녀의 목을 가볍게 잡아당겨 눈두덩에 작게 입을 맞췄다.

그는 에레원을 포위하고 있는 기사단원에게 시선을 돌려 눈짓했다. 밀레시안은 고개를 돌린 그의 옆얼굴과 끌려나가는 에레원을 번갈아보았다. 그들을 말려보라는 듯이 톨비쉬의 팔을 세게 잡았으나 그는 밀레시안의 머리에 코를 묻고 그녀의 체향을 음미하듯 깊게 숨을 들이쉴 뿐이었다. 팔을 결박당한 채 기사들에게 끌려가는 에레원의 비명소리는 홀과 이어지는 회랑의 모퉁이를 돌 때에서야 간신히 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 이유모를 두려움에 몇 번이고 그의 손목을 고쳐쥐었다. 그가 난감하다는 듯 부드럽게 자신의 손 위로 그의 손을 겹칠 때가 되어서야 밀레시안은 자신의 팔이 떨릴 정도로 그에게 의지하고 있음을 알아챘다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 손에 작게 입을 맞춘 후 그녀의 발치로 내려갔다. 마치 기사의 서약을 하듯 한쪽 무릎을 꿇었다. 수도사의 제례복을 연상시키는 발목까지 덮은 흰 튜닉이 피로 젖어들어갔다. 그는 천에 새겨진 엘베드의 붉은 해골문양이 피를 머금으며 붉게 물들어가는 것도 아랑곳않은 채 밀레시안의 발등에 경건하게 입을 맞췄다. 금빛으로 윤이 나는 고수머리가 밀레시안의 종아리를 타고 매끄럽게 흘러내렸다. 뜨끈한 입술이 밀레시안의 가장 낮은 곳에 내려앉았다. 그 참을 수 없는 열기, 간지러움, 낯선 감각에 밀레시안은 죄의식과 그 비슷한 배덕감에 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. 그를 따라 기사들과 견습기사들 역시 무릎을 꿇었고, 잡힌 귀족들 역시 폐위당한 여왕을 향한 묵념과 새로운 주인을 향한 고요한 인사로 그들의 의식을 대신했다.

그렇게 재앙과 같았던 그 순간은 어느 비극적 결말이 예정된 통속소설에 담긴 삽화처럼, 그 자리에 있던 모든 자들의 기억에 잔인하게 박혔다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

귀족들의 장례식은 예상보다 초라하고 궁색했다. 기실 톨비쉬의 의도는 연회장에서 일부 강경왕당파 귀족들과 법황파를 제거한 후 모반의 죄를 그들에게 덮어씌우는 것이었으나 그들의 장례를 치르겠다는 밀레시안의 의견을 묵살하기 어려웠기에, 결국 반역자들-표면상으로는 반역이겠으나 실제로는 그 누구보다 왕국을 생각했을-의 장례식은 조촐하게나마 이루어질 수 밖에 없었다.

검은 정장을 입은 남자와 검은 드레스의 여자만이 참석한 장례 미사에는 죽은 자들의 원혼들로 가득 차 있는 것만 같았다. 반역죄라는 사안과 귀족 다수의 사망이라는 상황을 감안하여 시체는 비밀리에 각자의 집안으로 보내졌고, 그 결과 법황청의 장례 미사에는 그들의 초상화가 든 텅 빈 관짝만이 시신 대신 누워 있었다. 밀레시안은 수많은 관들을 대신해 가장 높은 지위였던 귀족의 관 앞에 서서 가느다란 양초를 태우며 짧게 기도를 올렸다.

교황 대리로 파견나온 추기경의 기도소리가 망자들로 가득한 법황청을 울리는 동안, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 검은 미사보 사이로 흐르는 한 줄기 눈물을 보았다. 그는 그 흐르는 눈물마저 먹어치우고 싶은 갈증이 솟구쳤다. 미사는 내내 엄숙하고 장엄하게 치러졌고, 밀레시안은 입술을 깨물며 자신의 죄책감을 곱씹었고 톨비쉬는 입관식이 끝날 때까지 밀레시안의 어깨를 자신의 편으로 끌어안고 있었다.

조촐한 미사가 끝나고 관짝들이 텅 빈 소리를 내며 운구되는 동안, 밀레시안은 앉은 자리에서 한 발짝도 움직이지 않고 사제들과 수녀들이 뒷정리 하는 모습을 멍하게 바라보고 있었다. 추기경과 한 차례 짧은 대화를 나누고 돌아온 톨비쉬는 멍하게 앉아있는 밀레시안을 일으켰다. 미사포를 벗겨올리자 밀레시안은 눈 주변이 발갛게 익은 채 그를 바라보고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 눈물이 괸 눈가에 손가락 마디를 갖다대 눈물길을 훔쳤다. 그 애틋하면서도 애절한 심상에 밀레시안은 다시금 눈물이 차오를 것만 같아 목까지 차오르는 눈물을 집어삼키고 천장으로 눈을 돌렸다.

오후를 알리는 첨탑의 종소리가 벽을 타고 법황청을 울리고 있었다. 알반 기사단의 갑옷을 입은 기사 몇몇이 김이 피어오르는 음식 바구니와 깨끗한 목면포를 들고 첨탑의 계단을 오르고 있었다. 팔라라의 빛이 창문의 스테인드 글라스를 타고 색색깔로 부서져 계단의 서늘한 한 구석을 물들이고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 벗어둔 로브를 걸치고, 미사포로 약간 헝클어진 밀레시안의 머리카락을 손빗으로 가볍게 빗어내렸다.

"… 첨탑의 위에 뭔가가 있는 건가요?"

"글쎄요."

그는 자연스럽게 밀레시안의 앞에 서서, 그녀의 시야에서 계단을 가린 후 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 깊게 숨을 들이마시며 침묵을 고수하던 그는 밀레시안의 이마에 자신의 이마를 맞댔다. 밀레시안의 시야가 하늘색의 깊은 눈으로 가득 찼다. 남성적으로 튀어나온 눈썹뼈와 자세히 보지 않으면 알아채지 못할 정도로 꽤나 오래전에 아문 눈썹 끄트머리의 상처. 그 아래에는 얇은 피부로도 차마 숨길 수 없는 깊푸른 호수색의 눈동자가 지독하게 시리게 느껴졌다.

"알고 있잖아요. 사제들이 아니고 기사들이 올라가는 거라면, 당신이 지시한 일들 중 하나일텐데."

"당신을 위험하게 하지는 않을 겁니다."

"늘 듣던 이야기네요. 지겹다."

"……. 밀레시안."

그의 입이 과묵하게 닫혔다. 아래로 살짝 향하는 눈썹꼬리와 입꼬리로 보건대 그는 당황하는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 그와 더이상 말을 섞고싶지 않았고, 자리를 뜨기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 한 쪽에 벽을 끼고 느릿하게 걷던 밀레시안은 한동안 말 없이 뒤따르던 그가 신경쓰여, 그에게 별 뜻 없는 질문이었다는 말을 건네려 입을 열 무렵이었다. 손목이 잡히며 벽의 구석으로 몸이 떠밀렸다.

오랜 시간을 느리게 인고해온 돌벽으로 이루어진 법황청의 돌벽은 햇빛이 들지 않아 축축하고 서늘했다. 등을 타고 소름이 오싹 지나갔다. 등 뒤로는 벽이 우뚝 서 있고, 몸은 그의 양 팔 안에 가둬진 자신의 모습은 영락없이 맹수에게 포위당한 피식자의 모습을 하고 있으리라. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 누군가가 미사실의 문을 열고 들어올 것만 같은 두려움에 사로잡혔다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 쉽사리 자신을 놓아주지 않으리라는 것을 이미 알아챘기에, 이 급박한 난관을 벗어나기 위해 조금 대담해질 필요가 있었다.

그래서 밀레시안은 그의 너른 가슴께에 손을 올리고 까치발을 한 채 그에게 입술을 겹쳤다. 혀도 넣지 않는 어설픈 버드키스, 입술과 입술만이 맞닿아 찰나의 시간동안 온기만을 공유하는, 철 없는 어린 아이들이나 할 법한 입맞춤이었다. 입술이 떨어지는 순간 그녀의 얼굴 위로 난폭한 그림자가 내려앉았다. 뭉글하지만 단단한 살덩이가 앞니를 가르고 입 안을 헤집었다. 밀레시안을 잡아먹을듯이 입술을 물어뜯었다. 타액이 섞이고 입 안의 모든 감각이 통점으로, 아니, 닿는 곳곳마다 간지러운 성감대로 변모하는 것만 같았다.

밀레시안은 새삼스럽게 다가오는 그의 태도를 숭배라 이름지었으나 그것은 이렇게나 씁쓸할 수는 없었다. 그래서 그것을 증오라 명명했으나 증오가 이렇게나 달콤할 리 없었다. 씁쓸하고 달콤한 이것은, 어느 거장의 역작부터 떠돌이 음유시인의 노랫말까지 지겹도록 공유되어 온, 살아있는 자에게 불가피한 사고와 같은, 스스로를 가장 약하게 만들면서 때로는 가장 무정하게 만드는 지독한, 애정인 것일까. 밀레시안은 자신의 편협한 상상력으로는 그의 끝없고 종잡을 수 없는 감정을 해석하기 벅차다고 느꼈다.

닿았던 입술이 떨어지고, 금발의 기사는 밀레시안의 입술 사이로 흐르는 타액을 손가락으로 훔치며 입을 열었다. 그 역시도 어딘가 혼란스러워 보였다.

"궁금하십니까?"

"……."

"일주일. 잠시 임무를 위해 일주일 가량 자리를 비울 예정입니다. 그 때까지 직접 알아보시고, 그럼에도 첨탑의 꼭대기에 제가 숨겨둔 것이 무엇인지 궁금하시다면……."

"……."

"직접 저를 찾아 오세요. 당신을 억지로 안고 싶지 않으니 준비가 될 때까지 기다리고 있겠습니다."

밀레시안은 눈동자를 올려 그를 바라보았다. 그늘진 법황청의 구석틈까지 기어들어온 팔라라빛이 그의 옆모습을 비추자, 기암절벽처럼 우뚝 솟은 콧대와 골격이 그의 얼굴을 빛과 어둠으로 양분해 마치 두 개의 얼굴을 가진 야누스를 연상시켰다. 밀레시안은 말 없이 고개를 끄덕였고, 톨비쉬는 고개를 숙여 밀레시안의 미간과 콧대에 가볍게 입을 맞추는 것으로 만족을 표시했다.

불멸자에게 있어 시간이라는 개념은 꽤나 융통성있게 사용할 수 있는, 그리고 유한성을 가진 범인들에 비해 좀 더 지루한 선택을 할 수 있는 특권으로 이어지곤 했으나, 적어도 지금 밀레시안에게 주어진 일주일은 이미 끝이 꽉 닫힌 비극으로 정해진 부조리극에 가까운 것이라 서술하는 것이 알맞으리라.

일주일이라는 시간이 쏜살같이 흐르는 동안, 밀레시안 역시 아무런 손을 놓고 있지는 않았다. 호위를 맡은 기사들에게 수소문을 한다거나, 귀족의 성을 쓰는 어린 기사에게 조사를 명하기도 했고, 나무 위에 숨어있는 기사를 찾아내 정보를 캐기도 했으나 번번이 큰 수확은 없었다. 외려 밀레시안에게 다정하게 대해주던 기사들마저 초대 단장의 명으로 함구해야 한다며 다들 입을 다물었고, 그렇게 톨비쉬가 임무에서 돌아오는 날이 다가오고 있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

그림자 하나 없이 어둠에 녹아들 것만 같은 로브를 집어들었다. 호위를 잠시 물린 밀레시안은 검은 로브를 걸치고 로브의 모자까지 덮어쓴 채 문을 열었다. 오가는 이 하나 없는 밤의 복도는 정적으로 가득 차 있었다. 마침 창문을 타고 스며들던 달빛이 밤구름에 몸을 숨겼다. 회랑의 둥근 아치를 지나 붉은 벨벳으로 이어지는 복도는 다섯 걸음마다 촛불이 걸려있어 뜨끈한 오렌지빛으로 어른거리며 막 침실을 나온 밀레시안의 얼굴을 어슴푸레하게 물들이고 있었다. 불안한 발걸음이 복도를 울리고 있었다.

톨비쉬가 부재한 일주일간의 조사동안 밀레시안은 어린 견습기사들을 달콤한 말로 꾀어내기도하고 소리를 높여 지시하기도 했으나, 그녀가 알아낼 수 있는 사실은 아무 것도 없었다. 아니, 한 가지 견고한 사실을 깨달았다. 가장 손쉬우면서도 가장 마지막으로 밀어두었던 방법, 그의 제안만이 유효하다는 사실을.

톨비쉬의 방문앞에 선 밀레시안은 당장이라도 몸을 돌려 자신의 침실로 돌아가고 싶은 충동에 사로잡혔다. 몸을 파는 창부가 된 기분이었다. 고작, 그러니까 고작 사소한 궁금증 하나를 대가로. 그의 말마따나 첨탑의 꼭대기에 있는 것은 자신을 위험하게 하지 않을 것이다. 톨비쉬는 부조리한 진실을 숨길지언정 거짓말은 하지 않는 자였기에, 자신은 그저 이대로 침실로 돌아가 침대보를 머리끝까지 올린 채 잠에 들어도 괜찮을 것이다. 모두들 아무런 일도 없었다는 듯이 행동할 것이고, 실제로도 아무 일 없을 것이다.

그럼에도, 밀레시안은 고운 사포로 심장 부근을 문지르는 것만 같은 불안감에 자신의 침실로 돌아가지 못하고 그의 방문 앞에서 한참을 서성거려야 했다. 밀레시안은 문득 이 상황이 우습게 느껴졌다. 그는 자신이 망설일 것이라는 것을 이미 알고 있었을 것이다. 기사뿐만 아니라 시종조차도 보이지 않는 적막한 복도만 보아도 알 수 있었다.

긴 숨을 내쉰 후 방문을 두드렸다. 문 너머로 작은 인기척이 느껴지더니 곧이어 문고리를 돌리는 소리가 유독 크게 들렸다. 익숙한 발걸음이 들리고 문이 열리기까지의 시간은 꽤나 느긋했으나 밀레시안이 감정을 추스리기에는 너무나 짧은 시간이었다. 문이 열리는 그 순간까지도 밀레시안은 고개를 떨군 채 한참을 서 있었다.

고개를 들어 그를 바라보았다. 그는 방금까지 무언가를 필사라도 하고 있었는지 은은한 잉크냄새가 문틈 사이로 흘러나왔다. 톨비쉬는 목욕을 마친 지 얼마 되지 않은듯 머리끝이 약간 젖어있었는데, 작게 구불거리며 구렛나루와 목덜미를 차분하게 덮은 머리카락과 편안한 옷차림은 갑주을 입었을 때보다 다섯 살쯤은 더 어려보였다.

밀레시안은 로브의 후드를 벗어 머리를 털고선 그를 향해 한 발자국 다가가 환한 방 안과 어두운 복도 사이에 섰다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안에게 들어오라는 듯 문고리를 잡은 채 옆으로 물러섰다. 그녀가 방 안으로 들어오기가 무섭게 방문이 닫혔고, 복도는 다시 정적만이 내려앉았다.

밀레시안은 톨비쉬를 올려다보며 로브를 고정하고 있던 목끈을 풀어내렸다. 애벌레가 탈피하듯 시커먼 로브는 단숨에 아래로 추락했고, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 바라보며 문에 한쪽 어깨를 기대고 있었다.

그녀의 로브 아래에는 실크로 만들어진 흰 네글리제만이 전부였다. 프릴이 나풀거리는 흰 네글리제는 금방이라도 찢어질듯 얇아서, 촛불의 미미한 빛에도 밀레시안의 연약한 곡선을 그대로 내비치고 있었다. 밀레시안의 아담한 몸에는 속옷마저 약간 컸던 모양인지 로브가 벗겨지며 속옷의 어깨끈이 한쪽으로 흘러내렸고 그 사이로 소담한 가슴골이 보여, 언뜻보면 경박해 보이기까지 했다. 대담하게 벌거벗은 나신보다 몇 장의 얇은 실크로 간신히 몸을 가린 모습이 더 부끄러웠다.

그는 에스코트하듯 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 침대로 이끌었다. 밀레시안은 앞으로 벌어질 일에 대해 의식적으로 생각하지 않으려고 애쓰며 침대 끄트머리에 엉덩이를 걸쳤다.

밤기운으로 가득한 복도를 걸어오느라 낮아진 체온 위로 더운 손바닥이 뜨겁게 내려앉았다. 손길이 지나가는 자리마다 그의 온기가 흔적처럼 남았다. 좁고 둥근 어깨뼈를 쓰다듬던 손바닥은 속옷의 어깨끈을 끌러내리고, 등 뒤로 파고들어 성기게 엮인 속옷의 후크를 풀었다. 밀레시안은 덜덜 떨며 그를 밀어내기위해 팔을 뻗었으나 그 움직임에 간신히 상체를 가리던 속옷이 팔을 타고 흘러내려 봉긋한 가슴이 드러났다. 네글리제의 결 좋은 실크가 살갗을 타고 흘러내리자 온 몸에 약한 소름이 일었다.

목덜미에 입을 맞추는 그를 향해 밀레시안이 입을 열었다. 목소리는 금방이라도 부서질 것처럼 잘게 떨리고 있었다.

"왜… 왜 그랬어요?"

"……."

"연회가 열렸을 때…. 그 때 죽은 귀족들이 누구인지 다 알고 있어요. 다, 다 법황파 귀족이었잖아요. 열일곱 명 중에서, 왕당파는 두 명밖에 없었어요."

촛불이 타는 소리만이 방 안을 울렸다. 밀레시안은 초조해지기 시작했다. 목덜미에 입술을 묻은 그에게 고개를 돌리지도 못한 채 더듬더듬 말을 이었다.

"당신은, 늘 당신의 감정은 감춘 채로 숨기고… 언제나 우리에게 보여주지 않았어. 대답해요, 왜 아무 죄도 없는 이들을 죽인 거예요?"

그는 밀레시안의 질문이 마음에 들지 않는다는듯 목덜미에 가볍게 잇자국을 내며 제 셔츠단추를 풀었다. 그는 여느 때와 똑같이 단정한 얼굴로 웃고있었지만 셔츠를 벗어던지는 손길과, 이어지는 대답에서 조급함이 엿보이는 것만 같았다. 전장에서 다져졌을 그의 몸은 오래전에 생겼다 아문 상처와 흉터들로 가득했다. 밀레시안은 그의 대답을 기다리며 너른 어깨와 가슴, 팔뚝에 새겨진 그의 과거들을 하나하나 눈으로 더듬었다.

"에레원 전 여왕의 즉위는 선대 마퀼 2세로부터 정상적인 양위라고 보기에는 무리가 있었습니다."

"……."

그는 밀레시안의 머리카락에 손가락을 옭아매 천천히 침대로 눕혔다. 거위털로 채운 침구조차 그녀에게 상처입힐까 걱정하는 다정한 손길이었다. 그는 밀레시안의 네글리제를 완전히 벗겨 침대아래로 던지곤 그녀의 허리를 끌어안고 목덜미에 입술을 문질렀다. 뜨끈하고 부드러운 숨결이 밀레시안의 귓가에 맴돌았다.

"어린 왕녀, 그것도 제왕학을 겨우 뗀 성년에게 권력을 쥐어주는 것이 얼마나 무서운 일인지 아십니까?"

"그래서 에레원을 폐위시킨 건가요, 어린 소녀를? 그 연약한 아이를 무릎 꿇리고, 그렇게… 그렇게 끌어내리고…!"

"예. 어리고 약해서 끌어내렸습니다. 왕권이 약화되면서 법황청이 너무 강력해졌어요. 법황파가 득세하면서 반기를 들고 일어나는 이교도가 눈에 띄게 많아졌습니다. 밀레시안, 당신도 느끼고 있지 않습니까?"

그는 속삭이듯 마지막 말을 남기며 밀레시안의 다리를 조금 거센 힘으로 벌려 그녀의 무릎 사이에 자리했다. 장인이 빚어낸 도자기처럼 흠결 없는 흰 피부와 유려한 능선이 눈에 들어왔다. 호리호리한 뼈대와 매끄러운 살결, 봉긋하게 솟아오른 가슴 위로 톡 튀어나온 연분홍빛 유두, 골반과 이어지는 잘록한 허리까지. 톨비쉬는 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 밀레시안의 시선에 낮게 웃으며 밀레시안의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 유두를 핥았다. 축축한 살덩이가 유두를 짓누를듯 핥자 밀레시안의 입에서 약한 신음소리가 흘러나왔다.

"힉……!"

"그래서 생각했습니다. 성전 없이 에린에 평화를 가져오기 위해서는 당신이 왕이 되어야 한다고요."

"그런 게 가능할 리가 없잖아요……."

"적어도 이교도들의 확장은 막을 수 있겠죠. 에린을 구한, 에린의 수호자, 그림자 영웅. 더해서 이교도를 배제한 밀레시안. 충분히 왕위에 적합한 인물입니다. 당신의 안전은 덤으로 따라올테고."

밀레시안의 속옷 위로 잔뜩 발기한 그의 성기가 닿았다. 그는 밀레시안의 가슴을 핥아대며 그녀의 속옷 사이로 손을 집어넣었다. 밀레시안의 안으로 손가락이 파고들었다. 손가락이 은밀한 부분을 지분거리며 예민한 안쪽을 휘젓자 밀레시안의 입에서 나른한 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 발긋하게 부은 아래의 내벽을 꾹꾹 짓누르며 드나들자 밀레시안이 가늘게 몸을 떨어댔다.

안을 뒤흔들던 손가락이 빠져나가며 밀레시안의 팬티를 끌어내렸다. 그는 밀레시안의 다리를 올려 속옷을 완전히 벗기는 동안에도 그녀의 쇄골과 가슴, 허리 이곳저곳에 진하게 입을 맞추며 붉은 자국을 남겼다.

등줄기를 따라 쓸어내리는 손길에 온 몸이 저렸다. 밀레시안은 아래가 점점 젖어들어가는 것을 느끼며 부끄러움에 몸을 뒤로 빼자 허리를 지분대던 손가락이 밀레시안의 아래로 파고들었다. 좁은 질구는 애액이 흐르기 시작하면서 수월하게 그의 중지를 물었다. 흥분으로 부풀기 시작하는 안을 헤집던 손가락이 갈고리처럼 굽었다. 뭉툭한 손끝이 질벽을 긁어내리며 움직일 때마다 질척한 소리와 함께 허벅지가 젖어들기 시작했다. 옅은 분홍색의 속살이 하나둘 늘어나는 그의 손가락을 게걸스럽게 먹어치웠다.

"응, 흣…."

"궁금하신 건 그것뿐인가요? 제게 오신 이유가 따로 있지 않으십니까."

그는 여전히 손가락을 지분거리면서도 다른 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 한쪽 무릎을 잡고 침대에 고정시켰다. 다리가 홱 젖혀지며 부끄러운 치부가 고스란히 드러났다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 허벅지부터 음부까지 새가 쪼듯이 가볍게 입을 맞추다가, 혀를 뾰족하게 세워 클리토리스를 핥기 시작했다. 혀끝으로 음핵을 톡톡 건드리며 핥아대자 밀레시안의 허벅지가 작게 꿈틀거렸다. 질구에서 손가락을 빼낸 그는 밀레시안의 아래에 코를 박고 회음부부터 소음순의 윗부분까지 혀로 쓸어올렸다. 잔뜩 젖은 소음순은 부드럽게 갈라지며 안쪽의 부드러운 속살을 내보였다. 아래를 드나드는 혓바닥에 따라 매끈한 안쪽이 갈라지고 다물리기를 반복했다.

밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기위해 몸을 들썩이며 침대의 헤드부분으로 향했고, 톨비쉬는 어느새 침대 위로 올라와 밀레시안의 아래를 베어먹을 기세로 그녀의 성기를 한 입에 머금었다. 거칠고 뜨거운 숨이 밀레시안의 아랫배를 덥혔다. 깊숙히 찔러오는 젖은 살덩이는 마치 그의 성기라도 되는 양 이리저리 움직이며 밀레시안의 질구를 적시기 시작했다.

밀레시안이 그를 밀어내기위해 톨비쉬의 어깨를 잡으려 하자, 그는 무릎을 내리누르던 손을 그녀의 손가락에 얽어맨 채 더 깊숙히 혀를 집어넣었다. 톨비쉬는 시선을 올려 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 그와 눈이 마주친 밀레시안은 울 것같은 표정을 지으며 신음을 참기위해 이를 앙다물었으나 점점 벌어지는 입술 사이로 옅은 신음이 새어나오기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 두 뺨이 흥분과 고양감으로 불그스름하게 물드는 것을 보며 그는 기이한 만족감에 빠졌다.

"힉, 흐아…, 톨, 으응…!"

자신의 이름을 부르는 소리는 비음섞인 신음과 젖은 살이 맞닿으며 찌걱거리는 소리에 묻혔다. 그의 입술이 닿은 곳곳마다 발그레한 붉은 꽃을 피우고 있었다. 밀레시안의 아랫배가 긴장으로 단단해지고 허벅지가 파르르 떨렸다. 밀레시안이 몸을 뒤틀며 외마디 비명소리와 함께 짧은 오르가슴을 맞고나서야 그의 입이 떨어져 나갔다.

밀레시안은 아찔한 쾌감에 몸서리치며 숨을 헐떡이면서도, 톨비쉬가 버클을 풀어내리는 소리를 똑똑히 들을 수 있었다. 너른 어깨에 비해 늘씬한 허리가 눈에 들어왔다. 그가 한 손으로 대검을 휘두른다는 것을 증명이라도 하듯 그의 몸은 탄탄한 근육으로 조밀하게 짜여져있었다. 툭 튀어나온 장골과 이어지는 성기는 흉흉하게 달아올라 비죽이 솟아 있었다. 이미 이전부터 발기해 있던 성기는 굵다란 핏줄을 세운 채 프리컴을 뱉으며 그의 아랫배를 툭툭 치고 있어, 밀레시안은 부끄러움과 알 수 없는 두려움에 고개를 돌릴 수 밖에 없었다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 허리를 양손으로 움켜쥐었다. 단단하게 선 성기의 끝이 밀레시안의 질구에 닿았다. 꽤나 오랫동안 공을 들인 몸은 잔뜩 젖어있었지만 여전히 그의 것을 받아들이기에는 턱없이 좁아보였다. 겨우 귀두가 들어갔는데도 좁은 내벽이 조붓하게 그의 성기를 물어대고 있었다.

밀레시안은 좁은 입구를 벌리며 밀려들어오는 단단한 살덩이에 숨이 막혔다. 한계까지 벌려진 허벅지는 뻐근했고 아래를 묵직하게, 혹은 무자비하게 가득 채우는 성기는 몸을 세로로 양분하는 것만 같았다. 아래가 찢어질듯 아려왔다. 밀레시안은 어깨를 움츠리고 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 아래를 몰아붙이는 성기를 받아들일 수 밖에 없었다.

"흐응, 너무 커… 흐윽! 흑, 찢어, 아, 으… 찢어져, 히익, 톨비쉬…!"

그가 허리를 짧게 움직이자 밀레시안은 사지를 퍼덕거렸다. 삽입만으로도 새하얀 전류가 척추를 타고 온 몸으로 흐르는 것만 같았다. 톨비쉬의 상체가 밀레시안을 짓누르듯 겹쳐왔다. 상체가 맞닿으면서 성기가 맞닿은 접합부가 더 깊어졌다. 짧은 움직임에도 밀레시안이 몸을 통째로 가르는 듯한 통증과 정신이 나갈 것만 같은 쾌감에 몸을 떨어대자, 톨비쉬는 작게 한숨을 쉬며 밀레시안의 이마에 키스하며 속삭였다.

"금방 익숙해지실 겁니다."

말을 마치자마자 그는 밀레시안의 작은 몸을 껴안고 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 혹시나 밀레시안의 머리가 부딪힐까, 한 손으로는 그녀의 뒤통수를, 한 손으로는 어깨를 감싸안았다. 그의 단단한 팔뚝은 밀레시안의 내벽이 그를 씹어삼킬 때마다 꿈틀거리며 움직이곤했다. 주름진 점막이 성기를 타고 생생하게 느껴졌다. 젖은 살이 맞부딪히며 진득하고 자극적인 소리를 내고 있었다. 두 사람의 몸이 완벽하게 겹쳐지고, 다리가 얽혔다. 맞닿은 살과 살은 그 어느것의 틈도 용납하지 않겠다는듯 굳건하게 엉겨붙었다. 깊은 곳보다 더 깊은 곳을 탐하고, 닿아있어도 더 밀착되는. 결코 하나로 섞일 수 없는, 그럼에도 섞이고자 하는 이들이 만들어내는 촌극.

생각보다 뜨겁고, 생각보다 단단한 성기는 밀레시안의 아래를 거칠게 찍어올리며 쑤셔댔다. 숨을 쉴 수조차 없는 그 격통과 알 수 없는 고양감. 밀레시안은 고통과 쾌락의 어드메에서 헤매고 있었다. 밀레시안은 숨이 턱까지 차올랐지만 숨 쉬는 법조차 잊어버린 것처럼 입만 벌린 채 톨비쉬의 허릿짓에 따라 거칠게 흔들렸다.

문득 이유없이 아래로 떨어지는 듯한 추락감에 침대시트를 꾹 잡았다. 무언가 의지할 곳이 필요했다. 자신의 몸이 아닌 것만 같은 불안감이 차올라 손을 허공에 휘저었다. 문득 뜨겁고 단단한 것이 느껴져 밀레시안은 그것에 손톱을 박았다. 쉴 새없이 움직이는 몸을 따라 밀레시안의 손 역시 이리저리 흔들렸다. 그러다가, 밀레시안은 자신이 할퀴듯 잡고있는 것이 톨비쉬의 등임을 깨달았다.

밀레시안의 손이 더듬거리며 그의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 어루만지는 손길에 그는 당장이라도 그녀를 찍어올리고 싶은 것을 참으며 천천히 허리를 뺐다. 애액으로 뒤덮인 성기는 밀레시안의 음부를 수월하게 빠져나왔다가, 다시 들어가기를 반복했다. 밀레시안은 그의 남근이 빠져나갈 때마다 저도 모르게 아랫배를 꽉 조였고, 그럴 때마다 톨비쉬는 낮은 신음 섞인 헛웃음을 흘리며 제 허리를 처박아대기 시작했다.

"하아… 너무 조이시면, 후우…. 힘을 풀고, 천천히 숨을 쉬세, 윽……."

"흑, 하아… 아, 조금만… 응, 천천, 흐으으……."

그는 삽입의 쾌감에 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 머리를 흔들어대는 밀레시안을 내려다봤다. 자신이 만들어낸, 자신의 아래에서 우는 모습에 음습하고 무거운 만족감이 차올랐다. 그는 헐떡이는 밀레시안의 입술에 충동적으로 입을 맞추고 숨을 불어넣었다. 그녀는 다급하게 산소를 갈구하며 톨비쉬가 불어넣는 산소를 받아마셨다. 서로의 입술이 깊게 맞물리고 숨을 빼앗기는 것 같은 키스가 이어지는동안, 그는 밀레시안을 배려라도 하듯 느리게 허리를 짓쳐올렸다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안에게 자신의 숨을 내어주고 그녀의 신음소리를 가져갈 것처럼 굴었다. 밀레시안의 헐떡임이 진정될 즈음에야 그가 입을 뗐다. 눈물과 땀과 타액으로 젖은 그녀의 얼굴을 닦아주고는 골반을 잡고 강하게 허리를 쳐올리자 밀레시안의 입에서 비명에 가까운 교성이 터져나오기 시작했다.

"법황청의 꼭대기에 무엇이 있는지 궁금하십니까?"

"흐윽, 흑, 으응… 끅, 톨…, 깊어, 힉…!"

갑작스럽게 빨라지는 추삽질에 밀레시안의 손이 허겁지겁 그에게 매달렸다. 그의 몸 역시 땀으로 젖기 시작해 밀레시안의 손은 번번이 미끄러졌다. 톨비쉬는 무너져내리는 밀레시안의 몸을 감싸안으며 귓가에 속삭였다.

"에레원 마퀼. 전 여왕이 그곳에 있습니다. 법황청의 사제들 역시 견습 기사단원들이니 신변은 걱정없겠지요."

"… 에레, 원을…, 흐응, 왜, 흐으… 앗, 히익!"

톨비쉬의 성기가 밀레시안의 내벽 깊숙히 처박혔다. 욕심많은 질벽은 끊임없이 그의 남근을 조여물며 더 깊은곳으로 빨아들이는 것만 같았다. 좁은 내벽의 움직임에 따라 길을 내던 성기는 더이상 참지못하겠다는 듯 그녀의 아래를 쾅쾅 소리가 날 것처럼 쳐올리며 성감대를 마구 비벼댔다. 몇 번의 피스톤질이 이어지고, 밀레시안의 어깨와 발가락이 안으로 곱아들었다. 절정에 다다라 숨이 가빠지고 허벅지와 아랫배가 주체할 수 없이 경련하는 것이 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 이름을 불러대며 온 몸을 경련하다가 이내 그의 품 안에 축 늘어졌다. 눈 앞이 새하얗게 점멸하며 아무 것도 보이지 않았지만 오히려 다른 감각은 더 예민해진 것만 같았다. 몸을 짓누르는 체온이, 꿀렁거리며 움직이는 그의 성기가, 뱃속을 적시는 뜨거운 액체와, 차마 담지 못한 정액이 교접의 틈 사이로 흘러나오며 허벅지로 흘러내리는 그 감각마저 선명했다.

그는 할딱거리는 밀레시안의 안에 사정한 후에도 후희를 즐기듯 느릿하게 허리를 욱여넣었다. 애액과 뒤섞인 뿌연 정액덩어리들은 마찰하는 살갗 위로 진득하게 퍼지며 두 사람의 아래를 적셨다. 어느 때보다도 질척하고 부끄러운 소리에 밀레시안이 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 그의 어깨를 밀어내자, 그는 그제서야 허릿짓을 멈췄다.

밀레시안을 부서져라 껴안았던 팔에 힘을 풀고 밀레시안의 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸어넘기며 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 그의 행동은 어딘지 모르게 수줍은 소년처럼, 혹은 어딘가 비틀린 어린 아이처럼 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 그의 손길을 말없이 받아들였다.

"아마 이해하지 못하시겠지요. 괜찮습니다. 이해받을 생각은 없었으니."

"……. 돌아갈래."

"돌아가기엔 밤이 너무 깊군요. 잠시 눈을 붙였다 가시죠."

밀레시안의 안에서 빠져나온 그는 방과 붙은 욕실에서 젖은 수건을 가져와 땀과 체액으로 얼룩진 밀레시안의 몸을 꼼꼼하게 닦아내기 시작했고, 밀레시안은 그의 다정한 손길을 느끼며 잠시 깊은 잠에 빠졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 오래 지나지 않아 얼핏 잠에서 깼다. 눈을 뜨자마자 시야에 깊게 잠든 톨비쉬의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 마주안듯 누운 채 잠에 빠져 있었다. 그는 그간의 임무가 꽤나 고된 모양이었는지 밀레시안이 그의 팔을 치우고 침대에서 내려오는 그 순간까지도 잠에서 깨지 않고 있었다.

헐벗은 몸은 말끔하게 닦여있었지만 그가 남긴 자국은 온 몸에 여기저기 울혈처럼 남아있었다. 마치 피부병에 걸린 것만 같이 온갖 색으로 물들어있어, 밀레시안은 허탈하게 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 바닥에 널부러진 네글리제를 챙겨입기 위해 침대에서 내려오자 허벅지 사이로 약간의 피와 정액덩어리가 흘러내렸다. 생각보다 길고 격렬했던 정사에 온 몸이 부서질 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 목 안으로 작게 앓는 소리를 삼키며 로브를 뒤집어썼다. 소리 없이 문을 열고 톨비쉬의 방을 나섰다.

복도는 밀레시안이 그의 방을 찾았을 때와 다름없이 고요하게 잠들어 있었다. 동쪽의 끄트머리에서 희뿌연 빛무리가 아스라히 보였으나 희석되지 못한 하늘은 여전히 장중한 어둠으로 가득 차 있었다. 밀레시안은 슬리퍼를 신은 채 조용히 왕성을 나섰다.

수도를 둘러싸고 있는 산은 밤안개에 의해 보이지 않는 먼 곳으로 유배당해버리고 없었다.¹ 길고양이와 까마귀마저 잠든 적막한 시간. 생기로 가득차 있던 낮의 수도와는 다르게, 밤의 타라는 마치 그림자 세계처럼 가공되지 않은 고요만이 머무르고 있었다. 로브의 후드를 뒤집어쓴 밀레시안은 밤안개만이 자욱한 타라의 구시가지를 따라 걸었다.

그리 멀지 않은 곳에 법황청의 입구가 보였다. 새벽일을 하는 사제들 역시 책상에 머리를 박은채 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있어, 법황청으로 들어가는 일은 그리 어렵지 않았다. 밀레시안은 법황청의 꼭대기로 올라가는 계단 앞에 섰다.

고색창연한 법황청의 벽면은 신의 영광이 장엄하게 나열되어있었다. 법황청의 오랜 세월을 보여주는듯, 돌로 만들어진 계단의 디딤판과 계단코의 중앙은 수많은 발길로 맨들하게 닳아있었다. 밀레시안은 한 손으로 벽면을 짚은 채 천천히 계단을 타고 올랐다. 법황청의 둘레를 휘감으며 둥근 나선모양으로 이어진 계단의 끝에는 을씨년스러운 철문이 있었다. 청동으로 짜여진 문은 법황청의 투박함과 어울리지않게 화려한 부조들이 산재해 있어, 마치 지옥의 문²을 연상시키는 것 같은 이질감이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 문을 열기를 망설이고 있었다. 그녀는 마치 그 문 앞에서 영원히 발이 묶인 것만 같았다.

철문은 육중한 크기와는 다르게 소리없이 열렸다. 돌벽으로 이어진 복도를 따라 걸은 지 얼마되지 않아 쇠창살이 세워진 널따란 방이 눈에 들어왔다. 방이라기에는 유배지의 감옥에 가까운 그곳의 한 구석, 희미한 촛불빛의 음영 아래로 익숙한 뒷모습이 언뜻 보였다. 밀레시안은 잠든 사제의 품에서 훔쳐온 열쇠뭉치를 꺼내 감옥의 문을 열었다. 쇠창살이 돌바닥에 긁히는 날카로운 소리가 귀를 찔렀다.

"에레원!"

"누구…… 밀레시안?"

밀레시안이 에레원을 향해 입술에 손가락을 대며 쉿, 하고 속삭이자 에레원은 목소리를 죽이며 그녀에게 다가왔다. 밀레시안은 그녀가 다가와 촛불빛에 드러나고 나서야 에레원의 얼굴에 섞인 피곤과 걱정을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 입고있던 로브를 벗어 에레원에게 건네주었다.

어룽거리는 촛불빛 위로 얼룩덜룩한 밀레시안의 피부가 눈에 들어왔다. 경악하는 에레원의 시선을 무시한 채, 밀레시안은 에레원의 목 끝까지 로브끈을 동여맸다. 도망쳐. 밀레시안은 낮게 속삭이며 에레원의 등을 떠밀었다. 에레원은 밀레시안의 눈을 마주친 채 그녀를 감옥 밖으로 이끌었지만, 밀레시안은 고개를 내저으며 에레원만을 내보내며 입을 열었다.

"돌아가, 에레원. 이곳은 네가 있을 자리가 아니잖아."

"내가 중조하게 되면 너는 반역자가 될거야. 그렇게 놔둘 순 없어."

"……."

"평생 왕국을 피해 살 순 없어, 밀레시안. 함께 돌아가."

밀레시안은 자신을 잡아당기는 에레원의 손을 떼놓으며 밖으로 밀어냈다. 눅눅한 습기에 물든 차가운 새벽, 불현듯 창문을 타고 불어오는 바람에 밀레시안의 어깨가 떨렸다. 자신의 몸이 떨리는 까닭은 살갗을 베어낼듯 날카로운 밤공기때문이리라.

"고집 부리지 말고 같이 돌아가자. 네가 아무리 밀레시안이라도……."

"그가 만든 과오는 나로 인한 과오니까."

"밀레시안!"

어린 여왕은 짐짓 위엄을 담아 밀레시안을 질책하듯 소리를 높였으나, 밀레시안은 떨리는 음성으로 내뱉었다. 에레원을 바라보기 벅차, 열린 철문 너머를 바라보면서 말했다. 금방이라도 소리를 들은 누군가가 올 것만 같은 초조함이 밀레시안을 더 불안하게 만들었다.

"나때문에 만든 과오니까, 내가 책임져야 해."

"……."

"곧 그가 이곳에 찾아올거야. 톨비쉬가 오기 전에 도망쳐."

날 선 대답은 돌아오지 않았다.

에레원은 밀레시안이 자신을 이해할 수 있는, 그리고 자신 역시 밀레시안을 이해할 수 있는 몇 안되는 사람 중 하나라고 생각해왔다. 그럼에도, 지금만큼은 자신이 틀렸다는 것을 인정해야 했다. 밀레시안은 또 스스로를 희생할 작정인걸까. 에레원은 밀레시안의 그런 점이 답답하다고 생각했고, 그래서 밀레시안을 좋아했다.

에레원은 실망과 혼란이 산재한 얼굴을 한 채 잠시 침묵하다가, 이내 로브를 뒤집어쓰고 몸을 돌렸다. 그녀는 떠나기 직전에 밀레시안에게 '이번엔 내가 널 구해줄게' 따위의 말을 남겼다. 하지만 에레원 뿐만 아니라 밀레시안 역시 그녀의 말이 불가능에 가깝다는 것을 알고 있었기에, 밀레시안은 흐린 미소만 지으며 그녀에게 짧은 작별인사를 고했다.

에레원이 철문 너머로 사라진 지 오래 지나지 않아 금발의 기사가 종탑의 꼭대기에 도착했을 때, 밀레시안은 흰 네글리제 차림으로 창틀에 앉아있었다. 조금만 바람이 강하게 불어도 떨어질듯 위태롭게 앉아있는 밀레시안을 향해 그가 입을 열었다.

"이곳에 올 거라고 예상은 했습니다."

"……."

첨탑의 바깥을 바라보던 밀레시안이 천천히 고개를 돌려 시선을 톨비쉬에게 고정시켰다. 톨비쉬는 종종 그녀가 자신을 이렇게 바라볼 때마다 마치 무간으로 낙하하는 감각을 느꼈다.

그는 기원조차 불분명하고 분출할 방법조차 알 수 없는 그 두려움을 경험해 왔으나, 그의 검과 신성력만큼이나 단단한 이성의 방패는 그가 느끼는 심리적 두려움을 막아주곤 했다. 그렇기에 그와 함께 해 온 동료들도, 심지어 그 자신조차도 그 불가해한 두려움이 존재한다는 것을 알지 못했을 것이다. 결국 오랜 시간이 지나, 이성조차 무너트린 열정이 옷을 벗긴 지금에서야 그 이유모를 두려움에 괴로워하는 것이다.

"이해 받을 생각이 없다고 했죠."

"내려오세요, 밀레시안. 위험합니다."

밀레시안은 우려가 담긴 그의 말을 비웃듯 낮게 웃으며 천천히 허공으로 등을 뉘였다. 별도 뜨지 않은 시커먼 밤하늘이 보였다. 온 몸의 무게가 아래로 쏠렸지만 몸이 아닌 정신만이 아래로 떨어지는 것만 같은 추락감이 느껴졌다.

톨비쉬는 난간의 뒤로 떨어지는 밀레시안을 따라 앞뒤 생각없이 몸을 던졌다. 간신히 허공에서 밀레시안을 잡아챈 그의 시야로 그와 밀레시안을 감싸는 거대한 날개가 보였다. 흰 날개깃은 두 사람을 보호하듯 둥글게 감싸안고 이내 작은 빛을 터트리며 허공에서 사라졌다. 수도 타라, 법황청의 가장 높은 곳에서 뛰어내린 두 사람의 흔적은 어디에도 찾아볼 수 없었다.

눈이 멀 듯 강렬한 빛에 겨우 적응한 그는 밀레시안을 껴안은 채 주위를 둘러보았다. 발목까지 물이 차오른 잔디바닥은 분수대를 중심으로 좌우로 양분되어 결코 섞이지 않아, 마치 강물과 바닷물이 섞이는 기수역의 경계처럼 기묘한 형태를 이루고 있었다. 양 옆으로 절제된 직선의 선으로 엄숙함을 보여주는 튜더 양식의 건물들이 고딕 양식처럼 높고 뾰족한 지붕으로 마감되어있었고, 두 땅은 정갈한 대칭을 이루고 있었으나 희극의 땅에서만 돌아다니는 생물체들의 존재가 어긋난 대칭성을 보여주고 있었다. 

그들의 뒤로는 유독 새하얀 대리석으로 기둥을 세운 남색 돔 지붕의 극장이 눈에 띄었는데, 그곳으로 향하는 검은 물의 땅 위에는 시뻘건 불길에 휩싸인 칼이 꽂혀있었다. 물 위에 꽂힌 화염에 휩싸인 검. 그는 그제서야 그들이 발 딛은 곳을 인지할 수 있었다. 천국도 지옥도 아닌, 희극과 비극이 교차하는 두 개의 땅, 결코 해가 지지 않는 저주받은. 신들의 유배지, 아본.

톨비쉬는 자신의 품 안에서 숨죽여 울고있는 밀레시안을 내려다 보았다. 그는 조심스럽게 밀레시안의 뺨을 감싸안으며 눈을 마주쳤다. 밀레시안은 상처입은 얼굴로, 사랑에 빠진 눈동자로, 분노하는 입술로 톨비쉬에게 속삭였다. 그녀의 속삭임에서야 그는 여태껏 밀레시안을 향한 두려움의 정체를 깨달을 수 있었다.

"당신이 미워."

"예. 저도 당신이 좋습니다."

그녀의 모습은 어딘가 절박해보이고, 어쩐지 간절해보여, 톨비쉬는 자애로운 미소를 지으며 화답하듯 밀레시안을 품 안에 가둔 채 입을 맞췄다. 밀레시안은 순순히 그의 품에 안겨 그가 선사하는 독과 같은 애정을 받아들였다.

비로소 새로 태어난, 불멸의 연인들을 축하라도 하는듯 간수의 쇠사슬 소리가 폭죽처럼 그들을 향해 다가오고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹「~ 안개에 의하여 보이지 않는 먼 곳으로 유배당해버리고 없었다.」 (김승옥, 무진기행(2014), 문학동네, 159p)  
> ² 지옥의 문 , 오귀스트 로댕, 1880-1888 Aguste Rodin [La Porte de l'Enfer] 조각, 석고.


	12. 톨비밀레로 밀레가 과거로 타임리프 하는게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 07. 07. 3차추가 공백포함 18,337 자 / 공백미포함 13,895 자  
> * BL, NPC와 관련한 G21 후반부 내용의 강한 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 주의해 주세요.

# 톨비밀레로 밀레가 과거로 타임리프 하는게 보고싶어서

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G21 후반부 강스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

어느날 밀레시안을 이리아의 사막까지 부른 멀린이 양 손 가득 들고 온 것은 최애애고오오급-절대 줄이지 말고 그대로 발음하라는 멀린의 요청이 있었다- 그랑 블라고였다. 밀레시안이 딱히 묻지도 않았지만 백발의 대마법사-라고 불러달라는 멀린의 요청이 있었다-는 이번에는 라흐에서 와인을 공수해 왔다고 자랑을 늘어놓기 시작했다. 멀린이 대충 '왜 강X랜드에 창문이 없는지 이제야 깨달은 것 같아', '한번도 안 한 사람은 있어도 한 번만 한 사람은 없다잖아?' 따위의 말을 하는 것을 미루어보아, 또 도박에서 속임수를 쓰는 불량배들을 대마법사의 이름을 걸고 정의구현-이 역시 멀린의 요청이었다-을 하고 전리품(?)으로 술을 얻어온 모양이었다.

밀레시안은 그런걸 자랑하려고 이 무유 사막까지 부른 거냐고 따지고 싶었지만 멀린의 말은 끝날 기미가 보이지 않았다. 결국 밀레시안은 한숨을 쉬며 한 시간 넘게 이어지는 멀린의 자랑을 듣고 나서야 텐트에 들어갈 수 있었다. 물론 멀린의 이야기는 거기서 끝나지 않았다. 모닥불을 피우고 자리에 착석하자마자 와인을 병째로 입 안에 들이부으며 정의-인지 알코올인지-에 도취된 채로 한참을 사회인문학적인 관점에서의 도박자의 심리와 그 심리에 대응한 카드마술의 마나운용법과 파훼법에 대해 일장연설을 늘어놓기 시작했다. 학회 논문지에 실릴 법한 양의 설명은 두 시간이 지나서야 멀린이 밀레시안에게 전하고자하는 본론에 닿을 수 있었다.

"잘 생각해 보라구. 생명이 존재가 되기 전에는 어떻게 되는지 궁금하지 않아? 형태가 아니면서 생명을 가지고 있는 걸 발견할 수도 있지 않을까? 그러니까… 생명 원리를 내포하고 있지만 자체적으로 아무 형태도 지니지 않은 난자라던가, 그런 거!"¹

"미안한데, 너 지금 굉장히 사이비 같은거 알아, 멀린?"

"사이비가 아니라 위대한 마법이거든? 아무튼 내 말은… 한 개체만의 생체시계만을 되돌릴 수 있는 마법을 찾아냈다는 거지. 상식이나 논리로는 설명할 수 없는, 이 대마법사 멀린님이 예전부터 연구해왔던 회심의 역작이라고!"

멀린은 반쯤은 혀가 꼬인 채 말을 이었다. 멀린과 밀레시안의 주변에는 그랑 블라고 여섯 병이 빈병-다섯 병은 멀린이 마셨는데, 심지어 멀린은 반 병 정도 마신 밀레시안의 병을 가로채 제 위장에 들이부었다-으로 나뒹굴고 있었다. 술병을 뺏긴 밀레시안은 멀린이 마스터셰프에게서 가져온 매운 어묵탕이나 홀짝이며 그의 말을 경청했다.

"그런데 한 가지 문제점이 있는데, 이게 토끼처럼 수명이 짧은 생물한테 시전하니까 역 발현이 되면서 시전자가 오히려……."

"됐고, 그래서 본론이 뭐야."

"와하하하! 역시 밀레시안이야, 말이 통하잖아. 단도직입적으로, 죽지 않고 영생에 가까운 너희 종족에게 시험하면 어떻게 될 지 궁금… 위험한 게 아니니까 그런 눈으로 보지 말아줄래?"

"……."

불신에 찬 밀레시안의 시선에 멀린의 목소리가 점점 작아지기 시작했다. 사실 멀린의 말은 꽤나 그럴싸하게 들렸는데, 이성적으로는 그의 계획이 그럭저럭 신중하게 의도되었다고 생각했으나 어딘가 즉흥적인 면이 보여지는 것도 사실이었다. 밀레시안은 멀린이 설명하는 마법에 대해 낙관적이라고 평가했고-그 말이 경멸적인 말이라고 생각하지는 않았지만- 때로는 그의 패기와 신의 영역에 대항하는 지극히 인간적인 시도가 공조되어 만들어진 멀린의 계획은 어딘가 아슬아슬해보이고 위험해보이기까지 했다.

마치 지휘자처럼 허공에 손가락으로 알 수 없는 문자와 숫자를 가득 써대며 설명을 하던 멀린은 술병의 주둥이에 있던 마지막 한 방울까지 핥아낸 뒤에야 제 귀에서 이어링을 빼내 밀레시안에게 건네주었다. 여러 개의 작은 보석으로 이어진 작은 이어링에는 자세히 보지 않으면 모를 만큼 작고 섬세한 무늬가 세공되어 있었다. 멀린이 오래전부터 사용했다는 것을 보여주기라도 하듯 귀고리에는 세월이 묻어 있었지만, 반지르르한 보석알만큼은 그 색이 변함이 없어 꽤나 신묘한 힘이 깃들기라도 한 것처럼 보였다.

"이건 디바가 달라고 해도 안 된다고 할 만큼 중요한 거지만! 호오오옥시나 네가 위험해지거나 현재로 돌아오고싶다면 이 귀고리에 마나를 응축해서… 아, 마나 응축하는 방법은 알지?"

"어? 으응."

밀레시안이 고개를 끄덕이며 이어링을 받아들자 멀린은 허전하다는 듯이 귓불을 만지작거리다가 몸을 일으켜 텐트 밖으로 향했다. 어쨌거나 중요한 물건을 받은 마당에-심지어 술까지 얻어마셨다- 멀린의 요청을 거절하기에도 영 마땅치않아, 밀레시안은 마지막 남은 어묵을 우물거리며 그를 뒤따라 나갔다.

사막의 한낮은 몸이 델 정도로 뜨겁지만 밤이면 언제 그랬냐는듯 싸늘한 추위가 무섭게 내려앉는다. 사막의 물기 없는 밤이 지나면 밤동안 동쪽을 막아섰던 사구는 어느새 모래폭풍에 사라져 땅과 하늘이 맞닿아 있는 일도 부지기수라, 방향조차 알 수 없어 길을 잃고 헤매다 사막의 신기루에 빠져 죽은 여행자들이 망령이 되어 떠돌아다니는 일도 그리 특별한 일은 아니었다.

그는 마지막 사막 망령의 가슴을 베어낸 후에야 오랫동안 참아왔던 묵은 숨을 내뱉었다. 팔라라의 정수리는 이미 서쪽 지평선의 끄트머리에 걸쳐져 있었다. 해가 지고 어둠이 내려앉기 시작하는 사막은 어둡고 외로워 마치 외면당한 폐허와 같다고, 그는 문득 생각했다.

세속의 어느 시인은 사막에서 너무도 외로운 나머지 자신의 발자국을 보기 위해 뒷걸음질로 걸었다²던데, 꼭 그 짝이 아닌가. 언제 도래할 지 모르는 미래의 예언을 기약하고 과거를 더듬으며 밤을 지새우기를 수 년째. 외로움은 쉬지 않고 몰려드는 사막의 망령들과 이교도보다 더 강렬하게 그의 몸과 정신을 끊임없이 괴롭히고 있었다.

몸의 일부에 가까웠던 신성력은 황폐해진 몸을 떠나 산산이 흩어지고, 그나마 남아있는 신성력마저 아발론이 닫히며 형체조차 남기지 않고 바스라졌다. 몸은 한참동안 회복되지 않고 있었다. 괜찮다. 익숙하다. 익숙해 질 것이다. 몸을 막아주던 신성력 대신 갑주가 남아있고, 이교도를 처단하던 신의 힘 대신 잘 벼려진 칼이 남아 있으므로.

익숙해지지 않는 것도 있다. 고독. 온전히 혼자만이 감내해야 하는 이 원시적 괴로움은, 바쁜 삶 속에서 숨죽이고 있다가, 비로소 혼자가 되어서야 그 어둡고 혼탁한 몸뚱아리를 드러내기 시작했다. 고독사를 앞둔 노인처럼, 다 타버려 재만 남은 추억이나마 겨우 그러모아 빛나고 투명한 과거의 응고물들을 들쳐보며 근근이 이어나가는 삶이 계속 되고 있다.

발 아래의 사금과 같이 자잘한 모래는 과거의 영광과 기억이요, 몸을 묵직하게 짓누르는 피로는 고독이라는 삶의 무게일지니. 자신의 이름을 불러줄 이는 이제 어디에도 없었고, 그 이름을 묻어둔 성역을 떠난 지도 너무나 오랜 세월이 지난지라. 누군가가 절망에 대해, 괴로움에 대해 묻노라면 그는 주저하지 않고 고독이라 대답할 것이다. 그것이 그가 수천, 수만 일을 방랑하며 내린 결론이었다.

그는 처음 밀레시안의 세계를 보았을 때를 기억한다. 그의 눈으로 그가 속한 세계를 보았을 때를, 봉인했던 아발론의 문을 열었을 때를. 서로를 가리는 장막이 두터워지고 어느 한순간 감각이 끊어지던 때를 기억한다. 그는 밀레시안이 남겨준 미래의 기억만을 곱씹으며 남은 삶의 모든 시간을, 그를 기다리고 있었다. 미래를 바꾸기 위해 성역을 봉인했던 시간은 이미 저 먼 과거의 일이건만, 안식에 대한 질긴 미련은 여전히 긴 후회의 꼬리를 남기며 독처럼, 광기처럼 내면을 갉아먹고 있었다. 오직 미래를 알려주던 그 목소리만이, 밀레시안의 예언만이 그를 지탱하고 살아가게 하는 이정표였다.

이런 저런 생각을 하며 숨을 고르고 있을 무렵이었다. 사구의 위에서 모래폭풍을 닮은 빛무리가 어룽거리고 있었다. 풀 한 포기 나지 않는 황무지 위에 내려앉는 다채로운 빛의 중심에는 앳된 얼굴의 청년이 서 있었다. 어떠한 생명조차 살아가지 못하는 척박한 모래사막은 망령을 제외하고는 반 년째 살아있는 생물을 본 일이 없었다. 어쩌면 새로운 이교도나 소환물일 수도 있다는 생각에 그는 언제라도 발검할 준비로 칼자루를 움켜쥐었다.

시간여행이라는 것은 생각보다 그리 대단치는 않았다. 어느 공상과학 소설에서나 나올 법하게 몸이 작아져 책꽂이 뒤에서 지나온 삶을 관조하는 것도 아니었고, 스쿠터나 밥차를 타고 빛보다 빠른 속도로 달려가면서 과거로 도착하는 것도 아니었다. 그저 아본의 깃털을 사용하듯이 눈을 멀게하는 빛이 번쩍 터져나오며 시야를 가리는 것이 전부-어쩌면 멀린의 마법이 실패한 것일 수도 있겠지만-였다. 밀레시안이 발 딛고 서 있는 곳은 약간의 장소변화만 있었다뿐이지, 여전히 사막의 한 중간이었기에.

눈부신 빛무리에 적응한 밀레시안은 문득 자신을 바라보고 있는 시선을 눈치챘다. 사구의 아래에는 짙푸른색의 갑옷을 입은 남자가 서 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신이 가장 잘 알고 있던, 그러나 다른 모습을 하고 있는 그를 알아볼 수 밖에 없었다. 저녁 어스름이 내려앉기 시작하는 시간에도 사막 위에 솟은 팔라라처럼 밝게 빛나는 금발의 고수머리가 눈에 들어왔다. 

용이 잠든 자리의 폐허가 별빛을 받아 그의 얼굴 위로 얼룩같은 그림자를 드리우고 있었다. 이마를 가린 아마빛의 금발 사이로 짙고 반듯한 눈썹이 드러나 있었고, 금색으로 촘촘한 속눈썹의 아래에는 마치 사막 오아시스의 푸르스름한 빛을 담고 있는 눈동자가 있었다. 그의 날렵한 눈매는 음울한 고독을 띠고 있어서 감히 범접할 수 없는 분위기를 자아내고 있었는데, 어찌 보면 참담한 비극으로 사랑하는 이를 잃은 청년의 우수에 찬 얼굴처럼도 보였다. 세월이 그의 겉은 비껴갔을망정 비정한 세파는 결코 그의 삶을 온유한 길로 이끌지 않았기 때문일까. 특히나 단정한 콧날 아래로 굳게 다물린 과묵한 입술은 그의 예리한 눈동자와 어울려 기억 속의 그의 모습보다 조금 더 날카로운 분위기를 풍기고 있었다. 밀레시안은 죽음조차도 베어낼 듯한 분위기의 그와 눈을 마주치면서도 문득 그리스의 태양신이 에린에 있다면 그가 아닐까, 생각하고 있었다.

그의 고요한 얼굴에서 오래된 기억의 한 켠에 박혀있는 그의 부드러운 표정을 상기했다. 기억 속의 톨비쉬와 눈 앞의 톨비쉬가 보여주는 그 간극이 꽤나 밀레시안을 매혹했으므로, 밀레시안은 자신의 목에 그의 칼날이 닿는 것도 눈치채지 못하고 그를 바라보고 있었다.

"너는 누구지?"

그의 말투는 그의 검자루로 공명할 때와 마찬가지로 진중하면서도 위엄이 깃들어 있었다. 그의 말투만큼이나 움직임도 불필요한 부분 없이 깔끔해 목을 겨눈 칼끝은 조금의 흔들림도 없었고, 그의 말 끝에 웃음과 함께 늘 따라붙던 공대는 찾을 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 눈 앞의 그가 제가 알던 톨비쉬가 아니라는 것을 이제서야 실감할 수 있었다.

과거의 톨비쉬. 세월에 마모되지 않은 그는 적대적인 감정을 숨기지 않고 여실히 드러내고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 가공되지 않은 적대감과 날것의 그가 기뻤다. 시간에 마모되고 세월에 묻혀 뭉텅이로 잘라지고 둥그렇게 갈려버리기 이전의 그를 조우한다는 사실은 밀레시안에게 말을 쉬이 잇지 못할 정도로 벅찬 감동을 주었다. 톨비쉬마저 잊고 있었던 과거를 자신이 마주한다. 처음부터 조각을 가지고 있지 않아 영영 맞추지 못할 것만 같았던 퍼즐의 한 귀퉁이를 막 완성시킨 듯한 고양감마저 들었다.

"… 밀레시안."

"밀레시안? 당신이?"

이름을 되묻는 그의 태도는 눈 덮인 발레스의 얼어붙은 땅처럼, 녹아본 적 없는 북극의 만년설-앞서 밀레시안은 그가 태양을 닮았다고 생각했기에, 그에 대해 이처럼 극단적으로 반대된 비유를 쓰는 것이 올바르지 않다고 생각해 약간 실소했다-처럼 차가웠다. 그럼에도 그 태도에서 숨길 수 없는 고독이 화인처럼 들어차 선명하게 박힌 슬픔의 심연이 애처롭고도 황홀하다면. 이것은 밀레시안의 그리움이 만들어낸 지독한 욕심일까. 노도처럼 밀려드는 격정들이 잠든 그리움을 깨우고 있었다.

"내 기억이 맞다면… 당신은 먼 미래의 사람이다. 왜 이곳에 있지?"

그의 물음에 입이 막혔다. 알 수 없었다. 멀린은 왜 자신을 이 시간으로 보낸 것인가. 어쩌면 멀린도 자신이 이 비틀린 시간축에 끼일 것이라는 것을 예상하지 못했을 가능성이 높았다. 밀레시안은 그저 고개를 저으며 그의 물음에 침묵을 고수한 채 그를 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 톨비쉬가 검을 거두자, 밀레시안은 그제서야 그를 자세히 관찰할 수 있었다.

그는 꽤나 지쳐보였다. 아픈 사람의 냄새가 났다. 화학적인 작용으로 일어난 물질의 자극이 아니라, 삶에 대한 확고한 의지가 사라진 자들이 으레 가지고 있는 처량하고 절절한 초상이. 등을 맞대고 함께했던 그와의 연대는 이 시점에서는 매우 먼 미래의 일이요, 그의 앞에 남은 것은 오직 그 자신도 모른 채 저지르는 과오들 뿐일터인데, 벌써부터 그는 죽음의 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 밀레시안은 검을 거두고 자신을 외면하듯 등을 내비친 채 앞장서서 걷는 그의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 남색에 가까운 짙푸른 망토는 어둑해져오는 사막의 밤에 묻혀 금방이라도 그의 존재를 지워낼 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 위태로운 그의 뒷모습을 따라 천천히 발길을 옮겼다.

그럴 리가 없는데도, 그는 마치 이곳에서 자신이 죽을 자리를 찾는 것처럼 보였다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

산 자의 냄새를 맡은 망령들이 썩은 다리를 끌며 다가오고 있다. 사막에서 아사한 시체는 잿더미처럼 시커멓게 변색되어 있고, 숯덩이같은 다리가 끌릴 때마다 검은 고랑을 남겼다. 사막의 바람에 풍화되어 뼈가 드러난 하관이 게걸스럽게 벌어지며 텅 빈 식도를 드러내고, 생명의 불씨라곤 겻불조차도 남지 않은 심장은 썩어문드러져 고약한 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 죽어서조차 죽지 못한 사막의 죽음들이 밀레시안과 톨비쉬를 덮쳤다.

대검이 육중한 소리를 내며 공기를 갈랐다. 시체들은 시꺼먼 연기를 흩날리며 대검의 끝에서 스러졌다. 목이 굴러떨어지는 일도, 시체가 바닥에 나뒹굴며 모래를 적시는 일도 없었다. 살아있는 자들의 땀방울과 자욱한 모래먼지만이 가득했다. 한 번의 검격이 망령을 소거할 때마다 대검은 섬뜩한 빛을 흘리며 물 흐르듯 유연하게 다음 시체를 베어냈다. 검을 휘두르는 어깨는 멈출 줄을 몰랐고, 검날은 유려한 호선을 그리며 쇄도하는 망령들의 심장을 차근차근 꿰뚫었다.

밀레시안은 시체가 남긴 단도를 주워들고 다가오는 망령의 이마 한 중간에 꽂아넣었다. 비어버린 성대에서는 비명대신 쉭쉭거리는 바람소리만 울렸다. 어쩌면 그것이 비명소리일지도. 고통조차 사막의 더위에 말라버린 시체는 멈칫하다가 이마에 꽂힌 검을 뽑아던지고 주저없이 밀레시안을 향해 돌진했다. 밀레시안은 손에 잡히는 대로 돌과 모래를 뿌리며 사막 망령의 시야를 막았다. 톨비쉬의 검에 화한 망령들이 남긴 무기들을 낚아채, 발치의 돌무덤을 도움닫기삼아 밟고 허공으로 날았다. 잡아먹을듯 다가오는 망령의 어깨 뒤로 화살촉을 박았다. 마침 손에 잡힌 것이 화살이었던 것이 아쉬웠다. 적어도 검이었다면 척추까지 뚫을 수 있었을 것이다.

화살촉에 의해 찢겨진 천옷 사이로 희여멀건한 뼈가 보였다. 한쪽 어깨가 부서진 망령은 분노에 젖은 공기소리를 터트리며 너덜한 살점이 붙은 손을 휘둘렀다. 날카롭게 부서진 손가락뼈의 절단부는 밀레시안의 심장을 노리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 본능적으로 뒷걸음질쳤지만 시체의 공격이 먼저였다. 밀레시안은 심장이 파헤쳐질 충격을 예상하곤 눈을 질끈 감았다.

다가오던 사막 망령의 가슴을 왼쪽 어깨부터 오른쪽 허리까지 크게 갈라낸 톨비쉬는 대도를 들고 밀레시안과 대치하던 망령의 앞을 가로막았다. 그는 밀레시안을 뒤로한 채 검을 크게 휘둘러 망령의 몸을 정확히 두 갈래로 찢어발겼다. 망령의 공격은 그의 앞에서 더이상 무용했다. 마치 풍선에서 바람이 빠지는 소리처럼 뼈가 삭아내렸다. 망령은 검은 안개만 남긴 채 사라졌고, 그것을 감싸던 천옷가지는 소리 없이 허물어졌다.

톨비쉬, 그가 눈 앞에 있었다. 짙은 청빛의 꼬리털 투구는 저 멀리 내팽개쳐져 있었다. 구불구불한 머리카락은 땀에 젖어 목덜미와 귀 언저리에 붙어있었고, 너른 어깨는 거세게 위아래로 요동치며 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 소금기 젖은 땀냄새 사이로 비릿한 피냄새가 풍겼다. 모래산으로 둘러싸인 전장은 시체조차 남아있지 않았고, 망령들이 남긴 옷가지들은 남아있었지만 어떠한 습기도 남아있지 않았다. 그런데도 어째서 지독한 피비린내가 풍기는 것인가. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 어깨를 잡고 자신을 바라보도록 그의 몸을 돌렸다.

그의 오른쪽 눈은 피로 젖어있었다.

이마에서 관자놀이 아래까지 사선으로 그어진 상처가 눈에 띄였다. 고요한 정적이 내려앉았다. 그는 흐르는 피가 걸리적거렸는지 연신 한쪽 눈을 감은 채 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 그의 상처 위를 더듬으려 했다. 그의 체온으로 덥혀진 건틀렛이 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아 제지했다. 망령을 상대할 때도 차분했던 심장이 무서울 정도로 빠르게 뛰었다. 눈물이 차올라 숨통을 막는 것 같았다.

"눈… 눈, 다치, 아니, 지혈을… 상처……."

밀레시안은 혼란스러운 눈으로 제 옷의 주머니를 뒤졌지만 붕대따위가 나올 리 없었다. 밀레시안은 절박한 얼굴로 제 셔츠를 찢으려다가, 머리 위로 내려앉는 목소리에 손을 멈췄다.

"… 가만히."

일자로 굳게 다물린 입술은 더이상 열리지 않았다. 그는 갑옷 안에 입은 푸른 셔츠의 목깃에 대충 피를 닦아낸 후 몸을 돌려 용뼈 무덤의 남서쪽을 향해 묵묵히 발길을 옮겼다. 땅거미가 내리기 시작하는 황혼빛에 물든 사막은 마치 피바다처럼 보였다. 이내 팔라라가 완연히 서쪽으로 숨어들고 타오르는 황혼마저 남빛으로 식은 밤이 찾아왔다. 붉은 사막 위로 창백한 라데카빛이 쏟아지며 투명한 남색으로 물들었다. 짙푸른 밤의 색. 침전하는 그의 푸른빛 동공을 닮아있었다.

용뼈 무덤에서 조금 떨어진 곳에는 폐허가 있었다. 그간 보아왔던 건물들과는 확연히 이질적인 양식의 건물들은 그 유적들이 꽤나 오래전에 세워졌다는 것만을 추정케 했다. 무너진 유적들 사이로 남아있는 건물들은 아테네의 아크로폴리스와 같이 한 때 융성한 도시를 형성했다는 것을 보여주고 있었다. 남성적이고 웅장한 도리스 양식의 기둥들은 과거의 장엄한 영광을 대변하는 듯 보였으나, 도시의 흥망성쇠를 전부 지켜본 기둥은 어쩐지 죽어가고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 마치 눈 앞의 남자처럼.

혹여나 몰아칠 모래폭풍을 피하기 위해 그나마 건물의 형태가 남아있는 벽을 등지고 캠프키트를 설치했다. 여남은 개의 기둥과 널따란 천 몇 장으로 대충 둘러싼 캠프텐트는 꽤나 그럴싸해 보였다. 장작용으로 쓰기 위해 유적지 드문드문 심어진 허리 꺾인 나목들을 부러트려 텐트의 한중간에 몰아넣고 불을 피웠다. 이웨카와 라데카가 식힌 사막의 밤은 캠프파이어의 열기로 뜨끈하게 데워졌다.

간단한 식사를 마친 밀레시안은 베개대신 팔을 괴고 반쯤 드러누운 채 눈을 감고 있었다. 텐트 안은 성인 남성 두 명이 누워있는 것이 고작일 만큼 좁았지만 둘 중 그 누구도 불평을 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 두 사람으로 가득 찬 텐트는 역설적으로 어떠한 소리로도 채워지지 않았다. 적막한 정적 사이로 불이 타닥타닥 타며 불똥이 튀는 소리와 벌레 우는 소리, 야생 타조들이 날갯짓하는 소리가 귓가를 울리고 있었다. 눈을 감은 뒤부터 따라오는, 이마와 볼을 쿡쿡 찌르듯 끈질기게 감시하는 시선에 적응될 무렵이었다. 슬몃 다가오는 잠기운에 얕은 잠에 빠진 밀레시안의 몸 위로 그림자가 드리워졌다.

사람의 형태를 한 그림자는 빈 손을 하고 있지 않았다. 그림자처럼 검은 칼이 밀레시안의 귓불을 스치고 바닥에 박혔다. 바람을 가르는 소리와 함께 모래를 내리꽂는 소리가 지척에서 들렸다. 밀레시안이 천천히 눈을 뜨며 그림자의 주인을 바라보았다.

"왜 피하지 않았지?"

톨비쉬는 양 손으로 손잡이를 부여쥔 채 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다. 마치 방금 첫 살인을 저지른 어린 소년병처럼, 후회와 고뇌와 두려움이 한데 얽혀있는 얼굴이었다. 그는 자신을 올려보는 밀레시안의 말그레한 눈과 마주했다. 우습게도 톨비쉬는 그의 속을 알 수 없는 동공을 마주한 순간, 정확히는 그 동공에 비친 자신을 마주한 순간, 발 아래로 무언가가 부서지는 것처럼 아득한 패배감을 느꼈다. 알 수 없었다. 조롱도 연민도 담겨있지 않은 그 눈동자의 안에 든 것이 무엇인지는.

"당신이 날 죽일 수 있을 리가 없잖아."

"이성적으로는 여기서 너를 죽이는 게 옳다. 네가 없었다면 나는 지금쯤……."

밀레시안은 짙게 가라앉은 그의 눈동자를 직시하며 손을 올렸다. 밀레시안은 손끝으로 톨비쉬의 오른쪽 눈썹 위를 가볍게 덧그리듯 매만졌다. 겨우 피가 멎어 피딱지가 응고된 상처는 그의 눈썹 끄트머리에서 세 줄의 길을 내고 눈두덩 바로 위에서 멈춰있었다.

"나를 죽일 것 같았다면 진작에 이 상처도 입지 않았을거야."

밀레시안의 손길에 톨비쉬는 잠시 흠칫하며 몸을 굳혔지만 이내 손잡이를 쥔 손에 힘을 주고 몸을 더 숙였다. 물기어린 투명색과 새파란 물빛이 섞인 벽안은 터키석처럼 오묘하게 빛나며 그 안에 밀레시안을 한가득 담고 있었다. 날카로우면서도 자신을 세심하게 관찰하는 그의 눈동자가 익숙했다. 조금 어이없는 생각이기도 했지만, 눈 앞의 그는 마치 미래의 그를 고스란히 옮겨 전사한 것만 같았다.

밀레시안은 그의 눈썹끝을 매만지며 입을 열었다. 손가락 두어 마디정도 열린 텐트의 문틈 사이로 스산한 밤바람이 새어들어오며 휘파람같은 소리를 내고 있었고, 그것은 어딘가 정적이면서도 가련하게 들렸다.

"나는… 휩쓸려 살아가는 당신에게 동질감을 느껴."

"……."

"당신의 신에게, 우리의 세계에."

과거와 미래가 공존하는 냉엄한 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 당혹과 분노가 빙하의 크레바스처럼 그의 냉정을 산산이 찢어발겼다. 그는 밀레시안의 말이 위로가 되기 보다는 외려 그를 조롱하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아무도 모른다. 그 누구도 그가 느끼는 절망과 고독을 이해할 수 없다.

그는 칼자루에 무게를 실었던 손아귀에 힘을 풀고 말 없이 텐트를 나갔다. 시선을 피하기 전에, 언뜻 그의 눈가가 붉게 물들인 것을 본 것 같기도 했다. 밀레시안은 몸을 일으켜 급하게 그를 뒤쫓았다. 이미 한참은 멀어진 그를 따라잡아야한다는 생각에 고운 모래 사이로 발이 푹푹 빠지는 것도 개의치 않았다.

"잠깐, 잠깐만."

"……."

"내가 말실수를 한 것 같아. 나는, 나는 당신과 내가 불멸…."

"더이상 다가오지 마."

그가 몸을 돌리는 순간, 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 말을 멈췄다. 그것은 그의 눈빛이 형형한 살의를 띠고 있기 때문이 아니었고, 그렇다고해서 증오와 원망으로 함축된 얼굴이 회빛에 가까울 정도로 창백했기 때문은 더더욱 아니었다.

고독, 그 삭막하고 서늘한 심연을 엿보았기 때문에.

앞으로 남은 그의 생에서 타인의 비를 세울지언정, 결코 자신의 무덤은 남기지 못할 자에게 주어진 그 공허함과, 그것에서 기인하는 해묵은 체념을 마주했기 때문에.

"내 계획에 끼어들지 마. 날 망치려 들지 마."

한 때는 그가 꽤나 능청스럽고 유연한 자이며, 아벨린이나 다른 조장들은 엄격하고 독실한 이들이라고 생각한 적이 있었다. 선지자들에 맞서는 그들의 태도가 자신의 생각을 대변했다. 끊임없이 적대적이고 냉소로 가득찬 감정이 범람하던 그들과는 다르게 익숙하다는듯 맞받아치는 그의 평정은 어쩌면 사실, 그 순간조차 찰나에 불과하리라는, 사무치는 외로움에 학습되어버린 무기력이 아니었을까.

밀레시안은 말을 하려고 입을 벌렸다. 그러나 그 어떠한 말도 그에게 닿지 않을 것임을 이미 알고 있었다. 그가 밟아온 시간들은 공허했고, 지낼 시간들은 지독할 것이기에, 밀레시안은 머릿속에 뒤죽박죽 얽힌 말을 고르느라 한참을 고민해야 했다.

"당신은 나를 위해 당신이 세운 계획마저 바꿨어. 내가 당신을 정말 망치고 있는 걸지도 몰라. 하지만…."

"……."

"스스로를 학대하면서까지 에린을 구원할 필요는 없잖아……."

밀레시안은 힘없이 말을 내뱉으며 손을 들어 그의 목을 끌어안았다. 그는 세계를 구원하는 자였으나, 역설적으로 그를 구해줄 자는 어디에도 존재하지 않았기에. 사막에 자신의 삶을 매몰시키고 언제올 지 모르는 미래와의 간극을 손꼽으며 외로움에 떨었을, 그럼에도 불구하고 온전히 주신의 첫번째 검으로 주어진 사명에 온 몸을 내던졌을 그를 위해서, 그의 세뇌된 고독을 함께 나누기로 마음먹었다.

톨비쉬는 자신의 목을 감싸는 따뜻한 체온에 몸을 굳혔다. 타인의 체온을 이렇게 가까이 마주한 것이 얼마만인가. 어쩌면 자신을 잡아먹은 욕심많은 고독이 밀레시안마저 잡아먹는 것이 아닐까. 고독은 자꾸만 살쪄갔다. 마치 돼지처럼.³

그는 체온이 그리웠다. 한순간 덧없는 한여름밤의 꿈일지라도, 그저 이것만으로도 족했다. 그는 자신을 껴안은 밀레시안의 등을 밀어내는 대신, 떨리는 손으로 마주안았다. 멀린의 말마따나 그는 태생부터가 악할 수 없는 존재였다. 그는, 누군가를 미워할 수 없는 자였다. 그것이 실로 자신을 망치러 온 구원자⁴일지라도.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

풀벌레 소리 가득한 사막의 밤 위로 흐트러진 두 사람의 숨소리가 겹쳐졌다. 대검을 휘두르느라 굳은살이 박이긴 했으나 본디 타고나길 학자의 손처럼 매끄럽게 뻗은 그의 손은 날개뼈를 지나 허리를 더듬고, 엉덩이골 사이를 타고 은밀한 부분으로 미끄러졌다. 구멍을 지분거리던 손가락은 도톰한 허벅지를 스치고 앞으로 옮겨와 성기 아래의 작고 둥그런 음낭을 가볍게 쥐었다. 손바닥으로 두 알의 살덩이를 굴리자 밀레시안이 허리를 달싹이며 허벅지와 아래를 조였다.

그의 손아귀에 조금 힘이 가해지자, 음낭부터 시작된 지릿한 육체적 쾌감이 둔통처럼 성기를 딱딱하게 굳히기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 입이 저절로 벌려지기 시작했다. 완강하지만 어딘가 조심스러운 그 손길에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 그의 목을 끌어내리고 그의 오른쪽 눈썹에 입을 맞췄다. 부르튼 입술을 타고 거칠거칠한 피딱지의 표면이 느껴졌다. 코가 묻힌 머리카락에서는 진한 땀냄새와 그의 체향이 짙게 풍기고 있었다. 그것은 익숙했지만, 밀레시안이 알고있던 것보다 조금은 달랐다. 정제되지 않아 미숙한 첨예함은 한없이 밀레시안의 비강을 떠다녔다.

크고 넓직한 손바닥이 긴장으로 굳은 허벅지를 벌렸다. 벌어진 다리 사이에 그가 자리잡았다. 그의 성기는 사타구니 사이에서 제 존재를 과시하듯 불투명한 액체를 내뱉으며 아래위로 꺼떡거리고 있었다. 그가 성기의 기둥을 잡고 밀레시안의 회음부와 구멍을 느릿하게 쓸자 성기끝을 타고 흐르는 액체가 밀레시안의 아래를 진득하게 적셨다. 손가락이 예민한 안쪽을 쓸며 구멍을 벌렸다. 새하얀 허벅지와 둔부는 밀레시안의 귀처럼 발갛게 달아올라 있었고, 좁은 틈은 곧 있을 삽입에 대비하듯 움찔거리고 있었다.

발기한 성기가 단숨에 좁은 골반을 파고들었다. 빈말로도 작다고는 하지 못할 성기의 버거운 크기에 밀레시안의 입에서 탄성과 같은 신음이 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 날개뼈를 붙잡고 그의 품에 얼굴을 묻었다. 상체가 밀착되자 그의 단단하고 큰 가슴팍 위로 빠르게 달음박질치는 심장소리가 들려왔다. 밀레시안의 위에서는 뜨끈하게 덥혀진 그의 체온이, 등 뒤로는 곱게 갈린 모래의 감촉이 극도로 민감해진 밀레시안의 살갗을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 달아오른 몸은 조금의 움직임조차 온 몸을 긁어대는 듯한 감각을 선사했다.

이윽고 헐벗은 두 남자의 몸이 한데 얽혔다. 여린 속살은 독처럼 녹일듯 뜨겁게 성기를 감싸고 있었다. 깊이 파고드는 그를 느끼며 밀레시안이 자신도 모르게 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼면, 번번이 커다란 손이 골반을 붙잡고 허리를 짓쳐올렸다. 선단의 끝이 내벽 깊은 곳을 자극할 때마다 밀레시안의 구멍은 끝을 모르고 수축하며 그의 것을 사정없이 조여댔다. 접합부 사이로 새어나오는 정액이 철퍽거리며 음탕한 소리를 내고, 소리가 더 진득해질수록 밀레시안의 목에서도 비명을 닮은 신음소리가 계속 이어졌다.

"윽, 아흣, 깊어…, 으응!"

그가 빠져나갈 때마다 불룩 튀어나온 귀두가 밀레시안의 내벽을 긁어내렸다. 성기가 빠져나가는 것이 아쉬운듯 구멍은 그의 남근을 강하게 물어 안으로 이끌었다. 마치 잡아먹히는 것만 같았다. 자신의 가슴팍에 부벼지는 밀레시안의 머리카락이 부드러웠다. 다리를 벌리고 자신의 전부를 꾸역꾸역 받아내는 밀레시안을 보자, 뜨끈한 욕망이 뱃속을 둔중하게 치며 피어올랐다. 살덩이가 그의 몸 안을 헤집고, 음낭이 그의 흰 엉덩이와 허벅지에 불그스름한 물을 들이며 부드러운 능선을 찌그러트렸다. 수많은 세월을 숨죽였던 열락에 대한 빗장이 허물어지듯 풀렸다.

밀레시안의 성기는 바짝 선 채로 맑은 액체를 흘리고 있었다. 그의 단단한 아랫배에 몸이 가둬지다시피 한 상태였기에 흐르는 선액은 그의 허릿짓에 따라 이리저리 튀어오르며 서로의 아랫배를 진탕 적셔댔다. 그가 안으로 치달을 때마다 뱃속이 뻐근하게 꽉 차는 느낌과, 그의 성기가 몸을 양분하듯 목 끝까지 단숨에 찔러올리는 느낌이 들었다. 숨이 눌린 신음소리를 내며 저도모르게 아랫배에 힘을 주자 그가 성기를 깊이 밀어올리며 밀레시안의 예민한 곳을 쑤셔댔다.

밀레시안은 파도처럼 밀려오는 쾌감에, 물에 빠진 사람마냥 팔을 허우적대며 톨비쉬의 팔과 어깨를 애무하듯 잡아챘다. 손톱을 박은 팔은 통나무처럼 단단했다. 톨비쉬로 가득찼던 동공은 거세게 흔들리고 눈 앞은 새하얀 스파크가 사정없이 튀고 있었다. 사막의 밤하늘보다 더 많은 별이 눈 앞을 새하얗게 물들이며 번개처럼 터져나가고, 금방이라도 등 붙인 세계가 떨어져나갈 것만 같은 하강감에 돌연 무서워졌다. 몇 번의 가벼운 절정으로 밀레시안이 엉덩이를 조이고, 톨비쉬의 숨이 밭아졌다. 밀레시안이 두어 번 더 사정하고 나서야 그는 밀레시안의 체온을 느끼며 그 안에 파정했다.

톨비쉬가 성기를 빼내자 안에 고여있던 정액이 왈칵 쏟아나왔다. 밀레시안은 마치 하혈을 하는 듯한 기분에 몸을 움찔거렸다. 빠듯하게 벌려졌던 구멍은 쉽사리 다물리지 않아 뻐끔거리며 정액이 흘러내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 뿌연 점액질이 아래로 흐르며 금모랫빛을 진득한 색으로 적셨다.

지쳐 잠든 밀레시안의 얼굴 위로 장작불의 뜨끈한 오렌지색 그림자가 어룽거리고 있었다. 동쪽에서 트여오는 팔라라의 밝은 빛에 검푸른 어둠의 장막은 서서히 걷힐 준비를 하듯 어슴푸레한 새벽의 회청색으로 얼룩지는 것을 바라보다가, 잠든 밀레시안에게 시선을 옮겼다.

아발론을 봉쇄하기 전에 만난 밀레시안은 많은 이야기를 가지고 있었다. 수많은 순례길을 걸으며 그는 밀레시안이 들려준 미래와 함께 밤을 새우고 계획을 가늠했다. 하지만 그는 자신이 지쳤다고 생각했다. 그는 그간 너무나 오랜 시간을 홀로 버텨왔기에, 이제는 그 버텨내는 삶조차 추악하다고 생각했다. 한계까지 내몰릴 때마다, 그는 그 누구도 짊어지지 못할 의무를 떠올리며 자신에게 넘겨진 의무를 상기했다. 당연하게도 그 안에는 전쟁터의 피비린내와 성전과 교리가 자리했지만, 어느 것보다 큰 것은 외로움이었다. 죽음보다 무서운, 시린 고독감. 동료를 잃은 상실감이, 시간이 지나도 영원히 남아있을 상처들이, 스스로를 곪아들게 만들어 종국에는 자신을 완연히 집어삼킬 그 무기력이.

정상적인 삶의 궤도에서 벗어난 불멸자만이 이해할 수 있는 근원적 외로움을. 톨비쉬는 자신의 고독을 누군가와 나누고 싶지 않았다. 나눌 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그럼에도 그는, 밀레시안은 자신을 이해할 수 있는 존재일까 자문했다. 우리는 고독이라는 강력한 끈으로 묶여질 수 있는 존재일까. 그가 진실로 영생의 존재라면 어쩌면 자신이 가진 고뇌와 의문의 뿌리 한 가닥은 서로 닿아있지 않았을까. 그러나 톨비쉬는 밀레시안에 대해 생각할수록 분명해지기는커녕 오히려 안개가 자욱히 낀 숲속에 발을 디딘 느낌을 받았다.

텐트의 밖으로 망령들의 인기척이 느껴졌다. 그는 깊이 잠든 밀레시안에게 힐끗 시선을 준 뒤 대검을 움켜쥐고 텐트를 나섰다. 죽은 자들이 울부짖는 소리 없는 바람소리를 듣고 있노라면 분개하며 그들을 베어내곤 했다. 죽어서야 산 자들에게 공감을 할 만큼 대단한 이가 못 되었기에, 자신이 가질 수 없는 것을 가진 이들에게 질투하듯이. 피안의 세계로 그들을 인도하는 삶을 돌아보다가, 문득 생각했다. 갈 곳을 잃은 이 분노의 끝은 무엇이 예정되어있는가. 믿어 의심치 않았던 길이 사실은 후회만으로 가득찬 선택이라면, 희생만이 남은 미래만이 안배되어있다면 자신의 헛된 고뇌와 고독은 어떤 식으로 보상받아야 한다는 말인가.

순간 톨비쉬의 검이 주춤했다. 망령의 녹슨 칼이 여과없이 그의 등을 노리고 달려들었다. 그는 뒤늦게 대검을 부여잡고 몸을 돌렸으나, 자신을 등지고 서 있는 밀레시안만이 보였다. 칼이 가슴에 꽂히는 것과 동시에 밀레시안이 망령의 목을 꺾은 모양인지 움직이는 시체는 시커먼 먼지로 화하며 넝마주이만이 폭삭 앉는 소리를 내고 있었다.

피를 토하며 제 품으로 쓰러진 밀레시안을 부축했다. 죽음, 밀레시안의 죽음만이 톨비쉬를 잠식하고 있었다. 충분히 물을 마셨음에도 목이 타고 침이 바짝바짝 말랐다. 온전히 제 팔에 체중이 실린 그 무게가 유독 새털처럼 가벼웠다. 밀레시안은 피를 쿨럭이면서도 떨리는 손을 옮겨 귀에 걸린 이어링을 간신히 떼어냈다. 평소라면 3초도 걸리지 않았을 그 행동은 진득하게 느리게 흘렀다. 마치 시간축이 심하게 어긋난 것만 같았다. 자신을 겨우 이루던 삶의 시곗바늘이 영영 멈춰버린 것 같았다.

"내가, 왜… 이곳에 왔냐고 물었지."

"그만. 말 하지 않아도……."

"계속 살아. 당신 몫까지 대신 내가 죽어줄테니까, 내 몫까지 살아남아."

"……."

"널 홀로 남겨둬서 미안해, 톨비쉬."

알려준 적 없던, 과거에 묻어두어 이제는 자신조차 기억의 저편으로 밀어뒀던 자신의 이름이 밀레시안의 입에서 새어나왔다. 생명의 끝이 보이고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 떨리는 손으로 밀레시안이 건네준 이어링을 조심스럽게 감싸 갑옷 안쪽 심장 옆에 집어넣었다. 팔에 실린 연약한 무게가, 밀레시안의 존재가 처음부터 없었다는 것처럼 사라지고 있었다.

톨비쉬는 빛에 휩싸여 사라져가는 밀레시안을 끌어안았다. 그는 그제서야 밀레시안의 존재를 뼈저리게 깨달았다. 이렇게 그를 보내고, 다시 만나려면 얼마나 더 오랜 시간을 기다려야 하나. 사막의 모래알을 전부 세어볼때 쯤이면, 천구의 모든 별들에 이름을 붙일 쯤이면 만날 수 있을까. 나의 이름조차 잊고 영령조차 산화되어 육신만이 남은 몸을 이끌 때쯤에야 너의 이름을 입에 담을 수 있을까. 그는 누군가가 절망에 대해, 괴로움에 대해 묻노라면 이제는 그 답을 그리움이라 대답할 것이다. 마치 나병처럼 고독 속에서 서서히 영혼을 잠식하는 상처.⁵ 그것이 그가 밀레시안을 보내고 내린 결론이었다.

밀레시안이 흰 빛을 두르고 사라진 후 며칠 지나지 않아, 그는 밀레시안을 처음 보았던 용뼈 무덤의 한 사구 아래에 서 있었다. 그가 다시 살아돌아올 리 없는데도 혹시나 하는 어리석은 믿음때문에, 그는 망연하게 서서 끝없이 펼쳐진 사막의 지평선 끝을 응시하고 있었다. 모래를 타박거리는 작은 발소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안일 리 없음을 알면서도 그는 천천히 고개를 돌려 자신을 향해 다가오는 이를 바라보았다. 유쾌하고 앳된 목소리가 노랫소리처럼 들려왔다.

"여어! 안녕! 길을 좀 물을까 하는데 말이야! 마법을 걸다가 뭔가 역 발현 된 것 같은데 말이지…."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

날카로운 브릴루엔의 웃음소리가 가이레흐 남쪽의 정적을 찢어발겼다. 금과 은으로 도금한 갑주를 입은 괴물이 휘두르는 커다란 스태프는 밀레시안과 아벨린을 금방이라도 산산조각낼듯 위협적이었다. 부정한 기운이 반호르로 가는 길목을 무겁게 막아서고 있었다. 새로운 적을 상대하는 것이 서투른 모양인지 밀레시안은 기르가쉬의 공격을 피하기에 급급해보였다. 적을 상대로 고전하고 있는 둘의 뒤로 육중한 갑옷을 입은 남자가 나타나 허공에 빙벽처럼 시린 푸른색의 방패를 두르자, 아벨린이 기르가쉬를 향해 신성력으로 구현한 검을 내리꽂았다. 오염된 괴물은 괴성을 지르며 무릎을 꿇었고, 노을빛 머리의 서큐버스는 밀레시안이 그녀에게 다가가기도전에 요염한 웃음을 지으며 허공으로 사라졌다.

톨비쉬는 브릴루엔을 쫓아가려는 밀레시안의 앞을 막아서며 그를 힐끗 훔쳐보았다. 밀레시안은 과거에 보았을 때보다 약간 앳되어보이기도 했고, 좀 더 유순한 인상을 가지고 있었다. 지금의 밀레시안은 수백 년 전의, 아니, 미래의 그와 같은 자일까. 그는 선지자들에 대해 이야기를 하는 아벨린의 말이 끝날 때까지, 그녀의 말을 경청하던 밀레시안을 훔쳐보고 있었다. 밀레시안의 이름을 부르고 싶었지만, 정작 톨비쉬의 입에서는 아무런 말도 되지 않은 침묵만이 남아있었다. 결국 의문과 혼돈이 섞인 얼굴의 밀레시안이 먼저 그에게 말을 걸며 운을 띄우고 나서야 무거운 입이 열렸다.

"처음 뵙겠습니다. 밀레시안…씨. 저는 알반 기사단의 일원인 톨비쉬라고 합니다."

"……."

물끄러미 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안의 시선을 똑바로 바라볼 용기가 나지 않았다. 톨비쉬는 눈이 휘게 웃으며 밀레시안의 어깨 너머를 바라보며 조금 긴 이야기를 설명했다. 그리움이란 그런 것이었다. 그 오랜 세월을 그렸음에도 재회하면 이별만이 남을까 다시 보고싶지 않은, 그런 모순적인 감정이었다. 나를 살린 것도 너였지만 외롭게 만든 것도 너였다.* 살아있기에, 체화된 그리움이 끈덕지게 따라붙어 있었다.

"알터를 구하는 김에 저희와 함께 싸워주십시오. 뭐, 겸사겸사 세계를 구하는 것 정도 많이 해 보시지 않으셨습니까? 하하하."

"알터…. 응, 알겠어요."

조금의 망설임도 없이 고개를 끄덕이는 밀레시안의 눈을 그제서야 바라보았다. 오랜 시간을 건너 마주친 밀레시안은 그 어느때고 한결같이 고집스럽고 올곧은 모습을 하고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 변함없는 그의 모습에 약간의 안도와 씁쓸함을 느끼며 간신히 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 그리고 밀레시안과 눈이 마주친 순간, 수백 년전 그의 죽음으로 멈췄던 자신의 시계가 다시 움직이는 것을 느꼈다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹「"형태가 아니라면, 생명을 가지고 있는 것은 무엇인가?" (중략) "답은 수정되지 않은 난자라네. 난자는 그 난자의 궁극적인 단계인 생물을 움직이게 하는 생명 원리를 내포하지. 하지만 자체적으로는 아무 형태도 가지고 있지 않아."」 테드 창(김상훈 옮김), 당신 인생의 이야기 (2016), 일흔두 글자, 264p, 엘리
> 
> ²사막, 오르텅스 블루
> 
> ³「고독은 자꾸만 살쪄갔다. 마치 돼지처럼.」 미시마 유키오(허호 옮김), 금각사(2017), 웅진 지식 하우스, 16p
> 
> ⁴「내 인생을 망치러 온 나의 구원자.」 박찬욱, 영화 아가씨(2016)中 히데코의 독백
> 
> ⁵「삶에는 마치 나병처럼 고독 속에서 서서히 영혼을 잠식하는 상처가 있다.」 사데크 헤다야트(배수아 옮김), 눈먼 부엉이(2013), 문학과지성사, 7p


	13. 톨비밀레로 마피아물 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 07. 28. 2차추가 공백포함 22,239 자 / 공백미포함 16,843 자  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.  
> * 본문에 나오는 예식 및 종교는 현실의 사실과 무관하며 작성자가 임의로 창작, 각색한 부분이 있습니다.

# 톨비밀레로 마피아물 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / AU

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[집착공 다정공과 연약수가 좋고요 마피아×일반인이면 좋겠어요 수위는 많으면 좋고요 도망가다가 잡힌 걸로 해주셨으변 좋겠어요!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

마퀼 혁명과 공화당의 집권으로 계급제는 에레원 마퀼 여왕과 함께 구시대의 유물이 되어버린 지 오래였으나, 빈부의 격차는 결국 신분의 계층화를 은밀하게 만들어낸다. 제아무리 불야성의 마천루가 늘어선 빌딩과 구름에 가려 끝이 보이지 않는 높은 아파트가 빽빽하게 들어찬 대도시라 할지라도, 그 뒷골목에는 아편쟁이와 쥐가 득시글거리는 빈곤의 터전이 있기 마련이라. 소위 홍콩의 구룡성채, 요하네스버그의 폰테 타워와 같은 이곳에도 사랑이 싹트기 마련이요, 인간의 희노애락이 드러나는 법이다.

법의 테두리에서 벗어난 불행의 틈, 팔라라의 빛도 몸을 사리고 어둠과 그늘을 당연시 여기는 곳. 죽음이 최고의 축복이요, 새로운 탄생이 저주받는 곳. 아이는 그곳에서 태어났다. 아이의 부모는 대륙의 동북쪽에서 도망쳐온 이민자였고 문자도 숫자도 모르는 문맹이었으며, 만약 교육의 기회가 주어졌다 하더라도 당장 먹을 저녁을 걱정해야 하는 빈곤계급의 최하층에 위치한 이들이었다. 그런 그들에게서 태어난 아이는 탯줄이 잘리자마자 오수가 흐르는 얕은 개울가의 다리 아래에 쓰레기와 같이 버려졌다.

빈민들의 도시에서도 가장 외면받는 곳에서, 마치 쓰레기처럼 버려진 작은 생명을 주운 것은 때마침 지나치던 구빈원의 성직자였다. 구정물이 흐르고 부패한 냄새만이 가득한 쓰레기 더미에서 아이를 발견한 성직자는 옷이 더러워지는 것도 신경쓰지않고 강둑의 경사로를 내려와 아이를 구해냈다.

아이를 안고 구빈원으로 돌아온 성직자는 아이의 이름을 고민했다. 그는 라이미라크의 교리에 따라 모든 생명을 사랑으로 포용해야 한다고 주장하는 박애주의자였기에, 죽음의 틈바구니에서 간신히 살아난 아이를 위해 가장 반짝이는 이름을 지어주어야겠다고 생각했다. 한참을 고민하던 성직자는 그날따라 유난히 밤하늘을 수놓으며 떨어지는 유성우를 보았다. 그리고 그가 주워온 아이는 별에서 온 이방인이라는 뜻을 가진 밀레시안이 되었다.

당시에만해도 월요일에 태어나 일요일에 묻힌다는 솔로몬 그런디Solomon Grundy¹의 전설을 딴 전염병이 기승을 부리고 있어 뒷골목의 영유아 사망률은 90퍼센트에 달해있는 시기였다. 전염병은 빈부의 격차를 따지지 않고 무차별적으로 다섯살 이하의 어린 아이들만 골라 저승으로 데려갔으며 밀레시안이 있는 구빈원도 그 예외는 아니었다. 성직자의 손에 살아난 다섯의 고아 중 네 명이 다시 성직자의 손으로 묻혔다. 전염병은 가까스로 살아남은 밀레시안의 심장부근에 마치 칼에 찔린 것같기도하고, 화상을 입은 것같기도 한 커다란 상흔을 남기고 큰 열병과 함께 사그라들었다. 목숨값치고는 저렴하다 싶은 그 상처는 밀레시안이 성년의 나이가 될 때까지 죽은 나머지 네 명의 분신처럼 밀레시안과 함께 자랐다.

구빈원에서 자라난 밀레시안은 모순적이게도 그다지 신실한 종교인으로 자라나지는 못했다. 그렇다고 그가 불가지론적인 인간이거나 신의 존재에 대해 염세적인 태도를 취한다는 말은 아니었다. 그는 그저 시간의 유수에 몸을 맡기는 평범한 범속의 삶을 살면서 미뤄진 죽음을 향해 느리게 살아가는 현실주의자로 자랐을 뿐이다.

"… 나를 지키사 그들이 나를 잡으려고 놓은 올무와 악을 행하는 자들의 함정에서 벗어나게 하옵소서."²

조금 느릿하면서도 명료한 밀레시안의 목소리가 성당에 울려퍼졌다. 평소같았으면 어깨에 가난과 불행을 짊어진 이들이 피곤한 얼굴을 하고서라도 자리를 빼곡히 채웠겠지만 유달리 오늘만큼은 성당이 한산했다. 이유는 간단했다. 빈민가의 성당은 수 년간 적은 기부금과 과도한 지출로 적자를 보고 있었는데, 성당을 위해 물심양면 지원하던 빈민가 출신의 부호가 몇달 전 살해되면서 그나마 맥을 이어오던 자금줄마저 끊긴 것이다.

처음 몇 달간은 기부금으로 그럭저럭 충당할 수 있었지만 기부금 역시 금세 바닥을 내비쳤다. 엎친 데 덮친 격으로 성당의 유일한 신부조차 폐병이 들어 빈민가에 좀처럼 발길을 주지 않는 힐러를 고액의 골드를 대가로 모셔왔지만 힐러는 변변찮은 포션도 쓰지 않고 그냥 돌아가 버렸다. 밀레시안과 성당에 남은 것은 고액의 빚과 시한부 판정을 받은 성직자 뿐이었고, 결국 신부와 밀레시안은 오늘 예배를 마지막으로 성당의 문을 걸어잠그는 것으로 결론내린 것이다.

폐병으로 자리보전을 하는 신부를 대신해 예배를 진행하는 밀레시안의 시선으로 검은 정장을 입고 빛나는 금발을 가진 수려한 외모의 남자가 들어왔다. 예배에 참여한 이는 단 둘 뿐이었다. 밀레시안과, 그의 눈 앞의 남자. 성찬례³를 위해 밀레시안은 그의 앞으로 천천히 걸어갔다. 밀레시안이 걸을 때마다 오래되어 해진 구두 사이로 딱딱하게 솟아오른 돌바닥의 양감이 그대로 전해졌다. 밀레시안은 눈을 내리깔며 한 명뿐인 신도에게 밀로 만든 빵을 건네주었는데, 조금 매몰차다시피 몸을 빠르게 돌리는 바람에 신도의 새파란 눈이 자신을 계속해서 응시하고 있다는 것을 눈치채지 못했다.

예배를 끝내고 병수발을 들기 위해 물동이와 수건을 들고 성직자의 방으로 들어간 밀레시안은 방 안에 들어선 또다른 인기척에 발을 멈출 수 밖에 없었다. 주말의 늦은 아침볕이 창문을 타고 촛불조차 켜지 않은 성직자의 방을 꼼꼼하게 밝히고 있었다. 성당의 십자형 창문은 도로 건너편의 높은 빌딩벽에 가로막혀 평상시에는 방으로 들어오는 팔라라의 빛은 그리 많지 않았는데도, 방 안은 따스한 황금빛으로 빛나고 있어 밀레시안은 말문을 잃은 채 눈 앞의 광경을 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다.

익숙한 얼굴의 성직자는 들어오는 볕 아래에서 평온하게 눈을 감은 채 누워있었다. 그리고 성직자의 앞에는 미사실에서 본 금발의 남자가 서 있었다. 문을 열고 들어오는 인기척에 그가 몸을 돌렸다. 그와 밀레시안의 눈이 마주쳤다.

섬세한 컬을 이루고 있는 금발은 팔라라빛의 황금빛을 뒤집어쓴 것처럼 보였다. 고운 이마를 덮는 짧은 고수머리 사이로 오래된 상처처럼 보이는 이마의 스크래치가 눈에 띄었다. 이목구비는 전체적으로 남성적이어서 어딘가 날카로운 인상을 보이고 있었으나 조금 처진 눈꼬리나 호선을 그리는 입, 태양빛같은 꿀색의 머리가 폭신폭신하게 말려있어 어딘가 유하고 부드러운 이미지를 자아내고 있었다. 한 눈에 보아도 장인의 손길이 한땀한땀 수 놓아져있는 질 좋은 먹색의 클래식 정장은 그의 몸에 딱 맞추어 재단된 것 답게 널찍한 어깨와 긴 다리를 더 부각시키고 있었다. 목 아래로는 어떠한 살갗도 드러내지 않는 그 모습이 마치 금욕적인 수도승을 연상시켰으나, 그가 손을 들어올릴 때마다 언뜻 보이는 고급스러운 시계나 커프스, 그리고 일자로 떨어지는 정장 바지 아래에 보이는 여린 소가죽으로 만들었으나 밑창도 닳지 않은 구두와 반질반질 윤기나는 구두코는 그의 재력을 알게모르게 과시하는 것처럼 보였다.

난데없는 외부인의 출입에 밀레시안은 멍하게 서서 그를 바라보았다. 그제서야 제대로 보게 된 눈 앞의 남자는 한번만 보아도 쉽사리 잊혀지지 않을 만큼의 미남이었다. 당황한 밀레시안을 향해 그의 푸른 시선이 박혔다. 밀레시안은 그처럼 새파랗고 깊은 눈을 본 적이 없었다. 그의 빛나는 금발도 그랬다. 주변의 금발이라고는 갈색이나 붉은기가 도는 더티블론드였고, 벽안이라 해봐야 올리브색과 섞인 짙은 초록색에 가까운 이들이 대다수였기에. 빽빽하게 들어차 아래로 축 처진 금빛 속눈썹과 초겨울 하늘의 색을 닮은 깊고 높은 눈동자를 가지고 있었다, 그는.

창을 등지고 서 있던 그가 밀레시안을 아래위로 죽 훑으며 입을 열었다. 그의 목소리는 유쾌한듯 밝고 유들유들했지만, 어딘가 무시할 수 없는 위압감이 서려 있었다.

"안녕하세요, 밀레시안 씨. 우리 오랜만이죠?"

"……."

밀레시안은 눈 앞의 남자를 알고 있었다. 모를 리가 없었다. 빈민가 소굴에서 유일하게 빛나는 남자. 언제나 질 좋은 정장을 입고 교육받은 언어와 점잖은 말을 쓰고, 구걸하는 거지에게도 공대를 쓰는 예의바른 남자. 앞에서는 말끔한 얼굴로 웃으며 뒤로는 청부살인과 마약과 밀수를 지시하는 빈민촌의 절대자. 돈 톨비쉬Don Torvish⁴.

"오늘이 성당의 마지막 미사라고 들어서, 이렇게 찾아뵈었습니다. 하하, 오랜만에 보니 반갑네요."

"……."

"사실 좋지 않은 일로 밀레시안 씨를 만나야 하는 게 아쉽긴 합니다만… 아시다시피."

그는 어깨를 으쓱거리며 밀레시안의 손에 든 물동이와 걸레를 빼앗아가듯 들곤 근처에 놓인 의자 위에 올려두었다. 그 행동은 마치 더이상 병수발을 할 필요없다는 뜻을 내비치는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 그가 하는 양을 빤히 쳐다보다가, 그의 어깨 너머로 보이는 눈을 감고 평화롭게 자고 있는 성직자에게 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 밀레시안이 자신이 아닌 다른 곳으로 시선을 주는 것에 용납하지 못한다는 듯 성큼 다가와 시선을 가렸다.

완벽한 정장과 매끈한 웃음속에 스스로를 파묻고 자신보다 낮은 이들을 교묘하게 주무르던 남자는 밀레시안을 향해 눈이 휘게 미소짓고 있었다.

"성당 유지비로 들어간 신부님의 채무만 3억 골드가 들어갔죠."

"……."

"보통 이런 경우에는 도주의 위험이 큰 관계로 채무자를 가까이에서 감시하는 게 원칙입니다만."

"그…, 래서요?"

"신부님은 방금 전 아튼 시미니 님의 곁으로 돌아가셨으니, 저는 돈을 돌려 받을 대상이 사라졌고."

결코 계산 밖의 행동을 하지 않는 톨비쉬는 그릇된 다정함이 담긴 손길로 밀레시안의 구겨진 셔츠깃을 매무시해 주며 말을 이었다. 밀레시안은 고개를 떨어뜨린 채 머리 위로 쏟아지는 말을 받아들일 수 밖에 없었다.

"신부님께 가족이라 불릴 만한 사람은 더이상 남아 있지 않으니……."

"……."

"미안하지만 밀레시안. 당신이 전부 변제해 주셔야겠습니다."

어렴풋이 예상했던 선고에도 불구하고, 둔중한 돌덩어리가 몸 위를 짓누르는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 자신이 처한 상황에 분노나 억울함보다는, 오히려 설명할 수 없는 복잡한 기분에 싸여 있었다. 그의 얼굴은 강하게 쥔 주먹처럼 하얗게 질려 있었고, 금방이라도 부서질 것처럼 연약해 보였다. 밀레시안은 궁지에 몰린 쥐가 느끼는 공포와, 모든 것을 놓고 금방이라도 목숨줄을 놓을 수 있는 자들이 느끼는 피로와, 눈 앞의 남자에 대한 두려움으로 가득 찬 채 입을 열었다.

"제가 여태까지 살아올 수 있었던 것도 전부 신부님 덕분이었어요. 네, 제가 갚는 것이 당연해요."

"하하, 이렇게 쉽게 승낙해 주시니 일이 쉬워지겠네요. 그럼, 가실까요."

"…… 네?"

방문을 열어주며 밀레시안에게 에스코트하듯 손을 건네던 톨비쉬는 당연하다는듯이 대답했다.

"아까 말씀드리지 않았습니까, 채무자를 가까이에서 감시하는 게 원칙이라고. 그리고……."

다음으로 이어지는 그의 대답에 밀레시안은 할 말을 잃은 채 그 자리에 못박힌듯 서 있을 수밖에 없었다. 밀레시안은 그의 말에 모멸감과 수치를 느끼며 까마득한 지하로 떨어지는 것 같은 느낌을 받았다.

"밀레시안, 당신의 목소리는 성경을 외기에는… 너무 외설적이거든요."

최고급 원단과 가면같은 웃음 속에 감춰진 것은 그의 몸 뿐만이 아니었음을, 밀레시안은 그제서야 눈치챘다. 그리고 밀레시안은 자신이 그것을 너무 늦게 알아차렸다는 것을 후회하며 그가 열어준 문을 향해 발을 옮겼다. 팔라라의 빛무리가 넘실대는 방과 대조되어 빛이 들지 않아 싸늘하고 습기찬 복도의 끝을 걸어가면서, 밀레시안은 결코 뒤를 돌아보지 않았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안의 머리색을 꼭 빼닮은 색의 블라인드는 한 치의 틈새도 없이 맞물려 팔라라빛을 차단시키고 있었다. 블라인드의 크기만 보더라도 대충 크기가 짐작이 가는 커다란 통유리가 끼워진 창문은 바깥에서 볼 수 없도록 불투명하게 처리를 해두었지만 방 안에서는 바깥을 바라볼 수 있도록 되어 있어, 지극히 방 주인의 필요에 의해 만들어진 것임을 짐작할 수 있었다. 방은 고급 호텔의 객실을 연상시키는 흰색의 푹신한 침대와 사람 다섯도 거뜬히 앉을 수 있을 것만 같은 커다란 소파가 놓여 있었다. 유리로 마감한 커피테이블 위에는 며칠 전 밀레시안이 서점에서 큰 마음을 먹고 산 유명 작가의 책 두어 권과 그의 옷가지가 들어간 종이가방이 올려져 있어서, 밀레시안은 이곳이 곧 자신의 방이 될 것임을 눈치챘다.

"마음에 드시나요?"

우두커니 서서 방 안을 바라보던 밀레시안의 뒤로 톨비쉬의 목소리가 들려왔다. 여전히 먼지 한올 붙지 않은 정갈한 정장차림의 그는 손목시계를 흘끔 바라보다가 밀레시안에게 옷을 갈아입을 것을 지시했다. 그러고나서 부엌으로 내려오라고 이야기한 뒤, 뒤에 서 있는 검은 정장차림의 젊은 남성들을 데리고 복도 끝으로 사라졌다. 빈민가의 매캐한 냄새가 묻은 옷은 그의 저택에 어울리지 않는다는 뜻일까. 밀레시안은 테이블 위에 놓여진 가방을 열어 옷을 집어들었다.

수도사의 검소한 취향과 성당의 빈곤한 재정탓에 밀레시안의 의복은 상당히 단촐했다. 서너 개의 종이가방에서 옷을 꺼낸 밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 따로 사둔 캐시미어 니트를 바라보다가 이내 다시 집어넣었다. 다른 가방을 뒤적여 흰 셔츠를 꺼내 입었다. 그가 안겨주는 것은 자신의 것이 아니었기에, 언젠가 다시 되돌려줘야 할 것들이라면 처음부터 기대도 않고 받지도 않겠다고 다짐하면서.

식당으로 내려가자 사람 스무 명은 앉을 수 있을 만한 연회용 식탁이 가장 먼저 눈에 띄었다. 식탁의 가장 끄트머리에는 톨비쉬가 앉아 와인을 마시고 있었는데, 그의 앞에는 어떠한 접시도 없이 식기만 세팅되어 있어서 흡사 그가 밀레시안이 내려오기만을 기다리고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 젊은 고용인의 안내에 따라 톨비쉬의 옆자리에 앉은 밀레시안은 차례대로 놓여지는 음식을 바라보기만 하고 있었다. 그는 구겨진 셔츠차림의 밀레시안을 보고 무언가 마음에 들지 않은 모양인지 눈썹을 살짝 찡그렸다가 이내 다시 유들유들한 미소를 지으며 와인잔을 입으로 옮겼다.

시금치가 들어간 라비올리와 야채를 넣은 맑은 스프, 산딸기 소스가 들어간 석류 샐러드와 카프레제, 아티초크와 새순이 올라간 스테이크, 감자와 버섯을 곁들인 타라식 소시지와 주방장이 페어링한 에란스 크뤼가 차례대로 올라오며 밀레시안의 후각을 자극했다. 요리들은 전직 왕정 요리사의 손을 거쳤다고 이야기하는 고용인의 어투에서는 자랑스러움까지 엿보이고 있었다. 톨비쉬의 우아한 손이 밀레시안에게 시범을 보이듯 은식기를 들고 천천히 음식이 담긴 접시로 향했다. 밀레시안은 자랑하기를 좋아하던 한 부유한 신도에게서 들은 테이블 매너를 상기시키며 서툰 손길로 식기를 잡았고, 조금 이른 저녁식사는 불편한 정적 속에서 어떠한 말도 없이 식기가 부딪히는 소리로만 이루어졌다.

금귤과 복숭아가 올라간 무화과 셔벗이 디저트로 나올 때쯤이었다. 다른 이들과 마찬가지로 정장차림을 한 어린 소년이 조심스럽게 다가와 톨비쉬의 귓가에 무언가를 속삭였다. 그는 갈색 머리의 소년에게 이야기를 들으면서도 밀레시안을 향한 시선은 여전히 거두지 않은 채였다. 밀레시안은 그런 그의 시선을 피하기위해 티스푼으로 셔벗을 이리저리 긁어대며 식기만 바라보고 있었다.

"잠시 일이 있어서 자리를 비우도록 하죠. 남은 디저트는 편안하게 즐기셔도 좋습니다, 밀레시안 씨."

그는 밀레시안이 이 자리가 불편하다는 것을 이미 알고있는 눈치였다. 그럼에도 예의 미소를 지으며 자신의 셔벗이 담긴 식기를 밀레시안에게 밀어주며 한 입도 대지 않았으니 드시죠, 하는 말만 남기고는 식당 밖으로 금세 사라졌다. 그가 식당을 나서자 식당은 완전히 정적이 내려앉았고, 밀레시안은 이 정적이 나쁘지만은 않았다. 적어도 소화시킬 만큼의 여유가 주어진 셈이었다.

마지막으로 나온 커피를 반쯤 마신 밀레시안은 이미 식어버린 커피잔을 매만지고 있었다. 남은 커피는 방에서 먹은 생각이었는지 커피잔을 든 채 자리에서 일어서자 식사 내내 뒤에서 대기하고 있던 고용인이 새로 커피를 내오겠다며 밀레시안에게서 잔을 받아갔다. 빈 손으로 식당을 나온 밀레시안은 아무 생각없이 복도를 걷다가 곧 후회했다. 많은 조직원들이 함께 생활하는 곳 답게 저택은 굉장히 크고 복잡해서 익숙하지 않은 사람들은 금방 방향을 잃기 일쑤였고, 밀레시안 역시 자신이 어디로 향하고 있는지도 모른 채 무작정 발길을 옮기는 바람에 식당과도 중앙 홀과도 꽤나 멀리 떨어진 곳까지 와 버린 것이다.

길게 이어진 복도의 벽마다 밀레시안의 눈에도 익숙한 명화들이 걸려 있었고, 의미를 알 수 없는 오브제들과 유리눈알을 한 헌팅트로피들이 벽을 장식하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 장식물들이 마치 톨비쉬에게 짓밟힌 희생물처럼 느껴져 어느 한 곳에 시선을 가만히 두지 못하고 이리저리 주변을 훑어내기만 했다. 굳게 잠긴 방문들 가운데 희미한 촛불빛을 문틈사이로 내뿜는 곳이 보였다. 붉은 벨벳으로 덮은 복도는 밀레시안의 발걸음을 가려주었고, 밀레시안은 그 덕분에 소리없이 그 문 앞까지 도착할 수 있었다.

밀레시안이 그 문틈 사이로 가장 먼저 마주한 것은, 진득한 단내처럼 머리를 띵하게 울리는 쇠비린내 냄새였다. 날카로운 쇠붙이가 허공을 양분하는 바람소리와 사람의 단말마 사이로 비린 냄새가 새어나왔다. 정장차림의 소년과 청년들로 둘러싸인 곳의 한 중간에는 속옷만 입은 채 온 몸이 피로 물든 남자와 구둣발로 남자의 손을 짓밟고 있는 금발의 남자가 있었다. 한 젊은이가 마편을 내리칠 때마다, 젖은 고깃덩이를 후려치는 소리와 신음을 참는 짧은 숨소리가 들렸다.

밀레시안은 떨리는 양 손으로 입을 막은 채 턱에 있는 힘껏 힘을 주었다. 금방이라도 새된 비명소리가 새어나올까 입을 가로막은채 뒷걸음치던 밀레시안은 문을 향해 고개를 돌리는 톨비쉬와 눈이 마주쳤다. 밀레시안은 저절로 고개를 흔들며 몸을 웅크렸다. 당장이라도 그가 자신을 잡아와 저 남자처럼 고깃덩이 취급할 것 같은 두려움에 온 몸이 떨렸다. 당장 도망쳐야 하는 것을 알면서도, 다리는 움직일 생각조차 하지 않고 있었다.

방문이 열리자 방 안을 떠돌던 피냄새가 흩어지며 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 새하얗게 질린 얼굴로 방 안을 바라보았다. 바닥은 붉고 질척거리는 피웅덩이로 이루어져 있었다. 벽 한쪽 구석에는 얼굴이 으스러져 형태를 알 수 없는 사람과 기괴한 각도로 손발이 꺾인 남자들이 쓰러져 있었다. 밀레시안은 시선을 어디로 두든 범람하는 붉은색의 향연에 구토감이 치밀어 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 톨비쉬가 다가오는 발소리보다 빠르게 뛰는 심장소리가 더 크게 들렸다. 온 몸이 사시나무 떨리듯 바들바들 떨리고 있었다.

"밀레시안 씨."

"……."

"괜찮으십니까?"

그는 다정한 목소리로 말을 걸며 방 안의 광경을 등 뒤로 숨겼다. 흐르는 식은땀은 그칠 줄을 몰랐다. 기절하지 않은 것이 용할 정도였다. 톨비쉬는 행거치프를 꺼내 밀레시안의 이마에 흐르는 땀을 닦아주며 어깨를 감싸안았다. 갑작스러운 그의 행동에 밀레시안이 놀라 어깨를 떨자 그는 어깨를 감싸안은 팔에 힘을 줘 밀레시안이 도망가지 못하게 품 안에 가두었다. 히끅거리는 딸꾹질이 새어나왔다. 금방이라도 심장이 목을 타고 튀어나올 것만 같았다.

"쉿, 괜찮습니다. 많이 놀라셨습니까?"

"…… 아, 히끅, 괜찮…, 아니… 힉, 죄송……."

"그리 보기 좋은 광경은 아니었겠죠. 방까지 데려다 드릴테니 오늘 일은 잊어주세요. 당신을 위해서 말입니다."

입을 막은 손틈 사이로 연약한 숨소리와 딸꾹질 소리가 울음처럼 새어나왔다. 톨비쉬는 눈썹을 아래로 늘어뜨리며 난감한 표정을 지었다. 밀레시안의 눈가가 발갛게 익은 채 눈물이 고여있어 눈을 깜빡하면 금방이라도 눈물이 흘러내릴 것만 같았다. 밀레시안 역시도 제 상태를 잘 알고 있는 모양인지 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 떨리는 동공으로 그의 어깨 너머를 응시하고 있었다.

그는 밀레시안의 손을 잡아 아래로 내린 후 무작정 밀레시안의 입술에 입을 맞추었다. 밀레시안은 난데없는 입맞춤에 어찌할 바를 모르며 입술을 가르고 침범하는 혀를 받아들였다. 축축한 살덩이가 이와 점막을 고루 훑었다. 밀레시안의 혀를 얽어대며 강하게 빨아당기자 밀레시안의 목에서 한숨같은 비음이 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안의 뺨 위로 한줄기 길을 내며 눈물이 흘러내렸지만 그의 새파란 벽안은 좁혀진 밀레시안의 동공을 제 눈에 박제하듯 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그에게 껴안긴 채 그의 혀가 농락하는 대로 몸을 맡겼다.

팔라라가 저물어가는 저녁. 밤기운의 어둑함이 새벽 어스름처럼 창문을 기어오르며 복도를 식히는 동안 두 사람의 몸은 오랫동안 겹쳐져 있어서, 복도등이 만들어낸 그림자는 마치 커다란 하나의 인영처럼 보였다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 안정을 취하라고 속삭이며 불을 끄고 나가고 나서도 한참 뒤에야 잠에 들 수 있었다. 자신의 방으로 돌아온 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 방에 설치해둔 CCTV를 통해 밀레시안이 한참을 뒤척이다가 겨우 잠에 드는 모습을 보고 나서야 한숨 돌리며 여송연을 물고 불을 붙였다. 톨비쉬는 CCTV 속에서 미동도 않고 잠들어있는 밀레시안을 지켜보며 눈물로 어룽졌던 그의 얼굴을 회상했다.

밀레시안은 과연 알고 있을까. 그의 도톰한 입술이 나직히 기도문을 읊을 때, 금방이라도 울 듯 젖은 눈망울이 차마 자신을 바라보지 못하고 어깨 너머와 귀 뒤로 비껴갈 때마다 끔찍하리만치 가학적인 심상이 일어난 다는 것을. 당장이라도 온 몸에 입을 맞추고 머리카락 한 올까지 남기지 않고 집어넣고 싶은 그 음습한 욕구를 참아내다가, 결국에는 평소와 다름없이 악의 없는 웃음을 지으며 겨우 손만 내민다는 것을. 그 손마저 외면하고 몸을 돌리는 밀레시안이 무정하면서도 무언가를 기대하게 되는 그 모순적인 마음을. 톨비쉬는 생각했다. 무엇을 기대한다는 것인가. 밀레시안이 자신을 향해 웃어주기를? 아니면, 먼저 다가와 안기기를?

그는 새하얀 낯을 하고 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 잠든 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라보며 반 이상 타버린 궐련을 내팽겨치듯 재떨이에 비벼껐다. 궐련의 불씨는 마지막 발악처럼 매캐한 연기를 남기며 사그라들었다. 톨비쉬는 허공으로 녹아드는 연기를 바라보며 밀레시안도 연기처럼 자신의 폐 안에 갇혀 하나가 되기를 바랐다. 자신이 그의 것이 되고자 하기에는 그는 너무나 자유로운 자이므로, 소유해야 한다면 밀레시안이 자신의 것이 되어야 하지 않겠는가. 이 욕망의 근원이 무엇인지는 알 수 없었지만, 자신의 곁을 지킬 것은 그 누구도 아닌 밀레시안이어야 했고 밀레시안의 옆을 지키는 것 역시 자신이어야 했다, 또한.

첫날 저녁을 두려움으로 보낸 밀레시안이 다음날 눈을 떠 방을 나가려 문고리를 돌렸을 때, 열리지 않는 문에 상당히 당황한 밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 찾아와 문을 열어줄 때까지 문 손잡이를 잡고 가만히 서 있었다. 두려움으로 가득찬 눈이 톨비쉬를 올려다보자, 그는 밀레시안의 어깨를 안고 침대로 이끌며 상냥하게 속삭였다. 귓가에 울리는 그 낮은 목소리에 밀레시안이 흠칫 어깨를 떨었다.

"부끄럽습니다만, 제 집이라고는 하지만 직업이 직업이다보니 꽤나 위험한 이들이 많이 돌아다니는 바람에 결정한 사안이니 이해 해 주세요, 밀레시안."

"아, 아니에요… 난 그저…."

"또 저택에서 길을 잃으실 작정이신가요?"

그는 웃으며 농담처럼 말한 뒤, 밀레시안을 방 안에 가둬둔 채 자리를 비웠다. 그는 그 이후로도 식사시간마다 맛있는 냄새를 풍기는 음식들을 가득 끌고와 방에서 밀레시안과 함께 식사를 하기도 했고, 때로는 그의 단단한 가슴까지 올 만큼 많은 서류를 가져와 일을 하기도 했다. 한가할 때에는 책 두어 권을 가져와 서로 바꿔가며 읽기도 하고, 어디서 구했는지도 모를 퍼즐을 함께 맞춘다거나, 비가 오는 날이면 향긋한 차를 내려 따분한 티타임을 보내기도 했다.

밀레시안이 톨비쉬의 저택에 몸을 의탁한 지 한 달이 가까워질 무렵이었다. 밀레시안은 꽤나 자주 찾아오는 톨비쉬의 방문과 그와의 대화에서 몇가지 독특한 사실을 눈치챌 수 있었는데, 그 중 한 개는 그가 주말마다 기도를 나가는 독실한 종교인이라는 사실이었다. 그는 어릴적부터 한 순간도 자신이 믿어온 신에 대해 불신을 품어본 적이 없었다는 말과 함께, 밀레시안을 데리러 성당을 찾아갔던 그날, 밀레시안이야말로 자신을 이해해 줄 수 있는 자라고 확신했다고 이야기했다.

밀레시안은 그런 그의 말에 속으로 조소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다. 살인과 마약과 심지어 감금까지 하는 마피아가 주말마다 신실한 종교인의 얼굴을 하고 신에게 기도한다면 그의 죄가 사해질 것이라는, 그 어이 없을 정도로 순진한 믿음에 비웃음이 절로 나왔다. 그에게 감금되기 전 빈민가를 떠돌았던 풍문과 추문들 사이에서 톨비쉬의 이름을 찾는 것은 어려운 일이 아니었다.

그는 모두에게 친절한 성품의 소유자였다. 거리의 사람들은 그것을 가진자만이 가질 수 있는 여유라고 일컬으며 그의 직업과 성정마저 동경하는 것처럼 굴었지만, 밀레시안은 그와 눈이 마주친 순간 그의 안에 숨어있는 잔혹한 격정을 알아차렸다. 그것은 밀레시안의 목을 조일 것처럼 불쾌하고 숨이 막힌 것이었다. 밀레시안은 그가 자신에게 정욕을 품을 리 없다고 생각했다. 그와 자신의 세계는 팔라라와 밤하늘의 별만큼이나 아득히 다른 세계라 생각했기에, 자신의 삶에 발 딛는 그의 행동에 두려움을 느낄 수밖에 없었다.

그래서 밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기로 결심했다.

도주는 생각보다 쉬웠다. 먼저, 주말 아침마다 먼 곳까지 기도를 드리러 나가는 그를 문 앞까지 배웅한 밀레시안은 문이 닫히고 그의 어린 수하가 방문을 잠그는 사이의 찰나, 필사를 하기 위해 받아뒀던 펜에서 꺼낸 클립을 열쇠구멍 사이로 끼워넣었다. 열쇠는 덜그럭거리며 성기게 문을 잠갔다. 밀레시안은 문에 귀를 대고 톨비쉬와 그의 수하의 발걸음이 사라지고나서 한참 동안이나 기다렸다가 끼워넣은 클립을 조심스럽게 돌렸다.

찰칵, 하고 잠금쇠 풀리는 소리가 유난히 크게 들렸다. 그 잠시간의 시간에도 밀레시안의 온 몸은 식은땀으로 젖어있었다. 떨리는 발걸음을 내딛었다. 저택의 복도는 한달 전과 변함없이 웅장하고 조용했다. 밀레시안은 누군가에게 들킬세라 조심스럽게 복도를 지나 중앙홀로 이어진 계단을 내려갔다. 최대한 얼굴을 가린 채 발걸음을 죽이고 걷는 밀레시안의 뒤로 걸걸한 목소리 두어 개가 들렸다. 심장이 아래로 툭 떨어지는 것만 같았다. 가슴이 쿵쿵 뛰고 온 몸의 피가 차갑게 식는 느낌이 들었다.

"어? 저 녀석, 보스가 데려온 수도사 아니야?"

"한동안 안 보이길래 죽은 줄 알았더니 용케 살아 있었네."

밀레시안은 땀이 찬 손을 쥐었다펴며 천천히 뒤를 돌아보았다. 주먹 깨나 쓰는 자들이 그렇듯 험악한 인상을 가진 키가 큰 남자 두 명이 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 도망치기도 전에 들킨 상황에 대해 기가 막히기도 했고 혹시나 자신의 탈출이 톨비쉬의 귀로 들어갈까봐 두려워 온 몸을 굳히고 덩그러니 서 있었다. 그들이 떠드는 이야기를 가만히 듣다가, 어딘가 이질감을 느낀 밀레시안은 용기를 내 그들에게 다가가 말을 걸었다.

"저, 저기… 산책…을 하려는데, 길을, 잃…, 어서요."

정장을 입은 두 남자는 킬킬 웃으며 손가락으로 어느 한 지점을 가리켰다. 쭉 걸어가서 두 번째 코너에서 왼쪽으로 돌면 정문으로 이어져. 밀레시안은 어색하게 입꼬리를 끌어올려 그들에게 감사를 표한 뒤 그들이 가리킨 쪽을 향해 조금 빠른 걸음으로 걸어갈 무렵이었다.

뒤에서 잠깐, 하는 소리와 함께 길을 알려 준 남자 중 하나가 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡았다. 밀레시안은 사색이 된 얼굴로 천천히 뒤를 돌아 보았다. 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡은 남자는 사람 좋은 웃음을 지으며 입을 열었다.

"보아하니 보스의 손님인 것 같은데, 길을 잃게 놔둘 순 없으니까. 정원으로 안내하면 되는 거지?"

톨비쉬가 예배를 끝내고 저택으로 돌아왔을 때는 평소보다 조금은 이른 시간이었다. 그는 본능적으로 이유를 알 수 없는 불안에 휩싸여 오후의 미사도 뒤로한 채 운전수를 재촉해 저택으로 들어섰다. 차가 멈추기가 무섭게 비서가 달려와 톨비쉬의 뒤를 따랐다. 그는 자신을 향해 허리를 숙이는 조직원들을 무시하고 큰 보폭으로 걸어 밀레시안의 방 앞에 멈췄다. 겨우 뒤따르던 비서와 수행원들은 열려있는 밀레시안의 방문을 발견하고는 허망한 얼굴로 톨비쉬의 눈치를 살폈다.

"하!"

어이 없는 웃음이 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안의 방은 정적만이 가득 차 있었다. 침대 밑에도, 딸린 욕실 안에도, 심지어 커튼 뒤를 들추어도 햇볕에 비친 먼지들만 비산하고 있었다. 테이블 위에 널린 책은 아침에 자신을 배웅하기 전 읽었던 페이지 그대로 책갈피가 꽂혀있었고, 어떠한 옷가지로 손을 댄 흔적이 없었다. 자신이 나간 후 어느 것도 손을 대지 않고 사라진 것이다, 감쪽같이.

일상이 되어버린 밀레시안은 사라지고, 그가 남겨놓은 기억과 흔적만이 띄엄띄엄 머릿속에 자리하고 있었다. 방 안을 둘러볼 때 모든 것이 밀레시안을 생각나게 만들었다. 이제 그는 이곳에 존재하지 않는다. '우리'가 쌓아왔던 한 달간의 추억은 이제 '하나'만 남아있어, 결코 완벽한 '둘'이 되지 못하는 것이다.

톨비쉬는 비서에게 밀레시안을 찾으라고 짧게 명령을 하곤 소파에 주저앉듯 털썩 앉았다. 그는 머리를 감싼 채 기가 찬 웃음을 흘렸다. 모든 것이 텅 빈 것 같았다. 귓가를 째깍째깍 울리는 시계침마저 자신의 세계에서 사라져, 모든 것이 느리게 느껴졌다. 한 시가 급한데, 좀 더 멀리 가기 전에 그를 잡아야 하는데 모든 것이 느리게만 흘렀다. 자신의 속도로는 밀레시안을 잡을 수 없었다.

밀레시안은 그의 저택과 그리 멀지 않은 곳의 골목을 걷고 있었다. 고개를 푹 숙이고 얼굴을 가린 채 한참을 걷던 밀레시안은 자신과 가까워져오는 작은 발걸음에도 화들짝 놀라며 연거푸 뒤를 돌아 보았다. 그러다가, 그의 저택이 점점 작아지는 것을 인지했다. 두 시간정도 정처없이 걸었을 때였을까, 그제서야 도망친 것이 실감이 났다. 밀레시안은 골목길 끝에서 어렴풋이 보이는 그의 저택을 물끄러미 바라보다가, 이내 몸을 돌려 자신이 태어나 자란 곳으로 발길을 옮기려던 때였다.

"밀레시안 씨?"

밀레시안은 자신의 이름을 부르는 익숙한 목소리가 들려 무의식적으로 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그가 뒤를 돌아보는 동시에, 새카만 암흑이 밀레시안의 눈을 가렸다. 밀레시안은 자신의 손과 발을 묶는 억압적인 손길에 발버둥쳤지만 코와 입을 막는 달고 찌르는 냄새를 마지막으로 정신을 잃었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

의식을 차린 밀레시안은 눈이 가려진 상태에서도 습관적으로 주변을 두리번거렸다. 한참동안 묶여 있었는지 손목이 아릿하게 저려왔다. 밀레시안은 눈이 가려진 채 어떠한 말도 없이 가만히 앉아 있었다. 곧이어 방 안을 가득채웠던 인기척이 빠져나가고, 잠깐의 소란스러움 이후에 정적이 거짓말처럼 찾아왔다. 밀레시안은 한참을 침묵으로 버텨냈으나 손목을 쥐어짜낼 듯한 밧줄에 결국 굴복하고 말았다. 나지막히 앓는 소리가 잇새를 비집고 튀어나왔다. 그리고 그제서야, 두 시간의 침묵 후에야 톨비쉬의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"더 멀리 도망치시지 그러셨습니까, 영영 찾을 수 없을 만큼 멀리."

그가 밧줄과 안대를 차례대로 풀어주자 방 안의 광경이 눈에 들어왔다. 방 안에는 두 남자가 피로 물든 채 바닥에 나뒹굴고 있었다. 진득한 액체로 젖어든 머리카락 사이로 보이는 얼굴은 오전에 밀레시안에게 길을 알려 준 자들이었다. 밀레시안은 벌벌 떨리는 무릎을 꾹 쥐면서도 톨비쉬를 노려보았다.

"제, 제가 도망친 거잖아요…. 이 사람들…은, 아무 잘못도……."

"선택하세요, 밀레시안. 당신을 담았던 눈, 당신 팔을 잡았던 손, 당신과 도망가려 했던 발."

"……."

"어느 하나도 이들에게 쓸모는 없군요. 마음같아선 당신의 것 역시 그러고 싶지만……."

"……."

"당신을 상처줄 순 없으니 그 대가는 이들이 치러야 겠지요. 그러기 위해 둔 자들이고요."

그는 의자에 앉아있는 밀레시안을 향해 손을 내밀었다. 손은 시뻘건 피가 한가득 묻어 있었다. 검게 굳은 피는 그의 손금을 따라 갈라지며 소리없는 비명을 지르고 있었다. 톨비쉬가 이런, 하고 짧게 혀를 차고는 옆으로 손을 내밀었다. 옆에 서 있던 비서는 이런 일이 일상적이었는지 놀라지도 않고 젖은 손수건을 건네 주었다. 놀란 것은 밀레시안 하나 뿐이었다. 조금 신경질적으로 손에 묻은 피를 닦는 그의 모습은 방금 전까지 사람을 걷어차던 마피아의 모습보다는 막 일을 끝낸 금융가의 투자자처럼 보였다.

밀레시안이 걱정스러운 눈길로 바닥에 널부러진 이들을 바라보았다. 밀레시안의 얼굴은 백짓장보다 더 하얗게 질려 금방이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 보였다. 몸을 덜덜 떨면서 의자에서 내려와 바닥에 쓰러진 남자들을 향해 무릎으로 기었다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 허물어지듯 주저앉은 밀레시안의 앞을 가로막은 톨비쉬의 구두가 핏덩어리가 된 조직원의 머리를 걷어찼다. 쩍, 하고 마치 수박이 갈라지는 것 같은 소리가 들렸다. 핏기가 사라진 밀레시안의 얼굴은 더이상 질릴 수 없을 만큼 새하얗게 질려 있었다.

"그, 그러지 마세요…. 죽, 으면 어떻…. 제가 잘못한 거잖아요, 제발."

"아니오. 당신의 시선을 끈 이들이 잘못이지요."

톨비쉬는 머리를 쓸어올리며 단호한 어조로 못박듯 대답했다. 그의 웃음기 어린 대답에 소름이 돋았다. 밀레시안의 눈가가 붉게 달아오르고 눈꼬리에 눈물이 맺혔다. 주체할 수 없는 눈물이 쉴 새 없이 흘러내렸다. 톨비쉬는 꺽꺽대며 눈물을 흘리는 이들의 모습을 많이 보아왔지만, 지금만큼 애처롭고 가련한 이들은 본 적이 없다고 생각했다. 그가 가볍게 눈짓하자 조용히 서 있던 수행원들이 고깃덩어리가 된 두 남자를 들쳐메고 사라졌다. 구둣발이 밀레시안을 향했다. 닫힌 방문을 바라보던 밀레시안은 고개를 떨구었다. 눈물이 후드득 떨어졌지만 고작 눈물따위로 시꺼먼 피웅덩이가 지워질 리 없었다.

밀레시안은 그간의 경험과 관찰로, 자신을 가두고 잡아온 그에게 애원하는 것은 그리 효과적이지 않다는 것을 일찍이 깨달았다. 그래서 그는 자신이 저지른 잘못의 대가는 응당 자신이 치러야 한다는 생각에, 창백한 안색으로 몸을 잘게 떨면서도 무릎으로 기어가 그의 혁대를 풀었다. 버클이 풀리는 금속성의 소리에 오한이 들었다. 밀레시안은 그의 앞에서 무릎을 꿇은 채로 바지를 벗기고 그의 성기 기둥을 잡았다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안이 하는 양을 막지 않고 흥미로운 눈으로 바라보고 있었다.

밀레시안은 그의 남근을 부드럽게 아래위로 흔들며 작은 입을 벌려 그의 것을 머금고 빨기 시작했다. 빨갛고 뜨거운 혀가 어설프게 그의 성기를 휘감았다. 혀 끝으로 선단을 사탕 핥듯 둥글게 핥아대면서 성기를 깊숙이 물자 입 안에서 성기가 딱딱하게 굳으며 부풀어오르기 시작했다. 입 안을 전부 채우고도 계속해서 부풀어오르는 페니스에 숨이 막혔다. 부드러운 음낭을 잡고 손바닥 사이로 굴렸다. 손바닥으로 두툼한 음낭을 더듬자 입술을 타고 그의 허리가 흠칫 떨리는 것이 느껴졌다. 숨을 쉬기 위해 그의 것을 머금은 채로 한쪽으로 밀어내자 볼이 불룩 부풀어 올랐다.

사탕 빨듯 쪽쪽 거리던 소리는 어느새 질척한 소리로 바뀌어가고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 아랫배가 뻐근해지는 것을 느끼며 힘줄이 돋아난 손을 밀레시안의 뒤통수로 가져가 강하게 짓눌렀다. 갑작스러운 그의 손길에 밀레시안의 목이 뻣뻣해졌다. 머리가 눌린 채 입안 깊숙이 들어오는 그의 성기에 밀레시안은 컥컥대며 벅찬 신음을 흘렸다. 혀를 누르고 목젖까지 파고드는 그의 성기에 얼굴이 빨개진 채 헛구역질을 하면서도 결코 피하지 않는 밀레시안의 모습에 그가 즐겁다는듯 웃었다.

톨비쉬는 잡고있던 밀레시안의 머리카락을 조금 세게 쥐고 아래로 잡아당겼다. 성기를 입에 문 채 고개가 꺾인 밀레시안의 시선은 절로 그를 올려다보았다. 눈물을 흘리면서도 꾸역꾸역 그의 성기를 빨아대는 황홀한 모습에 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 목구멍 깊숙이 성기를 박아넣은 채 사정했다. 목구멍을 타고 흘러내리는 정액을 넘길 때마다 저절로 그의 성기를 조였다. 성기는 잘게 요동치며 끝없이 정액을 쏟아냈고, 밀레시안은 턱을 타고 흐르는 것과 그의 성기에 묻은 정액까지 전부 핥아먹고 나서야 그의 남근을 뱉어낼 수 있었다.

거친 펠라치오가 힘겨웠는지 밀레시안은 숨을 색색 내쉬며 그를 올려다보았다. 성기를 다 머금기에는 버거웠는지 입가가 찢어져 있었다. 피가 흘러내리는 입가를 뚫어져라 바라보다가, 허리를 숙여 입을 맞추고 피를 핥았다. 입에 남아있는 비릿한 정액의 맛과 비릿한 피맛이 섞여 불쾌했으나 그것 조차도 달게 느껴졌다. 얇은 아랫입술을 가볍게 물자, 퉁퉁 불어오른 입술은 그의 이에 찢어져 피가 흘렀다. 그는 밀레시안의 입술에 난 상처가 대충 아물 때까지 입술을 빨았다. 목이 마른 사람처럼 그의 입속을 탐닉했다.

밀레시안에게 입을 맞춘 채 그의 겨드랑이 사이에 팔을 넣어 일으켜 세웠다. 밀레시안의 다리가 후들대고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 무릎 뒤로 손을 넣으며 등을 받쳐들곤 침대에 조심스럽게 내려놓았다. 희게 질린 얼굴 위로 상기된 볼과 부어오른 입술은 단아해 보이면서도 묘하게 색욕을 자극시키고 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 들이마셨다. 먼지 묻은 거리의 냄새와 밀레시안의 체향이 은은히 섞여들어와 폐를 팽창시켰다. 머릿속이, 온 몸을 흐르는 피와 세포가 밀레시안으로 가득 차는 것 같았다.

조금 조급한 손놀림으로 밀레시안의 셔츠 단추를 풀어내고 한번에 바지와 속옷을 벗기자 우윳빛의 나신이 드러났다. 그의 가슴팍 한 중간에는 마치 칼로 찌른 듯한 큰 흉터가 남아있어, 이미 아물어 새살이 돋았는데도 불구하고 열병에 걸렸을 어린 밀레시안의 모습을 떠올리게 만들었다. 톨비쉬는 눈썹을 꿈틀거리며 그 흉터 위를 손으로 쓰다듬다가 입술을 맞추었다. 납작한 가슴이 움찔거리다가 긴장으로 딱딱하게 굳었다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 팔 안에 가두듯 아래에 눕혀둔 채 협탁으로 팔을 뻗었다. 작은 유리병을 꺼낸 그는 좁다란 유리병의 입구에 손가락을 넣어 미끈한 기제를 떠냈다. 그 행동은 아래에 손가락을 넣고 휘두르는 삽입의 은유처럼 보였기 때문일까, 밀레시안은 그의 눈을 피하며 눈을 꼭 감았다. 체온으로 희끄무레하게 녹은 기제가 손가락을 타고 느리고 진득하게 흐르고 있었다. 그의 고운 손가락이 밀레시안의 아래로 향했다.

그가 밀레시안의 양무릎을 세워 다리를 벌리게 한 후 적당히 살이 붙은 둔부의 계곡 사이로 기제를 펴발랐다. 밀레시안은 어느 손길도 허락하지 않았던 비밀스러운 부위에 타인의 손길이 닿는 생경함에 숨을 들이쉬고 손등으로 얼굴을 덮어 가렸다. 그의 손가락이 촘촘하고 조밀한 주름과 다물린 구멍 위를 문지르자 밀레시안은 숨을 참으며 앓는 소리를 냈다. 그의 손가락이 구멍 안을 찔러넣자 밀레시안이 엉겹결에 입을 벌리고 우는 소리를 냈다.

"읏! 흐윽……."

손가락이 아래를 이리저리 헤집다가 그리 오래 지나지 않아 빠져나왔다. 그가 기제를 펴바른 곳은 금세 뜨거워져 아래를 간질간질하게 만들고 있었다. 그 기묘한 감각은 구멍을 느슨하게 만들었다. 그의 성기는 아까의 사정이 무색하게도 다시 꼿꼿하게 부풀어 있었다. 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 다리를 어깨에 걸친 채 성기끝을 구멍에 맞추자 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 허공으로 붕 뜨면서 녹은 기제가 침구 위로 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

밀레시안이 거부할 틈도 없이 성기가 구멍을 빠듯하게 열고 진입했다. 맞물린 접합부는 그의 성기때문인지 기제의 열때문인지 뜨겁고 홧홧했다. 좁은 구멍을 비집고 들어오는 감각에 밀레시안의 눈이 번쩍 뜨이고 입이 저절로 벌려졌다. 좁은 어깨가 안으로 말리며 온 몸에서 식은땀이 흘렀다.

톨비쉬는 삽입만으로도 벅차하는 밀레시안의 몸을 훑으며 짧은 감탄사처럼 낮게 신음했다. 그는 뜨거운 눈으로 천천히 성기가 맞닿은 아래부터 눈물이 흐르는 얼굴까지 핥아먹을듯 훑어올렸다. 수치와 두려움으로 가득찬 그 얼굴이 마음에 들진 않았지만 아래를 조여오는 구멍에 톨비쉬는 금방이라도 그에게 물려 죽을 것 같은 기쁨을 느꼈다. 자신의 것이 꽉 차고, 뜨거운 내벽이 성기를 감싸안는 그 감각은 마치 신의 계시를 들을 때와 같은 환희를 선사했다.

"앗, 아, 아…, 아읏, 흐으……."

천천히 허릿짓을 시작하자 밀레시안이 눌린 신음을 뱉어냈다. 밀레시안이 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 허리를 뒤틀자 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 허리를 단단히 잡고 깊숙이 성기를 밀어넣었다. 밀레시안의 몸이 파드득 경련하며 성기에서 정액이 방울방울 맺혀 흐르기 시작했다. 여전히 손등과 팔로 얼굴을 가리고있었던 탓에 밀레시안의 표정을 볼 수가 없었던 톨비쉬는 그의 두 손을 잡아채 골반에 붙였다. 손목과 장골을 같이 잡은 채로 허리를 튕기자 밀레시안이 뒤통수를 시트에 문지르며 거세게 도리질쳤다.

단지 삽입만으로도 민감하게 반응하는 몸을 관찰하던 톨비쉬는 몸을 숙여 자신의 이마를 밀레시안의 이마와 맞댄 채 눈을 마주한 채 천천히 추삽질을 시작했다. 굵은 페니스가 구멍을 비집고 쑤시다가 빠져나오자 다홍색의 매끈한 내벽이 들어갔다가 딸려나오기를 반복했다. 기제로 따끈하게 열이 오른 구멍은 충분히 풀려있어, 톨비쉬의 성기는 큰 저항없이 빠르게 피스톤질을 하기 시작했다. 사나운 그의 움직임에 침대 매트리스가 들썩였다. 그의 움직임에 꼭두각시처럼 몸이 흔들리는 밀레시안의 몸에, 톨비쉬는 질 나쁜 정복감과 쾌감을 느꼈다. 그가 거칠게 허리를 짓쳐올리자 밀레시안은 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 몸부림쳤다.

"예전부터 생각한 거지만."

"힉, 흐윽…! 하지 마, 제발… 이런 거, 흑, 싫… 싫어요, 아아!"

"당신의 목소리는 역시, 읏… 성경보다는 울음 소리가, 더 잘, 어울립니다."

그가 밀레시안의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 속삭이자 밀레시안은 정체모를 두려움에 본능적으로 온 몸에 힘을 줬다. 구멍이 좁아들며 그의 것을 조여물고, 톨비쉬는 몰려오는 사정감에 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 밀레시안 안에 깊숙히 파고들어 사정했다. 밀레시안은 내벽을 적시는 그 뭉근하고 뜨거운 액체의 느낌에 당장이라도 정신을 잃고 싶었지만, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 정신을 쉽사리 놔주지 않았다. 바짝 힘이 들어간 허벅지가 밀레시안의 엉덩이에 닿았다. 아직 안에 들어찬 성기는 줄어들 생각을 않고 내벽을 잘게 찔러대고 있었다.

밀레시안은 그의 아래에서 힘없이 몸을 비틀어대며 애원했지만 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 눈두덩이와 콧대에 입을 맞추며 작게 속삭였다. 그의 이마와 관자놀이로 땀방울이 흘러 밀레시안의 몸 위로 툭툭 떨어졌다.

"아십니까?"

"흣… 흐으, 제발… 하아…."

"저의 존재는 당신으로 인해 완성되었습니다. 나는 그렇게 느끼고 있어요."

살이 맞부딪히는 소리, 정신이 나갈듯 울부짖는 울음소리 사이로 그의 목소리가 얽혀들었다. 톨비쉬는 제 손에, 제 몸에 맞닿은 충만하고 넘쳐흐르는 열락의 체온을 느끼며 아랫배가 땅길 정도로 참았던 정액을 아낌없이 쏟아부었다. 머릿속이 타들어가다못해 녹아내리는 것 같았다.

"나의 세계는 당신을 통해 채우게 된 겁니다. 당신과 나만이 오직, '우리'가 되는 거예요."

그는 절정의 쾌락에 허우적대는 밀레시안의 등과 허리를 쓰다듬으며 정수리에 입을 맞추고는 옆에 누워 밀레시안을 끌어안았다. 지친 밀레시안은 그의 나른한 후희를 밀쳐내지 못하고 천천히 눈만 끔벅거렸다. 조금 거친 손바닥이 척추가 파인 골을 따라 흐르듯 쓸어내리고 너른 가슴께가 답답할 정도로 몸을 짓누르고 있었다.

밀레시안은 그의 방식이 숨막혔다. 그가 그럴 리 없다고 생각했다. 그가 자신에게 욕정하고, 연인에게나 할 법한 다정함을 선사하는 것이 두려웠다. 그의 행동은 채무자를 대하는 방식에서 심히 어긋나 있었다. 이것은 오히려 돈을 갚지 못하는 자신에게 목줄을 채워놓기위한 함정이 아닐까 하는 생각과, 그럼에도 달콤하게 다가오는 독같은 다정함에 머리가 복잡해졌다. 당신은 왜, 피묻은 발로 잔잔히 흐르는 유수를 휘저으려 하는 것인가. 그의 흉중에 깃든 것은 호기심인가, 집착인가, 다정함인가. 그것이 혹시나 다정함이라면, 어쩌면 태어날 때부터 버려진 자신을 받아들여줄 수 있는 유일한 사람이 되어주지 않을까. 그렇다면 당신은 나에게 무엇을 기대하는가.

손끝부터 시작되는 저릿함과 밀려드는 나른함에 맥이 풀렸다. 그에 대한 수많은 감상들이 눈꺼풀을 짓누르고 숨통을 막는 것을 느꼈다. 밀레시안은 머릿속에서 되풀이되는 상념을 떨쳐내려 애쓰며 눈꺼풀이 가져다주는 잠의 물살에 몸을 맡겼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

톨비쉬가 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는 이미 팔라라가 서산 너머로 지고 있을 무렵이었다. 보고를 위해 찾아온 비서의 발소리에 잠에서 깬 그는 본능적으로 밀레시안을 찾았다. 품 안에 소복히 찼던 그는 다시 연기처럼 사라지고 없었다. 잠결에 느꼈던 그 뒤척임조차 꿈처럼 느껴졌다. 톨비쉬는 침대를 더듬었지만 침대는 온기조차 싸늘하게 식어있었다.

빠르게 뛰는 심장박동을 무시한 채 몸을 일으킨 그는 비서를 시켜 밀레시안을 찾으라고 이야기 하려다가, 창틀에 앉아 졸고 있는 밀레시안을 발견했다. 밀레시안은 그 사이에 눈에 띄게 야위어 보여 애처로움이 보였고, 그러면서도 욕정을 자극하는 처연함이 보였다. 톨비쉬는 비서에게 궐련을 받아들어 물고는 선잠을 자고 있는 밀레시안에게 다가갔다.

만지면 부서질 것만 같은 밀레시안의 머리카락을 쓸어올리자, 그의 손길에 밀레시안의 눈꺼풀이 서서히 말려 올라갔다. 축 처진 속눈썹 사이로 자신의 모습이 투영되는 유리알 같은 눈동자가 그를 뜨거운 애정으로 고통스럽게 했다.

"또 도망가신 줄 알았습니다."

"그러려고 했는데……."

"했는데?"

밀레시안의 이마를 짚은 그의 손에 저절로 힘이 들어갔다. 밀레시안은 딱딱해진 그의 손바닥을 느끼며 소리없이 웃었다. 밀레시안이 던진 한 마디가 그를 뒤흔들고 있다는 것을 알았다. 밀레시안은 그런 그에게, 손을 잡아내려 자신의 뺨을 감싸게 한 채로 대답했다.

"이제 쓸모 없는 나를 필요로 하는 건 당신 뿐이니까."

"……."

"나의 세계는 이제 당신으로 채워진 거예요, 톨비쉬."

밀레시안은 그가 했던 말을 그대로 읊으며, 아주 약간이지만 희미한 미소를 지어보였다. 톨비쉬는 그런 밀레시안의 모습이 그 어느 때보다 감격스러웠고, 그래서 그가 영원히 자신의 옆에서 아름답고 쓸모없기를⁵ 기도했다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 솔로몬 그런디(Solomon Grundy), 영국의 전통시(마더 구스Mother Goose)중 하나.
> 
> ² 시편 141편 9절
> 
> ³ 성찬례; 예수 최후의 만찬에서 기원된 기독교 7성사 중 하나. 일반적으로 빵과 포도주를 나눠 먹는 예식.
> 
> ⁴ 돈[Don]; 패밀리의 우두머리를 부르는 호칭. 통상적으로 보스Boss나 돈Don이라 부르며, 대부Godfather 대신 부르기도 한다.
> 
> ⁵ 김민정 저, 아름답고 쓸모없기를(2016), 문학동네, 8p


	14. 여밀레른 HL로 오메가버스 끼얹은게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 10. 05. 1차초고 공백포함 16,555 자 / 공백미포함 12,588 자  
> * HL, 오메가버스의 일부설정, 한 명 이상의 성교대상, 험핑을 포함한 수음행위, G20 성역의 문 후반부 스포일러와 설정날조 및 기타 취향을 타는 소재가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 여밀레른 HL로 오메가버스 끼얹은게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

톨비밀레 / 알터밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 오메가버스 설정 약간

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[HL / 기사단밀레른 선지자들의 싸움에서 패배하는바람에 브릴루엔의 놀잇감으로 밀레시안이 구속당하고 육변기마냥 기사단이랑 특별조한테 한명한명씩 돌아가며 당하는것이 보고싶습니다...]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

전투가 남기는 것은 피와 살, 황폐한 폐허뿐만이 아니다. 전장의 끝에는 패자가 있기 마련이다. 일반적으로 승자가 패자를 조롱하거나 동정을 표하는 것은 도의적으로 수용받지 못할 일이나, 어디 승리감에 도취된 이가 그 원초적인 감정을 숨기기란 그리 쉬운 일이던가. 거기다 제아무리 신의 가호-비록 이계의 신일지라도-를 받은 선지자들이라도 밀레시안과 알반 기사단을 교란해 완벽한 승리를 거머쥔다는 것은 좀처럼 쉬운 일이 아니었으므로, 이들은 모처럼의 승리감에 깊이 고취되어 자만의 민낯을 숨기려는 시늉조차 않았다.

찌르는 듯한 날카로운 웃음소리가 아발론 게이트 곳곳으로 울려퍼졌다. 유혹 어린 서큐버스들의 목소리가 으레 그러하듯 브릴루엔의 목소리는 벌꿀주처럼 달콤하고 진득했지만 승자의 잔인한 비웃음을 담고 있었다. 지독한 피비린내 사이로 파고드는 높은 옥타브의 목소리는 밀레시안과 신성 기사들에게 냉혹한 열패감을 안겨주었다.

"당신들, 우리의 신을 너무 얕보고 있는 거 아닌가요? 신이 신을 속이는 건 어렵지만, 신이 인간을 속이는 건 간단하다고요."

"개소리 집어 치워!"

간신히 숨을 몰아쉬던 밀레시안이 무기를 뽑아들고 브릴루엔을 향해 달려들었다. 밀레시안의 검이 브릴루엔의 목을 향했지만 검날의 끝은 결코 그녀의 몸에 닿지 못했다. 주문의 영창도 없이 브릴루엔의 손짓 한번으로 일어난 마법이 밀레시안을 막아섰기 때문이었다. 붉은 불꽃이 폭발음을 내며 밀레시안의 발 앞에서 아슬아슬하게 타올랐다. 지뢰와 같은 마법에 잠시 뒤로 물러났지만, 밀레시안은 선지자들을 제압해야한다는 일념으로 바닥을 짚고 도약했다. 뒤에서 밀레시안을 부르는 톨비쉬의 목소리가 들렸지만 이미 그녀의 칼끝은 브릴루엔을 향해 날아오르고 있었다.

"어때요, 밀레시안? 우리 신 밑으로 들어오지 않을래요? 그 분께서는 적어도 이런 식으로 세계를 방치하지는 않으시거든요."

"꺼져. 난 노출증 서큐버스랑 같은 편 먹는 취미는 없어."

밀레시안의 검이 펜아르와 모르콴에 의해 간단하게 막혀버리자, 그녀는 거대한 오거의 배를 발판삼아 밀어내며 펜아르를 향해 뛰어들었다. 밀려나가는 모르콴을 추진력 삼아 몸을 날린 후 칼등을 세워 라이칸드로프의 머리를 후려쳤다. 늑대의 머리를 한 선지자가 머리를 감싸며 주춤하자 그 새를 놓치지 않고 발을 걸어 넘어트렸다.

순식간에 두 선지자들을 넘어트린 밀레시안은 그들의 뒤에 서 있는 브릴루엔을 향해 검을 겨누었다. 노을색 머리의 서큐버스는 코 앞까지 다가온 칼끝에도 동요하지 않았다. 대신 밀레시안의 눈빛을 피하지 않고 응시하며 고혹적인 미소로 응답했을 뿐이었다.

"우후후… 그런 반항심이 싫진 않아요. 밀레시안 씨 같은 아이들은 장난감 삼아 가지고 놀기도 재미있거든요."

"닥쳐, 브릴루엔!"

브릴루엔은 마치 밀레시안이 소리칠 것을 예상이라도 했다는 양 놀라지도 않은 채 손가락을 튕겼다. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 온 몸의 피가 끓어오르는 열감에 아랫배를 움켜잡고 몸을 웅크렸다. 갑작스럽게 온몸을 뒤덮는 열기에 검을 잡기는커녕 서 있는 것도 고작이리만큼 괴로웠다. 목이 막힌 것마냥 성대에서 컥컥거리는 울음소리만 솟구쳤다. 어지러움에 제 몸을 가누지도 못하던 밀레시안은 결국 꿇어앉듯 주저앉고 말았다. 뒤에서 톨비쉬가 달려와 그녀를 부축하려 했으나 곧이어 검은 로브를 뒤집어 쓴 선지자의 마법에 의해 막혀버려, 그는 하릴없이 밀레시안의 뒤를 바라볼 수밖에 없었다.

들끓는 신열은 밀레시안의 몸을 떨리게 만들었다. 불쾌한 구토감이 올라와 헛구역질을 했으나 시큼한 위액과 침이 섞여 나올 뿐이었다. 당장이라도 눈을 감고 혼곤히 쓰러지고 싶었지만 아발론 게이트를 등지고 선 선지자들이 밀레시안의 나약한 눈꺼풀을 일으켰다. 발끝부터 올라오는 저릿함에 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 문 앞에 선 밀레시안은 헐떡이는 와중에도 떨리는 손으로 발치에 떨어진 검을 잡아들고 브릴루엔을 올려다 보았다. 살기등등한 기세로 서큐버스를 노려보고 있었지만 눈물은 쉴새없이 흐르고 있었다.

그들을 노려보는 밀레시안을 뒤로하고, 네 명의 선지자들이 성역의 문에 알반 기사단의 조각을 맞추자 신성한 빛과 함께 아발론 게이트의 문이 서서히 열리기 시작했다. 수십, 수백 년의 시간 동안 굳건하게 봉인되어 있던 성역의 땅은 알반 기사단도, 밀레시안도 아닌 이교도의 야만적인 발길에 무참히 짓밟히고 있었다. 신성의 땅으로 사라지기 직전, 브릴루엔은 비뚤어진 미소를 입가에 올리며 밀레시안과 눈을 마주치며 밀레시안을 절망의 뒤안길로 밀어넣었다.

"아하하하, 무의미한 발악이지만 잘 봤어요! 아무리 당신이 밀레시안이라고 하더라도 신의 힘을 이길 순 없는 노릇이니까요!"

"헉, 무슨… 짓을, 한 거…야."

"별 건 아니에요. 그동안 우리를 즐겁게 해 준 것에 대한 소소한 답례니까 사양하지 말고 받으세요. 그럼 안녕!"

밀레시안이 주저앉아 멍하니 그녀의 말을 곱씹는 동안, 브릴루엔은 장난스럽게 손까지 팔랑팔랑 흔들곤 등을 돌려 게이트 저편으로 걸어나갔다. 문은 다시 열리지 않았고, 당연하게도 문 너머로 들어간 이들이 다시 돌아오는 일 역시 일어나지 않았다.

톨비쉬는 선지자들이 사라져 폐허만이 남은 게이트 입구를 허탈한 표정으로 바라보다가 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 그는 꽤나 지쳤는지 가까운 난간벽에 등을 기대고 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 밀레시안을 향해 입을 열었다. 열이 올라 신음을 참느라 입술을 짓씹었기 때문일까, 밀레시안의 입술은 너덜너덜하게 부어있었다.

"밀레시안 씨… 몸은 좀 괜찮은가요?"

겨우 숨을 고른 톨비쉬가 바닥에 웅크린 채 몸을 떨고 있는 밀레시안을 향해 다가왔다. 웅크린 등은 가냘프고 숨소리는 연약했다. 단단한 팔이 밀레시안을 받치며 그녀를 일으켜세웠지만 밀레시안은 최대한 몸을 웅크린 채 숨을 색색거리며 내뱉기만 할 뿐, 어떠한 반응도 보이지 않았다.

아니, 보이지 못했다는 것이 더 어울릴지도 모른다. 그의 손길이 닿는 순간, 밀레시안의 아랫배가 뻐근하게 당기면서 겨우 잦아들었던 열이 머리 끝까지 치솟아 오르고, 그의 손길이 맞닿은 부분은 화상을 입은 것처럼 뜨거운 열기가 선명하게 느껴졌다. 닿는 것만으로도 머릿속이 황홀함으로 거미줄쳤다.

좀 더 닿는다면, 저 손이 몸을 쓰다듬어 준다면, 아래를 채워준다면. 밀레시안은 발정기의 짐승이나 할 법한 부끄러운 생각에 크게 몸을 떨었다. 밀레시안을 자신의 어깨에 기대게 만든 톨비쉬는 그녀의 심상치않은 상태를 인지하고선 다급한 손길로 밀레시안의 팔을 잡았다. 그를 올려다 보는 밀레시안의 얼굴은 미열인지 흥분인지 모를 것으로 가득 차 뜨겁게 달아올라 있었다.

"몸이 안 좋으신 건가요?"

"으…흑, 나, 뭔가… 이상해요…. 어, 떡하지? 아, 으흑, 아래가… 나 머릿속이…."

밀레시안은 어떻게든 본능을 감추기 위해 톨비쉬에게서 떨어지려했다. 고개를 흔들며 그를 밀어내자 샴푸향 사이로 갈무리되지 못한 달큼한 향기가 톨비쉬의 비강을 간질였다. 유혹적인 페로몬의 향기는 알 수 없는 흥분을 고양시켰다. 발정의 향기가 게이트 입구를 떠돌고 있었다. 천박하고 본능적인 냄새에 톨비쉬의 새파란 눈동자가 열망과 은밀한 정욕으로 일렁거렸다. 밀레시안. 나직히 그녀를 호명하는 것만으로도 입 안이 아릿할 만큼 단 느낌이었다. 그녀의 이름은, 향기는 당장이라도 밀레시안을 잡아삼키고 싶을 정도로 허기진 식욕을 불러 일으켰다.

밀레시안은 무언가 잘못되었음을 알아차렸다. 아랫배에 고여들어 피어오르는 진득한 열락은 핏줄을 타고 온 몸을 간질간질하게 흐르고 있었다. 속옷 아래로 왈칵 애액이 쏟아지는 불쾌감과 함께 어지러울 정도의 현기증에 제정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 그저, 어깨를 부여잡는 손길이 선명하게 느껴진다는 것과, 당장이라도 그의 것을 넣어달라고 빌고싶은 본능에 애가 탔다. 조금만 더 이성의 끈을 놓았더라면 스스로 옷을 벗고 돌난간에라도 성기를 문질렀을지도 모를 일이었다.

"읏, 톨비… 톨비쉬. 응, 흑… 어떡해…. 미안한데, 으… 잠시만, 떨어져 주면… 저 지금, 상태가… 으응!"

훌쩍이는 밀레시안의 새된 소리에 그는 이를 악문 채 대답하지 않았다. 대신, 그는 다급한 손길로 밀레시안의 치마 사이로 손을 넣어 축축하게 젖어버린 속옷을 벗겨내렸다. 열이 뜨끈하게 올라 젖은 음부는 찬 공기가 닿자 전류를 맞은 것마냥 지릿한 기대감이 척추를 타고 머리를 울려댔다. 맑은 애액이 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 그 감각조차 간지럽다못해 전희의 일부분인 양 느껴져 작은 비명이 새어나왔다.

그가 갑주를 벗고 혁대를 푸는 모습은 슬로모션처럼 느리게 흘러가는 것처럼 보였다. 양 손을 펴 입을 가린 채 새어나오는 신음을 꾹꾹 밀어넣어보아도, 밀레시안의 머릿속에는 그의 굵직한 성기가 자신을 꿰뚫는 모습을 기대하고 있었다. 그에게 엉망진창으로 부서지고 싶었다. 찌부러질 정도로 온 몸을 내리누르고 아프도록 아래를 쑤셔줬으면 좋겠다고. 머리가 돌 정도로, 아무 것도 생각나지 않을 정도로 자신을 주무르고 휘둘러달라고 애원하고 싶었다.

그는 가까운 벽에 밀레시안이 등을 기댄 채 서게 한 후 다리 사이에 제 무릎을 집어넣어 허벅지를 벌리게 했다. 허벅지가 벌어지며 육욕의 향기가 더 짙게 풍겨왔다. 톨비쉬는 머리를 이상하게 만드는 향기에 이를 질끈 물고는 조심스럽게 그녀의 아래에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 브릴루엔의 마법-혹은 저주-때문일까. 밀레시안의 아래는 좁다 뿐이지 축축하게 젖어있어 그의 손가락을 욕심껏 물어대기 시작했다.

기다란 손가락 두 개가 음부에 파고들어 길을 넓히자 밀레시안의 입에서 탄식과 같은 신음이 쏟아져 나왔다. 밀레시안은 그의 목에 팔을 둘러 그의 품에 얼굴을 묻었다. 톨비쉬는 한쪽 팔을 밀레시안의 허리에 둘러 그녀를 감싸안은 채 벽에 밀착시켰다. 그의 손가락이 성기를 쑤셔댈 때마다 밀레시안은 앓는 소리를 내면서도 알 수 없는 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 그의 어깨에 매달려 허벅지를 떨어대자 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 한쪽 허벅지를 잡아 자신의 허리에 걸치도록 만들었다. 서로의 몸이 더 가까워지며 오르락 내리락 하는 가슴께와 복근의 움직임이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 히끅거리며 숨을 고르는 밀레시안의 귓가에 톨비쉬가 조용히 속삭였다.

"모든 걸 혼자 짊어지려 하지 마세요, 밀레시안 씨."

"흐윽, 하아, 나, 넣어 줘요…. 빨리… 흐윽, 같이, 같이 해…."

밀레시안의 양 볼은 예쁘게 달아올라 있었고 입술은 눈물과 침으로 젖어있어 유독 외설적으로 보였다. 손가락이 몇 번 더 아래를 들락거리며 휘젓자 밀레시안은 어깨를 떨며 그의 품으로 파고들었다. 찰박거리며 액체가 맞부딪히는 소리는 성감을 고조시키기에 충분했다. 어깨에 이마를 문지르던 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 복잡한 감정이 얽힌 시선을 통해 톨비쉬는 그녀가 무엇을 원하는지 확실하게 알아차렸다. 톨비쉬는 충분히 젖은 밀레시안의 아래에 성기의 입구를 맞추고 단숨에 깊은 곳까지 파고들었다. 주름진 질벽이 격렬하게 수축하며 성기를 감싸안았다.

벽에 등을 기댄 채 거의 톨비쉬의 몸에 매달려 있다시피 한 자세때문에 체중이 아래로 쏠려, 페니스는 유독 깊숙한 곳도 수월하게 꿰뚫었다. 버거운 크기탓에 숨이 턱 막혔다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 팔다리를 버둥거리며 몸부림쳤다. 움직일수록 조금씩 더 깊게 파고드는 듯한 이질감에 밀레시안은 숨을 할딱거리면서도, 아래에서 위로 올려붙이며 가득 채우는 포만감에 정신을 놓아버리고 싶었다. 밀레시안이 그의 등을 끌어안았다. 그의 견갑골에 손톱을 박자 탄력있는 등근육이 수축하며 숨을 들이마시는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다.

이윽고 그가 천천히 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 뜨거운 성기가 아래를 얕게 쳐올리는 것만으로도 심장이 아플 만큼 강하게 뛰었다. 온몸 구석구석, 모세혈관까지 마약같은 페로몬이 들이치며 살갗을 두드렸다. 이어진 아래로부터 시작된 자잘한 성교의 쾌감들은 점차 크기를 키워나가며 시야를 새하얗게 터트렸다. 성기가 빠듯하게 아래를 압박하며 점점 그 속도를 올리기 시작했다.

"응…으응. 톨, 흐응, 더 깊이, 기분 좋아아…. 더 이상하게, 머리이… 생각, 못, 하게…."

등이 벽에 쓸리며 아릿한 통증을 남겼지만 이내 찾아오는 극심한 쾌락에 아픔마저 흐릿한 잔상처럼만 느껴졌다. 오히려 등에 마찰되는 차가운 돌벽의 질감마저 달아오른 몸에는 더할 나위 없는 자극으로 찾아왔다. 누구의 것이랄 것도 없이 뜨거운 신음이 흘러나와 서로의 귓가를 적셨다.

남근이 좁은 틈새를 비집고 아래를 채우다가 빠져나가면 밀레시안은 압박감과 함께 허전함을 느꼈다. 페니스가 어렴풋이 민감한 부분 주변을 짓누르며 빠져나갈 때마다 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 아랫배에 힘을 주며 허리를 비틀었다. 그는 정욕으로 이지가 흐려진 상태에서도 밀레시안의 의도를 간파한 양 음부에 귀두만 걸칠 정도로 내뺐다가 체중을 실어 뿌리까지 강하게 치받았다. 밀레시안은 비명을 지르며 톨비쉬에게 정신없이 안겼고, 곧 파도처럼 밀려오는 오르가슴에 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 그의 움직임에 따라 흔들리다가 그의 어깨와 등에 새빨간 반달자국을 선명하게 남기며 절정에 이르렀다. 톨비쉬는 뒤로 꺾인 채 뻣뻣해진 밀레시안의 목에 잘게 입을 맞추며 밀레시안의 안에 파정했다. 점도 높은 우윳빛의 정액은 꾸물거리며 질 안을 채우다가 끝없이 사정하는 양에 밀려 바닥으로 덩어리째 떨어졌다.

그가 성기를 빼낼 때에는 아쉽다는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 몇 번의 절정에도 불구하고 계속해서 아득한 결핍감에 허덕여야만 했다. 가물한 정신을 다잡고자 노력했지만 전투의 피로와 성교의 노곤함탓에 밀레시안의 의식은 금세 무너져내렸다. 기절과 같은 잠에 빠지는 와중에도 자신을 안아드는 두꺼운 팔이 느껴져 아래가 다시금 저려왔다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

선지자들이 문 안쪽을 헤매는 동안 잠시의 시간을 번 사이, 알반 기사단 중에서도 유독 두드러진 활동을 보이는 것은 정보조였다. 성역의 문이 열린 문제로 인해 기사단 상부가 떠들썩했음에도 불구하고 밀레시안에게 건 브릴루엔의 마법의 정체를 밝힌 것 역시 루나사 조였는데, 이들이 밝혀낸 서큐버스의 권능은 에린의 힘이라기보다는 오히려 이계신의 권능에 가까운 능력이라고만 설명해 두도록 하겠다.

사실 선지자들과 같이 직접적으로 이계신의 권능을 행사하는 것은 드물었던 터라, 제아무리 에린 초기부터 지식이 계승되어 내려온 알반 기사단이라 할지라도 관련된 문헌이나 사료를 찾아본다는 것에는 한계가 있었으리라. 지지부진한 정보수집의 가운데에서 수사에 큰 진척을 보인 것은 도시로 나가 임무를 수행하던 생도들이 가져온 소문 덕분이었다. 항설에 대해 이들의 입을 빌려 설명해보자면 한마디로 발정기라고 정의할 수 있겠다. 게다가 이계신이 관장하는 다른 별세계의 종족은 에린과 다르게 종족 전부가 인간으로 이루어졌다는 점과 함께 종족이 아닌 형질로 이들을 삼분한다는 소식은 기사단 내부에도 꽤나 큰 충격을 가져왔다.

물론 제각기 다른 별에서 온 이들의 소문인 만큼, 알파Alpha가 오메가Omega보다 사회적 인식이 높은 경우나 그 반대인 세계도 있었고, 심지어 한쪽 형질이 노예나 포워르보다 더 못한 처우를 받는 세계에 대한 설명도 덧붙여지곤 했다. 엘리트로 이루어진 정보조는 온갖 진실과 근거 없는 낭설이 교차되는 이야기 속에도 오메가의 발정기를 뜻하는 '히트 사이클Heat Cycle'과 이를 억제하는 억제제가 있다는 공통점을 찾아냈다. 하지만 억제제를 만들 재료를 구하는 문제는 둘째치고 약의 경과나 효과를 입증할 만한 대상자가 오직 밀레시안 한 명 뿐이었으므로 억제제의 제조는 지지부진할 수밖에 없었다.

그 사이에도 밀레시안은 몇 번의 히트사이클을 겪으며 의도치않게 금욕적인 기사단의 기강을 흐트려놓았다. 심지어 던바튼이나 타라의 번화가 한가운데에서 맞이한 갑작스러운 히트사이클로 인해 납치 미수 사건까지 일어나는 바람에 신성 기사단 내에서도 밀레시안의 처우에 대한 의견이 분분하게 나뉘어지기 시작했다. 결국 며칠의 회의끝에, 어떠한 고증이나 실험도 없이 만들어진 조잡한 형태의 억제제는 벨테인의 서무관을 통해 유일한 모르모트이자 신약의 대상자인 밀레시안의 손에 들어갈 수 있었다.

애초부터 히트 사이클이라는 개념 자체가 쉬이 와닿는 개념이 아니었고, 그런 만큼 그간 억제제의 사용에 대해 어떠한 의견도 내비치지 않은 밀레시안이었다. 다만 에린 토착신과 이계신의 권능이 서로 충돌한 탓일까. 밀레시안의 히트 사이클은 불규칙적이었고 억제제도 실신할 정도의 고통만 잠재워줄 뿐 큰 효용을 발휘하진 못했다. 결국 기사단 내의 분위기를 의식한 밀레시안은 한동안 자신의 방에서 문을 걸어잠그고 본의아니게 자발적인 감금생활을 하기에 이르렀다. 적어도 다른 이들에게 강간당하지 않기 위해서.

갑작스러운 열기가 온 몸을 잠식했다. 아랫배 안쪽이 둔하게 내려앉으며 아래가 빠질 것만 같은 고통에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 밀레시안은 겨우 침대에서 내려와 배를 움켜쥐고 테이블로 향했다. 그녀가 씻는 동안 벨테인 조원이 가져다놓은 억제제가 티테이블 위에 올려져 있었다. 마침 물병의 물은 바닥을 보이고 있었고 밀레시안은 식당으로 내려갈 만한 상태가 되지 못했기 때문에 억제제를 열어 물도 없이 삼켰다.

며칠 동안 쉴새없이 찾아오는 발정기마다 약을 먹은 탓에 이제는 물 없이도 능숙하게 약을 넘길 수 있었다. 내성이 생기면 어떻게 될까 하는 불안감이 없었던 것은 아니나, 극심한 고통과 약을 먹지 않으면 찾아오는 블랙아웃을 경험하는 것 보다는 낫다고 자조했다. 다만 오늘처럼 누군가를 만날 일이 없을 때에는 정량인 두 알 대신 한 알만 삼키는 것으로 스스로를 위안할 따름이었다.

물 쏟아지듯 아래를 적시는 애액의 양이 줄어든다. 숨통을 조이는 고통은 가만히 누워있으면 숨을 쉴 정도로 완화된다. 그 사실들은 몇 번의 투약 끝에 알아낸 경험적인 증거였으나 때때로 뇌 속으로 치미는 교접에 대한 요구는 쉽사리 잠재울 수 없었다. 유독 히트 사이클이 강렬한 탓에 제정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 침대에 누워 이불을 뒤집어쓴 채 갓난아이처럼 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 끔찍한 고통에 시달릴 때마다 머릿속으로 톨비쉬와 몸을 섞었던 때를 상기하며 고통이 가시기를 기다릴 쯤이었다.

문을 세 번 두드리는 노크소리는 발정의 체열 속에서 유독 날카롭게 들렸다. 밀레시안은 이불 속에서 고개만 빼꼼 내민 채 겨우 목소리를 짜냈다. 억지로 몸을 추스린 노력이 무상하게도 진이 빠진 의식은 욕망의 향취에 파묻혀 절여지는 느낌이 들었다. 사나운 본능은 가련한 이성을 짓누르고 있었다. 당장이라도 문을 열고 들어오는 자의 멱살을 잡고 이가 맞부딪힐 정도로 강하게 키스하고, 옷을 벗겨 자신의 성기와 부비고 싶은 충동이 일었다.

알터는 걱정스러운 얼굴로 밀레시안의 방문 앞에 서 있었다. 대중없이 찾아오는 히트사이클로 문이 닫긴 지 일주일이 넘었다. 그동안 여성 단원들은 그나마 음식이나 옷가지를 건네준다는 명목으로 밀레시안과 대면할 수 있었으나 알터를 포함한 남성 단원들은 그녀의 머리카락 한 올조차도 보지 못했다. 알터는 전투 이후 밀레시안에게 전해줄 것이 있다는 명목으로 몇 번이나 대면을 신청했으나 상부는 물론이거니와 밀레시안 역시 그를 보기를 거부했고, 그저 바라보기만 해도 좋았을 밀레시안의 뒷모습조차 잃어버린 이후에야 알터는 직접 그녀를 찾아가기로 마음먹은 것이다.

환기조차 하지 않아 켜켜이 축적된 페로몬이 방 안을 가득 메우고 있었다. 문을 열자 과일향과 진한 꽃향기를 닮은 유혹적인 향기가 알터를 취하게 만들었다. 냄새를, 향기의 입자를 색으로 표현한다면 붉은색이라 칭하리라. 알터는 불꽃처럼 튀어오르며 자신을 덮치는 히트 사이클의 체향에 본능적으로 발정하는 자신이 부끄러웠다. 밀레시안에게 직접 건네줄 자신의 수첩으로 아래를 가린 채 열린 문틈새로 조심스럽게 물었다. 한발자국이라도 그녀의 방 안으로 들어갔다간 자신을 주체할 수 없을 것만 같았다.

"저… 밀레시안 님! 들, 들어가도 될까요?"

"응, 알터. 무슨 일이야…?"

당연하게 거절당할거라 생각했지만 의외의 승낙이 되돌아왔다. 알터는 한동안 망설이다가 재빨리 방으로 들어와 문을 닫았다. 문을 닫자 희석된 페로몬의 향기가 가로막혀 더 진해졌다. 머리가 팽팽 돌며 머릿속은 검은 물감을 풀어놓은 물컵마냥 기묘한 본능이 퍼져나갔다. 알터는 밀레시안의 옷을 벗기고 애액으로 젖은 아래에 제 성기를 박는 대신, 극적인 인내를 끌어모아 테이블 위에 자신의 수첩을 올려놓았다. 차마 그녀의 얼굴을 돌아볼 엄두가 나지 않았다. 존경하는 이의 입술에 입을 맞추게 될까봐, 그녀에게 씻을 수 없는 상처를 남길까봐 두려워서.

"그, 게… 제가 그동안 밀레시안 님에 대해 쓴 수첩이에요. 아벨린 님이… 눈치채신 것 같아서 들킬 테니 당분간 밀레시안 님이 맡아주셨으면 해서…."

한심하게 떨리는 목소리가 입술을 비집고 나왔다. 밀레시안을 감싼 이불이 바스락거리며 아래위로 움직이는 것을 얼핏 눈치챈 알터는 더 자리를 비우면 혼날 거라는 핑계를 대며 방을 나서려 했다. 다만, 애달프게 떨리는 밀레시안의 목소리가 그의 발목을 잡았다.

"알, 터…. 미안한데, 테이블 위에 약 좀…. 너무… 아파서, 움직일 수가… 흐윽!"

밀레시안은 알터가 방으로 들어온 순간부터 그를 원했다. 알터가 자신을 만지고, 주무르고, 마음껏 박아주기를 원했다. 망할 발정기는 평소에 생각도 않았던 온갖 욕구를 일으키며 날뛰고 있었다. 아랫배가 절로 죄어들었다. 밀레시안은 차라리 기절하기를 원했지만 이전에 몽유병처럼 의식이 없는 상태로 밖으로 나가려다가 아벨린에게 저지당한 적이 있었기 때문인지 그조차 무서웠다. 약 하나로는 부족했던 것이리라. 약을 들고 다가오는 알터를 원하는 것만 보더라도 정신이 나간 것이 분명했다.

약을 건네받으려 이불 속에서 손만 내민 밀레시안은 알터와 손이 맞닿자 흐느낌을 억누르지 못하고 작은 신음을 흘렸다. 닿는 것만으로도 고통스러웠다. 개처럼 기어서 알터의 성기를 입에 물고 매달리고 싶다는 생각까지 내달리는 순간, 알터의 손이 이불을 잡고 벗겨냈다. 이불 속에서 푹 절여진 향기가 폭발처럼 튀어나와 알터의 위로 흩뿌려졌다.

밀레시안은 애써 호흡을 가다듬으며 알터를 올려다 보았다. 희게 질린 얼굴은 눈물과 땀이 어룽져있었다. 침구를 잡은 손에 힘이 빠지는 바람에 이불을 잡아당기는 그의 손짓에 따라 이리저리 흔들렸다. 알터는 그간 조장들의 회의와 소문을 들으며 밀레시안이 걸린 이교도의 마법에 대해 대략적으로 파악하고 있었고, 그때문에 더이상 밀레시안이 혼자서 이런 고통을 홀로 감내하는 것은 부조리하다고 생각했다.

그는 암모나이트처럼 몸을 둥글게 만 채 자신을 올려보는 밀레시안을 향해 고개를 숙였다. 알터는 억제제를 물고 밀레시안과 입을 맞추었다. 입 안에 억제제의 쓴 맛이 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 그의 입술이 성수라도 된다는 것마냥 알터의 목에 팔을 휘감고 매달렸다. 어쩐지 갈급증이 일었다. 알터는 억제제가 밀레시안의 목을 넘어가는 것을 확인하고서야 맞춘 입술을 떼어냈다.

약을 많이 먹으면 내성이 생기지 않을까요, 하고 묻는 그의 목소리는 순진함과 욕망의 사이에 위태롭게 서 있는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 힘없이 웃으며 눈을 내리깔았다. 방에 들어올 때부터 서 있던 성기는 금방이라도 바지를 뚫고나올 듯 팽팽하게 서 있었다. 그의 바지 위로 적나라하게 선 실루엣을 쓰다듬자 알터의 초록색 눈이 물기로 젖어들었다. 그 안에 고인 것은 정욕일까, 죄책감일까. 어쩌면 배덕감일지도.

"알터어……."

"죄송, 죄송해요. 죄송해요, 밀레시안 님. 그치만……."

알터는 더이상 말을 잇지 못하고 밀레시안에게 입을 맞추었다. 그렇게나 참으려고 노력했는데, 어느 순간 머리를 돌게 만드는 발정기의 페로몬은 끔찍하리만치 황홀했다. 가느다란 신음소리가 입술로 이어진 알터의 입천장까지 닿았다. 몸을 헤집으며 날뛰는 체향이 점차 잦아드는 것이 확연하게 느껴졌다. 우습게도, 밀레시안은 완화되는 통증에 안도하는 동시에 상대가 알터라는 사실에 자책했다. 다른 조원들도 아니고, 생판 모르는 남도 아니라, 늘 자신을 따르던 어린 청년에게 동정을 미끼로 그를 꼬여내는 것이 미안할 따름이었다. 옷을 벗겨내는 조심스러운 손길조차도 성적인 자극으로 받아들이는 자신이 원망스러웠다.

원피스 형식의 얇은 천이 벗겨져 무릎 아래에서 나풀거렸다. 열이 올라 평소보다 뜨끈한 몸은 알터의 숨결이 닿을 때마다 흰 솜털을 세웠다. 밀레시안의 속옷은 언제 잦아들었냐는듯 다시금 애액이 쏟아져나와 축축하게 젖어있었다. 끝을 모르고 찾아오는 발정기는 비참했으나, 곧이어 다가올 성교의 기대에 그마저 잊혀졌다.

날이 선 송곳니가 밀레시안의 유두를 깨물자 낯부끄러운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 뾰족하게 세운 혀가 작은 유두와 유륜 주변을 샅샅이 핥아대기 시작했다. 손에 잡힐 만큼 적당히 풍만한 가슴을 한 입에 물고 젖꼭지를 굴리자 말랑했던 유두가 금세 빳빳하게 섰다. 밀레시안이 알터의 머리를 안고 품 안으로 끌어당기자 빠르게 내달리는 심장소리가 들렸다. 불규칙적으로 내달리는 그 소리는 당장이라도 교접을 종용하는 사이렌처럼 들렸다. 알터는 그녀의 품에 얼굴을 묻은 채 더듬더듬 바지를 내려 성기를 꺼냈다.

밀레시안이 숨을 들이마시는 것과 동시에 단단한 성기가 안으로 진입했다. 충분히 젖은 아래는 성기를 받아내기 충분했지만 울컥울컥 토해내는 애액때문에 서툰 피스톤질로는 페니스가 몇 번이나 미끄러졌다. 어설픈 연결이었지만 약으로도 잠재우지 못했던 열병은 그조차 극도의 쾌락으로 받아들였다. 밀레시안은 알터의 남근이 들이찰 때마다 갈구했던 황홀에 아래를 조였다. 미끈하고 뜨거운 질벽은 알터의 것에 맞춰 좁아들고 늘어나며 아름답게, 혹은 음탕하게 그를 안으로 인도했다.

한참을 성기가 빠져나갔다가 파고들어 빠듯하게 부풀어 올랐다. 허리를 잡은 손이 아래로 내려와 발갛게 부풀어 오른 성감대를 건드렸다. 클리토리스를 짓누르듯 꾹 누르거나 원을 그리듯 둥글게 매만지면서 크게 허릿짓하자 밀레시안의 눈앞이 번쩍거렸다. 그녀의 시야에는 천장도 알터도 보이지 않았다. 알터가 허리를 쳐올릴 때마다 밀레시안은 알터의 이름을 애타게 부르며 울었다.

"응! 흐으, 알터, 알… 알터! 흑, 알터어…."

입술 사이로 자신의 이름이 튀어나오자 알터는 땀에 젖은 머리를 그녀의 목덜미에 부비며 몸 여기저기 입을 맞추었다. 붉은 유린의 흔적이 남아있는 밀레시안의 몸은 유릿장처럼 얇고 부서질 것만 같았다. 예뻐요, 좋아요, 죄송해요, 따위로 두서없는 말을 내뱉던 알터는 제 아래에서 우는 밀레시안의 모습을 바라보며 그간 충족되지 못한 욕망을 알아차렸다. 그리고 그것이 몸집을 부풀리며 더 커져가는 것 역시도.

조악한 억제제로 간신히 막아뒀기 때문일까. 억누르고 있던 히트 사이클의 열기는 봇물 터지듯 터져나오기 시작했다. 머릿속을 비우는 성교의 쾌감에 온 몸에 힘이 빠졌다. 그가 허릿짓 하는대로 몸이 흔들리며 밀려 올라가다가 어느 순간 침대의 머리맡에 머리가 닿았다. 정수리가 침대 헤드에 쿵쿵 울렸지만 밀레시안의 귀에는 살이 접붙는 소리 외에는 어떠한 소리도 들리지 않았다. 알터가 다급하게 그녀의 머리를 감싸안아 베개로 고정시켰다.

한결 느려진 허릿짓에 밀레시안은 알터를 끌어안은 팔에 힘을 주고 스스로 엉덩이를 흔들기 시작했다. 안을 찔러오는 단단하고 두툼한 페니스에 쾌락과 나락을 오가며 제정신을 차리지 못했다. 까마득한 나락으로 떨어지는 듯한 감각에 두려워 그의 팔뚝에 손톱을 박고 긁어대자 안을 꿰뚫는 속도가 미묘하게 달라지며 밀레시안의 허릿짓과는 엇박으로 아래를 찔러왔다.

"으흑, 알터, 알터… 나, 가고싶, 흐응…."

밀레시안이 허리를 들썩이며 알터의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 알터는 얕게 허리를 쳐올리면서도 땀에 젖어 이마에 붙은 밀레시안의 머리카락을 하나하나 넘겨주며 상냥하게 대답했다.

"이게 좋으세요? 더 깊이 들어가야 할까요? 어떻게 해야 밀레시안 님이 좋아해 주실까요? 말씀해 주세요, 밀레시안 님."

"좋으, 좋아! 흐응, 더, 더어… 더 기분 좋게 해줘…."

밀레시안은 반쯤 정신이 나간 상태로 대답했다. 아래를 후벼파듯 쑤시는 성기에 눈물만 주륵주륵 흘려대면서도 엉덩이에 힘을 주며 안을 가득 채우는 성기를 놓지 않았다. 헐떡이는 신음과 교성이 발정의 향만큼이나 방 안을 가득 채웠다.

두 몸이 부딪히면서 도톰한 살점을 가르고, 타는 듯한 뜨거운 질벽은 성기를 녹일듯 감쌌다. 당신의 안에 나의 일부가 남아있으면, 밀레시안은 나를 생각해 줄까. 음습하고 배덕한 감정은 저열한 성욕만큼이나 비대하게 자라나는 것만 같았다. 알터는 밀레시안의 몸 뿐만 아니라 어깨와 팔까지 자근자근 깨물며 붉은 입술자국을 새겼다. 이 흔적이 사라질 때까지라도 자신을 생각해 달라는 유아적인 욕구에서. 알터는 신음을 내지르는 밀레시안의 안에 미처 숨기지 못한 욕정의 그림자를 여실히 드러내며 파정했다.

알터의 사정과 함께 밀레시안의 몸이 크게 수축하며 그를 껴안았다. 어깨를 파들파들 떤 채로 절정에 맞은 밀레시안은 머리를 쓸어올려주는 알터의 손길을 마지막으로 잠에 빠져들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 깜빡 쓰러졌다가 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는 이미 오랜 시간이 지난 상태였다. 정량 이상으로 먹어도 효과가 미미했던 억제제와는 달리 허리나 아래가 뻐근한 점을 제외하곤 묘하게 몸이 가뿐했다. 일주일 내내 시도 때도 가리지 않고 활활 붙었던 신열은 말끔히 내렸고 이전과 비교할 수 없는 개운함이 있었다.

알터가 떠나기 전에 뒷처리라도 해줬는지 몸은 깨끗하게 닦여 있었지만 침대 시트와 침구류는 누구의 것인지 모를 체액으로 젖어있었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 샤워를 할 겸 빨랫감을 들고 욕실로 향했다. 아무리 몸이 받아들일 준비를 했다곤 하더라도 커다란 남근을 오랫동안 머금었던 탓일까 아래는 빨갛게 부어올라있었다. 슬쩍 다리를 벌리자 미처 빼내지 못한 정액이 꾸물거리며 허벅지를 타고 흘렀다. 어젯밤의 난잡한 성교에 얼굴을 붉히며 겨우 몸을 추스리고 욕실을 나섰다.

모처럼 방을 나온 밀레시안을 발견한 몇몇 조원들이 다가와 먼저 인사를 건넸다. 이전과 다름없는 단원들의 모습에 슬쩍 웃음을 지으며 반갑게 말을 걸었다. 쭈뼛쭈뼛 다가온 엘시가 밀레시안의 옷소매를 잡아당기며 몸은 괜찮냐고 물어왔다. 밀레시안은 가늘게 웃으며 엘시의 손을 잡고 저녁식사를 위해 식당으로 향했다.

방에서 생존을 위해 겨우 음식을 넘기던 때와는 다르게 둘러앉아 식사를 하는 시간은 편안했다. 의자에 등을 기댄 채 커피를 마시며 어린 조원들이 조잘대는 이야기를 듣기도 하고, 뒤늦게 로간이 가져온 초콜릿을 듬뿍 얹은 케이크를 먹다가 코 끝에 초콜릿이 묻기도 하는 등 이전과 같은 일상이 이어졌다.

로간이 초콜릿이 묻은 코를 닦으라며 내미는 손수건을 받아들었다. 그와 손이 맞닿자 다시금 아랫배가 찌르르 울려왔다. 예고도 없이 갑작스레 찾아온 히트 사이클은 잠시라도 밀레시안에게 마음을 놓을 틈을 주지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 로간의 손수건을 들고있다는 사실도 잊고 최대한 태연한 얼굴을 가장한 채 빠르게 방으로 돌아갔다. 복도를 걷는 와중에도 누군가와 마주치지 않을까 하는 두려움에 식은땀이 흘러 등을 적셨다.

급히 방으로 돌아온 밀레시안은 문을 잠그자마자 그 자리에서 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 차마 다시 일어설 엄두조차 나지 않아 덜덜 떨리는 팔로 테이블까지 기어가 억제제를 꺼냈다. 손이 덜덜 떨리는 바람에 약통 옆에 놓여 있던 알터의 수첩이 바닥으로 나뒹굴었지만 밀레시안의 시선을 끌지는 못했다. 몇 알 남지 않았던 억제제를 찾아 한꺼번에 삼켰다. 자신은 이제 정상적인 삶의 단면을 박탈당한 게 아닐까. 평생을 이렇게 살아야 하는 걸까. 점점 억제제의 약효가 제 몫을 다하지 못한다는 두려움이 엄습해왔다.

억제제를 먹었음에도 몸의 떨림이 가시질 않았다. 침대에 누워 있어도 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 무언가가 아래를 꿰뚫고 난잡하게 헤집어주기를 바라고 있었다. 밀레시안은 속옷까지 벗어던지고 스스로를 달래기 시작했다. 봉긋한 가슴 위로 튀어나온 돌기를 꼬집듯 매만지다가 그로는 만족할 수 없었는지 엎드린 채 베개를 다리 사이에 끼우곤 스스로 허리를 놀렸다. 허리를 흔들 때마다 애액이 왈칵 쏟아져 속옷과 베개를 적셨다. 정사의 흔적이 여전히 남아있어 퉁퉁 부은 아래는 약간의 쓸림에도 몸을 달아오르게 만들었다.

밀레시안은 침대 시트를 물어뜯으며 신음을 참아냈다. 가벼운 오르가슴따위로 만족할 만큼 히트 사이클은 호락호락하지 않았다. 외려 톨비쉬와 알터의 상기된 얼굴이 눈 앞을 스쳐지나가며 아래를 꿰뚫어 달라고 울고싶었다. 참을 수 없는 성욕에 속옷 위로 손을 올려 음부 주변을 꾹꾹 누르자 맑은 애액이 분수처럼 튀어나와 속옷을 적셨다. 속옷 사이로 애액이 흘러나오는 기묘한 느낌에 밀레시안은 결국 팬티마저 벗어던졌다.

엉덩이를 위로 올리고 다리를 벌렸다. 교미하는 개처럼 얼굴을 베개에 처박은 채 음부에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 엄지로는 클리토리스를 문지르면서 검지와 중지를 성기에 집어넣자 금세 애액으로 손가락이 젖어들기 시작했다. 살 틈새를 비집고 오가는 마찰음과 젖은 물소리가 침대의 스프링 소리와 함께 일정한 간격으로 울렸다. 아래를 휘젓는 자신의 손가락은 세 개로 늘어났어도 좀처럼 만족스럽지 않았다. 얕은 오르가슴을 맞이할 무렵, 침대 시트를 쥐고 있던 손 근처에 부드러운 천이 닿았다.

후식을 먹으면서 로간에게 건네받았던 손수건이 엉겁결에 딸려와 머리맡에 놓여있었다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 손수건을 잡아채 깊숙이 숨을 들이마시며 가벼운 절정에 다다랐다. 언뜻 로간의 이름을 부른 기억이 있는 듯도 했다. 밀레시안은 애달프게 앓는 소리를 내다가, 한참만에야 비척비척 몸을 일으켰다.

창가로 걸어가 커튼을 걷자 아발론 게이트의 전경이 한 눈에 들어왔다. 절벽과 산으로 둘러싸인 어둑한 요새의 한 구석, 암암한 게이트의 한 구석을 밝히는 등불이 눈에 들어왔다. 저녁 훈련이라도 하는 모양인지 부드러운 크림색 머리를 한 장신의 남자가 활을 들고 시위를 겨누고 있었다. 로간을 발견한 밀레시안은 가벼운 네글리제를 걸치고 옷을 갈아입은 후 문을 열었다.

밀레시안의 떨리는 발걸음은 훈련장을 향하고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	15. 톨비밀레로 뱀파이어물이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 11. 03. 1차초고 공백포함 14,453 자 / 공백미포함 11,019 자  
> * BL, 유혈 묘사, 흡혈 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 톨비밀레로 뱀파이어물이 보고싶어서...

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

티르 코네일에 새롭게 부임한 금발의 신부는 어딘가 의뭉스러워 보이는 구석이 있었다. 물론 이 의심은 밀레시안에게만 한정된 의심이다. 단지 인상이 나빠보인다거나 보기만 하더라도 기분이 나쁘다는 따위의 단순한 이유가 아니었다. 종교인보다는 고상한 귀족이라고 서술하는 게 더 어울릴 만큼 곱상한 외모도 그랬지만, 무엇보다도 의심의 싹을 틔운 것은 그에게 꼬박꼬박 가져다주는 빵이 줄어들지 않는다는 사실이었다.

당시 작은 마을의 주민들은 새로운 신부의 등장에 저마다 호의를 베풀지 못해 안달이 난 상태였다. 주로 마을의 허드렛일을 도와주며 시간을 죽이던 밀레시안은 그의 부임 첫 날부터 지금까지 식료품점 주인의 심부름으로 아침마다 빵을 가져다주거나, 힐러의 부탁으로 간간이 내용물을 알 수 없는 포션을 배달하곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 신부는 비를 맞은 강아지마냥 눈꼬리를 축 늘어트린 채 난감하다는 듯 바구니를 받아들었는데, 그것들은 대부분 성당 주변을 돌아다니는 닭이나 학교에서 막 수업을 끝낸 어린 학생들에게 돌아갔다.

어찌보면 정말로 별 거 아닌 점일 수도 있겠으나, 수익 활동을 하지 않는 성직자에게 있어 유일한 식량일 것을 감안한다면 최소한의 섭식 행위조차 하지 않는다는 점은 기민한 통찰력을 가진 밀레시안에게서 의심의 싹을 틔우게 하기에는 충분했다. 다만, 그 점을 제외한다면 그는 마치 신이 내려준 이상적인 신부처럼 행동했다. 그는 성서의 어느 구절도 모르는 구절이 없었고, 노래 역시 그의 목소리만큼이나 듣기 좋았으며, 심지어 새벽에도 꺼지지 않는 성당의 불만 보더라도 그가 굉장히 신실한 이라는 것을 증명하는 듯 보였다.

새로 부임한 신부의 이름은 톨비쉬로, 이런 시골짝에서 흔히 듣는 말콤이나 데이안 같은 투박한 이름과는 거리가 멀었다. 왕국 수도나 바다 건너 섬에서나 쓸 법한 어감이지 않은가. 그는 대놓고 자신의 출신지를 밝히거나 하지는 않았지만 기도문을 읊거나 주민들과 이야기를 할 때마저 다분히 타라식 억양이 잔뜩 들어간 난해한 어휘를 사용하곤 했는데, 그런 면면이 모여 그의 출신지를 짐작하게끔 만들었다. 객관적으로 평가하더라도 상당히 수려하고 반듯한 인상이었지만 여타 다난들과는 유리된 날카로운 분위기가 엿보였기때문일까. 그의 전직이 기사였다거나 용병일지도 모른다는 추측은 마을 주민들의 구설수에 그가 오르내릴 때마다 빠지지 않는 이야기기도 했다.

스스로의 직감과 합리적인 추론에 의지하는 밀레시안에게 있어 세간의 소문은 톨비쉬가 실은 신부가 아닐지도 모른다는 의심을 뒷받침할 매력적인 증거가 되지는 못했다. 외려 목까지 여민 검은 신부복으로 어둠에 녹아든 채 매일 밤마다 비밀스럽게 밀밭 남쪽의 평야로 향한다는 소문이 밀레시안의 의혹을 더 부추길 따름이었다.

사실, 밀레시안의 마음속 한구석 꺼림칙한 부분을 제외하면 톨비쉬와 밀레시안은 데면데면하긴 하지만 나름대로 원만한 관계를 유지하고 있었다. 무엇보다도 밀레시안을 대하는 톨비쉬의 태도 자체부터가 호의적이었기 때문에, 밀레시안 역시 톨비쉬의 수상한 점을 어렴풋이 알아차리고 있으면서도 대놓고 경계하거나 꺼려하는 내색을 보이기 어려웠다.

밀레시안이 은밀하게 관찰한 톨비쉬의 하루는 단순하기까지 했다. 그는 새벽 일찍 성당의 종을 울리는 것을 시작으로 오전 예배를 하고, 밀레시안이 가져다주는 빵 바구니를 받아들며 잠깐의 이야기를 나눈 후 성당을 청소하거나 보수했다. 점심이 지날 쯤에는 오후 미사를 지낸 후 학생들에게 성서나 이야기를 낭독한다거나 성수를 만들기도 하다가, 저녁이 되면 짧은 저녁 기도로 하루를 마무리하곤 새벽 늦게까지 예배당에 홀로 앉아 있거나 책을 읽곤 하는 것이다.

며칠의 관찰 끝에야 밀레시안은 처음으로 자신의 판단이 잘못되었다고 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 그의 직감이 인지한 톨비쉬는 수상쩍은 외부의 인물이었으나 모든 증거들은 그를 그저 특이한 성직자라는 결론으로 이끌고 있었다. 팔라라빛과 같은 금발을 흩뿌리며 차가운 겨울 하늘을 연상시키는 벽안을 가진, 자애로운 성자와 천사의 얼굴을 한 신부일 뿐이라고.

톨비쉬에 대한 재정의를 기점으로, 잠시나마 그에 대해 품었던 회의감과 의심을 사과라도 하듯 그를 대하는 밀레시안의 태도는 이전보다 한결 더 누그러졌다. 심지어 둘은 마을의 잡다한 일을 돕는다는 공통점 때문에 급속도로 가까워지기 시작하면서, 급기야 밀레시안은 성당의 자원봉사에 오전 대부분의 시간을 쓰기까지 이르렀다. 하지만 의심이라는 것은 상처와도 같은 것이라. 봉합하고 덮어놓는다 해서 상처가 없었던 일이 되지는 않는 것처럼, 어느 순간 따라붙는 위화감의 틈새로 피와 같은 의심이 새어 나오고 있었다.

시작은 어느 화창한 날, 밀레시안의 손바닥부터였다. 이해를 돕기 위해 정확히 서술하자면, 밀을 베다가 얼결에 낫에 베인 상처에서부터. 평소에는 닭장에서 달걀을 꺼내오거나 성당의 청소를 도맡던 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 부탁으로 모처럼 낫을 들고 밀밭으로 향했다. 수확철이 다가온 밀밭은 바람이 불어들자 크게 일렁이며 황금빛 바다를 연상케 했다. 티르 코네일의 남서쪽을 금빛으로 물들이는 밀 군락을 보자니 아침의 팔라라빛을 받아 희게 빛나는 톨비쉬가 생각난 까닭에 밀레시안은 자신이 베는 것이 밀인지 제 손인지도 모른 채 헛손질했다.

생각보다 깊숙이 베였는지 피는 쉽사리 멈추지 않았다. 짜고 비린 피냄새는 낫의 첨예한 칼날을 닮아 섬뜩하기까지 했다. 주머니에서 붕대를 꺼내 대충 손을 둘러싸맸지만 금세 피가 새어나와 붕대 위를 벌겋게 적셨다. 손에 쥐었던 밀에도 그의 피가 묻어있어, 그대로 제분소로 가져갔다간 알리사에게 핀잔을 들을 게 뻔했다. 밀레시안은 한동안 밀밭에서 서성거리다가, 망설임 끝에 톨비쉬에게 양해를 구하고 힐러의 집에 들리기로 마음먹었다.

이쯤에서 새 신부의 정체에 대해 서술하기 앞서, 인류의 진화에 대해서 잠깐 짚어보고자 한다. 인류의 먼 조상인 유인원이 이족 보행을 하고, 진화한 종이 불을 발견하고, 더 나아가 도구를 사용하기 시작하면서 육식의 섭취가 따르는 것은 진화의 자연스러운 흐름이었다. 저작의 중요성이 증대되면서 영장류에게 이의 역할은 상당히 중요해지면서 앞니의 좌우로 송곳처럼 뾰족한 이가 발달하게 되었다. 종교와 도시를 이루고 살아가는 인류의 역사에 비해 수백 만년간 이어온 진화의 흔적은 그리 쉽사리 사라지지 않는 법이라, 최근에 와서 퇴화되었다 하더라도 송곳니는 엄연히 다난들에게 있어 진화의 증거라 할 수 있으리라.

그 중에서도 유독 시초의 인류에 가까운 이들이 있어, 주신이 직접 빚은 첫 번째 인간은 영원에 가까운 삶을 부여받으면서도, 부수적으로 앞서 서술한 진화의 증거를 뜻깊이 사용할 수 있는 기회를 얻게 된다. 그것을 과연 축복이라 서술하는 것이 옳은지에 대한 의문이 여러분을 찾아올지도 모르겠다. 다만 오랜 시간을 걸어온 구도자는 이것을 축복도 저주도 아닌, 자신에게 안배된 시련이라 받아들였다.

톨비쉬, 이제는 티르 코네일의 신부인 그는 처음으로 먹은 피의 맛을 기억한다. 어떻게 잊을 수가 있을까, 비강을 찌르는 달콤한 냄새만큼이나 뜨겁고 진득한 그 생명의 정수를. 잊을 수나 있을까, 송곳니가 여린 살갗을 뚫고 혈관에 박히던 그 감각을. 그는 그 소름끼치는 흡혈 행위를 스스로 경멸해 되도록이면 '사냥'을 삼가했지만, 타는듯한 갈증을 견디기 위해서라도 생명-사람이 아니라 짐승에게라도-에 이를 박아야 했다.

그가 자신의 신에게 삶을 바치는 순간부터 죽음의 그림자는 톨비쉬의 주변을 맴돌며 그를 둘러싼 생명들을 하나하나 잡아먹기 시작했다. 그것이 비록 그의 의도나 바람은 아니었다 할지라도 톨비쉬는 그들에게 죄책감을 느꼈고, 종국에는 성전 기사의 길을 벗어나 성직자의 길을 걷기 시작하면서 죄책감을 신앙으로 승화하기에 이르렀다. 그와 동시에 그가 인간의 목에 제 송곳니를 박는 것을 멈춘 것 역시 꼬박 80년도 전의 일이었다.

지하 무덤에 묻혀 팔라라의 축복을 받지 못하는 구울들이나 포워르 따위와는 태생부터가 다른 이였다. 신의 상징을 몸에 걸고 다닌다거나 팔라라의 빛 아래에서 움직일 수 있다고 하더라도, 알려지지 않은 모종의 사건을 겪으면서 그의 몸은 쇠약해진 상태였다. 채 회복되지 않은 상태가 계속되면서 수십 년간 생명 유지에 필요한 최소한의 피조차 거의 섭취하지 못한 탓에 그는 늘 갈증에 시달리고 있었다. 그러는 와중에 마침 코끝을 스치는 달큰한 피냄새가 그에게 얼마나 유혹적이었을지는, 여러분의 상상에 맡기도록 하겠다.

달콤하고 먹음직스러운 피냄새가 성당으로 들이닥쳤다. 갑작스럽게 심장이 날뛰기 시작했다. 신자석에 앉아 기도하던 톨비쉬는 떨리는 목을 바로하고 고개를 돌렸다. 성당으로 들어오는 밀레시안의 모습은 역광을 받아 팔라라빛을 받는 구름의 흰 가장자리처럼 새하얀 테두리의 인영으로만 보였다. 그럼에도 톨비쉬의 시선에 들어오는 것은 아이보리색 붕대에 싸인 밀레시안의 손이었다. 허기진 자의 본능이 그러하듯, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 손을 뚫어져라 바라만 보았다.

평소같았으면 먼저 웃으며 인사했을 톨비쉬였지만 오늘따라 그의 기분은 저조해 보였다. 밀 수확을 부탁하던 몇 시간 전과는 다르게 어떤 절박함이 그를 짓누르고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안이 톨비쉬에게 다가가려하자 그는 뒷걸음질치며 급박한 어조로 외쳤다.

"잠시만요, 밀레시안 씨!"

"톨비쉬?"

"피냄새가… 아니, 죄송합니다. 갑자기 몸 상태가 나빠져서 그러니 오늘은 이만 돌아가주십시오."

톨비쉬는 혼란스러운 얼굴을 하고선 밀레시안의 눈을 피했다. 톨비쉬는 금방이라도 밀레시안을 덮쳐 그 목덜미에 송곳니를 박고싶은 욕구를 눌러참으며 떨리는 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 그의 뒷모습은 몇 분만에 수백 년은 늙어보였고 그의 목소리는 지쳐있었다. 그의 이상을 눈치챈 밀레시안은 힐러의 집에 다녀오겠다며 더듬거리며 대답했다. 밀레시안은 처음 접하는 그의 모습에 당황한 나머지 단상 위에 올려두었던 피묻은 밀을 챙기는 것도 까맣게 잊고 성당을 나섰다.

밀레시안의 발소리가 들리지 않을 때쯤, 겨우 진정한 톨비쉬가 겨우 몸을 일으켰다. 단상으로 걸어가는 그의 몸은 금방이라도 쓰러질듯 휘청거렸다. 그가 거칠게 숨을 내뱉을 때마다 얇은 고수머리가 밀밭처럼 너울거렸다. 여전히 아득해지는 정신을 겨우 다잡으며 단상에 몸을 의지하던 톨비쉬는 짧게 숨을 멈추었다.

밀레시안의 피가 묻은 밀로 손을 뻗었다. 손이 파들파들 떨렸다. 창백한 얼굴로 피 묻은 줄기와 낱알에 코를 박다시피 묻으며 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 순간적으로 힘이 풀리며 무릎이 꺾였다. 톨비쉬는 단상 아래에 주저앉아 숨을 헐떡거리면서도 한참 동안을 참을 수 없는 타락의 유혹에 괴로워해야 했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

낮에 있었던 발작이 걱정되었던 건지, 밀레시안이 힐러에게 받아둔 포션을 들고 성당의 문을 열 때였다. 저녁 예배가 끝난 지 오랜 시간이 지난 터라 성당은 어떠한 인기척도 없었다.

전등 대신 곳곳이 켜 둔 촛불빛 사이로 몸을 웅크린 남자가 보였다. 늘 반듯했던 검은 신부복은 여기저기 구겨져있고 금사처럼 찬란하던 금발은 식은땀으로 젖어 무겁게 가라앉아 있었다. 괴로움에 몸을 떠는 톨비쉬의 모습은 마치 상처입은 짐승의 모습을 하고 있어서, 밀레시안은 잠시 발걸음을 주춤할 수밖에 없었다.

손에 든 포션병이 맞부딪히며 잘그락 하고 맑은 소리를 냈다. 인기척을 느낀 톨비쉬가 고개를 들어 소리가 난 쪽을 응시했다. 손빗으로 금발을 헝크러트리자 그의 머리 위로 촛불빛이 일렁였다. 위태롭게 출렁이는 그의 그림자는 마치 그의 심정을 대변하는 듯 보였다. 밀레시안은 잠시 주저하다가 그에게 포션 두어 개를 내밀었다. 심장이 요동쳤다. 그는 마치 순교의 고통을 홀로 짊어진 성직자처럼 보였다.

초조하고 불안함을 담은 눈 한 쌍이 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 톨비쉬는 파리한 낯을 하고선 떨리는 손으로 포션을 건네받았다. 그는 당장이라도 제 몸 안의 시한폭탄이 터질 것만 같다고 느꼈다. 최대한 숨을 참은 채 감사합니다, 하고 말을 쥐어짜냈다. 목소리는 오늘 처음으로 입을 연 사람마냥 버석하고 초라했다.

그의 발작은 지난 수십 년간 그리 드문 일은 아니었다. 공황에 빠져 흐릿한 시야나 피부에 닿는 바람마저 날카롭게 느껴지는 예민한 감각, 위장이 뒤틀리며 올라오는 욕지기나 온 몸을 뒤덮는 타는 갈증, 끝없는 허기짐은 발작이 올 때마다 겪는 증세였다. 익숙한 흡혈의 충동은 세 시간정도 지속되다가 수그러들기 마련이었다. 하지만 유독 오늘 그를 찾아온 불청객은 하루종일 톨비쉬를 따라다니며 괴롭히고 있었다. 저녁 미사까지 겨우 끝낸 후 조용한 성당에서 홀로 자신의 신에게 간절하게 기도했다. 어째서 당신은 나에게 이런 고뇌와 갈등을 안겨주는 것입니까. 정녕 내가 당신의 피조물을 먹어치우는 것이 당신의 뜻입니까. 그의 신은 언제나 그렇듯 대답이 없었다. 대신 그의 눈 앞에는 밀레시안이 대답처럼 서 있었다.

밀레시안이 몸을 떠는 그를 부축하기 위해 허리를 굽혔다. 언제나 희미하게 풍기던 밀레시안의 향이 짙어졌다. 밀레시안이 그의 팔 아래에 어깨를 끼우고 몸을 일으키자 옷이 아래로 끌렸다. 무게를 잡기 위해 고개를 모로 기울인 탓에 새하얀 목덜미가 드러났다. 예민해진 톨비쉬의 감각은 밀레시안의 피부 아래에서 쿵쿵 뛰는 심장소리와 혈관에 흐르는 핏소리마저 잡아낼 수 있었다. 흡혈의 유혹이 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 톨비쉬는 반쯤 넋이 나간 상태로 헐떡이며 밀레시안의 목덜미에 입을 맞추었다.

목덜미에 톨비쉬의 숨이 닿았다. 입술이 열리며 뜨겁고 축축한 혓바닥이 밀레시안의 살갗을 핥았다. 따뜻하다못해 뜨거운 혀가 목과 어깨를 잇는 부분을 갈무리하듯 훑자 밀레시안이 화들짝 놀란 신음을 뱉어냈다.

"읏…?"

밀레시안이 고개를 숙이려 했지만 뒤이어 따라오는 따끔한 통증에 절로 어깨가 굳었다. 날카로운 송곳니가 얇은 살갗을 찢고 근육까지 박혔다. 굳은 어깨 근육이 경련할 때마다 단단하게 박힌 송곳니 첨단부가 아릿한 아픔을 만들었다. 상처 사이로 새어나오는 핏물을 빨아마시는 감각이 생생했다. 톨비쉬가 흡입할 때마다 피가 빠져나가며 서늘하고 오싹한 감상을 남겼다.

그는 어느새 밀레시안을 팔로 가두듯 감싸안으며 피를 마시기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 어깨 위로 육중한 무게가 느껴졌다. 진득한 액체가 기도를 넘어가는 소리가 귓가에 생생하게 들렸다. 머릿속이 하얗게 텅 비고, 톨비쉬가 자신을 먹어치우고 있다는 사실만이 남았다.

톨비쉬의 가빴던 숨소리가 안정될 쯤, 밀레시안은 과도한 실혈때문인지 눈 앞이 흐릿해졌다. 손발이 차가워지고 의식이 서서히 멀어지는 와중에도 살과 피를 흡입하는 그 간지럽고 어딘가 외설적인 감각에 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 그가 목덜미에 입술을 떼내기가 무섭게 밀레시안의 몸이 무너졌다. 어지럼증에 제가 딛고 있는 땅이 이리저리 흔들려 제대로 서 있을 수조차 없었다.

밀레시안. 톨비쉬가 그를 불렀다. 귓가에 들리는 그의 목소리는 언제나처럼 또렷하고 명징했지만 어둠의 장막에 가려진 듯 희미하고 아련하게만 들렸다. 어깨가 잡히고 가물대는 시야가 뒤집혔다. 뒤통수와 등 뒤로 신자석의 딱딱한 나무판이 닿고나서야 자신이 누워있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 성당의 둥그런 천장 아래로 근사한 남자의 얼굴이 보였다. 어느 때보다도 혈색이 짙고 아름다운 얼굴이었다. 그럼에도 그 얼굴 위로 떠오른 후회와 걱정과 죄책이 복잡하게 어우러진 감정이 적나라하게 드러났다. 밀레시안은 그의 얼굴에 눈을 떼지 못했다. 그가 모래성처럼 무너질 듯 위태로워 보여 차마 눈을 감지도 못하고 눈이 뻑뻑하게 마를 때까지 그를 바라보았다.

"어렴풋이 짐작은 하고 있었는데……."

"밀레시안 씨."

"당신은… 사람이 아니구나."

밀레시안은 무언가 말하려는 톨비쉬의 말을 무시하고 잔뜩 잠긴 목소리로 말을 이었다. 그가 무섭거나 두려운 것은 아니었으나 피가 빠져나간 탓에 목소리가 덜덜 떨렸다. 밀레시안은 부디 자신의 목소리가 그를 자극하지 않기를 빌었다.

"그래서, 나를 죽일 거예요?"

"아니에요. 아닙니다, 밀레시안."

의자에 누워있는 밀레시안의 볼은 핏기가 없어, 당장 쓰러져도 이상하지 않을 정도였다. 밀레시안의 팔이 그를 향해 뻗었다가 이내 허공에서 툭 떨어졌다. 톨비쉬는 무릎을 꿇고 밀레시안의 손을 강하게 잡았다. 그는 기도라도 하듯 간절하게 제 손가락을 밀레시안의 손에 얽고 입을 맞추었다. 그 모습은 신의 자비를 구하는 죄인의 모습처럼 가련하게 보여, 밀레시안은 어떠한 비난도 하지 못하고 조용히 부탁을 속삭였다.

"피가 필요하면 줄테니까, 마을 사람들은 마시지 마세요……."

"먹지 않습니다. 인간의 피는 마시지 않아요. 밀레시안 씨, 정신을 놓지 마세요. 조금만 참아주세요. 힐러를 부르겠습니다."

"약속해 주세요. 다른 사람들은… 건드리지……."

"알겠습니다. 짐승의 피도 먹지 않을테니 제발, 제발."

그는 눈가를 발갛게 물들인 채 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 그의 대답에 안심하며 몸을 흔드는 그의 손길에도 불구하고 자욱한 수마의 안개 너머로 정신을 던졌다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 애틋한 부름에 대답할 수 없는 것을 아쉬워하며 잠에 빠져들었다.

약간의 빈혈증세를 제외하곤 별다른 변화가 없었던 밀레시안은 평소와 같은 생활로 돌아갔지만, 그 일이 있었던 날부터 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 피해다니는 듯 보였다. 밀레시안은 그런 톨비쉬의 태도에 서운함을 느낀 한편 그의 정체에 대한 난감함도 찾아왔다. 그는 흔히들 말하는 흡혈귀와 달리 낮에도 활발히 돌아다녔고 신의 표상을 옷에 새기고 다녔으며 심지어 마늘로 만든 요리 역시 싫어하지 않는 눈치였다. 마치, 인간도 흡혈귀에도 속하지 않는 존재같았다.

어느 의미로든 간에 톨비쉬와 밀레시안은 마을에서 유명한 인사였고, 이는 마음만 먹는다면 서로가 상대의 일거수일투족을 감시할 수 있다는 이야기였다. 톨비쉬가 아무리 밀레시안을 꺼려한다 하더라도 밀레시안은 마을 주민들의 안전을 위해서라도 그를 주시할 수밖에 없었다. 며칠간의 관찰 동안 톨비쉬는 여느 때와 마찬가지로 예배를 보고, 성당의 일을 하고, 성서를 읽으며 새벽이 되어서야 짧은 잠에 들었다. 다만 달라진 것이 있다면 그간 밤이 지나면 성당 주변을 돌아다니던 닭의 수가 줄어드는 일이 사라졌다는 것과, 때때로 그가 남쪽 들판으로 산책을 나가던 수가 현저히 줄어들다 못해 밤이 되면 성당문을 걸어 잠그고 밖으로 나가지도 않는다는 것이었다.

톨비쉬는 언제나 그렇듯 지극히 금욕적이고 신실한 종교인으로 생활하고 있었다. 그것은 당연한 일이라, 밀레시안은 이내 그에 대한 걱정-정확히는 그가 마을 주민을 습격할지도 모른다는 걱정-을 접고 각자의 삶으로 귀환하려 마음먹을 때였다.

그날따라 유독 성당을 찾는 발길이 적었다. 마을에 축제가 열리면서 극단이나 악사들이 찾아와 축제의 절정을 장식하고 있었기 때문이었다. 톨비쉬와 밀레시안만이 참여한 저녁의 예배는 평소보다 더 간소하게 이어졌다. 톨비쉬가 읊는 기도문 소리가 계속되고 있었고 광장은 성당과 꽤 떨어진 곳에 위치해 있던 터라, 성당 안은 그의 목소리와 멀리서 아스라이 들려오는 음악 소리를 제외하고는 적막하기 그지없었다.

"깊은 구렁 속에서 당신을 부르짖사오니…….¹"

"……."

"그의 모든 죄악에서 속량하시²… 큭…!"

금발의 사제는 기도문을 채 끝마치지 못하고 거친 호흡을 들이마시며 단상을 짚었다. 그의 무게를 이기지 못하고 단상이 크게 흔들리며 텅 빈 소리를 냈다. 심장이 거세게 쥐어짜이고 폐는 가느다란 산소라도 얻겠다는 양 크게 부풀어 올랐다. 동공이 커졌다 작아지며 이완과 수축을 반복하고 갈증은 온 몸으로 속속들이 밀려와 뇌수마저 태워버릴 듯했다. 식은땀을 흘릴 만큼의 격통에도 평정을 위장하기 위해 단상을 짚느라 단정한 라운드형의 손톱은 여기저기 이가 나가고 찢겨졌다. 성당의 설교단 위에는 날카로운 분위기의 성직자는 온데간데 없고 피를 갈구하는 짐승만이 남아 있었다.

몸을 부들부들 떨면서도 겨우 기도문을 끝마친 톨비쉬는 자리를 박차고 성당의 뒷문으로 도망치듯 달렸다. 그가 흡혈의 충동에 시달리는 것을 눈치챈 밀레시안 역시 그를 따라 달려나갔다. 열린 문을 따라 본당을 빠져나오자 멀지 않은 곳에 외따로 마련된 고해실의 문이 닫히는 소리가 들렸다. 잔디 위로 눌린 고해실로 향하는 발자국의 보폭은 그 사이가 큼직해 그의 다급함을 여실히 보여주는 듯 보였다.

고해실의 문을 열고 신자실에 들어선 밀레시안은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 바닥에 웅크린 신부를 향해 다가갔다. 떨리는 어깨가 애처로웠다. 희미하게 들리는 축제의 음악소리를 뒤로하고 문을 닫았다. 그를 향해 다가가는 발걸음은 망설임으로 가득했지만 그저 지켜만 볼 수는 없었다. 밀레시안의 그림자가 그의 등 뒤를 뒤덮자 톨비쉬는 숨을 헐떡거리며 식은땀으로 젖은 머리를 들어 올렸다.

"오지, 오지 마세요. 밀레시안 씨. 저는… 저는……!"

"약속 했잖아요. 피가 필요하면 제 걸 줄 수 있다고."

"먹고싶지 않습니다. 마시지 않아요. 인간도, 짐승도… 당신이라면 더더욱!"

밀레시안은 셔츠 소매를 걷어 팔을 드러냈다. 고해실에 덩그러니 놓인 촛불 한 개의 미미한 빛에도 마르고 하얀 피부가 톨비쉬의 시선에 박혔다. 그는 이 상황을 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 밀레시안을 올려다 보았다. 밀레시안은 멋쩍은 웃음을 지으며 제 팔을 그의 입 가까이로 가져다댔다.

"목은 금방 티가 나서, 이상한 소문이 나기 쉬우니까……."

톨비쉬는 잠시 머뭇거리다가 밀레시안의 팔을 잡았다. 밀레시안은 눈을 질끈 감은 채 팔뚝에 찾아올 통증을 기다리고 있었다. 그의 손에 잡힌 팔이 아래로 끌려가며 몸이 바닥으로 고꾸라졌다. 바닥에 내동댕이치듯 쓰러진 밀레시안이 눈을 뜨자 톨비쉬가 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 바지를 단번에 끌어내려 속옷과 함께 벗기곤 한쪽 종아리를 잡아 무릎에 이를 맞추었다. 갑작스러운 톨비쉬의 행동에 밀레시안은 입만 벙긋거리며 그를 바라보았다.

"저를 원망하셔도 괜찮습니다."

"……."

"저를 용서하지 마세요."

그의 말은 미세하게 끝을 흐리며 한숨처럼 마무리되었다. 무릎을 간질이는 그 숨결은 독이라도 되는 양 밀레시안의 손끝과 발끝을 저리게 만들었다. 서늘한 공기에도 불구하고 치부가 적나라하게 드러난 아래는 그의 숨결만으로도 뜨끈하게 달아올랐다.

톨비쉬의 입술이 무릎에서부터 허벅지 안쪽까지 차례로 올라갔다. 입술이 살갗을 스치며 은밀한 부위 가까이 올라가자 밀레시안의 허벅지 안쪽에 힘이 들어갔다. 톨비쉬는 긴장으로 바짝 선 허벅지의 안쪽에 깊게 입을 맞추다가 혀를 내밀어 여린 살을 핥았다. 까슬한 설유두가 닿자 아래에서 힉, 하고 숨을 들이마시는 소리가 들렸다. 톨비쉬의 입술이 호선을 지었다. 그는 소리 없이 웃으며 밀레시안의 허벅지에 이를 박아넣었다.

살을 뜯고 송곳니가 박히는 감각은 이전과 별다를 바 없었으나 어지간해서는 익숙해지지 않는 것이었다. 그는 거친 상처 틈새로 새어 나오는 피를 핥으면서도 시선을 내리깔아 밀레시안의 안색을 살폈다. 살은 부드러웠고 혀끝에서 시작되는 피의 맛은 어처구니가 없을 정도로 달았다. 톨비쉬는 구원이라도 받은 듯한 신자처럼 경건한 얼굴을 하고선, 밀레시안을 먹어치울 것처럼 몸 이곳저곳에 입을 맞추었다.

그의 입술이 스치는 곳곳마다 열기가 올랐다. 열기는 쉽사리 식혀지기보다는 밀레시안의 혈액을 타고 흘러 온몸을 끓어오르게 만들었다. 그가 밀레시안의 곳곳을 먹어치우는 동안 밀레시안의 성기는 분홍빛을 띠며 서서히 발기했고, 그의 옷깃이 성기를 스칠 때마다 더 부풀어올랐다. 밀레시안은 반쯤은 초점이 나간 눈으로 톨비쉬를 더듬었다. 그는 밀레시안의 셔츠마저 벗겨 납작한 배와 가슴에 이를 박아 넣으면서도 밀레시안의 시선을 피하지 않았다. 오히려 밀레시안의 상태를 살피는 기색이 역력했다.

톨비쉬는 가장 처음, 밀레시안을 먹어치운 목덜미로 입을 옮겼다. 상처는 거의 아물어 있었다. 그럼에도 그가 남긴 흔적은 쉽사리 지워지지 않는 것이라, 새로 돋아난 표피는 주변의 피부에 비해 연약하고 창백한 상앗빛을 띠고 있었다. 여전히 송곳니를 세운 채 목덜미를 쓸었다. 밀레시안은 그가 금방이라도 목에 이를 박아넣을까 걱정이 됐는지 그의 다정한 애무에 몸을 맡기면서도 어깨를 안으로 움츠렸다. 혈색 도는 붉은 입술이 밀레시안의 귓바퀴를 가볍게 물고 잡아당겼다. 뜨끈한 숨결이 관자놀이와 머리카락 사이로 스며들었다.

"제가 당신을 물 때 많이 아프셨습니까?"

그의 물음에 밀레시안은 눈을 꾹 감은 채 말 없이 도리질쳤다. 고개를 흔들 때마다 머리카락에서 밀레시안의 향기가 이리저리 흩날렸다. 피냄새와는 다르게 향긋한 그것은 성당에서나 마을에서나 밀레시안이 있었던 곳이라면 어디든지 맡을 수 있는, 그에게 체화된 향기였다. 톨비쉬는 목 안으로 웃으며 제 바지를 끌어내렸다. 사제복의 기다란 상의 옷자락을 걷어올리자 발기한 성기가 밀레시안의 아래에 닿았다.

"당신의 피를 마실 때는요? 불쾌하셨습니까?"

이어지는 물음에 밀레시안은 똑같이 머리를 좌우로 흔들며 팔로 얼굴을 가렸다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 양 허벅지를 잡아 제 허리에 감싸게 하고는 프리컴이 울컥울컥 쏟아지는 제 성기를 잡아 구멍에 맞추었다. 회음부에서 구멍까지 성기 끝으로 느른하게 쓸어내리자 밀레시안의 둔부와 허벅지가 긴장으로 딱하게 굳었다.

"다행입니다. 그리고 기쁘군요."

"……."

"당신의 일부가 저를 구성하고 있다는 것이요."

두꺼운 성기가 밀레시안의 안으로 진입했다. 커다란 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 받쳐 잡았다. 페니스는 금방이라도 터질 듯 부풀어올라 팽팽하게 서 있었지만 삽입은 답답하리만치 느렸다. 애태우듯 천천히, 그러나 선명하게 파고드는 남근에 밀레시안은 얼굴을 가린 팔을 풀어 톨비쉬의 팔을 잡아당겼다. 투박한 검은천으로 만든 신부복 아래로 팔뚝에 힘줄이 우뚝 선 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 아래를 가르는 고통과 간지러운 열기에 이도저도 못한 채 톨비쉬의 이름을 불렀다.

"톨비쉬, 톨비쉬…. 얼른, 아앗…!"

밀레시안은 다리를 엑스자로 교차해 그를 감싸안으며 스스로 허리를 치켜들었다. 밀레시안의 내벽이 끊임없이 조여들었다가 풀어지며 톨비쉬의 성기를 안으로 이끌었다. 톨비쉬 역시 밀레시안만이 자신의 유일한 구원인 것마냥 성기를 끝까지 밀어넣으며 몸을 겹쳤다. 밀레시안을 가두듯 팔 아래에 손을 넣어 어깨를 잡았다. 밀레시안 역시 그의 등에 매달리듯 팔을 감싸안았다. 톨비쉬가 허릿짓을 하기도 전에 밀레시안이 그에게 안겨든 채 허리를 움직였다.

톨비쉬가 아래위로 움직일 때마다 밀레시안의 목에서 흐느끼는 소리가 새어나왔다. 안으로 미끄러지는 성기는 끊임없이 치달으며 구멍을 한계까지 벌리고 꿰뚫었다. 남근이 아래를 쳐올릴수록 결합은 더 깊어졌다. 좁은 내부는 뜨겁기 그지없었다. 느리지만 부지런히 드나들던 성기가 점점 속도를 올리기 시작했다. 내장까지 밀어올려지는 느낌에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다.

가장 깊은 곳에 선단을 맞추어 쿡쿡 찌르자 밀레시안의 고개가 단번에 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 벌려진 입에서 가냘픈 신음과 간헐적인 숨이 할딱대며 흘러나왔다. 도리질 치는 밀레시안을 더 거세게 끌어안았다. 꿈틀거리는 내벽은 톨비쉬의 이성을 난도질하며 평정심을 잃게 만들었다. 그는 거의 아문 목의 상처를 집요하게 핥다가, 성기를 깊숙히 밀어넣으면서 동시에 연약하게 숨이 오르내리는 그곳에 제 송곳니를 박아넣었다. 밀레시안의 목이 떨리며 교성에 가까운 신음소리가 튀어나왔다.

아래를 박아대는 페니스는 밀레시안을 몰아붙이다시피 빠르게 드나들었다. 송곳니에 다시 너덜해진 목덜미에서는 검붉은 피가 새어나왔다. 피가 빠져나가는 감각은 성교의 쾌락과 비등할 만큼 끔찍하고 아찔했다. 머릿속마저 톨비쉬의 것으로 짓뭉개지는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 숨을 들이키면서 창백해진 손으로 그에게 매달렸다. 흡혈의 감각은 극에 달한 환희마저 밀려나게 만들었다.

강렬한 자극을 참지 못하고 밀레시안이 팔다리를 버둥거렸다. 톨비쉬는 피를 마시던 것을 멈추고 밀레시안의 이마와 눈두덩이에 잘게 입을 맞추며 내벽 깊숙한 곳을 잘게 찔렀다. 눈가에 입을 맞추던 그는 눈물조차도 피가 된다는 마냥 흐르는 눈물 방울을 정성스럽게 받아 마셨다.

"아윽, 못 해… 톨비쉬, 아, 제발…, 윽, 아아!"

문 뒤로 들리는 축제의 음악소리도, 눈앞을 메우는 톨비쉬의 헐떡임도 멀찍이 사라졌다. 눈과 귀를 멀게 만드는 그 두려움에 이도저도 못한 채 톨비쉬에게 안겨 눈물을 주룩주룩 뽑았다. 그는 밀레시안을 옭아맨 채 뿌리 끝까지 파고들었다. 거세게 밀레시안을 몰아세우자 정액을 토해내던 밀레시안의 성기 끝에서 맑은 애액이 튀어올랐다. 오래 지나지 않아, 밀레시안의 안에 깊숙히 들어간 성기는 그 안에서 격정적으로 꿈틀대며 뿌리를 내리듯 사정했다.

절정은 두 사람에게 공평하게 찾아왔으나 그 여운은 밀레시안에게 유독 길게 남았다. 밀레시안의 아래에서 빠져나간 톨비쉬는 애처롭게 젖은 얼굴을 닦아주었다. 밀레시안은 정신을 놓은 채 숨만 할딱대고 있으면서도 간신히 입을 열어 그에게 물었다.

"내가, 힉, 당신을, 용서하지… 않길, 바라나요."

"……."

"그럴 것 같았으면, 애초부터 이런 건, 흐으…, 시작도 하지, 않았을거야."

밀레시안은 핏기가 사라진 창백한 얼굴로 그 말을 남기고는 쓰러지듯 잠에 빠졌다. 톨비쉬는 고해소의 창문을 가린 핏빛 벨벳을 뜯어 밀레시안의 몸을 가린 후 그를 안고 밖으로 나섰다. 축제의 밤이 깊어지는 시간, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 안고 성당의 가장 깊숙한 곳으로 향하면서 누구를 향해서인지 모를 기도를 속삭였다.

나의 신이여, 나를 긍휼히 여기소서. 그의 기도는 저멀리서 들려오는 극단 배우들의 우스꽝스러운 대사들과 관객들의 웃음소리에 묻혀 금세 사라졌다. 죽은 자가 돌아온다는 삼하인의 밤이 지나는 동안 울라 대륙 동북쪽 작은 마을의 주민이 행방불명되었다. 사라진 사람은 두 명, 마을의 신부와 밀레시안.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹시편 130장 1절  
> ²시편 130장 8절


	16. 톨비밀레 HL로 사기결혼이 찐결혼 되는 로코물이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 12. 01. 1차초고 공백포함 16,611 자 / 공백미포함 12,647 자  
> (2019. 12. 01. 20:42 제목수정)  
> * HL, 현대AU, 욕설, 메타픽션적 서술, 커널링구스, 작성자만 재미있는 개그 및 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 비속어와 유행어가 다수 포함된 가벼운 글입니다. 개그물 특성상 일반적으로 통용되는 캐릭터의 성격과 매우 상이할 수 있습니다.

# 톨비밀레 HL로 사기결혼이 찐결혼 되는 로코물이 보고싶어서...

톨비밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

타라는 온갖 종족들이 모여드는 에일리흐 왕국의 수도였다. 왕국의 유서 깊은 수도답게 수도 타라는 왕성과 중앙 광장을 잇는 여왕의 길-소위 퀸즈로드라고 불리는데, 도로명주소를 사용하지 않는 왕국의 주소체계를 생각하면 꽤나 예외적인 지명이 아닐 수 없다-을 중심으로 남문과 북문까지 빌딩과 상가가 줄지어 있었다. 그중에서도 백화점과 고급 살롱 따위가 늘어선 남쪽 번화가는 주말이 되면 특히나 많은 사람들이 몰려드는 곳이었고, 그때문에 타라에서는 '엠포리움 앞에 한 시간만 서 있으면 아는 얼굴을 두 명 이상 볼 수 있다'는 우스갯소리까지 나돌고 있었다.

물론 밀레시안은 그 농담을 농담으로 받아들일 줄 아는 지극히 융통성있고 현명한 사람이었지만, 지금 이 순간부터는 농담을 농담으로 받아들일 수 없게 되었다. 그렇다. 정말 더도 말고 덜도 말고 말 그대로 엠포리움 앞에서 아는 사람과 조우했기 때문이다. 아니, 여기서 '아는'이라는 수식어는 적절하지 않다. 그렇다고 '알았던' 이라는 과거형을 쓴다면 밀레시안과 그 상대 사이에 있었던 일이 단순히 지나간 일로 치부될 우려가 있으니, 정확히 말하자면 '원수만도 못한' 이라는 수식을 붙이도록 하자.

그 원수만도 못한 사람은 밀레시안의 구남친이었다. 때는 지금으로부터 약 N년전. 에일리흐 왕립대학 □□학과 새내기였던 밀레시안은 복학생이던 선배의 달콤한 말에 홀랑 넘어가 핑크빛 CC생활…은 아니지만 어쨌든 그 비슷한 걸 보내긴 했다. 한 가지 문제점이 있다면 이 복학생 선배는 밀레시안보다 여섯 살은 더 많았고, 외모는 주먹으로 짓누른 단팥빵-단팥빵에게 심심한 사과의 말을 전한다-처럼 생겼으며, 심지어 가치관은 유교적 마인드에 가부장제를 탑재한 남자였다. 한마디로 정의하자면 약육강식의 세계에서 번식 상대로 보이지도 않을 만한 먹이사슬의 최하위권 바선생쯤?

밀레시안이 그와 헤어진 이유는 그의 양다리 걸치는 바람기 때문도 아니었고, 매일 술이나 처마시고 다니면서 주정을 부리는 것도 아니었으며, 약속 시간에서 한 시간씩 늦게 나오는 일이 예사였기 때문도 아니었다. 따지고보면 상술한 이유도 있기야 하겠다마는, 가장 큰 이유는 어느날 갑자기 헤어지자는 메시지 하나만 남긴 채 밀레시안을 차단한 것 때문이었다. 연인간 불화야 으레 그러다가 사그라들기 마련이겠지만 밀레시안은 구남친의 좆같은 변덕에 지쳐있었고, 미운정도 정이라고 잡았다간 제 팔자 제가 꼬게 생길 것 같다는 지극히 현명한 판단으로 자연스럽게 깨진 것이다.

이 이상의 배경 설명은 각설하고, 밀레시안의 기민한 똥차 레이더는 100미터 앞에 있는 예전 남자친구를 감지했다. 가끔씩 동기들과 만났을 때 구남친이 밀레시안과 교제하고 있는 와중에 양다리를 걸치다가 환승했다는 이야기를 들은 적이 있었다. 아니나다를까 그는 소문의 새여친과 인도 한복판에서 꽃다발을 든 채 서로 얼싸안고 입맞춤을 하며 지나가는 다난들에게 핑크빛 애정전선을 과시하고 있었다.

시발, 가정교육을 유튜브로 독학했냐? 평소 비非폭력주의자였던 밀레시안은 주머니 안의 너클-왜 너클을 상비하고 다니냐고 묻지말자-을 매만지며 비Be폭력주의자로의 전향을 진지하게 고민했다.

상대는 아직 자신의 존재를 눈치채지 못한 상태였다. 그렇다고 둘을 피하기엔 자존심이 상하고, 맞닥뜨리자기엔 구남친의 성격상 분명히 자신을 알아보고선 더 치졸하게 비웃을 게 분명했다. 밀레시안이 멀찍이 모서리의 사각지대에 서서 한참을 고민하고 있을 무렵이었다.

키가 큰 금발의 남성이 밀레시안이 있다는 것을 알아채지 못하고 모퉁이를 돌다가 그녀와 부딪혔다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 그의 가슴팍에 폭, 하고 안겼다. 밀레시안이 눌린 코를 매만지며 고개를 들자 남자가 당황하며 사과하기 시작했다.

"이런. 사람이 있는 줄 몰랐네요. 죄송합니다."

"으… 아니에요. 괜찮습……."

밀레시안은 남성의 벽안과 눈이 마주친 순간 말을 잃었다. 단정히 빗어올린 금발머리가 때마침 불어오는 바람에 흩날려 빛무리처럼 쏟아져 내렸다. 금실 같은 머리카락 아래에 숨은 눈썹은 짙고 깊었고 벽안은 햇빛을 받아 영롱한 사파이어의 색을 띠고 있었다. 검은 정장은 검소해보이기까지 했으나 숙련된 테일러의 손길이 닿았다는 것을 보여주듯 매무새가 단정하고 정갈했다. 그는 눈이 휘게 웃으며 잔잔한 미소를 띠고 있어 한눈에 보기에도 정중하고 기품있는 기사처럼도 보였다. 밀레시안은 말을 잊은 채 그의 얼굴을 바라보며 생각했다. 에린 남성 미모 평균율을 올리는 주범은 이 남자인 게 틀림없다고.

"괜찮으십니까? 다치신 곳은 없으십니까?"

밀레시안과 부딪힌 남성은 눈썹을 팔자로 늘어트리며 그녀의 안색을 살폈다. 젠장, 목소리도 완벽했다. 어깨를 부딪히기만해도 짜증을 내던 구남친과는 전혀 다른 상냥한 태도에 밀레시안은 어색함까지 느꼈다.

"아뇨아뇨! 가슴이 푹신하… 아니, 그냥 뿅망치에 맞은 느낌이었어요."

그는 걱정스러운 얼굴로 밀레시안의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 밀레시안은 친절함이 과하다는 생각을 하며 그의 눈을 피했다. 그리고, 그의 등 뒤에서 걸어오는 구남친과 구남친의 현여친과 눈이 딱 마주쳤다. 저 망할 커플은 밀레시안을 알아차리곤 만면에 비웃음을 띄운 채 그녀를 향해 걸어왔다. 일촉즉발의 위기 상황 속에서 밀레시안은 평생 쥐어짜낼 머리를 다 짜내기 시작했지만, 평소에도 안 돌아가던 머리가 지금이라고 팽팽 돌아갈 리가 없었다. 밀레시안은 눈 앞의 미남과 구남친을 번갈아 바라보다가 절박한 얼굴로 금발의 남성에게 말도 안 되는 부탁을 요청하기로 마음먹었다. 그의 과한 친절함에 약간의 기대를 한 것도 사실이긴 했다.

"저기죄송한데요10분만아니5분만제남친행세좀해주시면안될까요사람하나살리는셈치고제발요."

"예?"

"어, 밀레시안 아니야? 오랜만이네."

지척까지 다가온 구남친 커플이 알은척하며 말을 걸어왔다. 밀레시안은 남자의 대답도 듣지 않고 뻔뻔하게 그의 팔짱을 꼈다. 밀레시안은 웃으면서 구남친을 향해 대답했지만 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흘렀다.

졸지에 밀레시안의 일회용 애인이 되어버린 남자는 몸을 돌려 밀레시안과 그녀의 구남친 커플을 흘끗 바라보았다. 그는 눈치가 빠른 자였고, 보아하니 어떻게 된 일인지 대충 감이 잡혔다. 그는 손끝이 하얗게 될 정도로 자신의 팔을 잡고 있는 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안으며 그녀의 정수리에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 향기로운 샴푸냄새가 코 끝에 맴돌았다.

"아는 사람이신가요?"

"어어… 네에, 예전에 알았던 사람이에요. 선배, 인사해. 이쪽은 내 애…인."

갑작스러운 그의 태도 변화에 놀란 밀레시안이 떨떠름하게 그를 소개했다. 아직 그의 이름도 모르는 상황이라 애인이라고 소개하는 말투는 어색하기 그지없었지만, 당황한 것은 매양 밀레시안 뿐만이 아니었는지 커플은 당황한 얼굴로 밀레시안과 남자를 번갈아 보았다. 심지어 밀레시안의 구남친은 대놓고 무례하게 그를 아래위로 훑어보기까지 했다. 그는 그런 행동에도 개의치않고 손을 내밀어 악수를 청했다.

"반갑습니다. 톨비쉬라고 합니다. 말씀 많이 들었습니다. 하하, 과연 듣던 대로군요."

밀레시안은 듣긴 뭘 들었냐는 얼굴로 톨비쉬를 올려다보았지만 그는 아랑곳 하지 않고 야부리를 털… 뻔뻔하게 연기를 하기 시작했다. 마나터널을 타고 가면서 봐도 미모의 차이가 확연한 상황에서, 밀레시안의 구남친은 자존심이 상했는지 톨비쉬의 얼굴에 푹 빠진 제 여자친구의 손을 잡아당겼다. 예상치 못한 미남의 얼굴 공격과 현란한 화술에 빠져있던 여자는 팔을 잡아 이끄는 제 남친의 얼굴을 보고선 말라 비틀어진 오징어를 본 듯 상심한 얼굴로 몸을 돌렸다.

톨비쉬의 장단에 금세 익숙해진 밀레시안은 승자의 미소를 지으며 구남친 커플의 뒷모습을 향해 들으란듯 입을 열었다.

"톨비쉬, 저도 꽃다발이 갖고싶어요!"

"하하. 당신이 꽃을 든다면 누가 꽃인지 모를텐데요?"

혹시 당신의 양심은 흔적기관이신가요? 밀레시안은 목끝까지 차오르는 경악을 겨우 눌러삼켰다. 어쩌면 그는 자신의 사회적 자살을 도와주기 위해 신이 안배한 흉기가 아닐까. 예를 들면 즉사할 만큼 큰 대검이라던가. 그런 말도 안 되는 생각을 하던 밀레시안은 구남친 커플의 모습이 완전히 사라지자 팔짱을 풀고 코가 무릎에 닿을 만큼 허리를 접어 감사와 사과를 번갈아 했다. 물론, 그러면서도 대충의 사정을 설명하는 것도 잊지 않았다.

톨비쉬는 제 예상이 얼추 맞아떨어진 것에 놀라워하면서도, 사람 좋은 미소를 띠며 농담조로 '이렇게 만난 것도 인연인데 다음에 또 제가 필요하시면 연락주세요' 따위의 고릿짝 작업 멘트를 날리며 명함을 건네주었다. 밀레시안은 그런 입발린 소리에 순순히 넘어갈 성정은 되지 못했다. 어차피 더이상 볼 일 없을거란 생각을 하며 어색하게 웃으며 그가 건네준 명함을 주머니에 대충 쑤셔넣었다.

이후로도 혹시나 모를 일을 대비한다며 에스코트를 빙자한 산책은 골목길 두 개를 지날 때까지 이어졌지만 구남친 커플은 보이지 않았고, 밀레시안은 톨비쉬에게 다시한번 진심으로 감사를 표하며 '내세에 인연이 된다면 또 만나도록 하죠' 따위의 헛소리를 남기곤 도망치듯 광장의 인파 사이로 사라졌다.

그리고 여담이지만, 이 가짜 커플이 엠포리움에서 광장까지 걸어가는 동안, 대포같이 큰 카메라를 든 기자가 그들의 사이 좋은 뒷모습을 수백 장 찍어대는 것을 눈치챈 것은 톨비쉬 뿐이었다. 물론 그는 구태여 그걸 밀레시안에게 말하지는 않았지만 말이다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다음날 아침, 밀레시안은 아직 잠에서 헤어나지 못한 채 비몽사몽한 상태로 TV에서 흘러나오는 뉴스와 일기예보를 듣고 있었다. 여전히 반쯤 잠에 취해 눈을 감고 있던 밀레시안은 달팽이관을 거쳐 뇌를 스트레이트로 때리는 충격적인 뉴스 내용에 눈을 번쩍 뜰 수밖에 없었다. 밀레시안은 눈이 튀어나올 정도로 크게 눈을 뜬 채 아무 말도 못하고 화면에 눈을 고정시켰다.

TV에서는 교묘하게 각도를 바꾸어가며 금발의 남성과, 그와 팔짱을 낀 여성의 뒷모습을 찍은 사진이 여러 개 송출되고 있었다. 배경은 전체적으로 익숙했고, 옷이나 체구도 익숙했다. 익숙하다 뿐이겠는가. 눈을 씻고 봐도 자신이었는데. 몇몇 사진 슬라이드가 계속되고, 아나운서들과 연예인들의 이야기가 이어졌다.

'다음 소식입니다. 아튼 시미니 컴패니의 대표이사 겸 자사 홍보 모델인 T모 씨가 묘령의 여성과 엠포리움에서 데이트를 하는 모습이 포착되었는데요.'

'오, 사이가 꽤 좋아보이네요. 커플 탄생인가요?'

'아직 T모 씨 측은 열애설에 대해 어떠한 입장도 내놓고 있지 않고 있는 가운데, 앞으로의 귀추가 주목되고 있는데요. 여성분은 일반인이라는 소문이 돌고있어…….'

TV를 끈다고 해서 아나운서의 거침없는 브리핑이 멈출 리는 없었지만, 밀레시안은 벌린 입을 다물지 못하고 본능적으로 리모컨으로 전원을 껐다. 아직 악몽에서 벗어난 게 아닌가 싶어 손등을 꼬집어보았지만 여전히 아프기만 했다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬가 건네준 명함을 떠올리고선 어제 입었던 옷을 뒤져 구겨진 종이쪼가리를 찾아냈다.

Aton Cimeni Co. 대표이사 톨비쉬.

시발, 좆됐다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신이 정재계의 인사를 일회용 남친으로 쓴 걸로도 모자라, 의도치 않게 대국민 사기극을 벌였다는 것을 깨달았다. 뒷목이 뜨끈한 게 혈압이 오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 톨비쉬에게 해명을 할 목적으로 휴대폰을 열었을 때, 자느라 받지 못했던 부재중 전화 74통과 999+의 메신저 알람을 보고 휴대폰을 떨어트릴 뻔 했다. 손을 떨며 스크롤을 내리는 와중에도 친구들과 동기들, 심지어 남이나 다름 없는 먼 친척들까지 안부를 묻는-물론 수십 년간 연락도 없던 사람들이 연락을 하는 것 부터가 빤히 속이 보이긴 하지만- 메시지가 이어지고 있었다.

"이건 꿈이야. 꿈이어야 해. 다시 자고 일어나면 현실로 돌아와 있을거야."

밀레시안은 그렇게 스스로 최면을 걸며 침대로 향했다. 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 다시 잠을 청할 무렵, 무시무시한 벨소리가 울리기 시작했다. 액정에는 알 수 없는 번호가 찍혀 있었다. 밀레시안이 전화를 받을까 말까 고민하는 사이 수신음이 뚝 끊겼다. 벨소리가 끊기자마자 현관문에서 가벼운 노크 소리가 들렸다.

노크 소리에 밀레시안은 습관적으로 인기척을 내며 현관으로 다가갔다. 옆집이나 같은 아파트의 입주민이라기엔 자신을 부르는 소리가 없어 수상쩍었다. 외시경을 통해 현관 밖을 들여다보려 가까이 갈 때였다. 문 밖에서 작은 목소리로 자신의 이름을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 몇 번 들어본 적 있는 목소리에 바깥을 확인하자 톨비쉬가 보였다. 밀레시안이 안전고리를 건 채로 고개를 겨우 내밀 만큼만 문을 열자, 근사한 이목구비를 가진 남자가 서 있었다. 의외의 손님에 할 말을 잃고 멀뚱히 서 있는 가운데 그가 먼저 운을 뗐다.

"아무래도 저 때문에 곤욕을 치르실 것 같아서 데리러 왔습니다."

복도의 센서등이 그의 머리 위를 비추자 결 좋은 머리카락이 부드러운 밀빛을 띠며 둥그렇게 반사광을 퍼트렸다. 그의 한쪽 손에는 작은 장미꽃다발이 들려 있었고, 어제와 똑같이 정돈된 정장 차림의 그 모습은 마치 프롬 파티에 파트너를 데리러 온 청년처럼 보였다. 어제 구남친 커플이 들고 있던 꽃다발 때문에 그냥 해 본 소리에 불과했는데 귀신같이 기억하고 사온 게 틀림없었다. 그를 복도에 세워두는 것은 예의가 아니라 판단한 밀레시안은 꺼지라는 의도를 반쯤 담아 집으로 들어오라고 제안했다. 그 의도를 아는지 모르는지 톨비쉬는 싱글싱글 웃으며 성큼 안으로 들어왔다.

"골목에 기자들이 포진해 있어서 따돌리느라 문 앞에서야 연락을 드렸습니다. 많이 놀라셨습니까?"

"어, 음… 약간요. 뉴스에서 보긴 했는데, 저 때문에 스캔들이 생기게 된 것 같네요. 죄송해요."

"하하. 밀레시안 씨라면 저도 환영입니다. 우린 좋은 연인 관계가 될 수 있을 것 같군요."

"……."

말 같지도 않은 소리에 어색한 정적이 흘렀다. 밀레시안은 최대한 평정을 유지한 채 옷을 갈아입겠다는 말을 남기곤 드레스룸으로 들어갔다. 밀레시안이 옷을 갈아입고 거실로 나왔을 때, 톨비쉬가 TV를 켜둔 채 그녀를 기다리고 있었다. 밀레시안이 나오는 것과 거의 동시에 뉴스 시보가 들리며 아침을 여는 아나운서의 활기찬 목소리가 들렸다. 두 쌍의 눈이 일제히 TV로 향했다. TV에서는 여전히 그와 밀레시안의 이야기에 대해 한참 떠들어대고 있었다. 정작 장본인을 눈 앞에 두고 타인의 입에서 듣는 그의 묘사는 어딘가 이질적이기까지 했다.

아튼 시미니 컴패니의 대표이사, 회사의 아이돌, 능력있는 사업가… 그를 수식하는 이야기들은 마치 동화속 왕자를 이야기하는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 TV를 보다가 힐끔 톨비쉬에게 눈길을 주었다. 조막만한 얼굴에 여백 없이 꽉꽉 잘 주차된 이목구비가 눈에 들어왔다. 이목구비 주차하는 발렛 직원이 있다면 연봉을 10억숲은 넘게 받아가야 할 얼굴이었다. 그는 줄곧 밀레시안을 보고 있었다는 듯 눈이 마주치자 희미한 미소를 지었다.젠장, 너무 잘생긴 나머지 후광까지 비쳐보였다. 그가 팔라라에게 일조권 침해로 고소장을 받는다고 해도 믿을 수 있을 것만 같았다. 돈도 많아, 키도 크고 얼굴도 잘생겼고 능력도 성격도 좋았다. 저 얼굴로 플러팅을 하면 신종 결혼 바이럴이라고 해도 납득할 만했다.

사실 밀레시안은 스스로가 얼빠는 아니라고 생각해왔는데, 지금 와서는 그딴 쓸 데 없는 신념따윈 버리라고 과거의 자신을 패대기치고 싶어졌다. 인정하자. 자신은 얼빠가 맞았다. 밀레시안의 이성이 '정신차려!' 하고 왼쪽 뺨을 때리고 있었지만 얼빠의 본능이 '잘생겼잖아!' 하고 오른쪽 뺨을 때렸다. 그의 빛나는 비주얼에 정신을 못차린 나머지 헛소리가 뇌 필터링을 거치지 않고 거침없이 튀어나왔다.

"혹시 유니콘이세요?"

"탈 것 말입니까? 제 차는 흰색입니다."

"시발, 백마 탄 왕자였네."

욕설이 담긴 감탄에 그는 멋쩍은 듯 하하, 하고 웃으며 몸을 일으켰다. 밀레시안은 그를 따라 현관을 나서며 그제서야 해결했어야 할 물음표를 제기했다.

"근데 저랑 같이 나가면 일이 더 복잡해지는 거 아니에요? 안그래도 다들 오해하고 있잖아요."

"이참에 오해를 진짜로 만들어버릴까요?"

"……."

밀레시안은 차마 타는 쓰레기를 바라보는 눈빛을 숨기지 못했다. 톨비쉬는 겸연쩍은 웃음을 지으며 일단 타라 북쪽에 빈 별장이 있으니 그곳으로 안내하겠다고 차키를 흔들었다. 밀레시안은 그를 따라가야하나 잠시 고민하다가, 복도 끝에서 웅성대며 들려오는 기자들의 발소리에 지체없이 그를 따라 발길을 옮겼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

TV가 꺼지는 소리에 문득 잠에서 깼다. 밀레시안은 졸음이 묻어있는 기색으로 소파에서 몸을 일으켰다. 밀레시안에게 이불을 덮어주려고 한 듯 담요를 들고 엉거주춤하게 서 있는 톨비쉬의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 막 돌아온 듯 저녁의 서느런 공기가 그의 코트깃 사이사이로 새어나오고 있었다.

기자들이 북새통을 이루는 통에 밀레시안이 집에서 나온 지도 일주일이 지난 참이었다. 그는 밀레시안을 데려온 날부터 퇴근 후에는 양 손에 먹을거리를 바리바리 싸들고 별장으로 돌아오곤 했고, 그와 짧은 저녁식사를 마친 후에 그를 배웅하는 것이 익숙해질 때기도 했다. 여전히 언론과 신문들이 자신들의 스캔들을 대서특필로 보도하면서 스캔들은 잠잠해지기는커녕 더 걷잡을 수 없이 커지게 되었는데, 요즘따라 그의 퇴근이 조금씩 늦어지는 것도 그때문인듯 보였다.

오늘은 유난히 톨비쉬의 귀가가 늦은 탓에 그를 기다리며 TV를 보다가 깜빡 잠에 든 모양이었다. 시곗바늘은 벌써 11시를 가리키고 있었다. 언제부터 이렇게 편해졌을까. 가족이나 친구가 아닌 타인의 앞에서 무방비하게 잠에 든 것은 처음이라, 새삼 톨비쉬의 귀환이 익숙해졌다 싶은 생각에 멋쩍어 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 그런 밀레시안의 기색을 눈치챈 톨비쉬는 담담하게 웃으며 농담조로 분위기를 환기시켰다.

"기다리려고 했는데 늦게 오셔서 깜빡 잠들었어요."

"밀레시안 씨의 자는 모습도 보게 되고…. 이제 저도 밀레시안 씨의 마음에 들게 된 건가요? 하하하."

"김칫국 한사발에 국수까지 말아드시네요."

밀레시안은 입을 삐죽이며 맞받아쳤지만 사실 그와의 대화가 그렇게 싫지는 않았다. 아니, 오히려 편하고 익숙하기까지 했다. 꼭 그의 유들유들한 화술때문만이 아니라, 그가 마치 자신을 오래전부터 알아온 듯 자연스럽게 모든 것을 자신에게 맞춰주고 있는 덕분이었다.

그리고 그런 밀레시안의 예상은 진실과 거의 맞아떨어졌다. 그는 밀레시안의 날카롭고 신랄한 사캐즘은 고슴도치의 가시처럼 스스로의 외로움을 숨기기 위함임을 무의식중에 깨닫고 있었던 것이다. 톨비쉬가 눈치챈 밀레시안은 누구에게나 사랑받을 만한 사람이었지만 역설적으로 어디에도 의지할 곳 없는 방랑자처럼 보였고, 그런 면은 어딘가 자신을 닮아있어, 때론 안타깝기까지 했다.

밀레시안은 하품을 하면서도 차나 한 잔 하고 가라며 톨비쉬를 의자에 앉혔다. 티백으로 대충 우린 차였지만 그는 넉살좋게 웃으며 건네받으며 앞으로의 대처에 대해 조곤조곤 설명하기 시작했다. 그의 이야기를 듣던 밀레시안은 어느순간 찻잔을 든 그의 기다란 손가락에 시선을 고정시켰다. 손가락 마디마디가 툭툭 불거져나와 마른 나뭇가지처럼 보였다. 손이 움직일 때마다 부채꼴로 드러나는 손등뼈와 푸르스름한 핏줄은 그의 옷 아래에 숨겨져 있을 근육을 짐작토록 만들었다.

그러니까, 이건 그냥 호기심일 뿐이었다. 미쳤어, 상대는 그냥 비즈니스일 뿐이라고! 하며 이성이 외치고 있었지만, 잘생기고 몸 좋은 남자는 희귀종에 가깝고, 그 희귀종이 자신에게 호의를 품고 있다면 어쩐지 뭔가 기대를 해 봐도 되지 않나? 하는 본능-참고로 밀레시안의 본능은 나이 50쯤 먹은 아재의 모습에 가까웠다-이 이성의 멱살을 잡아채 깔아뭉갰다. 머릿속에서 한 가닥 남은 이성이 브레이크를 걸자 밀레시안은 속으로 애국가를… 아니, 경건하게 향가를 읊기 시작했다.

생사의 길은 예 있으매 머뭇거리…긴 뭘 머뭇거리는 거야 밀레시안! 이 때가 아니면 언제 덮쳐? 고뇌를 종교적 승화로 극복한다는 건 다 개소리임이 분명했다. 밀레시안은 고개를 세차게 흔들며 번뇌를 쫓아내며 다른 향가를 읊기 시작했다.

쌍화점에 쌍화 사러 갔더니 회회아비가 내 손목을 쥐…. 밀레시안의 이상을 느낀 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 손목을 쥐었다. 밀레시안의 이성은 이제 '있었는데요, 없었습니다'의 모범적인 표본이 되었다. 일반인 평균을 유지하던 밀레시안의 성욕 인화점은 늦은 밤의 센치함 덕분에 거의 휘발유 수준으로 낮아진 상태였는데, 톨비쉬의 접촉으로 불이 화르륵 붙은 건 말을 하지 않아도 뻔했다.

톨비쉬의 멱살을 잡아채듯 셔츠 목깃을 잡아당겼다. 그의 몸은 순순히 밀레시안의 손에 이끌려 일으켜졌다. 그의 어리둥절한 얼굴을 시야에 담으며 입술을 맞추었다. 밀레시안의 저돌적인 행동에 서로의 이가 부딪혔다. 2인용 식탁을 가운데 두고 혀가 섞여들었다. 밀레시안이 그의 옷을 당기는 손에 힘을 주고 자신을 향해 끌어당기자 그의 몸이 불쑥 가까워졌다. 밀레시안이 의자 위로 다리를 올린 채 그에게 매달리듯 키스하자 톨비쉬의 단단한 팔뚝이 그녀의 허리를 휘감았다.

졸지에 식탁 위에 올라간 밀레시안은 그의 입술을 가볍게 깨물었다. 서로의 코끝이 닿을 정도로 가까웠다. 입술 위에서 섞이는 숨결은 서늘한 집의 공기와는 다르게 뜨거운 열기를 띠었다. 금방이라도 심장이 터질 것만 같았다. 사람의 눈은 마음을 투영하는 우물이라 했던가. 마주하는 벽안은 차가운 푸른색이었지만 그 안에는 숨길 수 없는 정욕이 엿보였다. 밀레시안은 그의 목에 팔을 두르고 코알라처럼 매달린 채 그가 베푸는 애정에 몸을 맡겼다.

지릿한 쾌감이 골을 울렸다. 거친 숨소리 사이로 천박한 신음이 튀어나왔다. 톨비쉬는 자신에게 매달린 밀레시안을 가뿐히 안은 채 침실로 향했다. 잠옷 틈새로 드러난 밀레시안의 등허리와 목덜미는 열이 뜨끈하게 올라있었다. 침대에 밀레시안을 놓은 손은 이내 그녀의 등을 더듬기 시작했다. 속옷의 후크가 풀리는 느낌과 함께 숨이 트이는 해방감에 밀레시안이 작게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 속옷과 잠옷을 함께 벗어던지자 단숨에 나긋한 목덜미 위로 잇자국이 새겨졌다. 더운 살덩이가 목 위를 핥았다. 얇은 살갗 위로 두근두근 뛰는 경동맥이 느껴졌다. 입술은 목덜미를 지나 쇄골과 가슴께에 차례로 은밀한 자국을 자아냈다.

손 크기나 구두 크기만 보더라도 밀레시안이 작다는 것을 어렴풋이 짐작을 하긴 했지만 옷을 벗겨놓고보니 생각보다 자신과 체구 차이가 많이 나 보였다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 가슴 한 쪽은 베어먹듯 한 입에 크게 머금으면서도 그녀가 힘들어하면 어쩌나 하는 걱정까지 하게 되었다. 그러다가, 금욕과 절제가 몸에 배여있었던 자신이 이런 말도 안되는 걱정을 했다는 배덕감에 성대를 떨며 가볍게 웃었다.

"흐으… 으응, 아파아…."

밀레시안이 숨을 헐떡이며 그의 머리를 헤집었다. 그의 정수리 중앙에서 휘몰아치듯 퍼져나가는 얇은 머리칼이 손아귀에 잡혔다. 전희의 간지러움과 곧 이어질 쾌감에 대한 기대감에 애가 타 절로 허리가 들썩거렸다. 심장에서 더운 피가 끓어 온 몸을 태우는 것만 같았다. 뾰족하게 날을 세운 혀끝으로 유두를 굴릴 때마다 절로 헐떡임이 새어나왔다. 옅은 분홍색이던 젖꽃판이 진한 진달래색으로 물들 쯤에는 아릿한 통증과 함께 알 수 없는 간지러움이 퍼져나갔다.

잠옷 바지마저 벗겼을 때 그녀의 속옷은 애액으로 젖어 있었다. 온 몸의 피가 아래로 쏠리는 감각과 함께 성기가 빠듯하게 부풀어 올랐다. 그는 당장 제 바지를 벗고 밀레시안의 안에 침입하는 대신, 속옷을 벗기고 그녀의 아랫배에 코를 묻고 아래를 핥았다. 까슬한 혀돌기가 닫힌 살덩이를 가르고 부드러운 점막을 쓸어올리자 허벅지가 바르르 떨렸다. 코가 눌릴 정도로 얼굴을 묻고 강하게 아래를 빨아당기자 머리 위에서 울먹이는 소리가 들렸다.

"흣, 아… 간지러워, 넣어줘어…."

밀레시안의 채근에도 아랑곳않고 아래를 빨아대자 그녀의 아랫배에 힘이 들어가 볼록하게 튀어오르며 묽은 애액을 쏟아내기 시작했다. 울컥이며 흐르는 애액이 그의 입가와 코끝을 번들거리게 만들었다. 쪽쪽대는 적나라한 소리에 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 자꾸만 위로 올라가자 허벅지를 움켜잡아 고정시키곤 질구 깊숙히 혀를 집어넣었다. 안으로 들어갈수록 야하고 선정적인 맛이 났다. 입술로 클리토리스를 가볍게 물자 참을 수 없는 쾌락에 밀레시안이 헐떡거리며 몸을 비틀어댔다.

쉼없이 쏟아지는 애액을 받아마시던 톨비쉬가 시선을 올리자 벌써부터 지친 밀레시안과 눈을 마주했다. 먼저 입을 맞출 때의 패기는 온데간데 없고 부끄러움으로 귀끝까지 달아오른 밀레시안은 머리맡에 있는 베개로 제 얼굴을 가렸다. 그는 나직하게 웃으며 몸을 일으켜 밀레시안의 손에서 베개를 빼앗아 침대 아래로 던져버렸다. 밤의 정적이 밀물처럼 밀려드는 시간, 유독 바지 버클을 풀어내리는 소리가 크게 들렸다. 브리프마저 벗어내리자 팽팽하게 부푼 성기가 튕겨 나오듯 사납게 솟아올랐다.

페니스는 금방이라고 질구 안을 파고들듯 매끄러운 피부와 분홍색 점막 위를 오가며 마찰했다. 그 아쉬움과 안타까움에 밀레시안이 그의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 그의 꼬리뼈와 움푹 들어간 척추뼈를 따라 발꿈치로 스치듯 오르내리자 남근의 둥근 선단부가 좁은 입구 안으로 천천히 진입했다. 귀두 끝부분까지 겨우 들어갔을 때 질식시키듯 무거운 압박감에 밀레시안은 겨우 얕은 숨만 내쉬며 히끅거렸다. 타인의 것이 몸 안으로 들어온다는 이물감과는 별개로, 성기는 몸을 갈라낼 듯 크고 뜨거워 생리적인 거부감이 들기까지 했다.

"하아… 윽, 아프잖… 흑!"

더이상 벌려지지 않는 입구를 억지로 비집는 격통에 절로 입이 벌려졌다. 질구를 늘이며 서서히 밀고들어오는 단단한 살덩이에 소름이 끼쳤다. 여린 살을 가르는 성기는 흉기에 가까웠다. 한쪽으로 휘어진 끝이 내벽을 찔러대며 조금의 틈새도 없이 안을 메웠다. 차마 제대로 된 말이 나오지 않았다.

"아직, 다 들어가지도 않았, 후우… 쉬이, 힘을 빼세요. 숨은 내쉬고… 네, 잘하고 있어요."

"힉, 아… 아아, 조금만 천천히… 으흑!"

"정말 천천히를, 원하시면, 그런 말씀은 하는… 게, 아닙니다."

성기를 끊어낼 것처럼 조여대는 좁은 내벽에 밀레시안의 허리를 잡은 손등 위로 절로 힘줄이 빠듯 솟았다. 태연한 척을 하면서 천천히 몇 번의 허릿짓을 이어가던 그는 결국 자신의 짧은 인내심에 아쉬움을 감추며 밀레시안의 안으로 파고들었다. 작은 몸은 더이상 들어갈 곳 없을 것만 같으면서도 욕심많게 그의 성기를 끝까지 집어삼켰다. 허리를 움직이며 뿌리 끝까지 안을 채울 때마다 거대한 압박감과 쾌감에 밀레시안의 허벅지가 긴장으로 조여들었다.

쉴 새없이 밀려들고 빠져나가는 격통과, 통증의 끄트머리에 뭉근하게 피어오르는 기묘한 감각에 밀레시안의 발끝이 신생아처럼 곱아들었다. 반복되는 허릿짓에 결합부 틈새로 찰박대는 액체 소리가 성교에 청각적 자극을 더했다. 근육으로 잘 짜여진 상체가 밀레시안과 겹쳐지자 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 밀레시안은 황급히 그에게 몸을 감은 채 매달렸다. 입술이 겹쳐지며 가쁜 숨소리가 섞였다. 깊게 혀가 섞이며 잡아먹히는 듯한 키스에 턱과 뒷목이 절로 들렸다.

"으…, 비비는 거, 이상한데…. 더는… 못… 으응!"

격해지는 허릿짓을 따라 가녀린 몸도 제멋대로 흔들렸다. 몰아치는 열락은 두렵기까지 했다. 안을 묵직하게 파고드는 자극은 온 몸을 저리게 만들었다. 다가오는 절정에 목이 쉴 정도로 높은 비명이 터져나왔다. 오르가슴으로 온몸이 예민해지고 거친 성교에 아래가 부어올랐음에도 그는 사정 없이 들이닥쳤다. 안을 짓찧으며 점점 빨라지던 피스톤질은 톨비쉬가 절정에 다다르자 가장 깊은 곳에서 멈췄다. 허리와 골반에 흰 손자국이 남을 정도로 강하게 잡고 파정했다.

그는 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 잠시 사정의 여운을 즐기다가, 아래에서 할딱대는 밀레시안의 목덜미와 어깨에 마구잡이로 입을 맞추었다. 격정적인 피스톤질과는 다르게 사정 후의 후희는 눈물이 날 정도로 다정했다. 물기로 인해 일그러져보이는 시야에 눈을 깜박이자 맺혀있던 눈물이 눈꼬리를 타고 흘러내렸다. 그는 그조차도 달게 받아마시며 얼굴 이곳저곳에 입술을 찍어댔다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 간지럽히는 그 버드키스에 키득거리며 단잠에 빠져들었다.

밀레시안의 아침을 깨운 것은 부엌에서 달그락거리는 식기 소리였다. 집에 올 사람이 없는데…하고 잠결에 생각하던 밀레시안은 서서히 정신이 돌아오면서 어젯밤의 정사를 기억해냈다. 몸을 벌떡 일으키자 어깨까지 덮여있던 침구가 흘러내렸다. 시선을 내리자 정사의 흔적이 고스란히 남은 알몸이 부끄러워 이불을 펑펑 차던 중에 침실 문이 열렸다.

문틈으로 들어오는 환한 아침빛에 어둑한 방 안이 금세 환해졌다. 밀레시안이 허겁지겁 애벌레처럼 침대 시트로 몸을 두르자 방문을 열고 톨비쉬가 들어왔다. 일찍 일어나서 준비를 다 마쳤는지 그는 뉴스에서 보던 모습처럼 말끔한 사업가의 모습으로 서 있었다. 다만 약간의 다른점이 있다면, 정장에 어울리지 않게 핫핑크색 레이스가 달린 앞치마를 두르고 있었다는 점이지만.

"일어나셨군요. 식사준비가 거의 다 되어가니 도와주시겠습니까?"

밀레시안이 주섬주섬 옷을 갈아입고 나가자 찬장에서 그릇을 꺼내고 있는 톨비쉬의 뒷모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 어젯밤 밀레시안이 다리를 감았던 그의 허리에는 핫핑크색 앞치마끈이 귀여운 리본 모양으로 묶여져 있었다. 그는 눈을 찌르는 앞머리가 성가신지 연신 머리를 쓸어올렸다.

미쳤네, 이게 바로 그 갭모에라는건가. 워커홀릭처럼 생겨선 가정적인 남자라니. 옆에서 돕던 밀레시안은 식사를 준비하는 그의 모습과 어젯밤 목울대가 드러나게 고개를 젖히며 사정을 하던 그의 모습이 오버랩되어 괜스레 낯간지럽게 느껴졌다. 목 안이 간질간질한 게 마치 알레르기 반응이 일어나는 것 같았다. 아냐, 그럴 리 없어. 문짝만 한 남자가 귀엽다니, 말이 안 되잖아! 밀레시안은 속으로 입덕부정기의 오타쿠나 할 법한 대사를 대차게 외쳤다.

밀레시안이 손톱을 잘근잘근 깨물며 금발곱슬남의 단점에 대해 억지로 머리를 짜낼 무렵, 테이블에는 아침치고는 화려한 메뉴들이 잔뜩 올라와 있었다. 크루통이 들어간 버섯 스프, 크림치즈를 바른 오이 샌드위치, 버섯과 치즈가 잔뜩 들어간 오믈렛, 훈제연어가 올라간 통곡물 빵, 아보카도를 곁들인 에그 베네딕트에 토끼 모양으로 잘려진 사과까지.

그가 토끼 모양으로 사과를 깎기 위해 작은 과도를 든 모습을 상상하자 간지러운 웃음이 새어나왔다. 난감해하며 왜 웃냐는 그의 물음에 고개를 저으며 의자에 앉은 밀레시안은 테이블에 올라온 접시를 전부 비웠고, 후식을 먹을 때에는 목까지 음식이 가득 차 숨을 쉬기도 어려울 정도가 되었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

갈아입을 옷이 필요해 잠시 자신의 집을 다녀와야겠다는 밀레시안의 제안에 톨비쉬는 난처한 기색을 숨기지 않았다. 새로 옷을 사주겠다는 그의 제안에 밀레시안이 손사래를 치며 거절하자, 그는 수긍하기는커녕 집 앞까지 기자들이 진을 치고 있어 위험할지도 모르니 동행하게 해 달라는 부탁 아닌 부탁을 해왔다. 계속 거절하는 것도 미안해 겨우 고개를 끄덕이자 그는 언제 실망했냐는 듯 환한 웃음을 지으며 현관문을 열었다. 밀레시안은 어쩐지 그의 얼굴에 속아 넘어간 건 같은 생각이 들었지만 좋은 게 좋은 거라고 스스로 위로하며 현관을 나섰다. 왠지 꺼림칙한 기분은 아까 아침을 너무 많이 먹은 탓이라고 생각하면서.

그리고, 밀레시안은 자신의 집에 도착하기도 전에 주차장과 복도를 가득 메운 기자들과 맞부딪혔다. 밀레시안을 바라보는 기자들의 눈빛은 특종을 잡아내겠다는 일념으로 이글거리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 고개를 푹 숙이고 최대한 인기척을 죽이며 인파를 뚫어보려 했지만 당연하게도 가능할 리가 없었다. 왜냐하면, 바로 뒤에 서 있는 금발 벽안의 잘생긴 남자 때문에!

기자들은 카메라 플래시를 터트리며 앞다투어 질문을 쏟아내기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 주목되는 관심에 부담스러웠는지 속이 부글부글 끓기 시작했다. 여기저기서 정신 없이 들려오는 질문에 욕지기가 치밀어 올라 저도 모르게 헛구역질을 했다. 역시 아침을 너무 많이 먹은 탓이었다.

"욱… 으읍!"

순간 좌중은 찬물을 끼얹은 듯 조용해졌다. 밀레시안이 손으로 입을 막고 몇번 더 헛구역질을 하자, 톨비쉬가 걱정스러운 얼굴-밀레시안의 눈에는 가증스러운 연기로 보였지만-로 밀레시안을 끌어당겼다. 플래시 세례를 받던 밀레시안이 그의 품 안에 안긴 채 당황한 얼굴로 그를 올려다보았다. 마침 한 기자의 외침이 밀레시안의 귀에 꽂혔다.

"임신입니까?"

"하하. 저희 둘이 함께 만든 결실이죠."

같이 만들긴 했다. 아침 식사를 같이 준비하긴 했는데… 뭘 만들었는지 목적어가 빠져있었다. 밀레시안은 새하얗게 질린 채 손을 올려 그의 입을 막았다. 그 모습마저 부끄러움을 타는 새신부의 모습처럼 보였는지 기자들의 머릿속에는 새로운 특종 기사와 칼럼들이 뭉글뭉글 피어올랐다. 곧이어 톨비쉬가 유들유들하게 웃으며 속삭이는 모습에 기자들의 머릿속에는 온갖 헤드라인이 스쳐지나갔다.

"부끄러우신가보군요. 재능도 있어 보이시던데."

"시발, 아가리 좀 닥쳐봐요. 여기서 살인이라는 재능을 꽃피우기 전에."

그는 문장 구조를 하나씩 빼먹는 재능이 있는 게 분명했다. 결국 둘은 기자들의 열띤 질문 세례에 집으로 들어가지도 못하고 차로 돌아오고 말았다. 밀레시안은 조수석에 앉아 머리를 싸매며 톨비쉬를 노려보았다. 괜히 안 해도 될 말을 덧댄 통에 한동안 신문 1면은 안 봐도 뻔했다. 화를 내고 싶어도 얼굴을 보니 화도 안 났다. 밀레시안은 화가 한풀 꺾인 목소리로 물었다.

"제 사회적 자살을 도와주신 점에 대해 감사라도 표해야 할까요?"

"천만에요. 이참에 사실로 만들까요?"

"뭘요? 임신? 제 자궁은 노키즈존인데요?"

얼굴 믿고 그렇게 나대지 마세요, 하는 독설을 쏟아내려 했지만, 다가오는 그의 얼굴에 더이상 말을 잇지 못했다. 입술이 부딪히고 무거운 무게가 몸을 짓눌렀다.

밀레시안은 그때서야 깨달았다. 뿅망치라고 생각했던 톨비쉬가 사실은 시속 200km로 달리는 벤츠였다는 사실을. 똥차 가고 벤츠 온다는 유구한 속담이 들어맞긴 한데… 뭐, 브레이크 없긴 해도 일단 벤츠긴 하니까. 밀레시안은 더이상 복잡한 상념은 접어두고 눈 앞의 남자에게 집중하기 위해 천천히 눈을 감았다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	17. 톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (上)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 01. 12. 1차초고 공백포함 23,152 자 / 공백미포함 17,462 자  
> * BL, 소설 핑거스미스 AU, 메인스트림 G21까지의 스포일러 및 기타 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (上)

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

늦은 밤의 창백하고 푸르스름한 대기 사이를 뚫고 검정에 가까운 군청색 로브를 쓴 이가 걸어오고 있었다. 머리 끝까지 뒤집어 쓴 후드가 꽤나 수상쩍긴 했으나 야객이나 야경꾼이라기엔 허리춤에 긴 장검이 걸려있고 등에는 묵직한 짐이 가득 들었는지 아래가 불룩 튀어나온 가방을 메고 있어, 제아무리 식견이 없는 이라 하더라도 단번에 그가 한바탕 구를 곳을 찾으러 온 용병 혹은 외지인임을 알 수 있을 만한 외양이었다.

남빛의 적막이 벨벳 휘장처럼 내려앉아 떠돌이 고양이조차 눈을 감은 타라의 밤거리. 오직 그를 비추는 것은 가로등과 두 개의 달 뿐이었는데, 그나마도 가로등은 기력이 쇠한 늙은이처럼 금방이라도 꺼질 듯 흐릿한 눈을 껌뻑이고 있었다. 성벽 높이를 훌쩍 넘는 키 큰 나무는 앙상하게 남은 가지로 밤하늘을 뒤덮고 있어 마치 두 개의 달과 주변의 별들이 성긴 그물에 걸린 듯했다. 로브를 입은 외지인은 나무를 흔드는 매서운 바람에 옷깃을 여민 후 광장의 북서쪽으로 향했다.

왕성과 광장을 중심으로 타라의 남쪽이 성직자들과 귀족들의 구역이라면, 북쪽은 평범한 다난들의 구역이었다. 지위 고하나 거주자의 빈부에 크게 상관 없이, 타라식으로 지어진 주택과 상가는 일반적으로 회반죽의 벽돌과 다갈색의 목재로 장식한 튜더 양식에 가까운 석조건물이었다. 서쪽으로는 강물이 흐르고 북과 동으로는 산으로 둘러싸인 타라의 특성상 유독 매서운 겨울을 대비해 창문이 작고 덧창이 덧대어 있었다. 때문에 타라의 건물들은 대부분 커튼을 치기만 하더라도 바깥과 완벽히 차단될 수 있는 고립성을 자랑했는데, 이는 밤 늦게까지 영업을 하는 주점이나 식당의 경우에는 꽤나 치명적으로 작용하는 바람에 가게들은 종종 창문을 활짝 열어놓고 촛불을 켜두어 늦은 손님을 안으로 이끌곤 했다.

와인샵 골목 뒷편을 걷던 로브 입은 외지인, 밀레시안은 거미줄처럼 얼기설기 엮인 창문 사이로 빛을 밝히고 있는 주점을 발견했다. 로브 사이로 언뜻 보이는 눈은 주변을 넓게 돌아보며 주변에 아무도 없다는 것을 확인하고서야 주점 입구에 섰다. 그저 장식적인 의미로 달아놓았는지 아니면 주점을 이용하는 객들에게 어떠한 효용 가치도 없었는지 몰라도, 싸구려 도어노커는 조각의 투박한 굴곡 사이사이에 묵은 먼지가 내려앉아 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 도어노커를 두드려야하나 고민했다. 그리고는 이내 문 뒤에 숨겨진 세계와 도어노커의 품위가 걸맞지 않다고 생각하며 손으로 문을 두들겼다. 칠이 벗겨진 대문은 드문드문 덧칠의 흔적이 남아있어 쿵쿵 노크할 때마다 손등 위로 거친 표면이 느껴졌다.

굳게 닫혀 있던 두꺼운 문은 사람 한 명이 겨우 들어갈 수 있을 만큼만 열렸다. 밀레시안이 그 틈새 사이로 몸을 밀어넣자 잡아먹은 나무문은 언제 열렸냐는 듯 소리 없이 닫혔고, 그가 서 있던 곳은 검은 그림자만이 남아있었다.

주점 안은 한산했다. 주점 안으로 들어선 밀레시안이 로브의 후드를 벗자 몇 없는 손님들이 그에게 시선을 주었다가 다시 거두었다. 아니, 사실 손님이라고 할 수도 없었다. 그들은 익히 안면이 있는 이들이었고 밀레시안을 부른 이들이었기에. 밀레시안은 그들의 이름을 부르며 알은척 하는 대신, 자연스럽게 근처에서 의자를 끌어와 바텐더의 앞에 앉았다.

유리잔을 닦던 바텐더는 밀레시안이 주문도 하지 않았지만 진즉 그를 알고 있다는 듯이 술잔을 채워 그의 앞으로 밀어주었다. 밀레시안은 시선을 마주하며 고개를 까딱하는 것으로 인사를 대신하고 술잔을 잡았다. 잔을 반쯤 비운 후에야 밀레시안이 먼저 입을 열었다.

"이쪽 일은 손 씻은 지 오래 됐는데 무슨 일로 부르셨을까. 고작해야 얼굴 보고 싶다는 핑계는 아닐테고… 청부살인? 치정? 아니면, 용병?"

"자네의 희망사항을 듣는 건 꽤 재미있는 일이지만 그런 시시한 의뢰는 이제 질리지 않나?"

밀레시안이 찾은 곳은 표면적으로는 요식업의 형태를 하고 있었다. 한 잔에 삼천 골드 하는 싸구려 맥주와 대강 튀겨 안쪽이 설익은 프렌치 프라이가 유독 최악이라고 악명이 높은 곳이라 낮 동안 찾아오는 손님의 수보다 벽에 걸린 촛불의 수가 더 많을 정도였다. 하지만 그 나쁜 평판이 무색하게도 주점은 수십 년째 꾸준히 그 자리를 지키고 있었는데, 방문자 대부분이 식사나 시간 때우기가 아닌 다른 목적으로 그곳의 문지방을 넘나드는 덕분이었다.

도둑들의 집. 주점의 상호명은 따로 있었지만, 다른 이유로 주점을 찾는 이들은 주로 도둑들의 집이라고 불렀다. 그 이름처럼 도둑들이 사는 주거지라기보다는 범죄자들이나 용병들에게 의뢰를 수주하는 흥신소나 심부름 센터에 가까운 개념이라 보는 것이 더 정확할 듯싶다. 밀레시안이 타라를 떠난 지 거의 삼여 년 가까이 지난 터라 이곳을 다시 방문한 것도 그 이상의 세월이 지난 때였으나, 주점은 마지막 보았던 행색과 크게 차이가 나지 않아보였고 재회한 주인장의 눈 아래에 드리워진 지혜만이 세월의 흐름을 짐작케 할 뿐이었다.

밀레시안은 바텐더의 은근한 물음에서 의뢰의 낌새를 눈치했다. 한쪽 손으로 턱을 괸 채 다른 손으로 반쯤 남은 술잔을 흔들었다. 얼음이 까드득 부딪히며 맑은 소리가 났다. 타라를 떠난 지가 삼 년이요, 북쪽 시골바닥에서 자잘한 마을 일손이나 도우며 칼을 놓은 것도 그 즈음 되었다.

검이야 야생 동물이나 약탈자들을 대비하기 위해 늘상 차고 다니기야 하지만 전투로 따지자면 예전에 비할 바는 못 된 터라 용병일이 들어온다면 이틀도 지나지 않아서 목이 날아갈 것이 분명했다. 밀레시안은 주인장의 제의가 무엇이든간에 거절하고자 마음먹었지만 고개를 드는 호기심을 억누르진 못했다.

"그럼 안 시시한 의뢰도 있어? 뭐, 에린이라도 구하는 거창한 계획이라도 있으신가?"

"상상력하고는. 나도 다른 사람에게 부탁하고 싶지만 영 괜찮은 적임자가 없어서 어쩔 수 없이 부른 거라고."

팝콘과 마른 안주가 담긴 작은 접시가 뇌물이라도 된다는 것마냥 내미는 손은 생긴 지 얼마 안 된 상처들이 여기저기 남아 있었다. 그의 말대로 인력이 부족한 탓에 직접 의뢰를 뛰기라도 하는 모양새 같았다. 밀레시안은 말 없이 술을 홀짝였다. 주점 주인은 그의 침묵이 긍정이라도 된 것인 양 조심스럽게 말을 이었다.

"아브 네아 남서쪽에 가본 적 있나? 호수 남쪽에 작은 거주지가 하나 있는데, 아주 한적한 마을에 큰 저택이 있지. 그 집안이 정확히 뭘 하던 집안인지는 모르겠지만 저택이 꽤 오래 전부터 있던 걸로 봐선 유서 깊은 가문이라고 생각되는데……."

"자잘한 건 생략하고, 본론이 뭐야."

"지금 거기에 젊은 주인 혼자 살고 있는데, 그 사람 취미가 고서 모으기… 이런, 성질 급한 거 하고는…. 그 집안이 마을의 지주정도 되는 집안이야. 그리고 마침 그곳에서 일하던 노집사는 전염병때문에 이리아로 떠난 상태라 갑작스럽게 시종 자리가 하나 비어서 아주 난감하다고 하거든."

"설마 나보고 뻣뻣한 정장이나 입고 졸부 도련님에게 굽실거리라는 말은 아니겠지?"

"3억 골드."

와작, 하고 얼음 덩어리가 입 안에서 부서졌다. 밀레시안은 주점 주인의 제안에 입에 든 술을 뱉어낼 뻔했다.

이어지는 설명은 대충 다음과 같았다. 저택의 주인은 어지간히 그 행방이 묘연한 나머지 대부분의 가업은 그의 아들인 '졸부 도련님'이 대신 맡고 있는데, 정작 젊은 주인도 바깥일은 할망정 집안의 대소사는 대부분 집사에게 맡기고 있었다. 흥미롭게도 그 노집사가 젊은 시절 타라 뒷골목에서 알아주는 소매치기-이 부분에서 주점 주인은 자신의 신분세탁 방법에 대해 구구절절 풀어놓았다-였으며 그 집안에 적을 둔 이후부터는 조금씩 재산을 편취하며 모든 사기극이 끝날 퇴직날을 손꼽아 기다렸지만, 정작 전대륙적으로 유행하는 전염병때문에 어쩔 수 없이 자리에서 물러나게 되었다. 수 년 동안 야금야금 훔쳐 온 재산은 타라에서 드래곤만 한 저택을 살 만큼 많았지만 남은 재산은 그보다 더 많았고, 탐욕에 눈이 먼 도둑은 자신을 대신 할 공범자를 물색하던 와중에 주점 주인은 문득 밀레시안이 제격이라고 생각했다는 것이다.

귀족들의 몰락을 다룬 통속 소설에서도 나오지 않을 만큼 뻔한 이야기였다. 들으며 밀레시안은 남은 술을 한번에 목 뒤로 들이켰다. 목을 타고 내려가는 양주는 꽤나 독했던 탓에 식도와 위장까지의 길이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 대답이 없는 밀레시안에 주인장은 초조했는지 뒤이어 '한 몫 크게 땡겨보자고.' 따위의 말을 하며 밀레시안을 부추겼다.

"4억."

"3억 5천!"

"4억. 까딱 잘못되면 전국에 얼굴이 팔릴텐데 위험 수당은 주셔야지. 안 그래?"

주점 주인은 손끝으로 바를 두드리며 잠시 생각하는 척을 했다. 그를 꽤나 오래 겪은 밀레시안은 그 행동이 갈등하는 척, 자신을 애타게 하기 위한 전략임을 알고 있었지만 아쉬운 것은 그였기에 대수롭지 않다는 듯 잔에 남은 얼음마저 입 안에 털어넣었다. 위장에서 머리로 스멀스멀 기어오르는 취기가 누그러질 쯤에야 바텐더가 혀를 차며 근처에 놓여진 메모지를 찢어 무언가를 휘갈겼다.

메모에는 엠포리움의 어느 의상실 주소가 적혀있었다. 그는 메모를 넘겨주며 밀레시안에게 의상실의 주인장에게 이번 일로 왔다고 하면 추천장과 기본적인 교육을 줄 거라고 설명하며 비용까지는 자신이 대줄 수 없다고 우는 소리를 했다.

밀레시안은 당연히, '착수금도 안 주는 주제에 투자부터 하라니, 사기 칠 대상을 잘못 골랐다'며 전부 주점에 달아놓을테니 그런 줄 알라는 말만 남기며 의자에서 일어났다. 술값으로 골드 몇 닢을 바에 올려두곤 주점 주인의 구시렁소리를 배경음악 삼아 주점을 나섰다.

주점 문을 열자 싸늘한 한기가 얼굴로 들이쳤다. 밀레시안은 들어올 때와 마찬가지로 로브의 후드를 깊이 뒤집어쓰고 엠포리움 방향으로 발길을 재촉했다. 범인凡人의 마지막 밤이자 범인犯人의 첫 밤을 미련과 아쉬움으로 허투루 낭비하기에는 시간이 그리 충분치 못했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

의뢰를 받고 용병일을 할 적부터 일찍이 귀족들을 상대하는 기본적인 예의는 대충이나마 알고 있던 터라, 사기극의 배우가 된 밀레시안이 집사로서 교육을 받은 시간은 채 닷새가 되지 않았건만 행동하는 태는 꽤나 그럴싸했다.

은식기의 기본 순서부터 다림질 방법, 심지어 촛불이나 와인 개수를 조작해 잉여로 남은 것들을 중고로 팔아넘기는 등 당대의 집사들이라면 당연히 갖추어야 할 소양을 금세 섭렵한 밀레시안은 당장 왕실에 투입된다 하더라도 충분히 시네이드와 어깨를 견줄 수 있을 것처럼 보였다.

타라에서 아브 네아 주거지로 향하는 여정은 생각보다 오래 걸렸다. 그 위치가 위치인지라 이멘 마하를 경유해 들어가는 방법이 가장 최단 거리였지만, 마침 블라고 평원에 약탈자들이 기승을 부리던 터라 밀레시안이 괜찮다고 하더라도 우마차꾼들은 질색을 하며 탑승을 거부했다.

결국 밀레시안은 어쩔 수 없이 광활한 탈틴을 거쳐 아브 네아로 향해야 했다. 산등성이와 호수가 이어지는 아브 네아의 길은 돌무더기와 야생 짐승들 때문에 비탈지고 포장이 덜한 곳이었는데 최근들어 어떤 이유인지 모르게 호수 주변에서 음유시인들의 캠프까지 커다란 무언가로 다져놓은 듯 평평했던 덕분에 생각보다 멀미가 심하지 않았다는 것이 그나마 다행인 일이었다.

마차를 끌던 마부는 신문에 난 아브 네아에 나타나는 괴물에 대한 기사를 입에 올리며 나랏님도 못 한 도로 공사를 괴물이 해 준다며 우스갯소리를 했다. 그것이 사실이든 아니든 간에 결과론적으로는 왕국민에게 실리적인 결과를 가져온 것이니만큼, 밀레시안은 추위에 덜덜 떨면서도 그 농담에 대해 꽤 재미있어 했다.

그리고 밀레시안이 저택에 도착한 것은 약속일로부터 이틀이 훌쩍 넘은 날의 늦은 밤이었다. 

요양의 목적으로 이리아로 떠난 전집사를 대신해 임시로 집안일을 맡아보던 이는 시종장이었다. 시야가 팽팽 돌아갈 만큼 도수 높은 안경을 쓰고 어깨까지 오는 흑발머리를 참새의 꽁지처럼 짧게 묶은 시종장은 자신을 슈안이라고 칭하며 밀레시안에게 해야 할 일과 젊은 주인의 취향 등을 간단하게 일러주었다. 늦은 밤에 도착했기 때문일까. 저택에서 일하는 이들은 대부분 퇴근하거나 숙소에 머물고 있어 저택에는 밀레시안과 슈안, 그리고 젊은 주인만이 남아 있다는 언질과 함께, 슈안은 목소리를 죽이며 작은 방으로 밀레시안을 안내했다.

성인 남성이 겨우 몸을 누일 수 있을 법한 크기의 침대, 작은 테이블, 등받이가 있는 의자, 오래된 듯한 나무 협탁만이 있는 세 평 남짓한 방이었다. 창문은 없었고 출입하는 입구 외에도 왼쪽 벽면에도 문이 달려있어 조금 이질적인 구조였다. 밀레시안이 그 문에 대해 묻자 슈안은 슬그머니 미소를 지으며, 작은 어른의 방과 통하는 문이라고만 짧게 대답하곤 그 이상의 부연 설명은 하지 않았다.

밀레시안은 그의 그런 능청스러운 태도가 마치 자신을 시험하고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 하루의 모든 시간을 문 너머의 상대에게 쏟아붓고, 문틈으로 들리는 부름에 신경을 곤두세울 수 있냐고. 심지어 잠에 들어야 할 밤조차도 오롯하게 너의 것이 될 수 없을 것이라는 경고처럼. 밀레시안은 낭패어린 기색을 보여주기보다는 속으로 4억 골드, 4억 골드 되새기며 가지고 온 짐을 바닥에 내려놓았다.

슈안은 밀레시안이 당장 도망가지 않는 사실에 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 내일 아침식사 후 '도련님'께 함께 인사를 드리러 가자는 말을 작별인사처럼 남기며 방문을 닫았다. 문 앞에 서서 좁은 방을 둘러보던 밀레시안은 짐을 풀다말고 벽에 붙은 문으로 조용히 다가갔다. 작은 열쇠구멍에 눈을 갖다대자 건넛방은 깜깜한 어둠이 내려앉아있어 아무 것도 보이지 않았다. 근시가 보는 세상처럼 시야가 흐릿해 언뜻 늦은 밤의 푸른빛이 내려앉은 듯 보였다.

어차피 안을 본다 하더라도 지금 당장 재산에 대한 문서를 찾거나 장신구 따위를 훔쳐낼 방법도 없었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 미련을 떨쳐버리고 침대로 서뿐히 걸어들어갔다. 낯선 잠자리는 쉬이 적응되지 않아 잠에 빠져드는데 상당한 시간이 필요할 것 같았지만 긴 여정의 피로탓에 밀레시안은 금세 곯아떨어질 수 있었다.

다음날, 여섯시도 채 되지 않아 문을 여는 소리에 잠이 깬 밀레시안은 비몽사몽한 상태로 슈안을 따라 시종인들의 식당으로 향했다. 시종들의 식사는 호밀빵 두 개와 무화과 하나, 잉어 스튜 한 그릇 정도로 일반 다난들의 식사보다 대단히 부족해 보였다. 밀레시안의 실망스러운 기색에 시종장은 '사용인에 쓰는 예산은 늘 부족해서요. 다음달에 밀레시안 님이 예산을 짜시게 될 땐 제발 넉넉하게 짜 주세요' 따위의 말을 하며 멋쩍게 웃었다. 밀레시안은 그의 농담 같은 진담에 고개를 끄덕이며 빵을 남은 스튜에 적셔 입 안에 욱여넣고는 슈안을 따라 자리에서 일어섰다.

슈안을 따라 복도를 걷는 동안, 밀레시안은 그제서야 젊은 주인의 이름을 들을 수 있었다. 그의 이름은 톨비쉬로, 평범한 다난들이 가질 만한 이름이라기에는 특이한 편이었다. 그렇다고해서 타라의 귀족들이나 이리아의 다른 종족들과 그 궤를 비슷히 했나하면 꼭 그렇지만도 않았다.

오히려 그의 이름은 차라리 에린 전역에서 쉽게 접할 수 있는 신족들의 이름과 비슷한 울림이었다. 예를 들자면 말콤, 던컨, 루에리, 아이던, 프라이스 같이 투박한 심상보다는 키홀, 피오나트, 발로르 같은 신화 속의 인물들처럼 발음하는 것만으로도 어딘가 날카롭고 극적인 면을 상상하게 만들었다.

긴 복도는 이런저런 이야기와 생각으로 금방 채워졌다. 슈안이 방문을 노크하는 소리에 밀레시안은 짧은 상념에서 벗어났다. 타라 주점의 나무문을 두들길 때와는 다른 진중하고 묵직한 노크소리는 밀레시안을 현실로 이끌어내는 지각음과 동시에 사기극의 서막을 여는 북소리와 같았다. 문 너머로 듣기 좋은 목소리가 들렸다. 슈안의 손이 섬세하게 세공된 손잡이를 옆으로 돌리자 문은 경첩이 마주치는 소리도, 바닥이 끌리는 소리도 내지 않고 조용히 열렸다.

방은 귀족이나 부호의 방이라기에는 심히 검소했다. 단색의 암막커튼이 묶인 창가에는 화분 따위는 일절 없이 깨끗했고 밀레시안의 방과 통하는 문이 달린 벽 한쪽은 천장까지 책이 꽉 찬 책꽂이가 있었다. 책꽂이가 있는 벽의 반대쪽 벽에는 자이언트 두 명이 누울 수 있을 만큼 큰 침대가 문을 마주보듯 놓여 있었는데, 이미 다른 시종이 정리를 한 모양인지 주름 하나 없이 깔끔하게 정리되어 있었다. 분명히 한 시간 전에는 젊은 주인이 누워 있었을 침대였지만 구겨지지 않은 흰 침구도 침구이거니와 일반적으로 보이는 침대에 비해 그 높이가 꽤 높았던 터라, 그것은 어쩐지 침대라기보다는 요람 혹은 관짝과 같은 삭막한 인상을 주었다.

"이번에 새로 온 집사분이시군요."

"말씀 낮추십시오. 밀레시안이라고 합니다."

밀레시안의 대답에 그는 나직하게 하하, 하고 웃었다. 그러겠다는 대답은 없었다. 그는 젊어보이는 인상과는 다르게 구시대적인 예의범절-상대의 지위나 나이의 고하를 막론하고 공대를 쓰는 이들은 대부분 높은 확률로 나이든 성직자라는 농담은 널리 퍼져있다-이 몸에 밴 듯했다. 이어서 그가 가까이 다가왔다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 고개를 들고 톨비쉬를 바라보았다.

정수리부터 휘몰아치는 금발 고수머리는 열린 창문으로 들어오는 팔라라빛을 받아 희다고 표현할 만큼 빛나고 있어, 아무런 장비도 없이 맨눈으로 팔라라를 올려다 본 듯한 충격이 들었다. 그의 새파란 홍채는 거주지에 오는 길에 본 네아 호수보다 깊고 맑은 색이었는데, 그와 눈을 마주치자 세간에서 말하는 벽안의 화려함보다는 외려 깊이 침전된 바다를 떠오르게 만들었다. 키는 일반적인 다난들에 비해 큰 편이어서, 아마 나란히 선다면 밀레시안의 정수리는 그의 코끝이나 귓불 끄트머리쯤 올 듯 보였다.

소매 없이 발목까지 내려오는 흰 튜닉은 차이나칼라처럼 목끝까지 깃이 올라와 있었지만 지퍼나 단추 없이 가슴께부터 너댓 개의 장식된 버클로 앞을 여미고 있어, 금욕적인 인상과 더불어 어딘가 유한 분위기를 이루고 있었다. 튜닉의 아래에는 보라색이나 자주색에 가까운 짙은 빨간색 셔츠, 그리고 동일한 색상의 바지를 입고 있었다. 성직자의 예복이나 신부의 감색 수도복을 연상시킬 만한 공통점은 없었지만, 그 모습은 그를 신실한 종교인을 연상케 했다.

밀레시안이 품에서 추천장을 꺼내 아랫사람 특유의 과한 공손함을 보이며 건네주자, 그는 다시 낮게 웃으며 감사합니다, 하고 정중하게 편지를 받아들었다. 직전까지 펜을 잡고 있었던 모양인지 편지를 받아드는 그의 손끝에는 검은 잉크가 드문드문 묻어있었다. 밀레시안은 불현듯, 정말 이상하게 느껴질지도 모르겠지만, 과거에 지나가듯 읽었던 책의 내용을 떠올렸다.

책은 코나흐타 대륙의, 혹은 다른 세계의 이방인들이 부르는 유럽이라는 공동체의 고대 사회의 가장 기본적인 색이 흰색, 빨간색, 검정색이라는 사실로 시작하고 있었다. 특히 밀레시안의 시선을 잡아끈 대목은 그곳의 한 학자는 흰색과 검정의 중앙에 붉은색이 있다고 밝혔으며, 어느 사회에서는 순교자의 피를 뜻하기도 하고, 반면 건너 대륙에서는 길한 징조와 상승을 나타내기도 한다는 주장을 예시로 들며 에린의 색채사에 대해 서술하는 부분이었다.

어거지로 끼워맞춘 것일지는 몰라도, 그 세 가지 색채로, 밀레시안은 눈 앞의 젊은 주인에게서 어쩐지 오랜 세월을 산 고대의 존재와 같은 느낌을 받았다. 드래곤이나 어쩌면 금방이라도 살아 움직일 듯 수도 박물관에 박제된 네 머리의 우로보로스같은.

"엘리네드 씨의 추천장은 잘 받았습니다. 백작 부인께서는 잘 계시던가요?"

"예. 일전에 작은 주인님께 신세를 많이 졌다고 하시면서 언제 한번 찾아와 달라고 하셨습니다."

"신세를 졌다, 라…."

톨비쉬의 물음에 밀레시안은 자연스럽게 거짓말을 내뱉었다. 실상 밀레시안은 엘리네드 백작 부인과는 안면도 없었을 뿐더러, 그의 입에서 나온 추천장의 주인인 만큼 어느정도 유명한 귀족이리라 하는 추리에서 도출된 나름의 치밀한 거짓말이었다. 그러면서도 속으로는 하필이면 위조를 해도 백작가의 성을 썼냐며 주점 주인과 위조꾼을 향해 소리 없는 비난을 외쳤다. 

눈치를 보던 슈안이 조용히 나가자 문을 열고 들어올 때와는 달리 안쪽에서 문을 당길 때에는 끼익, 하는 빈 소리가 났다. 방 안에는 톨비쉬와 밀레시안만이 남았다. 밀레시안은 복도를 걸어오며 슈안에게 들었던 이야기를 상기했다. 그는 아침 식사가 끝난 후 정원에 앉아 성서나 고서를 읽는 것이 습관이라고 했다. 아니나 다를까, 톨비쉬는 산책을 하고 싶어하는 눈치였다. 밀레시안은 옷장으로 생각되는 콘솔을 열어 옷 몇 가지를 꺼냈다.

그의 앞에 서서 가슴께부터 여민 버클을 차례로 풀었다. 긴 튜닉을 벗겨 한쪽 팔에 걸어둔 채 셔츠 단추를 풀어내리자 금세 넓고 큰 가슴이 드러났다. 그저 책을 읽는 샌님이나 사멸한 언어를 고서로 연구하는 학자의 몸이라기에는 지나치게 건장해 보였다. 그가 숨을 들이마시고 내쉴 때마다 얇은 셔츠 틈새로 드러난 대흉근이 위아래로 오르내렸다.

밀레시안의 손이 앞섶을 벌리자 차가운 공기에 놀랐는지 가슴 근육이 조금 부풀어오른 채 잠시 호흡을 멈추었다. 완연히 벗은 상체는 군더더기 없이 날렵하고 탄탄한 근육만으로 짜여 있었고 그 골자를 이루는 뼈대 역시 강건하기 그지 없어, 그야말로 신이 직접 빚어낸 몸처럼 보였다.

용병일을 할 때에도 이렇게 완벽에 가까운 몸을 본 적 없었던 탓에 밀레시안은 순수하게 그의 몸에 감탄할 수밖에 없었다. 다만 그의 몸 이곳저곳에는 얕고 깊게 파인 자잘한 흉터들이 있어서 그의 과거를 궁금하게 만들었다. 말을 타다가 떨어진 상처나 소년 시절 크리켓을 하다가 남은 흉터 따위가 아니었다. 밀레시안은 어떻게 하면 이런 상처들을 입을 수 있는 지 누구보다 더 잘 아는 이였다. 검이나 총, 혹은 랜스거나 어쩌면 커다란 짐승의 발톱으로 생기는 깊은 상처들이었다.

밀레시안은 막연하게, 그가 사냥을 즐기는 의외의 면이 있다고 예상했다. 동시에, 마퀼 2세의 원년부터 시행된 동물보호법에 따른 사냥 금지법은 왕국민에게 피해를 줄 수 있는 맹수나 포워르를 제외한 목적 없는 동물 포획 및 남획을 금지하고 있었으므로, 어쩌면 그가 왕실에 불만을 가지고 있을 수도 있다는 생각까지 내달렸다. 그렇다면, 그가 정계로 진출한다면 법황파에 붙을까? 성서 읽기와 기도가 하루 일과에서 중요한 비중을 차지하고 있다고 하니 그는 독실한 신자일지도 모른다.

밀레시안이 이런저런 생각을 하며 그의 앞에 꿇고 앉아 바지 버클을 내리려 할 때였다. 다급한 손이 밀레시안의 손을 잡아 제지했다. 굳은살이 박인 손은 크고 단단해서 갈수록 그에 대한 밀레시안의 편견을 강화시켜주었다. 밀레시안이 의문스러운 얼굴로 그를 올려다보자, 톨비쉬는 부끄러운 듯, 어쩌면 난감한 듯한 얼굴로 한 발 뒤로 물러섰다.

"바지는 제가 벗도록 하죠. 이런 자세는 익숙치 않아서요."

"이런 자세요?"

밀레시안은 잠시 고개를 갸웃거리다가, 곧이어 그 말의 의미를 깨달았다. 어찌보면 성적인 의미로 보여지는 자세-사탕 대신 남의 살덩이를 입 안에 굴리고 빠는 것 따위의 저속한 행위-를 취한 것이다. 밀레시안은 귀 끝까지 붉게 물들인 채 몸을 일으켜 부랴부랴 팔에 걸어두었던 옷을 옷장에 고쳐걸었다.

그동안 톨비쉬는 스스로 바지를 벗고 밀레시안이 건네주는 바지를 받아 두 다리를 꿰었다. 평생 시중만 받아왔을 사람 치고는 그 움직임이 꽤나 자연스러웠다. 어쩌면, 이전에도 하의 만큼은 스스로 입는 성격일 수도 있다. 그간 밀레시안이 들어본 몇몇 특이하고 우스꽝스러운 성향의 귀족들을 생각하면 그의 이 사소한 결벽은 미덕에 가까울 정도였다.

타라의 가십지에 종종 올라오는 집사나 시종들의 익명 투고란에는 종종 「귀족 A는 엄청난 가학 성애자다! 어릴적 그는 하루에 정해진 일을 전부 끝내지 못하면 그를 대신해 저녁마다 어린 시종이 싸리나무로 만든 회초리로 종아리를 맞았는데, 시종의 우는 소리를 듣고싶어 일부러 낮 동안 숙제나 연습을 게을리 하곤 했다. 어린 시종이 발을 동동 구르는 것을 보며 A가 화장실에서 수음하는 것은 집안에서 유명한 사실이다.」 나, 「귀족 B는 식사를 할 때마다 금발 머리에게 와인을 받아야 직성이 풀린다. 이유는 없다. 심지어 연회장에서 금발머리 시종이 없자 여왕 폐하께 와인을 따라달라고 모욕적인 부탁을 했다가 왕성 출입을 금지당했다.」 따위의 폭로가 끊이지 않았다.

몇 번의 간행으로 금세 식을 줄 알았던 그 익명 가십은 오히려 그 부피를 더해가며 최근들어서는 가장 신뢰도 높은 루머 주간지-모순형용일는지는 몰라도, 이 주간지는 시종들이 소속을 명백히 인증한 후에야 인터뷰와 투고가 이루어진다. 물론 그 과정은 철저히 익명으로 진행된다-로 발전하기까지 했다.

밀레시안은 조금 떨어진 곳에 서서 바지를 추어올리며 오르내리는 톨비쉬의 등근육과 탄탄한 팔을 보고 있었다. 한동안 주고받는 성음은 존재치 않았다. 그럼에도 젊은 주인의 방은 다른 것들으로 가득 찼다. 햇볕에 잘 마른 섬유가 부딪히며 바스락거리는 새하얀 소리, 바지 버클이 잠기며 금속이 맞부닥치는 검은색 소리, 벽난로의 화톳불이 자글자글 타오르는 붉은색 소리. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬를, 그리고 이 방을 구성하는 모든 것에 색을 정의한다면 세 가지 색이라 생각했다. 흑과 백, 그리고 약동하는 적색.

스스로 하의를 갈아입은 톨비쉬가 몸을 돌렸다. 아까전부터 찌르는 듯 바라보는 시선의 주인과 눈을 마주했다. 여전히 말은 오가지 않았다. 어쩌면 살면서 마주할 일이나 말을 섞을 일이라곤 전혀 없었을 법한 이들의 사이를 채우는 것은 역설적으로 대면과 침묵이었다. 밀레시안은 침묵으로 다물린 그의 곧은 입술과, 꿰뚫어 보는 듯 깊고 시린 눈이 만들어내는 오묘한 표정에 저절로 입을 열어 자신의 비밀을 토해내고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 완벽에 가까워 더이상 덧붙일 곳도, 감할 곳도 없는 완전한 걸작. 그의 지독하리만치 치밀한 완전성에 오히려 너절하고 예민한 연약성을 느꼈다면, 자신이 그의 존재를 곡해해서 받아들이고 있는 걸까.

밀레시안은 울컥 솟아오르는 헛기침을 내리누르며 그의 팔에 셔츠를 꿰어 주고 단추를 모두 잠갔다. 그의 허리춤에 셔츠 자락을 넣어 갈무리 하려 할 때, 밀레시안은 잠시 망설였지만 이내 고민의 흔적을 지워버리고 언제 그랬냐는 듯 자연스러운 손길로 옷매무새를 정리했다. 허리선이 들어간 검정색 베스트를 입히자 방 안에는 검소한 성직자의 모습은 사라지고, 한 손에 커피나 궐련을 들고 코트깃을 여미는 도회지의 청년이 서 있었다.

톨비쉬는 벽에 붙은 책꽂이에서 책 한 권을 꺼내들고 방을 나섰다. 밀레시안이 뒤따르며 책을 건네받으려 했지만 그는 괜찮다고 사양했다. 깃을 세운 흰 튜닉이나 붉은 셔츠 같은 것은 그만의 전유물이 아니었지만, 밀레시안은 그의 뒷모습을 바라보며 이 에린에서 그 이상으로 그것들이 잘 어울리는 사람은 없을 거라고 생각했다. 그러면서도 그의 인상에서 풍겨져 나오는 칼날 같은 날카로운 기백은, 밀레시안으로 하여금 그가 갑주를 입고 검을 휘두르는 모습을 쉽사리 상상하도록 만들었다.

수도에 사는 20대 후반에서 30대 초중반의 부유한 남성이라면 대개 이국적인 태피스트리가 걸린 커피하우스에서 거들먹거리며 정치에 대해 논한다거나 소박하게 차려진 갤러리에서 아직 후견인을 찾지 못한 예술가들과 압생트를 나눠마시는 경우가 대부분이었고 변변찮은 이들의 경우 좁은 입구의 아편굴을 찾아다니곤 한다. 이런 이들은 하나같이 공통적으로 무례한 언사로 상대를 금방 불쾌하게 만드는 재주가 있었고, 타라에 적을 두었을 때 종종 그런 이들을 대면할 기회가 많았던 밀레시안 역시 은연중에 머릿속에 그 나잇대 청년들에 대한 거부감이 남아 있는 까닭에 때로는 서둘러 그런 자리를 피하곤 했지만, 한동안은 재수없는 졸부 도련님과 하루의 대부분을 함께 보내야만 한다는 사실에 벌써부터 정신적인 피곤이 밀려오고 있었다.

그나마 다행인 점은, 톨비쉬는 수도의 청년들에 비해 아주 점잖은 축-다르게 말하자면 그는 노인처럼 하루를 느긋하게 보낸다는 이야기다-이라는 것이다. 그는 저택 뒷편의 작게 만들어놓은 야트막한 인공 호수 주변을 거닐며 밀레시안에게 말을 걸거나 이것저것 물어보곤 했다. 물론 신분이 신분인 탓에 대화는 대부분 톨비쉬의 질문과 밀레시안의 대답으로 이루어졌지만 그 기묘한 대화 가운데에서도 밀레시안은 몇 가지 정보를 얻어낼 수 있었다. 여기서 정보란, 당연히 그들의 재산이나 저택 곳곳에 있는 고미술품 따위의 것임은 당연하다.

인공 호수는 호수라기 보다는 조금 큰 연못에 가까웠다. 수원지가 북쪽이라 짐작되는 물길이 저택의 연못을 거쳐 이멘 마하 방향으로 흐르고 있었다. 주변에는 울라 대륙에서 쉽사리 볼 수 없는 희귀한 나무들과 꽃들로 가득했다. 밀레시안은 에메랄드빛의 나뭇잎을 보며 뿌리째 뽑아 경매장에 팔 생각을 하고 있었지만, 톨비쉬는 그것을 신기한 것에 대한 호기심으로 받아들였는지 정원과 관련된 이야기를 풀어놓기 시작했다. 그는 어쩌면 친근하게 대화를 나눌 만한 사람이 필요했는지도 모른다. 밀레시안은 그의 말에 종종 '그렇군요' 혹은 '멋진데요' 하는 반쯤은 건성의 맞장구를 쳐주었지만 그는 그것만으로도 꽤 만족하는 눈치였다.

산책이 예상보다 오래 이어지는 바람에 두 사람이 저택으로 돌아온 것은 팔라라가 거의 질 무렵이었다. 톨비쉬가 들고 온 책은 오늘만큼은 표지 한 장 넘기지 못하고 다시 책꽂이에 꽂혔다. 마침 슈안이 양 손에 서류를 가득 든 채 방 앞에서 톨비쉬를 기다리고 있어, 밀레시안은 이후의 일은 슈안에게 일임하고 자리를 떴다. 자신의 뒷모습을 찌르듯 응시하는 시선이 느껴졌지만 밀레시안은 발소리를 죽인 채 문을 닫고 조용히 방을 빠져나왔다. 저녁 식사를 위해 저택 본관을 나섰을 때, 창가에서 어른거리는 인영이 자신을 주시하는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 그조차 눈치채지 못한 양 연기하며 잰 걸음으로 저녁 식사를 위해 시종들이 모여있는 식당으로 발길을 옮겼다.

습관이라면 습관이라 할 수야 있겠지만 밀레시안은 얕은 잠에 들어 자그마한 소리에도 금방 깨곤 했다. 그것은 그가 선천적으로 예민한 기질을 가지고 있다거나 수면 장애에 고통받고 있다기 보다는 그의 생 전반이 얕은 잠을 요구했기 때문이라 해석하는 것이 옳을 것이다.

숙면이 죽음으로 이어지는 삶. 어릴 때에는 소매치기, 좀 더 머리가 굵어졌을 쯤에는 칼 깨나 쓰는 용병. 이십 여 년이 넘는 세월 동안 체화된 선잠은 익숙했다. 피로하지 않았다면 거짓말이겠지만 해묵은 습관이라는 게 으레 그렇듯 쉽사리 고쳐지지 않는 법이고 어둠을 탄 기습이나 공습에 직접적인 도움을 받은 덕에 그다지 문제시 하거나 적극적으로 치료할 생각은 하지 않았다.

밤에도 전등을 켜두고 야경꾼이 돌아다니는 수도에 비해 아브 네아 거주지를 밝히는 것은 달빛뿐이었다. 어둠을 뚫는 발소리에 밀레시안은 번뜩 눈을 떴다. 무거운 잠에 든 저택은 낭비한다는 말 외에는 수식할 수 없을 만큼 그 규모에 비해 거주하는 이는 극도로 적었다. 저택의 본관에는 톨비쉬와 밀레시안만이 살고 있었으므로, 밀레시안은 당연히 이 발소리의 주인을 다른 시종 혹은 도둑이라 생각했는데, 곧 들리는 소리에 밀레시안은 그 예상을 재고해야 했다. 고요에 상처를 내는 소리는 문이 안쪽에서 바깥으로 열리며 나는 소리였다.

복도를 걷는 발소리는 조용했지만 규칙적이었다. 밀레시안의 방에는 창문이 없었기 때문에 톨비쉬가 계단을 내려갈 때까지 잠시 기다렸다. 벨벳으로 만든 천이 소리를 숨겨주긴 했지만 육중한 문이 열리는 소리는 그나마 남아있던 잠을 깨우기 충분했다. 밀레시안은 복도로 걸어나가 벽에 몸을 붙이고 창문 틈새를 통해 바깥을 내려다 보았다. 어둠에 몸을 숨길 생각조차 않았는지 톨비쉬는 붉은 셔츠와 흰 튜닉 차림을 하고 정문쪽으로 향하고 있었다.

얌전한 줄 알았던 작은 주인이 밤외출을 한다는 이야기는 누구에게도 들은 적이 없었다. 그것이 그저 몽유병이든 부적절한 목적을 위한 외출이든 간에, 밀레시안은 주간 가십지에 팔아먹을 만한 좋은 건수를 잡았다는 생각에 꽤 흡족해 했다. 그리고 동시에, 어느날엔가 안면도 없는 여자가 부른 배를 잡고 저택을 찾아올지도 모른다는 예상을 하며, 은근슬쩍 그에게 밤외출을 자제하도록 종용해야겠다고 마음먹었다.

다음날, 톨비쉬는 어제와 똑같이 밀레시안과 정원 산책을 했다. 어제와 다른 점이라면, 챙겨왔던 책은 30페이지 정도까지는 읽었다는 것과 성의 없는 대답만 하던 밀레시안이 먼저 말을 걸었다는 점이었다. 톨비쉬는 나무 밑에 앉아 성서를 읽고 있었다.

멍하게 앉아 시간만 보내던 밀레시안은 문득 생각난 듯 납작한 돌을 하나 움켜쥐고 몸을 일으켰다. 호숫가로 걸어가 낮게 팔을 휘두르자 돌은 몇 번 수면을 스치며 둥그런 파문 여러 개를 만들어냈다. 책을 덮는 소리에 밀레시안이 몸을 돌렸다.

"물수제비를 잘 뜨나보군요."

"네아 호수만 한 곳이라면 호수 한중간까지 갔을 거예요."

"그거 멋진데요."

"그러고보니, 요즘 밤마다 네아 호숫가에 괴물이 돌아다닌대요. 목이 긴 호수 괴물이 아니라, 노란색 날개를 달고 나무만 한 지팡이를 휘두르는 커다란 괴수가요."

"하하. 그런가요?"

그는 영 뜬소문을 듣는 사람처럼 시치미를 떼고 있었다. 그의 대답이 어딘가 익숙했기 때문에 밀레시안은 어디서 들은 것 같은데, 하고 곰곰이 생각하다가, 이내 자신이 건성으로 읊었던 대답임을 깨닫고는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 작은 주인은 기억력이 꽤 좋은-나쁜 의미로- 사람인 게 분명했다.

밀레시안이 신문에서 나왔다구요, 하고 조금 퉁명스러운 어조로 대답하자 톨비쉬는 신문이오? 하고 되물었다. 그런 그의 물음에 밀레시안은 변명이라도 하듯 타라에서 가장 유명한 가십지에 대해 웅얼거리듯 읊어줄 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안의 이야기를 들은 그는 고개를 주억거렸지만 눈은 네아 호수와 이어지는 마을의 어귀쪽을 향하고 있어 그다지 수긍하는 기색이 아닌 듯 보였다. 그렇게 오래 지나지 않아서 톨비쉬는 갑자기 일이 생각났다는 핑계로 조금 이르게 저택으로 향했다. 밀레시안은 아직 그의 일과를 전부 파악하지 못한 터라 그의 일이라는 것에 대해 고개를 갸우뚱거리면서도 착실히 짐을 챙겨 톨비쉬를 뒤따랐다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

호수의 일이 있고나서 며칠 지나지 않아 단발머리를 한 여성이 저택을 찾아왔다. 그녀는 속눈썹이 길고 이목구비가 뚜렷해 한눈에 보아도 미인이라고 생각되었는데, 그럼에도 눈 앞머리에 가까운 눈썹이나 일자로 다문 작은 입이 쉽사리 범접하지 못할 예민한 기색을 띠고 있어 엄격한 성격을 가진 귀족 아가씨처럼 보였다. 다만 타라의 사교계에서 유행하는 드레스 복식이 아니라 은색의 갑주와 기다랗고 날씬한 랜스를 차고 있었기 때문에, 무도회장보다는 전장에서 시체 위를 딛는 것이 더 어울릴 것 같았다.

밀레시안은 혹시나 톨비쉬의 밤외출과 관련된 손님이 아닐까 하는 생각에 그녀에 대한 경계를 늦추지 않았지만, 고집과 엄격함이 어린 입술에서 나오는 말은 예상외로 진중한 어투였다. 그녀는 자신을 아벨린이라고 소개하며 정중하게 톨비쉬와의 접견을 요청했다. 그녀의 정체를 제대로 파악하지 못한 밀레시안이 난감하다는 듯 고민하던 중이었다. 마침 서류를 들고 지나가던 슈안이 그녀를 반갑게 맞아들였다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안과 시종들을 물린 채 접견실에서 아벨린과 두런두런 이야기를 나누었고, 마침 차를 내온 밀레시안에게 아벨린과 정원에서 이야기를 나누겠다며 밀레시안을 돌려보냈다. 모처럼의 손님, 그것도 저택의 시종들에게는 꽤나 낯이 익었던 모양인지 메이드들은 비명 같은 탄성과 함께 등나무로 만든 피크닉 가방에 과일과 쿠키 따위를 넣고 벨벳천까지 챙겨 밀레시안에게 건네주었다.

개중에 몇몇은 톨비쉬와 아벨린, 그리고 멀찍이 뒤를 따르는 밀레시안을 배웅하며 잘 어울리는 커플이라고 속삭이기까지 했는데, 밀레시안은 어딘가 심장을 쿡쿡 찌르는 듯한 알 수 없는 불쾌함을 애써 무시하며 약간의 거리를 두고 천천히 호수 정원으로 향했다.

북쪽애서 내려오는 물줄기는 저택의 호수에 잠시 머물렀다가 이멘 마하쪽으로 끊임없이 흐르고 있었다. 대화와 함께 흐르는 톨비쉬의 나직한 웃음 소리가 멀찍이 걷는 밀레시안에게도 들렸다. 아니, 밀레시안이 그의 목소리를 들을 수 있다는 것이 정확할 것이다. 아벨린과 톨비쉬 둘 다 그리 큰 목소리는 아니었지만 밀레시안의 귀에는 오직 그의 목소리만 들렸다. 햇빛을 청각화 한다면 이런 목소리일 것이다. 어디를 가든지 따라붙는 팔라라처럼, 그의 존재는 어느 순간부턴가 밀레시안의 머릿속을 지겹도록 채우고 있었다. 낮은 물론이고, 아무도 모르게 외출하는 밤까지도.

그와 아벨린은 메이드들의 말대로 굉장히 잘 어울리는 한 쌍이었다. 서로 다정한 사이라고 평가하기에는 조금의 무리가 있어 보이긴 했지만 둘 다 언성을 높이거나 화를 낼 만한 성정은 아닌 듯 보였고, 무엇보다도 둘 사이에는 오랜 시간을 알아온 듯한 익숙함이 자리하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 어렴풋이 자신이 톨비쉬와 아벨린과 같은 장소에서 생활하는 것을 상상했다. 그것은 어딘가 숙명, 혹은 정교한 운명의 수레바퀴처럼 느껴졌다. 누구를 향하는지도 모를 원망이 가슴을 찌르는 것 같기도 했다.

밀레시안은 자신이 꽤나 집사라는 직업에 어울린다는 생각을 하다가, 곧이어 이 사기극에 깊이 몰입했다는 것을 깨달았다. 요 며칠간 4억 골드에 대해 생각한 적이 있던가? 양초를 아끼거나 빈 와인병을 팔아 용돈벌이를 한 적이 몇 번이더라? 톨비쉬조차도 잊고 있을 시계나 커프스 따위를 훔친 것이 며칠 전이었지? 밀레시안은 머리를 싸매며 자신의 한심함을 탓했다. 모든 것이 문제였다. 사용인에게 과한 친절을 베푸는 저 젊은 주인도 문제였고, 그런 그에게 빠져 충성스러운 집사 노릇을 하는 자신의 우둔함은 더더욱 문제였다.

4억. 이 문제의 시작이었고 마지막이었다. 감정은 세 달이면 식기 마련이다. 남는 것은 돈 밖에 없다. 모든 것을 빼앗긴 젊은 주인은 아마 마지막에는 벽안처럼 깊고 깊은 이 호수에 투신할 것이다. 밀레시안은 새파랗게 질린 익사체를 수습해 최대한 성대하게 장례를 치러줄 것이다. 그에 대한 애정은 딱 그정도여야만 했다. 더이상 그가 자신에게 밀려들어서는 안 됐다.

밀레시안은 근처에 있는 사과나무에 머리를 쿵쿵 찧었다. 따끔함에 손을 들어 이마를 문지르자 아릿한 통증이 밀려왔다. 그간 몸이 평화로움에 안주했던 모양인지 작은 충격에도 이마가 부어올랐다. 밀레시안은 앞머리를 내려 부은 이마를 가리고 숨을 골랐다. 멀찍이 서있던 톨비쉬와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그가 자신의 바보같은 짓을 다 보고 있었다는 생각에 부끄러운 나머지 등 뒤로 계절에 어울리지 않게 더운 땀이 흘렀다.

그 뒤로도 한 시간 가량의 산책이 이어졌다. 저택으로 돌아오자마자 아벨린은 제 볼일을 다 끝냈으니 미련 따위는 없다는 듯 쌀쌀맞은 얼굴로 톨비쉬를 외면했다. 그런 그녀를 배웅하기 위해 밀레시안이 정문까지 따라붙었다. 아벨린은 밀레시안을 향해 무언가를 말하려다가, 이내 입을 닫았다. 톨비쉬를 대할 때보다는 조금 더 누그러진 표정이었지만 여전히 무언가 불만이 어린 얼굴이었다.

"혹시 마음에 차지 않는 부분이 있으셨습니까? 고칠 점이 있다면……."

"아니오. 괜찮습니다. 그러니까, 밀레시안 씨에게는 아무런 문제가 없다는 말입니다."

아벨린은 그 말을 마지막으로 정문 앞에 준비되어 있던 마차에 올라탔다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 방문을 두드릴 때까지 그녀가 남긴 말을 계속해서 곱씹으며 그 안에 함축된 뜻을 알아내려 애썼지만 어떠한 답도 도출해낼 수 없었다.

저녁 식사를 마치고, 밀레시안은 저택에 와서 처음으로 톨비쉬의 목욕 시중을 들었다. 요 며칠간 일이 손에 익을 때까지는 다른 시종들과 일을 나눈 탓에 그의 욕실과 침실을 본 것은 저택에 입성한 지 거의 보름 만의 일이었다. 욕조의 마개를 막아 끼우고 미리 준비해둔 물을 성인 남성 두 명이 거뜬히 들어갈 법한 욕조에 쏟아 부었다. 더운 김이 모락모락 피어오르며 욕실 공기를 덥혔다. 물이 식을새라 밀레시안은 익숙한 손놀림으로 톨비쉬의 튜닉과 셔츠를 벗겨 주었다.

집사 놀음에 익숙해진 것은 비단 밀레시안 뿐만이 아니었는지 톨비쉬도 자연스럽게 셔츠와 바지를 벗었다. 밀레시안이 그의 양말을 벗기자 큰 발이 드러났다. 핏줄이 툭툭 불거진 발은 곱상한 얼굴과는 다르게 구두나 군화에 이리저리 채였는지 몸처럼이나 크고 작은 흉터가 가득했다. 브리프를 내리는 손길은 조금 망설임이 들긴 했지만 밀레시안은 눈을 아래로 내리깐 채 그의 속옷을 벗기곤 빠르게 몸을 돌렸다. 아무리 빠르게 시야를 피했다 하더라도 시중을 들기 위해서는 어쩔 수 없이 그의 나신을 보아야 했는데, 밀레시안은 얼핏 시야에 스치는 그의 성기를 보고는 속으로 경악할 수밖에 없었다.

허벅지는 그의 취미가 승마라고 여겨질 정도로 두껍고 단단한 근육이 올라와 있었고 성기는 아직 발기하지 않았는데도 뭇 남성들을 주눅들게 할 만한 크기였다. 아마 그의 정혼자가 정숙한 아가씨라면 첫날밤에는 공포를 느낄지도 모를 만했다. 밀레시안은 누가 될지는 모르겠지만 그의 연인이 될 상대에게 속으로 심심한 유감과 함께 은근한 축하를 남기며 벗긴 옷을 정리했다.

밀레시안이 옷을 정리하는 동안, 톨비쉬는 욕조에 몸을 밀어넣고 깊숙이 몸을 담갔다. 그의 입욕이 차지한 부피 만큼 욕조 밖으로 넘실대며 흘러넘쳤다. 따끈하게 데운 물이 이리저리 튀기며 그의 머리칼과 밀레시안의 옷을 적셨다. 밀레시안의 흰 셔츠가 조금 젖어 가슴팍에 달라붙었다. 밀레시안은 젖은 셔츠에도 신경쓰지 않고 소매를 걷어올려 그의 머리를 감겼다. 결 좋은 금발머리 사이로 샴푸 거품이 부글거렸다. 고수머리는 물에 젖어 더 말려들어가며 손가락을 감쌌다.

욕조 아래에 자리를 잡고 그의 발을 주물렀다. 두터운 발가락과 핏줄이 선 발등, 굳은살이 박인 발바닥과 오목하게 들어간 발 아치까지 꾹꾹 누르자 그의 입에서 나른한 한숨이 흘렀다. 온수에 따뜻하게 데운 수건을 집어 그의 어깨부터 닦아내려 할 무렵이었다. 톨비쉬가 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 가까이 끌어당겼다. 밀레시안은 그의 의도를 짐작하지 못하고 순순히 그에게 얼굴을 가까이 했다. 걷어붙인 옷소매는 그의 손과 습기로 축축하게 젖어있었다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 머리카락을 쓸어올렸다. 봉긋한 이마 위로 살갗이 부풀어 있었다. 피부가 약간 찢어졌는지 젖은 손이 닿자 따끔했다. 팔이 잡힌 상황이라 몸을 뒤로 빼거나 피할 수도 없어서 밀레시안은 약간 인상을 쓰는 것으로 불편함을 표했다.

"낮에 나무에 머리를 박고 있던데요."

"그건… 제가 바보 같은 짓을 했던 게 생각나서요."

"하하. 반성치고는 꽤 과격하시군요."

이마를 쓰다듬던 손은 뒤통수로, 뒷목으로 내려갔다. 그의 커다란 손은 마른 목을 잡고도 남아서 어깨와 목젖까지 닿을 것만 같았다. 갑작스러운 그의 손길에 긴장으로 침을 삼켰다. 울대뼈가 오르내리는 것이 똑똑히 보였을 것이다. 밀레시안은 숨이 차는 듯한 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 목을 감싼 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 두 사람의 얼굴이 가까워졌다.

톨비쉬는 고개를 조금 기울여 코를 비끼게 한 채로 밀레시안에게 입술을 맞추었다. 그의 머리에서 흐르는 물기가 밀레시안의 관자놀이와 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 입술을 맞닿은 상태에도 침착을 고수하며 최대한 그의 품 안으로 미끄러지지 않기 위해 욕조를 잡았지만, 그의 혀가 이를 톡톡 두드리며 입 안을 파고들었을 때에는 머리가 하얗게 비는 바람에 속수무책으로 욕조 안에 미끄러지고야 말았다.

욕조께에 뒷머리가 부딪혀 요란한 소리가 났다. 흠칫 놀란 톨비쉬가 급하게 입술을 떼고 밀레시안을 살폈다. 욕조는 물이 가득 차 있었던 탓에 밀레시안은 셔츠고 바지고 할 것 없이 몽땅 젖어버렸다. 뒤통수를 만지자 얼얼하긴했지만 혹은 나지 않은 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 괜찮습니다, 하고 말하며 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 욕조에서 몸을 일으켰다. 물은 미지근하게 식어있었다. 아무래도 욕조는 남자 두 명이 쓰기에는 조금 비좁은 감이 있었다.

"작은 주인님께선 심술치고는 꽤 과격하시네요."

"심술?"

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 말에 허탈한 듯 웃으며 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 그는 무언가를 갈구하는 눈으로, 그리고 어쩐지 그 답지 않게 위축된 얼굴로 밀레시안을 한참 동안 말 없이 바라보다가 욕조에서 일어났다. 밀레시안이 그의 몸을 닦기 위해 마른 수건을 들었지만 그는 단호하게 거절하며 밀레시안을 욕실에서 내보냈다.

밀레시안은 침대에 누워 자신의 행동 중 무엇이 그의 심기를 불편하게 했는가를 골몰해 보았지만 영 해답을 찾을 수가 없었다. 귀족 나으리들의 화법이라는 것은 같은 곳에서 배우기라도 하는 모양인지 아벨린이나 톨비쉬나 그들의 언동이나 기분을 헤아리기 쉽지 않았다. 주인의 감정 기복에 따라 시종들의 처우가 달라지는 것이 어디 드문 일이겠냐마는, 처음 겪는 그의 변덕에 조금 당황한 것도 사실이었다.

저 정도의 심술은 목이 뻣뻣한 장교들의 괴롭힘이나 고위 귀족들의 교묘한 술수보다야 감내할 만한 것임을 부인하지는 않았지만 직접적으로 밀어내는 듯한 인상을 받았기 때문일까, 부질없는 서운함이 밀려드는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.

밤이 늦도록 잠을 이루지 못한 까닭이 꼭 그것 뿐만은 아니었다. 밀레시안이 사기극의 배우로 열연한 지 2주 하고도 하루가 더 지나는 동안에도, 그는 하루도 빠짐없이 비슷한 시간마다 저택을 빠져나가고 있었다. 몽유병이라거나 정부를 만나러 가는 것 치고는 굉장히 규칙적이었다.

결국 밀레시안은 그의 비밀을 캐내기 위해 톨비쉬의 뒤를 밟기를 선택했다. 하필이면 그 계획을 마음먹은 날이 톨비쉬의 변덕을 마주한 날이라는 사실이 조금 찝찝하기는 했지만, 밀레시안은 꺼림칙한 기분을 단지 일말로 남은 양심때문이라고 생각하며 로브를 꿰어입고 조용히 저택을 빠져나왔다.

톨비쉬의 보폭은 상당히 컸다. 어둠에 몸을 숨긴 채 그를 미행하던 밀레시안은 그가 정원을 산책할 때마다 자신의 걸음폭에 맞추어 천천히 걸었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그가 성큼성큼 걸을 때마다 창백하게 빛나는 금색의 고수머리가 저 멀리까지 멀어졌다. 밀레시안은 거의 뛰다시피 하며 동구밖까지 그를 좇았지만 그의 모습은 금세 보이지 않았다.

그를 마지막으로 본 것은 네아 호수의 북쪽으로 향하는 방향이었다. 호숫가는 겨울 바람에 수면 위로 물수제비 같은 파문을 일으키고 있었다. 낮의 네아 호수는 톨비쉬의 눈동자처럼 새파랗고 맑은 색이었지만 밤의 호수는 금방이라도 밀레시안을 끌어당겨 익사시킬 것처럼 소름끼치는 검정색이었다.

급하게 나오는 바람에 저택에 오기 전에는 늘상 매고 다니던 검을 놓고 온 것을 후회했지만 다시 돌아가기에는 너무 멀리 온 것 같았다. 밀레시안의 본능이 시끄럽게 경종을 울려댔지만 호수 입구까지만 더, 호수 중간까지만, 캠프까지만, 하고 불안을 감추며 톨비쉬가 향했을 법한 방향으로 발길을 옮겼다.

저 멀리 음유시인들의 캠프가 보일 무렵이었다. 너구리와 야생 멧돼지들이 돌아다니던 호수의 북쪽께는 불길할 정도로 유난히 조용했다. 캠프에는 장작불이 켜져 있어 음유시인들이 아직 남아 있는 듯 보였다. 밀레시안이 톨비쉬의 행방을 묻기 위해 캠프쪽으로 향할 때였다.

적막한 어둠을 찢은 것은 울부짖는 괴성과 땅을 울리는 진동이었다. 멀찍이서 쇠붙이가 부딪히는 소리가 울려퍼지고, 익숙한 두 남녀의 목소리와 어린 소년의 것으로 생각되는 목소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안이 발길을 멈추고 소리가 나는 방향으로 고개를 돌리려 할 때, 둔탁한 무언가가 목 뒤를 강하게 내리쳤다.

갑자기 온몸에 힘이 빠지며 주먹 쥔 손이 풀렸다. 암전되어가는 시야 사이로 얼핏 세 사람분의 인영이 보였다. 인간의 것이라기에는 너무도 이질적인 모습이었기에 밀레시안은 당황에 비명조차 지르지 못하고 정신을 잃었다. 의식이 끊기기 직전에 날카로운 웃음소리와 함께 나긋한 여성의 목소리가 들렸다.

"어머. 이 사람, 아벨린이 찾아다니던 사람같은데요? 이름이 뭐라고 했더라…."

"밀레시안이다, 브릴루엔. 이런 곳에 숨어있었다니. 책략가가 꽤 머리를 썼나보군."

(下로 이어집니다.)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 참고자료: 사라 워터스, (2016), 핑거스미스(최용준 역), 열린책들.
> 
> 무라카미 리코, (2017), 영국 집사의 일상(기미정 역), AK커뮤니케이션즈.
> 
> 스파이크 버클로, (2017), 빨강의 문화사(이영기 역), 컬처룩.


	18. 톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 01. 19. 1차초고 공백포함 16,789 자 / 공백미포함 12,734 자  
> * BL, 소설 핑거스미스 AU, 폭력 및 유혈묘사, 메인스트림 G21까지의 스포일러 및 기타 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (下)

톨비밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

[톨비밀레로 핑거스미스AU 보고싶어서... (上) 에서 이어지는 글입니다.]

용병일을 하다보니 차고 축축한 풀밭이나 싸늘한 밤바람에 적응하는 것은 당연한 일이었지만 근래에 몸이 평화로운 삶에 적응한 이유인지 늘상 겪던 추위조차 유독 섬뜩하고 시리게 느껴졌다. 인질을 잡거나 납치를 하는 것 따위의 의뢰는 제 선에서 거절하곤 했지만 뒷골목의 불량배들이나 종종 말을 섞는 이들에게 보고 들은 것이 있었던 덕에, 밀레시안은 구태여 자신이 정신을 차렸다는 것을 티내지 않기 위해 가만히 눈을 감고 주변의 기색을 살폈다. 눈을 감고 있었지만 얇은 눈꺼풀 위로 드리워지는 어둠에 밀레시안은 자신이 정신을 잃은 지 그리 오랜 시간이 지나지 않았음을 깨달았다.

모로 누워 있었는지 팔이 눌려 손끝까지 저릿했다. 손발은 묶이지 않아 자유로웠지만 어둠 속에서 누군가가 자신을 감시하고 있을지도 모른다는 생각에 한참을 누워있었다. 혹시나했던 납치범들의 인기척은 느껴지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 게슴츠레 눈을 뜨고 어둠과 마주했다.

시야에 맺히는 것은 대충 설치해놓은 듯한 캠프의 천막이었다. 단색의 천막은 겨우 바람만 막아줄 뿐, 바닥에서 올라오는 한기를 막아주지는 못했기 때문에 흡사 찬물을 뒤집어 쓴 것처럼 저절로 이가 딱딱 부딪혔다. 밀레시안의 시선이 한참 천막벽과 그 골자를 더듬다가 아래를 걷어올려 오가는 출입문에 고정되었다. 멀리서 여성의 목소리와 늑대의 하울링이 섞인 남성의 목소리가 들렸다. 언뜻 살점을 뜯어먹는 쩝쩝 소리도 들리는 것을 보아선 상대는 적어도 세 명은 되어 보였다.

밀레시안은 쓰러지기 직전 눈에 담았던 이들의 인영을 상기하며 입술을 축였다. 긴장인지 추위때문인지 입술은 버석하게 말라있었다. 두 개의 달이 내보였던 그들의 생김새는 에린 이곳저곳을 돌아다녔던 밀레시안조차도 쉽사리 믿지 못할 모습이었기에 그들은 밀레시안으로 하여금 미지의 존재에 대한 공포감 내지 두려움을 조성하고 있었다. 출입문의 밖에서는 어렴풋한 말소리가 흘러들어오고 있었지만 깊은 물 속에서 듣는 목소리처럼 불투명한 나머지 그 내용을 짐작조차 할 수 없었다.

태연히 어둠 속에 숨소리조차 숨긴 채 어지럽게 뭉친 생각의 끈을 풀어나가기 시작했다. 이전과 비슷한 시간에 톨비쉬가 저택을 빠져나갔고 밀레시안이 그의 뒤를 밟았다. 주거지에서 벗어나 호수의 가장자리에 닿았을 때 톨비쉬를 놓쳤다. 언제나 비슷한 밤산책을 했다면 호수 동쪽에 자리를 잡은 음유시인들이 한번쯤은 그를 목격했으리라 생각하고 그들에게 물어볼 요량으로 캠프로 향했을 때, 정체를 모를 괴한들의 습격으로 정신을 잃고 납치를 당했다. 여기까지 생각한 밀레시안은 늘상 챙기던 검을 두고온 자신의 멍청함에 깊이 후회했다.

잠시 망설이다가 조심스럽게 몸을 일으켰다. 그나마 다행인 점은 납치범들이 일반적인 경우와는 다르게 팔다리를 결박하거나 자신이 깰 때까지 감시를 하지 않는다는 점이었다. 다만 밀레시안은 이 역시도 어쩌면 함정이 아닐까 하는 불안함에 다음 행동을 하기가 쉽지 않았다. 아벨린, 톨비쉬, 함정, 시체, 이계신. 냉기를 따라 스며드는 말소리에 귀를 기울이자 덧없이 흘러가던 음소들이 파편화된 단어와 문장으로 완성되어 귓가를 섬뜩하게 파고들었다.

바깥과 달리 밀레시안이 누워있는 캠프 안은 숨소리조차 들리지 않아 불온할 정도로 무거운 정적만이 감돌았지만 그것은 오히려 밀레시안을 비웃고 깔보는 침묵이었다. 금방이라도 저들이 문을 걷고 들어올지도 모른다는 긴장감과 부서진 마디로 유추할 수 있는 대략의 정황들은 켜켜이 쌓여 금방이라도 펑하고 터질 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 미현한 정신을 바로잡으려 했지만 함부로 날뛰는 본능이 오히려 그 시도를 번번이 방해하고 있었다.

밀레시안은 천막의 바로 근처에서 느껴지는 인기척을 의식하며 조용히 바닥에 깔린 양탄자를 집어들었다. 저들이 천을 걷고 들어온다면 잠시나마 시야를 차단해 도망칠 시간을 벌 요량인듯 보였다. 얄팍한 카펫천이 구겨질 정도로 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 밀레시안이 있는 캠프를 향해 서너 명분의 발소리가 가까워졌다. 숨을 참고 벽에 붙었다. 휘장처럼 늘어진 천이 아래에서부터 걷히며 높은 힐을 신은 여성의 다리가 보였다.

그들의 얼굴을 향해 카펫을 던져 시야를 차단한 후 틈새를 이용해 몸을 뺄 때였다. 셋이라고 예상했던 납치범들의 뒤에는 불길한 종이로 얼굴을 가린 검은 로브가 서 있었다. 소리조차 내지 않고 묵묵히 있었던 탓에 그 존재조차 인지하지 못했다. 밀레시안은 예상외의 전력에 당황했지만 이내 뒷목을 잡는 늑대의 손을 피하기위해 몸을 낮추어 흙바닥을 굴렀다. 밀레시안은 뿌연 흙먼지가 가라앉기도 전에 바닥을 짚고 일어났다. 바닥을 구르는 중에 입 안을 깨문 모양인지 기분 나쁜 피맛이 났다.

주춤거릴 새도 없이 몸을 돌려 도망칠 때였다. 순식간이었다. 늑대의 모습을 한 선지자가 밀레시안의 다리를 걸고 넘어트렸다. 중심을 잃은 밀레시안이 바닥으로 쓰러지자마자 육중한 무게를 담은 짐승의 팔이 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 흑요석처럼 날카롭게 갈린 짐승의 손톱이 뺨과 귓가에 닿았다. 크기만큼이나 그 무게도 상당했는지 어깨와 등을 짓누르는 압박감은 마치 커다란 철근을 등에 진 것만 같았다.

밀레시안이 짧은 신음을 내며 펜아르에게서 빠져나오기위해 발버둥치자 그의 한쪽 손이 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡고 바닥에 처박았다. 밤이슬로 축축해진 잔디가 밀레시안의 이마와 볼에 짓눌리며 자잘한 생채기를 만들었다. 뒤이어 다가온 연약한 손이 밀레시안의 머리카락을 잡아 올려 눈을 맞추었다. 등 뒤에 달린 날개와 치부만 아슬아슬하게 가린 작은 옷. 머리 위에는 황금색의 뿔이 자라나있어 한눈에 보아도 소문으로 종종 들리는 몽마임을 알 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 난감함과 두려움, 치욕과 노기가 뒤섞인 흉흉한 눈으로 브릴루엔을 쏘아보았다. 브릴루엔의 눈이 꽤나 재미있다는 듯이 가늘어지며 밀레시안의 머리를 잡은 아귀에 힘을 가했다.

"윽…!"

"어머, 도망칠 수 있었는데 잡혀서 아깝다는 표정이네요? 정말 도망칠 수 있다고 생각했으면… 그건 정말 바보같은 생각이잖아요. 안 그래요?"

밀레시안은 그녀의 말을 비웃듯 피식 웃으며 입 안에 고인 피를 뱉어냈다. 브릴루엔은 자신의 볼을 타고 흐르는 피를 확인하고는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 웅웅거리는 공기를 가르는 소리와 함께 마른 손바닥이 뺨을 후려갈겼다. 밀레시안은 머리가 잡힌 채 고개도 돌리지 못하고 몇 번이고 브릴루엔에게 뺨을 내주었다. 바닥에 긁혀 예민해질 대로 예민해진 뺨은 그녀의 손짓에 금방이라도 상처가 터질 듯 피가 몰려 있었다.

밀레시안은 반항할 생각을 하지 않았다. 어쩌면 할 수 없다는 것이 정확할 것이다. 따귀를 올려붙일 때마다 정신이 한꺼풀씩 벗겨지는 느낌이었다. 브릴루엔과 그녀의 뒤로 보이는 호수가 여러 겹으로 이지러지며 눈 앞에 흐릿한 잔상처럼 남았다. 밀레시안의 얼굴은 흙먼지와 피로 얼룩덜룩해져 엉망인 채였지만 입꼬리는 살짝 올라가 있었다. 밀레시안은 피가 올라오는 와중에도 브릴루엔을 도발하듯 입을 열었다. 목이 부었는지 귀를 긁는 쇳소리가 섞여 나왔다.

"그렇게 때려서야 되겠어? 네 손만 아프지."

"인간주제에, 선지자를 뭘로 보고…!"

탁한 음성은 밀레시안의 상태가 영 좋지 않다는 것을 증명하는 듯 보였지만 브릴루엔은 그런 밀레시안의 태도에 더 화가 난다는 양, 독이 오른 눈으로 손을 더 높이 치켜들었다. 밀레시안은 다가올 따귀에 각오를 하고 목에 힘을 준 채 눈을 질끈 감았다.

잠시의 휴지 후에도 뺨을 내리치는 뜨거운 통증은 찾아오지 않았다. 오히려 머리를 위로 잡아당기던 손이 풀렸다. 잘 관리된 손톱이 턱선을 따라 간지럽히듯 내려오는 감각에 눈을 떴다. 브릴루엔은 무언가 좋은 생각이라도 난 듯 오만하고 유혹적인 손길로 밀레시안의 턱을 잡아챘다. 밀레시안은 예상과는 다른 그녀의 행동에 숨겨진 꿍꿍이를 찾기 위해 이를 악물고 브릴루엔의 얼굴을 살폈지만 아무 것도 알 수 없었다. 다만 그녀의 올라간 입꼬리만이 불길한 전조를 암시하는 듯 보였다.

"흐응, 꽤 잘생긴 얼굴인데 시체로 만들긴 아까운걸요? 아벨린과 톨비쉬가 열심히 찾아다니던 걸 보면 엄청난 힘이라도 가지고 있나보죠?"

"하! 사람 잘못 봤어. 난 일개 시종에 불과하거든."

밀레시안의 대답에 브릴루엔의 움직임이 뚝 멎었다. 밀레시안은 몸을 짓누르는 무게와 얼얼한 뺨의 고통에 정신이 혼미한 상태에서도 그녀의 묘한 웃음만큼은 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 브릴루엔은 서로의 코가 맞닿을 듯 제 얼굴을 들이밀었다. 웃음을 참는 숨소리 사이로 잔뜩 엉긴 욕구와 유혹하는 향기가 새어나오는 듯했다. 처량하다는 말이 어울릴 만큼 엉망인 밀레시안의 얼굴을 시선으로 핥던 브릴루엔은 위에서 밀레시안을 억누르고 있던 펜아르에게 짧게 눈짓했다.

몸 위를 짓누르던 무게가 사라지는 것과 동시에 뒷덜미가 잡히고 손발이 묶여 다시 캠프 안으로 던져졌다. 바닥에 깐 카펫은 이미 밀레시안이 던져버린 터라 몸 붙이는 곳곳이 차고 딱딱한 흙바닥이었다. 이윽고 문의 역할을 하던 천막이 걷혔다. 수축과 이완을 반복하던 밀레시안의 동공 위로 익숙한 모습이 비쳤다. 밀레시안은 이곳에 있어서는 안 될 사람의 모습에 당황해 저절로 몸이 굳었다.

"톨… 작은 주인님?"

"쉿."

밀레시안의 지척에 선 톨비쉬는 아무 말도 않은 채 천천히 손을 뻗어 밀레시안의 셔츠 틈새에 손을 집어넣었다. 그를 밀쳐낼 생각조차 하지 못했다. 셔츠 단추가 그의 손길에 떨어져 나갔다. 얇은 천은 금세 창백한 가슴께를 드러냈다. 옷 안으로 파고든 따뜻한 손이 가슴을 더듬었다. 검지와 중지 사이에 작게 튀어나온 돌기를 끼우고 꼬집듯 잡아당기자 그의 손이 닿는 족족 소름이 돋았다. 영문도 모른 채 그를 뚫어져라 바라보던 밀레시안은 그제서야 몸을 뒤틀며 그에게서 벗어나려 시도했다.

커다란 손이 예민해진 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 따끔한 둔통에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 앓는 소리를 흘리다가, 약한 모습을 내비친 것이 잘못인 양 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 손발이 묶인 탓에 그를 밀어낼 수조차 없었다. 뺨에서 목덜미로, 쇄골로, 배꼽까지 내려가며 살갗을 그어내릴 때, 밀레시안은 막아서듯 그의 이름을 불렀다.

"작은 주…, 톨비쉬 님."

"처음부터 계속 생각해 왔습니다. 모든 것을 그만두고 밀레시안, 당신과 함께 살아갈 수는 없을까 하고. 물론 모든 걸 포기하고 새로운 삶을 산다는 건 두려운 일이겠지요. 하지만… 당신만 있다면 괜찮을지도 모르겠군요. 그것이 신조차 없는 세계일지라도."

밀레시안이 그간 지켜본 톨비쉬가 할 말이라기에는 굉장히 이질적인 내용이었다. 그는 집착이라고 해야할 정도로 기도나 성서에 대한 애착이 강한 자였다. 톨비쉬는 그가 가진 모든 것을 박탈한다 하더라도 무던히 인정하며 무소유를 미덕으로 여길 만한 이였지만, 그런 그에게 빼앗을 수 없는, 그리고 그를 구성하는 한가지이자 모든 것이라면 그것은 그의 신앙이었다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 그가 자신의 목을 졸라 숨통을 억죌 것만 같은 말도 안 되는 두려움에 휩싸였다. 그는 톨비쉬가 아니었다. 작은 주인일 리 없다.

"당신을 계속 좋아하고 있었습니다. 제 마음을 받아주세요."

"… 당신은, 너는 톨비쉬가 아니지?"

허벅지를 쓰다듬던 손이 멈추었다. 그는 재미있다는 듯 입꼬리만 올려 웃고는 밀레시안을 내려다보았다. 밀레시안은 그 올라간 입꼬리에서 익숙한 불길함을 인지했다. 느릿하게 치뜨는 눈꺼풀 아래에 청금석을 연상시키는 눈동자는 익숙했지만 알 수 없는 광기가 치닫는 것을 발견했다. 마치, 뺨을 올려붙이던 독기 어린 몽마의 눈처럼.

"연기가 어설픈데. 너, 아까 그 몽마지?"

"아하하! 진심으로 한 말인데… 어떻게 들으셨을지 모르겠네요."

톨비쉬는, 아니, 톨비쉬로 변장한 브릴루엔은 이제 정체를 숨길 생각도 않고 밀레시안의 위로 올라타 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 단단했던 톨비쉬의 손과는 달리 브릴루엔의 것은 부드러웠지만 밀레시안은 그녀의 애무에서 역한 구토감을 느꼈다. 밀레시안은 몸을 뒤집어 브릴루엔을 떨쳐내고 출구로 기어갔다. 바닥에 내팽겨진 브릴루엔은 피가 흐르는 자신의 손바닥을 확인하고는 표독스러운 손길로 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡았다. 손바닥의 긁힌 상처에서 뚝뚝 떨어지는 피를 눈 앞에 들이밀며 밀레시안의 입가에 가져다댔다. 당장 핥으라는 듯한 그 무언의 압박에, 밀레시안은 이를 악문 채 브릴루엔을 노려보았다.

"아야, 아프잖아요. 상처를 낸 건 밀레시안 당신이니까, 핥아서 치료해 줘야죠. 후후, 어서요."

사근사근한 어조와는 다르게 밀레시안의 턱 아래를 잡아 눌러 억지로 입을 벌렸다. 밀레시안은 반항도 하지 못한 채 입안에 욱여진 손을 혀로 밀어냈지만 그 행동은 오히려 그녀의 피를 핥아내는 행위로 귀결될 수밖에 없었다. 지치고 약해진 몸은 몽마의 체액에 금세 길들여졌다. 혀끝을 맴도는 피맛은 미약과도 같았다. 온 몸에 힘이 빠져 제대로 움직이기는커녕 정신줄을 붙잡고 있는 것이 고작이었다.

브릴루엔의 손에 놀아나는 마리오네트가 된 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 자신의 성기를 붙잡아 쓰다듬는 그녀를 밀어내지도 못했다. 억지로 몸이 뒤집혀 척추 윗부분과 날개뼈 아래로 바닥에 박힌 돌부리가 아팠다. 브릴루엔이 들뜬 얼굴로 밀레시안의 반쯤 선 성기를 입에 담으려 할 때였다. 캠프 밖에서 들리는 요란한 소음에 브릴루엔이 신경질적인 얼굴로 고개를 돌렸다.

천막이 걷히며 소음을 일으킨 주범의 모습이 드러났다. 바깥과 안을 구분하던 천은 여느때와 다를 바 없이 올라갔지만 밀레시안의 눈에는 슬로모션처럼 유독 느릿하게 느껴졌다. 미적인 고려 없이 오직 방어의 기능에 충실해 보이는 투박한 그리브 앞코가 먼저 보였다. 그리브의 발목까지 내려오는 튜닉의 밑단은 어둠에도 그 존재감을 과시하고 있었다. 허리까지 오는 거대한 대검과 육중한 갑옷 틈새로 보이는 붉은색 셔츠와 바지. 화가 난 듯 일자로 굳게 다문 입술과 고뇌로 움푹 파인 아이홀이 보였다. 구불거리는 금발이 달빛의 역광을 받아 새하얀 은사처럼 반짝이는 남자였다.

"밀레시안 씨!"

급하게 몸을 가리려던 밀레시안은 여전히 결박된 팔다리를 가누지 못하고 바닥에 나뒹굴었다. 밀레시안은 온몸 여기저기가 상처투성이였지만 아랑곳 않고 구석으로 몸을 숨기려 애를 썼다. 톨비쉬의 시선이 밀레시안에게 고정된 틈을 타 브릴루엔이 비웃음만 남긴 채 검은 연기 뒤로 사라졌다. 실상 그의 모든 정신은 브릴루엔보다 밀레시안에게 쏠려 있었기에 그녀가 남긴 비웃음조차 들리지 않았다는 것이 더 옳을 것이다.

그는 황급히 엉망이 된 채 사시나무 떨듯 몸을 떨고 있는 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 자잘한 타박상을 제외하면 뼈가 부러지거나 크게 다친 상처는 보이지 않았지만 추위때문인지 입술은 새파랗게 질려 있었다. 창백하게 질린 얼굴은 땀과 눈물로 엉망진창이었고 뺨은 얇은 피부 아래로 피가 몰린 것이 확연하게 보였다. 얼굴에 손등을 가져다대자 부어오른 볼에서 뜨끈한 열감이 그리브를 타고 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 미약의 잔여감에 얕은 신음을 흘리고 있었지만 톨비쉬는 그것을 그저 추위와 브릴루엔에 대한 두려움으로 인식했다. 밀레시안에게 묶인 밧줄을 풀어낸 후, 톨비쉬는 갑주를 벗어던지고서 걸치고 있던 흰 튜닉을 밀레시안의 어깨에 둘러주었다. 그의 두려움을 전부 이해할 수 없었고 이해할 리 없었지만, 그래도 그를 걱정하는 마음만은 전해지길 간절히 바라며 밀레시안의 손을 강하게 고쳐쥐었다. 평소의 그 답지 않게 초조한 기색이 역력했다.

콧속으로 파고드는 톨비쉬의 체취에 머리가 돌 것만 같았다. 몸을 감싸는 그의 흰 튜닉은 자신이 직접 빨고, 개키고, 그에게 입힌 옷이었다. 그를 입히기 위해 준비해 두었던 옷이 이런 식으로 자신에게 돌아오는 것에 대한 약간의 우스움은 잠시 뿐이었다. 브릴루엔의 애무에도 쉽사리 고개를 들지 않았던 밀레시안의 성기는 그의 체취가 담긴 옷이나 손을 맞잡는 것만으로도 금세 흥분으로 빠듯하게 일어났다.

긴 용병 생활 동안 남색이나 동성간의 행위에 대해 몇 번 알음이 있던 터라 그리 거부감은 없었지만, 동시에 자신이 그러리라고는 생각조차도 못한 탓에 머리가 새하얘졌다. 몽마가 정기를 빨아먹는다거나 몽마의 체액이 최음 효과가 있다는 이야기가 그리 뜬소문만은 아닌 듯 싶었다. 그렇지 않고서야 자신이 다른 사람도 아니고 하필이면 그의 손길에 몸이 달아오른다는 것이 말이 될 리가 없었다.

"윽…, 흑, 나, 저기, 아, 흐윽, 톨비쉬…."

고쳐쥔 손바닥 아래로, 밀레시안의 요골 동맥이 기이하리만치 거세게 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 당장 숨을 꺽꺽대며 혼절하더라도 이상하지 않을 정도였다. 톨비쉬가 밀레시안을 천천히 살피자 잘게 떨리는 숨을 내쉬던 밀레시안이 머뭇대며 그와 시선을 맞추었다. 정신이 반쯤은 나간 듯 몽롱하게 취한 눈과, 흔드는 대로 흔들리는 몸은 두려움이라기에는 다소 어폐가 있어 보였다. 그제서야 그는 밀레시안의 이상을 알아차렸다. 톨비쉬는 이를 악물며 밀레시안과 맞잡은 손을 꾹 움켜쥐고는 미안합니다, 하는 소리와 함께 밀레시안을 자신의 몸 아래로 잡아당겼다.

톨비쉬의 몸 아래에 갇힌 밀레시안은 최음의 흥분으로 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 그는 밀레시안과 상체를 포갠 채 뒤통수를 가볍게 감싸안고 입을 맞추었다. 차갑게 질린 입술 위를 문지르자 톨비쉬의 온기가 전해지기라도 했는지 금세 열이 올랐다. 맞닿은 입술을 타고 더운 혀가 들어와 밀레시안의 입 안을 핥았다. 가지런한 치열을 하나하나 훑던 혀는 딱딱한 경구개를 긁다가 여린 볼점막을 차례로 탐하기 시작했다.

입 안의 상처가 터졌는지 따끔한 통증이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 숨을 할딱이면서도 목으로 히끅대는 신음을 흘리자 톨비쉬는 혀끝을 세워 상처 부위를 집요하게 더듬기 시작했다. 마치 일부러 아픈 상처를 벌리고 헤집으며 고통을 즐기는 사람처럼. 고작 깊은 입맞춤으로는 만족할 수 없다는 듯이, 그 상처까지도 파고 들어가겠다는 듯이.

밀레시안이 자신도 모르게 그의 목에 매달리듯 팔을 두르자 톨비쉬가 자연스럽게 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 손을 넣고 어린아이를 달래듯 쓰다듬었다. 팔을 벌린 탓에 도드라진 날개뼈와 움푹 파인 등뼈는 그의 작은 손길에도 경련하듯 크게 움찔거렸다. 입맞춤은 꽤나 오래 계속되었다. 떨림이 어느정도 멎을 쯤, 밀레시안은 자신의 허벅지에 닿는 묵직한 감각에 시선을 아래로 내렸다. 붉은색의 바지 위로 부푼 성기의 실루엣이 두드러지게 보였다.

피가 쏠려 잔뜩 부푼 성기는 바지 위로 크게 불거져있어 나신일 때보다 더 천박해 보이기까지 했다. 그는 한쪽 눈을 찡그려 난감함인지 미안함인지 모를 표정을 지으며 스스로 혁대를 끌렀다. 밀레시안은 그의 목을 감싸안은 채 멍한 눈으로 그가 하는 양을 지켜보고만 있었다. 그는 바지와 속옷을 직접 벗는 와중에도 밀레시안의 콧잔등과 눈두덩이에 짧게 입을 맞추는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 그는 밀레시안이 반응이 있건 없건 상관하지 않는 듯도 보였다.

단단한 손바닥이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아 양쪽으로 벌렸다. 허벅지 안쪽을 쓸어올리는 손길에 소름이 돋았지만 결코 무릎을 모으거나 그를 거절하지는 않았다. 검을 놓은지 오래 지난 터라 마른 근육만 붙어있는 밀레시안과 달리 톨비쉬는 여전히 군살 없이 건장한 체격이었기 때문인지 양 옆으로 벌려진 다리를 제외하고는 밀레시안의 몸 대부분이 그의 커다란 체구 아래에 가려졌다.

톨비쉬가 자신과 밀레시안의 성기를 겹쳐잡고 아래위로 흔들기 시작했다. 피가 거꾸로 솟는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 반쯤 정신을 놓은 채 그가 성기를 문지르고 주무를 때마다 진득한 신음을 흘려댔다. 겹쳐진 성기는 색정적인 색으로 물들고 누구의 것인지 모를 음란한 백탁액으로 젖어들었다. 그의 손에 잡힌 것이 성기가 아니라 심장인 것만 같았다. 쥐어짜이는 듯한 욱신욱신한 감각에 먼저 사정한 것은 밀레시안이었다. 그는 밀레시안의 뺨에 남은 생채기에 깊게 입을 맞추면서도 성기가 정액을 질꺽거리며 토하는 것을 그러모아 밀레시안의 아래에 문질렀다.

정액으로 젖은 손이 움푹 파인 회음부를 덧그리듯 따라 내려갔다. 안그래도 좁은 구멍은 낮은 체온과 긴장탓에 손가락 하나도 겨우 들어갈 정도로 뻑뻑했다. 주름을 벌리며 들어오는 길쭉한 손가락에 밀레시안은 혀를 깨물 뻔 했다. 신음을 억눌렀지만 생경한 이물감은 쉽사리 적응되지 않았다. 안쪽 살을 가르고 헤집는 손가락은 점차 두 개, 세 개로 늘어나며 침착하게 구멍을 늘이기 시작했다.

"흐으…, 아응, 하…, 잠깐…만, 힉!"

구멍 안을 꾹꾹 누르던 손가락이 내벽을 자극하자 아랫배에서 머무르던 미약한 흥분이 척추를 타고 올라와 머리끝까지 저릿하게 만들었다. 뒷목이 뻣뻣하게 굳으며 그나마 희미하게 남아있던 이성이 뚝 끊어지는 충동을 느꼈다. 턱을 쭉 내밀고 입을 벌린 채 천장을 바라보며 얕은 오르가슴에 도달한 밀레시안을 보고, 톨비쉬는 소리 없이 들뜬 얼굴로 밀레시안의 아래에 성기끝을 들이밀었다. 두툼하고 둥근 살덩이가 구멍을 벌리며 안으로 밀려들었다. 밀레시안은 손가락과는 비교가 안 될 만큼 강한 충격에 순간 숨을 멈췄다.

"쉿, 조금만 더…. 괜찮습니다. 미안해요, 미안합니다. 입을 맞춰도 될까요?"

"흐윽… 아, 흑, 으응… 안에 닿으, 힉, 그만…!"

밀레시안이 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 애원하자 그는 자신의 입술로 상냥하게 밀레시안의 신음마저 집어삼켰다. 입술을 핥고 혀를 빨아당기는 행동은 다정하기 그지없었지만 아래로 삽입되는 성기는 안쓰러울 만큼 꾸역꾸역 밀레시안의 안으로 틈입했다. 밀레시안의 몸은 순식간에 발간 열이 올랐다. 자잘하게 난 생채기와 상처 자국들이 유독 울혈처럼 울긋불긋해 선정적이었다. 입이 막혀 억눌린 신음은 톨비쉬의 허릿짓이 몇 번 이어지자 비명에 가까운 내뱉는 신음으로 바뀌었다.

남근이 안으로 들어와 치대듯 뭉근하게 문지르다가 느릿하게 빠져나가자 예민해진 몸이 쾌감에 부르르 떨렸다. 재차 들어오는 성기는 그럴 리가 없는데도 이전보다 더 커진 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 헐떡일 새도 없었다. 입은 벌렸지만 차마 목소리가 되지 못하고 텅 빈 신음과 쌕쌕거리는 숨소리만 나왔다. 밀레시안이 자맥질하듯 허공에 다리를 버둥거리자 구멍을 틀어막던 성기는 귀두만 걸칠 정도로 거의 빠져나왔다가, 잠깐의 간격을 두고 깊은 곳까지 한번에 파고들었다.

과한 쾌락에 순간적으로 시야가 명멸했다. 어쩌면 정신이 끊긴 것일 수도 있다. 밀레시안은 톨비쉬에게 꿰뚫려 몸을 흐느적거리면서도 그만이 자신을 구해줄 동앗줄인 마냥 결코 그를 놓지 않았다. 벌려진 입 안은 더운 혓바닥이 비벼지고 아래에는 성기가 사정없이 파고들었다. 잡아먹힌다는 말밖에 설명할 수 없었다. 그는 말 그대로 밀레시안을 잡아먹고 있었다. 그가 진퇴 운동을 반복할 때마다 페니스 기둥을 따라 뭉쳐진 정액 덩어리가 흘러내렸다.

밀레시안의 성기 끝에서 맑은 액체가 줄줄 흘러나오고 있었다. 아까 전 쏟아낸 정액으로 밀레시안의 아랫배와 사타구니는 희고 맑은 액체들로 엉망이었다. 톨비쉬가 허리를 들어 이전보다 낮은 각도로 깊숙히 찔러댔다. 뭉툭한 귀두끝이 성감대 위로 미끄러지자 밀레시안의 입에서 아쉬운 신음이 새어나왔다. 절정의 직전에서 멈춘 아쉬움과 정신을 잃을 것만 같은 두려움을 숨기고 겨우 그를 올려다보았다. 네아 호수를 닮았다고 생각했던 벽안은 이제 어둑한 심해를 연상시켰다. 보기만해도 빠져들고 싶은 충동이 드는 깊고 깊은 밤바다. 빠져들라고 손짓하며 결국에는 자신을 흔적도 없이 먹어치울 것 같은 심해.

눈이 마주친 순간 다시 찾아온 절정은 쾌감이라기보다는 고통에 가까웠다. 그의 팔이 밀레시안의 머리를 감싸안았다. 가슴팍으로 밀레시안을 짓누른 채 강하고 빠르게 허리를 털었다. 손가락으로 눈가에 번진 눈물을 훔쳐주며 머리를 쓰다듬는 행동은 퍽 다정했지만 아래를 짓찧는 움직임은 무자비했다. 그는 눈이 휘어지도록 웃어주며 밀레시안을 달랬지만 밀레시안은 반쯤 정신을 잃은 와중에, 단정한 얼굴 위로 올라온 그 미소조차 믿을 수 없다는 생각을 했다.

성기가 이어진 접합부를 타고 톨비쉬의 성기가 움찔거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 사정 직전에 밀레시안에게 빠져나와 잠깐의 틈도 두지 않고 밀레시안의 무릎을 잡아챘다. 진이 빠진 밀레시안은 애달픈 숨소리만 색색이며 그의 손에 이리저리 흔들렸다. 그는 밀레시안의 다리를 위로 올려 허벅지를 붙이게 한 다음, 허벅지 사이에 성기를 밀어넣었다. 허벅지 사이로 검붉게 팽창된 귀두와 굵다란 음경 기둥이 세차게 문질러졌다. 희고 마른 허벅지 사이로 선단이 껄떡대며 치고빠질 때마다 정액 덩어리가 밀레시안의 배와 가슴께로 툭툭 튀었다.

밀레시안은 그를 밀어내기는커녕 거절의 말을 뱉을 힘도 없어 널부러진 채 멍하게 천장만 바라보고 있었다. 사정을 마친 톨비쉬는 느긋하게 후희를 즐기기라도 하는 듯 밀레시안을 안고 함께 흙바닥에 누워 있었다. 귓가로 규칙적인 그의 심장소리가 들렸다. 잠시 한숨을 내쉰 밀레시안이 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. 최대한 태연한 어조를 가장하려 했지만 목이 쉬었는지 몇 번의 기침 후에야 겨우 목소리를 낼 수 있었다.

"도와주신 것은 감사하지만 아벨린 씨께 예의가 아니니까… 오늘 일은 없던 것으로 하겠습니다."

"…… 예?"

톨비쉬는 뒤통수를 거하게 맞은 듯한 얼굴로 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 몸을 일으킨 밀레시안은 차마 톨비쉬와 시선을 마주치기 어려워 주변에 널린 옷을 주워 입으며 먼저 변명하기 시작했다. 뒤통수를 찌르는 시선이 느껴졌지만 밀레시안은 앞섶을 정리하며 머뭇거리는 기색 없이 자신의 위치에 걸맞는 말을 읊었다. 밤마다 외출하시는 걸 알고 있어서 걱정이 되어서 따라나왔다, 몽마와 이상한 무리들은 작은 주인님을 아는 눈치였는데 위험할 수 있으니 한동안은 밤외출은 자제해 달라는 둥의 진짜 집사나 할 법한 잔소리였다.

"잠깐, 잠깐만요. 밀레시안?"

"생각할 게 많아서 잠시 있다가 복귀하겠습니다. 위험할 수 있으니 먼저 들어가세요."

밀레시안은 그 말을 마지막으로 천막의 문을 열고 밖으로 나가버렸다. 밀레시안이 걷어놓은 출입구를 통해 호수의 매몰찬 겨울 바람만이 톨비쉬를 감싸안았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다음날, 아침 식사를 마치고 밀레시안이 톨비쉬의 시중을 들기 위해 그의 방에 섰을 때였다. 몇 번의 노크에도 인기척이 없어 제법 오랜 시간을 기다리던 밀레시안은 아직 그가 일어나지 않았나 싶어 손잡이를 돌렸다. 마침 지나가던 시종 하나가 작은 주인님께서 집사님을 부르시던데요, 하고 응접실 방향을 가리켰다.

나선형으로 된 계단을 타고 내려가자 열린 응접실 문틈 사이로 사람들의 소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안이 발걸음을 재촉해 응접실로 들어서자 순간 조곤거리던 말소리가 멎고 세 쌍의 눈이 밀레시안에게 향했다. 응접실 안에는 톨비쉬와 아벨린, 그리고 이름 모를 갈색 머리의 소년이 앉아 있었다. 톨비쉬는 평소와 똑같이 붉은 셔츠와 흰 튜닉을 걸친 모습이었는데, 시종의 옷시중이 서툴렀던 모양인지 셔츠의 윗부분은 다림질이 제대로 되지 않아 조금 구겨져 있었다. 그 와중에도 밀레시안은 그의 옷을 제대로 정돈하고 싶은 생각에 손이 근질거렸다.

건너편에는 아벨린과 어린 소년이 함께 앉아 있었다. 둘 다 갑옷 차림을 하고 있어 그들이 기사라는 인상을 주었는데, 그럼에도 보통 기사들이 자랑스럽게 달고 다니는 견장이나 휘장 따위 대신 어디에서도 볼 수 없는 방패모양 엠블럼만 달고 있어 자유기사 혹은 개인에 소속된 용병이라고 생각되었다. 갑옷 아래로 후드를 입은 소년은 밀레시안을 보자마자 눈을 반짝이며 자리에서 일어섰다. 그가 벅찬 목소리로 입을 열자 아벨린이 단호하게 그를 제지했다.

"밀레시안 님! 처음 뵙겠습니다, 정말 뵙고 싶었……."

"알터, 앉으세요. 보는 눈이 많습니다. 밀레시안 씨도 앉으시죠."

"서서 듣겠습니다."

말 없이 앉아있던 톨비쉬가 짧게 웃으며 빈 의자를 끌어 손짓했다. 아직 사기극을 끝낼 때가 아니라고 판단한 밀레시안은 한숨을 쉬며 조용히 의자에 앉았다. 따로 거절할 이유도 궁색했고 무엇보다 어젯밤 정사의 여파가 남아있어 온몸이 욱신거렸다. 밀레시안이 앉자 모든 사람의 시선이 톨비쉬에게 향했다. 그는 잠깐 헛기침을 하며 입을 열었는데, 밀레시안은 그에게서 나오는 모든 단어 한마디 한마디에 머리가 아파지기 시작했다.

"밀레시안 씨가 몇 년 전까지만 하더라도 에린에서 유명했다는 사실은 스스로도 잘 아실거라 생각합니다."

"용병일을 했던 과거가 작은 주인님을 모시는 데에 있어 흠이 되리라고 생각되지는 않습니다."

"하하. 예, 그렇지요. 그렇다면 한번이라도 의문을 가진 적이 있지 않습니까? 왜 몇 년만에 주점 주인이 당신을 불렀고, 왜 하필이면 수송대 호위나 인질 구출 따위가 아닌, 이런 궁도련님의 수발이나 들게 되었는지 말입니다."

밀레시안은 당황한 표정을 숨기기 위해 그의 눈을 피했다. 그가 찻주전자를 들어 찻잔에 붓자 쌉쌀한 찻내가 응접실을 채웠다. 밀레시안은 허공으로 퍼지는 연기를 응시하며 자약한 어조로 대답했다. 오히려 밀레시안보다, 알터가 무릎 위에 올린 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 하며 안절부절못하는 태도로 앉아있었다.

"말씀을 들어보자니 작은 주인님께서 저를 꾀어내기 위해 일부러 주점 주인은 매수했다는 말로 들립니다."

"하하. 그럼 이제 말하기 한결 편하겠군요."

"그가 그렇게 쉽게 매수당할 만한 자는 아니었을텐데요."

톨비쉬는 난감하다는 표정으로 찻잔을 들었다. 작은 파도가 찻잔 안에서 소용돌이치다가 그의 입술 사이로 사라졌다. 그가 입을 축이는 사이 건너편에 앉아있던 알터가 주저하듯 입을 열었다. 밀레시안을 만나서 영광이라는 말과 존경한다는 찬사를 자르자 알터가 대신 입을 연 내용은, 주점 주인이 의뢰를 좀처럼 수주하지 않으려는 통에 약간의 물리적 행사-그제서야 밀레시안은 그의 손에 남아있던 상처들의 정체를 알게 되었다. 아마 그는 고문에 가까운 폭력에 굴복했으리라-가 들어갈 수밖에 없었다는 약간의 변명이 가미된 것이었다.

잠시간의 정적이 흘렀다. 순식간에 알아서는 안 될 비밀들을 알아버린 기분이었다. 곧이어 톨비쉬가 어젯밤 밀레시안을 납치했던 선지자들과 에린 전역에서 나타나는 사도라는 오염체에 대한 간략한 설명과 함께, 밤마다 자신이 나가는 것이 그것과 관련있다고 설명했다. 더불어 최근에 사도가 아브 네아에 출몰하면서 약탈단들의 주 활동지역이 블라고 평원으로 옮겨가면서 상부에서도 고민이 이만저만이 아니라는 말도 덧붙이며 겨우 본론을 꺼냈다.

밀레시안은 무언가를 에두른 설명을 이해하거나 그의 수사적인 화법 저변에 깔린 은근한 부탁을 꿰뚫어보기에는 그다지 섬세한 성격이 되지 못했다. 때문에 그가 하는 말을 전부 알아듣지는 못했지만 부분부분 드러나는, 자신을 필요로 하는 듯한 그의 절박함이 언뜻 보였기에, 그들의 제안에 대해 한참 고민할 수밖에 없었다.

"일단 말해드릴 수 있는 것은 여기까지군요. …그래서, 당신의 힘이 필요합니다. 밀레시안."

"저는 그렇게 대단한 사람이 아닌데요."

"하하하. 뭐, 의뢰를 받다보면 호위 임무도 많이 받아보셨지 않으셨습니까? 겸사겸사 귀족을 구하는 대신 세계를 구한다고 생각하시죠."

그들의 대화는 마침 밀레시안을 부르러 온 한 시종에 의해 끝을 맺었다. 밀레시안은 의자에 앉았다는 것이 잘못된 일이라도 된 마냥 황급히 자리에서 일어났다. 밀레시안이 톨비쉬를 지나칠 때, 그는 밀레시안의 손목을 잡았다. 대답을 듣기 전까지는 놔주지 않겠다는 듯한 압박에 밀레시안은 생각해 보겠습니다, 하는 말만 남기고 응접실을 빠져나왔다.

인적 드문 아브 네아 호숫가의 북쪽으로 거대한 날개를 가진 사도가 내려앉았다. 사도가 발걸음을 뗄 때마다 지축이 흔들렸다. 사도가 포효하자 주변의 나무들은 나뭇잎을 부딪치며 불길한 소리를 냈다. 기르가쉬에 비하자면 턱없이 작은 다난들이 저마다 다른 무기를 들고 대항했지만 시간이 지날수록 사도는 무릎을 꿇기는커녕 더 기세등등하게 스태프를 휘둘렀다.

발치에서 활을 쏘던 기사단원 하나를 잡아채 바닥에 내팽겨치자 무기와 갑주가 요란한 소리를 내며 부서졌다. 부서진 갑옷이 옆구리를 뚫고 바닥에 박혔다. 사도에게 잡혀 던져진 단원은 형체를 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 피로 점철되어 있어 멀찍이서 보기에도 심각한 부상처럼 보였다. 누구의 것인지 모를 비명 소리가 터져나왔다. 칼이 부딪히는 소리와 화살이 공기를 가르는 파공음이 이어졌다.

사도를 향해 검을 겨누던 단원 하나가 중심을 잃고 넘어졌다. 이어서 쿵쿵 발을 구르던 기르가쉬의 발길질에 단단한 무언가가 부서지는 소리가 들렸다. 오염된 괴물체는 발에 채이는 시체가 귀찮다는 듯 고깃덩이를 발로 차버렸다. 그 광경을 지켜보던 다른 단원들은 아연실색한 얼굴로 무기를 떨어트렸다. 한 어린 단원은 공포를 견디다 못해 바지에 오줌을 지리며 꼼짝도 못하고 사도가 자신을 향해 몸을 돌리는 것을 지켜보고만 있었다. 기사단 한 조가 거의 전멸에 가까웠기 때문일까, 그나마 살아남은 기사들조차 의욕을 잃은 듯 허망하게 다가오는 죽음을 관망하고 있었다.

괴물은 발이 피투성이가 된 것도 모른 채 무릎을 굽혀 날아오를 준비를 했다. 사도가 날아오르자마자 누군가가 방패같은 모양의 신성력을 덧씌웠지만 시전이 늦은 탓에 그나마 두 발로 서 있던 다난들마저도 바닥을 난잡하게 굴렀다. 지원을 요청하는 부엉이가 벨바스트로 떠난지 이미 두 시간이나 지났다. 여전히 아발론에서는 어떠한 답신도 없었다.

고목 뒤에 겨우 몸을 숨긴 한 기사단원이 몸을 떨며 미친 사람처럼 신의 이름을 울부짖었지만, 그에게는 그가 믿는 신보다는 이계신의 괴물이 더 가까운듯 보였다. 목소리를 들었는지 네아 호숫가를 돌아다니던 기르가쉬가 쿵쿵 소리를 내며 기사단원이 숨은 곳으로 걸어오기 시작했다. 죽음을 각오한 기사단원이 마지막 발악을 위해 품에서 단검을 꺼낼 때였다.

성스러운 푸른 빛으로 구현된 거대한 검이 사도의 뒤에서 구현되어 머리와 몸을 이분했다. 사도는 괴성에 가까운 단말마를 남기곤 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 육중한 무게가 바닥에 닿자 땅이 크게 울렸다. 사선의 경계에서 기적적으로 살아난 단원은 식은땀을 훔치며 나무를 돌아 나왔다. 검은 연기로 화해 사라지는 기르가쉬의 사체 너머에는 군청색 로브를 입은 이가 서 있었다.

"누, 누구십니까? 지원군입니까? 다른 조원은요?"

머리 끝까지 뒤집어 쓴 후드가 수상쩍긴 했지만 기르가쉬를 처리한 것으로 미루어보자면 기사단과 관련있는 사람인 것 같기도 했다. 다만 지원군이라기에는 너무도 가벼운 옷차림이었고 일행조차 없었던 탓에 외부인일 가능성도 높았다. 단원은 허옇게 질린 얼굴을 하고서도 품 안의 단검을 놓지 않고 그를 경계했다.

곧이어 로브 후드가 벗겨지며 수려한 외모가 드러났다. 그는 피투성이가 된 주변을 훑어보며 입을 열었다.

"알반 엘베드조 조장 권한대행 밀레시안입니다. 생존자는… 한 명 뿐입니까?"

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


End file.
